Corazón Artificial - Shadow the Hedgehog
by SamSSF
Summary: El corazón... si se detiene, todo acaba. No hay tiempo para lamentarse, ni tiempo para los demás. El pasado ya no existe y el futuro sólo existe en el presente. Pero a mí no me importa mi presente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Primer Capítulo**_

Soplaba fuerte el viento y todavía me encontraba lejos. Las calles se encontraban abandonadas. No era sorpresa. Volvía a cometer el error de caminar por las desagradables e inhabitables calles de Downhood a estas horas de la noche.

\- Adoro a esos infantes... - Dije entre dientes mientras atravesaba el barrio. - Creen que pueden conmigo, ¡no me hagan reír!

Siempre era lo mismo; recorro este basurero en busca de algo bueno, y termino odiándolo más que de costumbre.

\- Es la séptima vez este mes que tratan de asaltarme, y es la milésima vez que ellos terminan siendo los asaltados. - Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras lanzaba y atrapaba una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas y objetos valiosos. La acababa de robar a esos mocosos.

Lo detesto, detesto este lugar. ¿Y por qué sigo aquí? ... porque pertenezco aquí. Me he criado aquí toda mi vida; solo. Si hay algo que me ha enseñado este lugar, es que el odio es el sentimiento más fuerte de todos. Si es que acaso existen otros. Y el significado de nuestra existencia; sobrevivir. Toda una vida de soledad. No tengo a nadie. No necesito a nadie. Cuando era niño, aprendí a defenderme; cuando era adolescente, aprendí a desconfiar. Y ahora que soy adulto... ¿cuál es la diferencia? El respeto se gana. Soy temido en varios sectores por mi reputación y aun así hay quienes se atreven a enfrentarme. Patético.

Conforme me acercaba a mi nuevo refugio, noté algo fuera de orden. Los edificios se encontraban en pésimo estado. ¡Ja! Realmente no era novedad. Hace años que esta ciudad se encontraba marginada, sino es que olvidada, ¿quizá hace ya más de veinticinco años? Bueno, eso era lo de menos. A lo que me refería era que algunas construcciones se veían en un estado peor que de costumbre. Ahora me encontraba más atento. Algo me causaba mala espina.

Seguí mi rumbo. Ver tantos cadáveres, cada vez más conforme avanzaba me alarmó. Miré a todos lados. Parecía que me encontraba completamente solo. El viento y el frío eran mis únicos acompañantes, y no me arriesgaría a que llegaran más.

Aceleré el paso mientras inspeccionaba ciegamente los bolsillos de mi chamarra, la vista siempre al frente. Me encontraba cerca. Cada vez el medio adquiría un aspecto más lúgubre. No me gustaba en lo absoluto.

Finalmente pude divisar el lugar. La puerta se encontraba abierta. La cerradura estaba forzada y había sangre por todos lados.

\- Sabía que no era un buen lugar para quedarme. - Dije en voz baja optando por relajar mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos, soltando un suspiro mientras observaba con desagrado los cuerpos inertes de mis inquilinos.

Eran tres sujetos que se sentían muy rudos por tener grandes músculos, y ahora veía cuán verdaderamente rudos eran. La casa era de ellos. Llegué con un trato justo; la casa como refugio a cambio de mi protección, pero ahora ya no había ni refugio ni gente que proteger.

\- Inútiles... ¿Es que acaso no pueden defender su territorio por su propia cuenta?

\- ¡No es tan fácil como crees!

Aquella voz aguda provenía de la casa. Me acerqué un par de pasos a la entrada y vi un cuerpo escondido detrás de unas viejas sillas, un rostro lleno de rencor y miedo.

\- ¿Y tú que crees que haces aquí?

\- ¡Esos tres se ofrecieron a protegerme de ese ingrato y fueron aniquilados en cuestión de segundos!

\- ¿Protegerte? Sí, claro que iban a hacerlo... - Respondí con gran ironía, agachándome para ver con mayor claridad con quién hablaba. - ¡Oh! Oye, no eres de aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

Qué niña tan inocente y estúpida. Era una pequeña chinchilla de pelaje grisáceo, con una tonalidad de piel bastante inusual, la cual se veía tirando a azul. Tenía un rostro muy pálido. Ciertamente su apariencia daba escalofríos, pese a que parecía apenas tener unos diez años de edad. Su forma de vestir era igualmente llamativa. Usaba falda larga y sandalias. Traía puesto muchos accesorios rodeando todo su cuerpo: accesorios en su pelo, en su cuello, en sus brazos, piernas y orejas. No me sorprendía que la tuviera en la mira fuera quien fuera.

\- ¡Es demasiado fuerte! ¡Cuidado!

\- ¿Alguien más osa protegerte?

\- ¿Quién dice? - Repliqué desinteresado, aunque desconfiado, regresando la mirada a quien tenía detrás de mí. Aquella voz era muy seria, varonil.

En ese breve descuido sentí cómo alguien me tomaba del brazo. Escuché a la niña gritar cuando aquel ser me lanzó contra el suelo, sacándome de la casa. Me había hecho derrapar contra el concreto.

Cuando finalmente me levanté, ni la niña ni él se encontraban ahí. Una sombra pasó por encima de mí y el grito de la pequeña fue audible una vez más. Esta vez sonaba mucho más desesperado. Ya era tarde. Alcé la vista y vi la enorme silueta en el cielo, alejándose. Lo admito, me encontraba furioso por lo que me había hecho, y no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, era bastante veloz, y un par de segundos después, ya habiendo salido de la ciudad, lo perdí de vista por segunda vez. Maldición, era más que frustrante.

No valía la pena insistir. Pensaba volver a la ciudad, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando apareció tan repentinamente frente a mí. Lanzó un puño contra mi rostro. Logré esquivarlo, estaba impactado. Su repentina aparición, ¡qué velocidad!

Ni siquiera pude pisar tierra, pues me tomó de la chamarra y me acercó a él en aquel instante. Me dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, sacándome el aire y dejándome sin energías. Colocó su mano frente a mi rostro. Una luz rojiza me cegó por completo y luego… luego recuerdo haber caído contra el suelo. Quise levantarme, seguir luchando, pero todo mi cuerpo... No sé cómo pasó... El dolor pronto hizo que me desmayara.

Nunca olvidaré esos ojos rojos, esa voz… esa velocidad… ese aspecto fantasmagórico… esa esencia tan fría... Había sido sólo una víctima más...

oOoOoOoOo

¡Saludos!

Bueno, aprovecho este breve espacio únicamente para saludarlos y presentarme. Yo soy Sam y tengo 18 años (Rayos! Ya soy un adulto D: !) Empecé a escribir esta historia cuando tenía 16 años. Se esperaría que ya habría terminado para este entonces... pero nopi haha. Se me recomendó que publicara mi historia en esta página en vez de hacerlo a blogger y después de tanto tiempo me animaron a intentarlo c: Así que espero ser bien recibida por la comunidad, y espero que disfruten de esta historia :D Amaría ver sus comentarios, saber su opinión y espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final n-n!

Sin más que decir, me retiro y espero vernos pronto :3

Hasta la próxima!

\- SamSSF


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo Capítulo**_

Siempre viví en una pequeña localidad. Mis padres querían que continuara mis estudios en un mejor lugar, por lo cual decidieron enviarme a esta ciudad. En realidad, soy un chico que prefiere la vida en el campo, y para mi buena suerte me terminé mudando a una pequeña casa en las afueras del lugar.

Y después de media hora de caminata, finalmente me encontraba aquí; Jewel City. Incluso cuando el tema no era de mi interés, tenía que admitir que en un principio me encontraba nervioso. Pero vaya, realmente era una ciudad increíble.

Recorrí la zona con mapa en mano, tratando de encontrar el nuevo colegio al que iría. Era una ciudad inmensa. Tenía grandes edificios, gran variedad de centros comerciales. Era elegante. Lo mejor de todo era que no estaba contaminada, como suelen ilustrarse las grandes ciudades. Con tantos parques resultaba acogedora, y la gente se veía sumamente agradable. Eso sí, era bastante gente.

\- Emerald Institute... - Había llegado en cuestión de minutos, y estar parado frente a ese lugar... Wow, era precioso...

Dieron las 11:00 a.m. cuando llegué. Había perdido mitad de la jornada de clases y decidí mejor aprovechar el tiempo para observar la instalación de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha, admirado. Mis padres realmente se habían esforzado bastante pensando en mí. Supongo que no haría mal hacer el intento.

Entré, aún asombrado e incómodo por mi presentación. Recorrí un gran pasillo lleno de trofeos, fotos de figuras importantes y reconocimientos. Veía a uno que otro alumno dirigirse a sus clases, todos usando uniforme. Esa idea de andar uniformado no me gustaba en lo absoluto, por más bien que luciera, mezcla de blanco, negro y esmeralda. Ahora me daba gracia saber que había llegado usando gorra y chamarra, prendas muy usadas. Quizá podría hacerme pasar por algún jugador de fútbol americano y no habría problema, supongo. Encajaría mejor que perfecto.

Tomé un folleto y comencé a leer en busca de todo lo que ofrecería este lugar. No me había tomado la molestia de hacerlo antes, me causaba gracia mi irresponsabilidad. Me gustaba mucho el aspecto deportivo, pero saber que llevaría inglés y francés me paralizó. Tenía una sonrisa de bobo en aquel momento.

Al otro extremo del pasillo, me encontré frente a un enorme campo. Quedé boquiabierto. Veía aún a más estudiantes, todos divirtiéndose y disfrutando del rato, realizando diversas actividades. Estaba perdido con todo lo que veía. Luego, algo más llamó mi atención.

\- Sería adorable estudiar en un lugar así.

\- ¿Y usar esos uniformes tan ridículos? ¡Ni loco!

\- Se ve como un buen lugar, pero hay mucha gente para mi gusto.

Alcé la mirada y divisé tres sombras sobre el tejado. No podía ver con claridad de quienes se trataba, pero persistí en mi intento por identificarlos. Era algo inusual.

\- Eso se puede arreglar...

\- Sería divertido…

Bajaron de un salto, quedando frente a mí. Eran tres tucanes; dos hembras de mediana estatura y un macho de gran tamaño y grandes músculos. Su apariencia y sus rostros definitivamente no creaban una buena impresión. Comprendía que ésta era la ciudad de las joyas, pero ellos exageraban en accesorios. Tenían la piel muy pálida, tirando a azul, y un plumaje purpureo.

Los tres extendieron sus brazos, apuntando al campo. Una extraña luz rojiza comenzó a formarse en la palma de sus manos.

\- ¡Qué creen que hacen! - Exclamé impactado, sin reflexionar mi actitud ni por un segundo. Sus manos desprendían calor, como si actuaran como alguna especie de arma.

No comprendía cómo ni qué pretendían hacer, pero sabía por sus miradas que no podía ser nada bueno. Estuve a punto de lanzarme contra ellos cuando regresaron a verme con mala cara. Me había paralizado. Notaron mi presencia. Esos ojos rojizos, esas miradas frías… Era la primera vez que una mirada me provocaba escalofríos.

De repente, una de las chicas me sonrió y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba casi pegada a mi rostro. Colocó su mano frente a mi estómago. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando aquella luz de energía impactó. Tras aquella explosión, aterricé en medio campo, llamando la atención y alarmando a todos, invocando el caos. Se escucharon varios gritos y muchos jóvenes salieron corriendo en busca de refugio. Más bien, todos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó una chica vestida de porrista, quien corrió en mi auxilio. Se hincó a un lado mío y me observó por todos lados, asustada.

No respondí. Me senté apenas tuve la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo y busqué a esos tres sujetos con la vista, con gran impaciencia. Se encontraban en el mismo lugar, riendo, lo cual me dio más coraje que temor. Hice contacto visual con la otra chica, quien alzó la mano, apuntándome. Disparó otro rayo de energía. Quizá tenía la suficiente fuerza para moverme, quizá lo pude haber esquivado, pero no contaba con la suficiente energía como para mover a la niña.

\- ¡Cuidado! - No me quedó más que lanzarme sobre ella, usando mi cuerpo como escudo.

La joven porrista soltó un grito. El ataque impactó contra mí, creando una clase de explosión. Había quemado gran parte de mi chamarra y parte de mi espalda. Apenas pude mantenerme consciente con todo este dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Volvió a preguntar, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Aunque apenas podía alzar la mirada, era imposible ignorar aquellos ojos color esmeralda que expresaban culpa.

\- ... ... ¿Tú... tú te encuentras bien? - Pregunté agotado, sonriéndole en un intento por tranquilizarla, tratando de recuperar energías.

Ella me sonrió en respuesta y me ayudó a levantar. Seguí con mi amable sonrisa un par de segundos más, pero pronto hice que me soltara, haciéndole comprender que debía marcharse en cuanto antes.

Regresé la vista hacia esos tres. Pese a que temía por mi vida, los observaba con gran seriedad. Estaba decidido a darlo todo por erradicar a esos sujetos.

Y yo que había prometido a mis padres no meterme en muchos problemas.

\- No... no piensas ir a pelear, ¿o sí?

Comencé a caminar en dirección a ellos, ignorando por completo el dolor en mis piernas y a la chica. Esa fría manera de actuar hizo que finalmente comprendiera la gravedad del asunto, por lo cual echó a correr apenas pudo. Saber que ahora se encontraba a salvo me permitiría pelear sin preocupaciones, o al menos eso esperaba.

Volvieron a lanzar ese extraño ataque, esta vez los tres al mismo tiempo. Aunque esquivar resultaba difícil, era buena señal; aún podía moverme. Y con agilidad. Esas aves quedaron más que sorprendidas al comprobar mi velocidad. No pude evitar sonreírles con irónico orgullo.

Me acerqué aún más, esta vez corriendo, y en cuestión de segundos llegué tras haber dado un gran salto. No podían ocultar su asombro ni yo mi enojo.

\- ¡Será mejor que dejen a esta gente en paz! - Grité lanzando una gran patada a esas dos chicas.

Quedé sorprendido. Una de ellas cayó en el corredor, adolorida, como sería natural. Pero la que cayó en el campo abierto repentinamente se desvaneció frente a mis ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a desprender un humo helado mientras que éste perdía forma, desapareciendo al cabo de unos instantes.

Un puño aterrizó en mi rostro, sacándome de mis pensamientos. El enorme tucán me había golpeado, haciéndome retroceder. Apenas recuperé el equilibrio, corrí hacia él, pero al momento de lanzarle un puñetazo, me sonrió a la vez que su imagen se desvanecía frente a mis ojos. Había fallado, ¡qué velocidad! Asombrado, segundos después, sentí cómo me tomaba del cráneo y me lanzaba nuevamente al campo abierto. Esta vez no pude soportar el impacto. Había caído boca abajo, y lo único que pude hacer fue alzar la mirada para visualizar a mis poderosos contrincantes, con gran enojo, y cierta resignación.

La porrista, quien lo había observado todo, volvió a soltar un grito. Nuevamente corrió en mi ayuda. Sus intenciones me agradaban, pero me preocupaba que sólo terminara exponiéndose.

Ambos tucanes aparecieron de la nada frente a nosotros, sonriéndonos maliciosamente. La chica comenzó a temblar, por lo cual se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con gran fuerza. Realmente no podría decir que temiera más que yo en aquel instante. Dudaba soportar un golpe más así. El que parecía ser el líder alzó el brazo y soltó una terrible carcajada. Parecía que únicamente se estaba burlando, pues en ese instante ambos comenzaron a desprender aquel extraño humo de sus cuerpos, tal y como lo había hecho su compañera instantes atrás; también desaparecieron.

Los dos soltamos un suspiro de alivio cuando todo volvió a ser calma.

\- ¿Todos los días son así de intensos en este colegio? - Pregunté alzando la vista y sonriéndole nuevamente a mi rosada amiguita de larga cabellera, en un intento por hacerle olvidar el catastrófico evento del que nos habíamos salvado.

\- ¿Eres estudiante de nuevo ingreso? Soy una de los pocos erizos que hay en este colegio, y tenerte a ti sería fantástico. - Dijo sonriéndome igualmente, ayudándome a levantar. - Digo, eres un erizo sin duda increíble. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

\- Son los secretos de un chico del extranjero - Respondí dándole pulgar arriba y guiñándole el ojo, lo cual ocasionó que se sonrojara levemente, al igual que a mí.

\- Amy... - Se presentó agachando la mirada, extendiéndome la mano. - Gracias por defendernos.

\- Sonic... - Respondí tomando su mano, alegre. - Nada que agradecerme. Gracias a ti en todo caso por preocuparte por mí.

Seguimos conversando mientras ella me guiaba a la enfermería, lo cual no era necesario, y se sorprendió al ver que era cierto, pues mis heridas tienden a sanar rápidamente. Y ésta ocasión no fue la excepción.

Me causaba gracia cada vez que se impresionaba. Hacía muchas preguntas y me divertía dejarla con la duda. No quería ser malo con ella callando tantas cosas. Tengo buenas defensas y una excelente condición, pero prefiero no alardear a final de cuentas. No me gusta llamar la atención, es todo.

Sin embargo, entre risa y risa, no podía sacar de mi mente a esos tres sujetos. Su simple presencia me causaba escalofríos, y esa forma de pelear era cosa seria. ¿De dónde habían salido? Era alarmante que quisieran destruir el lugar… por diversión. Y tenía el mal presentimiento de que tarde o temprano volverían.

oOoOoOoOo

¡Saludos!

No tengo mucho que decir... ¿Cómo están? Yo después de una oleada de frío, finalmente tengo la oportunidad de volver a sentir lo rico del sol ~u~ ... Y fin de semana, eso también lo tengo y lo disfruto ~u~ 3

Haha espero este capítulo sea de su agrado :D! Cuídense mucho y tengan lindo día n.n!

Hasta la próxima! :3

\- SamSSF


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tercer Capítulo**_

Finalmente lo había logrado. Después de todo un mes finalmente regresaba a este lugar. No lo podía creer. Parecía un sueño. Todos los días analizando y pensando, todas las noches anhelando mi libertad. Todo momento buscando una oportunidad... todo el dolor y la humillación que he tenido que soportar... Pese a toda la furia que invadía mi ser, era inevitable sonreír, aunque sabía que esto todavía no terminaba. Era apenas el comienzo de una nueva vida. Mi vida.

Era de madrugada. Había recuperado su confianza. Él descansaba tranquilamente en su habitación, sin sospechar que yo estaba aquí, sin saber que había burlado todas sus defensas. Qué ser tan ingenuo, y no lo volvería a ver jamás. Si eso volviera a pasar, lo mataría.

Lo tenía frente a mis ojos. Sentía gran satisfacción al tenerlo tan cerca de mí, al saber que podía volver a tocarlo, pero a su vez sentía gran temor de hacerlo. La última vez que estuve aquí algo salió mal. Me había confiado, y cuando fallé, cuando presioné ese botón... Lo recuerdo muy bien. Empecé a perder la visión, no podía respirar. Perdía mis energías y poco a poco dejaba de sentir mi cuerpo, pero no la desesperación. Tuve la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir, al igual que la suerte de haber entrado con tanta facilidad aquella vez.

¨ ¡Prefiero la muerte!¨ Recuerdo haber pronunciado aquellas palabras cuando todo esto empezó. Hablaba muy en serio en aquel momento, pero ahora, ¿por qué no podía aceptarlo?

Esta vez tenía más tiempo, mas cada segundo contaba y no debía dejar rastro alguno, lo cual me preocupaba. Tenía planeado salir por donde había entrado; un ducto de ventilación, pero la tecnología no era lo mío, y temía que se diera cuenta de que había alterado algunas funciones en el centro de operaciones. O que supiera que había entrado a esta sala.

Abrí el contenedor que protegía los cables que me interesaba manipular con ayuda de un trozo de navaja oxidada. Lo usé para remover los tornillos, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Eran ocho, así que no tomó mucho tiempo, pero definitivamente eran más de ocho cables ahí dentro. Sabía qué función tenían un par de ellos, o al menos me lo imaginaba, pero otros... Ni siquiera podía ver con claridad, para empezar.

Comencé sutilmente a estropearan el funcionamiento de aquella máquina, cortando aquel cable que podía hacer la diferencia. Me ponía más nervioso conforme avanzaba. Temía que se activase alguna alarma, que emitiera luz o hiciera algún ruido. No lo sé... pero más nervioso me ponía la idea de que tendría que verificar que ya no funcionara.

\- ¡Qué haces aquí!

Escuchar esa voz... en este momento, en este lugar...

\- ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? - Repliqué entre dientes, soltando los cables y saliendo de ahí, con una mano sobre mi cabeza, tratando de controlarme. No. Un sueño de tantos meses no se iría a la basura por un descuido. Mejor dicho, por una estupidez.

\- Monto guardia, ¿no es claro? - Era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz con tanta seriedad y enojo. Más aún, era la primera vez que se atrevía a dirigirse a mí de esa manera.

\- ¡Quién te crees para hablarme así!

\- ¡Qué hacías ahí dentro! - Interrumpió colocando la punta de su espada frente a mi rostro.

Con esta poca luz pude observar que traía su armadura puesta, incluyendo el casco, lo que significaba que sabía de antemano que se encontraría con alguien en esta sala. Que me encontraría a mí. Maldita sea. ¿Qué hacía a estas horas de la noche despierta?

No respondí. No sabía qué hacer, no podía pensar con claridad. Me estaba jugando el todo o nada, y sabía que nada estaba a mi favor. No temía por ella. Temía a las defensas propias de la base y a esa espada, esa maldita espada que quién sabrá algún carajo de ella.

\- ¡Responde!

\- ¡Nada que te importe! - Respondí aún más furioso, apartando la estúpida arma de mi vista. Mi mente comenzaba a nublarse.

\- ¡Sabía que no eras alguien en quien se podía confiar! - Su voz sonaba indignada, y ni bien terminó su oración, había blandido su espada en dirección a mí.

Retrocedí dando un gran salto, manteniéndome intacto y aterrizando encima de una repisa.

\- ¡Lo que haga yo no es asunto tuyo, y no hacía nada en contra de tu preciosa "misión"! - No respondió. Se abstuvo a bajar la mirada y yo la observaba con cierta tensión. - Además, yo nunca dije que pudieras confiar en mí.

Un combate, un maldito combate fue lo único que conseguí aquella noche, como ya se había hecho rutina en mí vida. Pero esta vez definitivamente me importaba. Eran las 2:00 a.m. y ya había un testigo que sabía que estuve aquí. Esto no era para nada lo que yo tenía en mente. La rabia era tal que no podía pensar en algo más que no fuera matarlos a ambos justo ahora. Ni siquiera podía pensar. Estaba furioso.

Tuve que bajarme lo más pronto posible de aquel estante. En cuanto lo hice, el mueble ya había sido destruido a causa de su espada.

\- Lo sabía... no vales la pena...

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Te atreves a hablar así sin saber lo que hacía aquí! - Ese comentario, ese tono de voz... Detestaba que las personas creyeran que sus palabras podían tener peso alguno sobre mí. En ese momento estallé. Ya no pude contener ni mi frustración ni mi furia, por lo cual me acerqué a ella con fuerza bruta. - ¡No me interesa! ¡Y tratándose de alguien como tú...! - Mi puño estaba a una corta distancia de su rostro, y pese a su frialdad y supuesta seguridad al hablarme, estaba asombrada. - ¡… no podría importarme menos!

A poco del impacto, mi oponente, agarrando firmemente con ambas manos los extremos de su espada, colocó ésta frente a su rostro, justo donde aterrizó mi ataque. La hoja plateada de la espada desprendió un gran destello, revirtiendo el poder en mi contra, lo cual me hizo salir disparado fuera de la habitación.

Frené de golpe cuando mi espalda impactó contra el gran muro metálico frente a la aún abierta entrada de la sala de operaciones. Volvía a llevarme una gran sorpresa, maldición. No sólo me dolía el cuerpo por el choque, pero la energía reflejada había lastimado por completo mi brazo izquierdo.

\- Nunca confíes en los demás, ¿acaso no he sido claro?... - Dije en un susurro, tratando de levantarme, pero la falta de fuerza y la sorpresa sólo consiguieron hacerme caer boca abajo nuevamente.

Ella se acercaba a paso lento. La gran puerta, pesada y gruesa, se cerraba a sus espaldas. Desde aquí podía ver aquel aparato, aquel botón de mi interés. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí para que pudiese verlo con claridad, y lo suficientemente lejos como para sólo tentarme, para demostrarme que mi sueño seguiría siendo sólo eso; un sueño.

Se había cerrado. No había tenido la oportunidad de revisarlo, de probarlo y asegurarme que ya no funcionara. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan disgustado, tan intrigado. ¿Qué pasaría si fallo ahora?

Se activó la alarma. La base pronto estaría infestada de armas de fuego y guardias mecanizados. Me vi obligado a huir. Me dolían las piernas, pero ello no era significativo. No soy para nada fácil de atrapar.

Conseguí salir del lugar sin toparme con algún contratiempo. Inhalaba con dificultad... No podía soportar esta sensación. No podía aceptarlo. No podía rendirme, no en este punto, no cuando estaba tan cerca.

Un ruido me volvió loco. Regresé rápidamente la mirada en dirección a la fortaleza al percatarme de que había sido perseguido.

Ese modelo... era parecido al mío, pero tenía algo de diferente en el diseño. Era claro que la velocidad de sus propulsores tendría que ser inclusive mayor que los míos. Eso explicaría por qué en tan poco tiempo ya se encontraba aquí. Jamás podrás igualarme con tu velocidad regular.

Corrí con toda intención de no volver a saber jamás algo sobre ella, sobre el profesor, de nadie. Ni de la vida misma.

\- ¡Luchas sin saber por qué luchas!

Se paró firmemente, sujetando el arma con ambas manos y apuntándome al pecho con ella mientas que yo seguía acercándome. No me importaba. No me detendría.

\- ¡Lucho por defender a las personas de seres como tú!

Al recibir aquella respuesta con otro grito, la espada comenzó a brillar nuevamente. Esta vez una llamarada azul la envolvió, concentrándose en la punta. Finalmente, salió disparada contra mí.

…

...

...

Me encontraba rodeado de vasta vegetación, el viento no paraba de susurrar, y aquella ráfaga, aquella sensación de dolor... Volvía a suceder...

Observé el cielo oscuro, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos mientras que todo se tornaba borroso frente a mis ojos y mi cuerpo dejaba de sentir. Después de casi tres meses volvía a enfrentarme al impacto de aquel destello de energía tan extraño, y era la segunda vez que había sido derrotado. La segunda vez que perdía el conocimiento.

¿De dónde obtenían ese poder? ¿Por qué cada vez eran más? ¿Cómo lo había obtenido ella? Ya no importaba. Si ella no acababa con mi vida ahora, seguramente él lo haría...

oOoOoOoOo

¡Hola!

¿Cómo se encuentran? :3

No tengo mucho que decir más que continúa la historia c: ! Eso, y que planeo actualizar este fic todos los miércoles y sábados, por si se muestran interesados :D

Espero sea de su agrado X3!

Cuídense y pasen buen día n-n!

\- SamSSF


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cuarto Capítulo**_

Fin de semana. ¡Vaya alivio! Este bimestre había llegado muy pronto a su fin, y todos estaban muy nerviosos por los resultados de sus exámenes… a excepción de mí. Desde aquel inusual primer día de clases, para mí, claro, pues entré tres semanas tarde, me había hecho muy buen amigo de la joven porrista rosada, con quien hice un trato; ella me ayudaría con todas mis materias mientras que yo le enseñaría cómo se divierte un chico de East Ville. Asistía a mi curso y, pese a ser un año menor que yo, era una chica bastante inteligente, divertida, interesante, linda, y... una cosa lleva a otra...

Después de tanto insistir, la había convencido de tener nuestra segunda cita fuera de la ciudad. Y aunque la idea me entusiasmaba, esta niña no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurría fuera de la ciudad, lo cual me hacía sentir, en parte, culpable de algunas cosas.

Para empezar, cuando dijo que le encantaba caminar, era una exageración mía quererla llevar a mi casa cuando queda a dos horas de distancia a este paso, por lo cual terminamos tomando el transporte público, el cual todavía nos dejó a veinte minutos de caminata lejos de mi casa.

En segunda, había traído un vestido tal vez algo elegante, equipado con accesorios igualmente delicados como su suéter, tacones y bolso. Se veía bastante bien, pero notoriamente no era lo adecuado para una cita de esta clase. Mi seguridad comenzaba a disminuir. No lo permitiría; mi misión era hacer que esté en contacto con la naturaleza pase lo que pase.

\- Bueno, finalmente llegamos. - Dije con una amistosa sonrisa al momento que soltaba su mano y me acercaba a abrir la puerta de la entrada a mi hogar.

Ella observó con alivio y con cierto asombro el interior de mi casa, adentrándose poco a poco en ella, admirando cada rincón. Mi casa era muy distinta a todas las que habían en Jewel City.

\- Sé que es pequeña, pero siéntete como en casa, ¿sí? - Añadí cerrando la puerta tras ambos, seguido de dejar mi gorro favorito sobre un mueble.

\- Es muy acogedor… ¡Lindo! - Respondió sin regresar a verme mientras que le hacía ademán de entregarme su suéter y la invitaba a tomar asiento. - Vives en un lugar hermoso, Sonic.

\- ¡Mi madre me ayudó con la decoración, lo juro! - Interrumpí con una gran sonrisa apenada en mi rostro, exaltado. Creo que heredé el buen gusto de decoración de interiores de mi madre, ups.

\- No hablaba de eso, ¡ja, ja! - Comentó soltando una pequeña carcajada. - Hablo del medio que te rodea... Todo es tan lindo; los árboles, los pájaros, las flores. ¿No se te hace muy solitario?

\- Hay uno que otro vecino a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

\- Es un lugar bastante agradable...

Me encantaba lo que escuchaba. Pensaba que era una fiel amante de la tecnología y que era caso perdido, pero al parecer podría cambiar eso fácilmente.

\- Si todo esto te ha gustado, entonces esto te... - Al salir de la cocina, mi alegre rostro cambió por completo de expresión cuando la vi sentada en el sofá con celular en mano, completamente perdida en la pantalla, hablando maquinalmente.

\- ¡Amy! ¡Prueba este jugo de fresa con plátano, te va a encantar! - Dije quitándole velozmente el aparato, reemplazándolo por un alargado vaso, pretendiendo no darme cuenta de mi exasperada forma de actuar.

No soy tecnófobo, pero no me gustaba en lo absoluto cuando se distraía con esas boludeces, mucho menos en una cita.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! - Dijo tomando un trago. Inmediatamente se dibujó satisfacción en su rostro y ello me fascinó. - ¡Esto está muy sabroso! - Acto seguido, se bebió el vaso entero. Yo la observaba perdido desde mi asiento. Era bastante tierna. - Y bien, ¿qué tienes planeado para el día de hoy?

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Si no te molesta, me gustaría una caminata! - Mi respuesta fue acelerada al notar que buscaba nuevamente su celular con la mano, el cual traté de arrebatar con la mía. - ... Tú sabes, quiero que conozcas lo que es verdadera belleza... de-después de ti, claro. - Añadí con la misma velocidad de antes, sonrojado y sonriendo al instante en que me percataba de lo que acababa de decir, y que nuestras manos habían terminado una sobre la otra.

\- Claro, me encantaría... - Respondió también sonriendo, levantándose y observándome perdidamente al rostro. Sus mejillas igual se encontraban ruborizadas.

Dejó su bolso, suéter y celular, gracias al cielo, y salimos. Había un sol precioso y soplaba suave el viento. Le di dos opciones: sentarnos en la colina a admirar la gran ciudad y sus alrededores o recorrer el bosque.

\- Pensé que nadie tenía acceso al bosque. ¿Acaso no es peligroso?

\- No es peligroso. Sucede que es muy extenso y resulta fácil perderse, pero qué va, no lo es. Confía en mí. ¿Qué dices?

Por un momento lo dudó, pero finalmente accedió, disimulando valentía y seguridad. Le advertí que sería una caminata larga, y pese a que su fatiga era notoria, insistió en que todavía podía caminar más. Adoraba cómo siempre trataba de impresionarme. Lo hacía en varios aspectos, pero, en los que no lo hacía, seguía insistiendo, y eso me divertía mucho de ella.

Y así fue como dentro de quince minutos terminé llevando a Amy en mi espalda.

Tomó una media hora adentrarnos en el bosque por completo, pero el tiempo me pasaba tan rápido en compañía de Amy que era increíble. Nuestra charla era muy fluida, nuestras risas eran constantes. Adoraba que me abrazara durante todo el camino al igual que disfrutaba sentir su mejilla contra mi cabeza mientras que ella observaba el medio fascinada. Nunca había visto árboles tan grandes, tanta abundancia de arbustos, tanta diversidad en las tonalidades de hojas, ¡parecía una niña! Su reacción era lo que más me encantaba de este paseo.

\- A esta quinta parte del bosque pancromático se le conoce como ¨Eternal Spring¨ - Le expliqué sin parar, perdido en el paisaje. - Como podrás notarlo, y su nombre lo indica, aquí siempre es primavera.

\- Wow… Qué bello… Ha de ser fantástico poder venir aquí siempre que quieras. - Dijo bajándose de mi espalda, recorriendo poco a poco el lugar, admirada.

\- ¿Sabes? En realidad, esta es la primera vez que me adentro en el bosque. - Confesé atontado por lo bello de la vista. Amy se veía hermosa con aquel vestido azul cielo y su preciosa cabellera fluyendo en armonía con el viento, rodeada de tantas flores, lo cual lo hacía aún mejor. - Y en verdad me alegra que la primera vez que vengo sea en compañía de una niña tan linda y divertida como tú. - La tomé del rostro e hice que me voltease a ver, permitiéndome que le colocara una flor en su pelo. - Es la primera vez que veo una flor de este color. Combina muy bien con tus ojos. - Añadí esbozando una sonrisa, retrocediendo un paso y observándola con mayor claridad.

Ella se había sonrojado. No sólo eso. También se había perdido en mis ojos, al parecer, y al percatarme de ello volví a sonrojarme. Era imposible imaginarse que yo pudiera gustarle a una chica tan increíble.

Tomé sus manos con delicadeza. Me acerqué unos cuantos pasos a ella. Cada vez se ponía más roja, pero no le incomodaba que yo me acercara. Le gustaba. Tenía su rostro tan cerca al mío. Nuestras frentes terminaron juntas, no pude evitar sonreír. Realmente estaba disfrutando este momento. Me dolió haber sido interrumpidos.

Un gran estruendo llamó nuestra atención inmediatamente. No sólo había acabado con tan adorable salida, pero parecía que también la amenazaba. Me adelanté unos pasos, adentrándome en la quinta parte prohibida del bosque. No importaba. Algo malo sucedía y no lo permitiría. Amy me siguió. A pocos segundos, adentrándome aún más, pude verlo con tanta claridad que dolió; gran parte de los árboles se encontraban destruidos, al igual que una línea recta de suelo erosionado. Me enfurecía ver un lugar tan pacífico como éste en pésimo estado.

Al final de la línea de destrucción noté algo… inesperado. Me eché a correr en dirección a ello. O mejor dicho, a él. Amy no pudo reprimir un grito de horror. Al igual que nosotros, el joven era un erizo, de pelaje negro, quien ciertamente no tenía buen aspecto. Su chaqueta se encontraba desintegrada, si es que acaso aquello era una chaqueta, al igual que sus guantes y sus púas, las cuales tenían unas mechas rojizas recorriéndolas hasta las puntas. Se encontraban completamente alborotadas, incluso chamuscadas. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo boca abajo, con heridas rodeando todo su cuerpo, sobre un gran charco de sangre. Me hinqué frente a él con gran pena, con mi mente nublada de ideas. No podía pensar en nada en concreto.

Tomé de su brazo y, con cuidado, lo coloqué boca arriba. No había rastro de bala, no había sido apuñalado. Eso sí, parte de su pelaje se encontraba quemado y, bajo éste, su piel se encontraba sumamente irritada. Solté un suspiro tras pensar lo peor. Esto era una desgracia. Pobre muchacho. Ambos nos limitamos a guardar un minuto de silencio, horrorizados por la escena.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho.

\- Sigue vivo. - Dije rápidamente abriendo los ojos y regresando a ver a Amy. - Todavía tiene pulso. - Añadí con el brazo del chico en mi mano. Más específico, con su muñeca contra mi pulgar.

Sin más, levanté su cuerpo y lo subí a mi espalda. Mis manos estaban embarradas de sangre, y ahora lo estaría yo al apoyar su congelado cuerpo contra el mío, pero no importaba. No había tiempo que perder.

Mientras salíamos del bosque, trataba de pensar en qué hacer. Tenía algo en mente, pero tan solo pensarlo me alarmaba. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero el accidente con el muchacho, el ambiente... me resultaba familiar.

Estaba confundido, tenía que saber con certeza qué había ocurrido. No quería pensar en ello, pero creía que finalmente ocurrió. Volvieron. Y esta vez no los dejaría escapar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saludos! :D

La wea Sonamy o.o

Espero les guste XD


	5. Chapter 5

_**Quinto Capítulo**_

Quería acabar con mis dudas, saber qué había ocurrido, saber qué hacer. Estaba en blanco. Habíamos llegado a mi casa en menos de veinte minutos y el erizo todavía tenía pulso. Me sorprendía que siguiese con vida.

No tuve de otra más que llevarlo a mi habitación, pues era el único cuarto tranquilo, libre de infinidad de paquetes recibidos y cajas aún no vaciadas. Dejamos el cuerpo sobre mi cama. La piel del erizo ya no se encontraba pálida, pero todavía no daba señales de estar a salvo. Fue un gran alivio contar con la presencia de Amy en un momento así, pues ella sabía exactamente qué hacer en caso de quemaduras. A la larga, notó que su brazo izquierdo no se encontraba precisamente bien. Con los cobertores y una sábana improvisó un yeso.

\- Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por él por ahora. Tal vez no me creas, pero salvo la fractura en su brazo, no parece ser necesario llevarlo a un hospital. - Comentó Amy retirando el oído del pecho del paciente, con gran asombro y admiración.

\- Se pondrá bien entonces. - Con mi mano sobre su hombro y una pequeña sonrisa optimista, ambos conseguimos abandonar la habitación con más calma, dejando solo a la víctima de tan misterioso desastre. Ciertamente me asombraba que el erizo se estuviera sanando por su cuenta, lo cual a su vez me preocupaba. ¿Quién podía ser ese sujeto?

Nos dirigimos a la sala de estar. Amy se dejó caer sobre el sofá más cercano que tuvo. Dejó su cuerpo caer contra el respaldo y, abrazando una pequeña almohada, cerró los ojos por un momento. Se veía agotada. Regresó la mirada y notó que todavía me encontraba al final de las escaleras, observándola con cierta angustia.

\- Tranquilo, Sonic. - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, leyendo fácilmente lo que pasaba por mi mente. - Me divertí mucho durante nuestra caminata.

Me acerqué a ella sin decir nada. Sólo me senté a su lado y tomé de su mano. Apenas podía dirigirle la mirada. Era tan extraño sentirme nervioso de repente en su presencia, no podía negar que quería que todo fuera perfecto para ella.

\- Tranquilo. Todavía no termina el día. Sé que no podemos dejar la casa sola, ¿te parece bien que veamos una película?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Suena estupendo!

Estaba contento por su actitud tan optimista, aunque a su vez me disgustaba la idea. No me divertía pasar dos horas sentado sin hacer más que ver una pantalla. Pero en fin, ella se veía agotada, así que acepté.

\- ¿Te importaría ver ésta? - Preguntó tras sacar una película de su bolso.

\- Ya lo tenías previsto, ¿verdad? - Con una sonrisa irónica en mi rostro tomé el disco y con ayuda de un viejo reproductor de DVD pudimos verla.

Fui en busca de una cobija, me senté a su lado al regresar y nos cubrimos. Nos quitamos los zapatos y, mientras jugábamos con nuestros pies envueltos en calcetines, abracé a la niña e hice que se recostara en mi pecho. Estaba muy a gusto.

Pasó una hora en la que estuvimos así y yo no paraba de rascar su cabecita y jugar con su cabello tiernamente, y aunque ella ocasionalmente me dirigía una risita o una sonrisa, la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo atenta a la película que, en mi opinión, no pudo haber sido peor. No tengo nada en contra de las historias románticas o los vampiros, pero honestamente no me pareció muy brillante la idea de combinarlos. No duraría el resto de la película sin hablar o sin moverme. Por suerte, no duró más.

\- ¿Bueno? - Dijo Amy sentándose, con el celular contra su oído. - Sí, estoy con él... De acuerdo, voy para allá. - Finalizó la llamada soltando un suspiro, pero no se veía triste en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunté curioso al notar esa reacción, entregándole el disco al comprender que debía irse.

\- Era mi padre... - Respondió levantándose y acomodándose el cabello. - Me quiere en el hospital pero ya. - Añadió guardando todo en su bolso, tomándolo y colocándoselo nuevamente al igual que sus zapatillas.

\- ¿Todo en orden? - Volví a preguntar ayudándole a ponerse su suéter, preocupado.

\- Sí, gracias. Sucede que mi madre salió del hospital.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía algo?

\- Adivina... - Dijo saliendo de la casa, atravesando el patio.

\- Vamos, dime qué pasó.

\- ¡Voy a tener un hermanito! -Finalmente confesó cantando su respuesta, regresándome a ver con una sonrisa muy tierna, sumamente contenta.

\- ¡Asombroso! ¿Cómo es que jamás me contaste de esto?

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa. ¿No quieres acompañarme a verlo?

\- ¡Qué dices! ¡Claro que quiero! Igualmente no podría dejarte ir de regreso a la ciudad sola.

\- ¿De verdad? Es sólo que... me preocupa un poco dejar al erizo solo en la casa.

\- Cierto, lo había olvidado... Bueno, tal vez no te pueda acompañar hasta la ciudad, pero...

\- Tomaré un taxi, tranquilo. Gracias por este lindo día, te veré el lunes. - Se despidió tras darme un beso en la mejilla. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Estuve un momento completamente perdido, con una mano sobre mi mejilla, observándola descender la colina por el camino de cemento que daba de mi casa a la carretera treinta y uno.

Me dirigí a mi vivienda cuando finalmente se perdió de vista su silueta. Solté un suspiro tras cerrar la puerta. Bueno, al menos esta vez no me encontraba completamente solo. Lástima que mi compañía no era una hermosa Amy.

Subí las escaleras y fui directo a mi habitación. Lo primero que noté fue al joven reposando en mi cama, tal y como lo habíamos dejado. Su respiración ya no estaba agitada, lo cual me dejó tranquilo, y sumamente impresionado.

Jalé la silla que se encontraba frente a mi escritorio de trabajo y lo coloqué frente a la cama con el asiento de lado contrario. Me senté en ésta de tal manera que mis brazos y mi cabeza se pudieron apoyar en el respaldo, quedando frente al chico de pelaje oscuro. Sin haberme dado cuenta, en cuestión de segundos me había quedado completamente dormido.

Habrían pasado dos horas cuando finalmente abrí los ojos a causa de un extraño ruido. Desperté de golpe y volví al mundo cuando noté que mi cama se encontraba vacía. Al notar la ventana abierta, asomé a ver y busqué por todas partes con la vista, pero simplemente no había rastro alguno del erizo. ¿Huyó? ¡Qué rayos estaba sucediendo!

Rápidamente salí de la habitación. Era mi deber encontrarlo a la de ya. Me dirigí a la sala de estar. El sujeto notó mi presencia, alertándose al saber que yo también había notado ya la suya. En breve, soltó lo que tenía en manos y retrocedió dando un gran salto, aterrizando sobre un mueble, alertado, haciendo que, al caer, se destruyesen algunas de mis pertenencias. Bien, no sólo trataba de robarme, pero también estaba destruyendo mi hogar.

\- Así que tú debes ser el propietario de esta casa. Responsable, entonces, de que me encuentre aquí...

No pude responder al instante por más que lo hubiese querido. Me sentía intimidado por aquella mirada fría, por aquellos ojos rojos que no me perdían de vista.

\- Responsable... ¡responsable de que todavía te encuentres con vida, diría yo! - Finalmente hablé, manteniéndome serio, a la defensiva.

Él, sin embargo, cerró los ojos y soltó una leve carcajada.

\- Eso explica el vendaje improvisado. - Comentó tratando de mover su brazo lesionado, sin éxito, expresando cierto dolor en su rostro.

\- Tomaré eso como un ¨gracias¨, supongo.

Estaba a punto de pedirle a ese ser hostil que se bajara del mueble cuando éste, advirtiendo mis movimientos, volvió a dar otro gran salto, pasando encima de mí y aterrizando esta vez en uno de mis sofás.

\- Iba a sugerirte que volvieses a tomar reposo, pero veo que te encuentras en muy buena condición. - Regresé a ver al erizo con admiración, lo admito, aunque en verdad era, más que pesado, temible. – Tal vez hasta excelente.

\- Naturalmente...

Nuevamente traté de acercarme a él. Quería tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero no pasó como yo lo hubiese esperado. Volvió a alertarse de mis pasos y… esta vez no trató de huir, no; se lanzó contra mí de repente. Mi sorpresa era indescriptible. ¡Era muy rápido!

Con su brazo sano trató de golpearme múltiples veces y, pese a su asombrosa agilidad, pude esquivar cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡Relájate, por favor! - Exclamé cuando finalmente pude detener su puño, pero de un rodillazo hizo que lo soltase inmediatamente, lanzándome contra la chimenea al fondo de la sala.

Me levanté con mucha dificultad. A un segundo de aceptar su desafío, mi oponente se dejó caer de rodillas contra la alfombra, con la mano contra su estómago, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Me preocupé al verlo respirar con tanta dificultad tan repentinamente. Lo tomé del brazo y lo ayudé a sentarse en el sofá.

\- Te lo he dicho y te lo repetiré; tranquilízate, por favor. - Le pedí soltándolo y sentándome a un lado de él, entregándole un vaso con agua, el cual aceptó sin más y comenzó a beber desesperadamente. Pareciera que estaba deshidratado a muerte, pues lo bebió todo en un santiamén. - Te encontré tirado en el bosque en muy mal estado. Si quisiera hacerte daño, te hubiera dejado ahí tirado para empezar, ¿no crees?

Al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, el erizo escupió el agua que bebía.

\- ¡Hubiera preferido la muerte! - Aunque su rostro se veía sumamente irritado, no podía evitar delatar cierto temor.

Pronto cayó contra mi hombro, bastante agotado; se había desmayado.

Me desagradaba su actitud, tanta hostilidad y rudeza. Me controlé. Era tan desconfiado, y sin embargo… Todo esto era muy extraño. Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, soltando un suspiro.

\- Calma... Aquí estás a salvo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sexto Capítulo_**

¿Había sido un mal sueño? Ciertamente este dolor era verdadero. Me dolía bastante el cuerpo, en especial mi cuello y hombros, pero sentir era buena señal. No estaba completamente seguro de qué había ocurrido, mas algo era cierto; yo seguía vivo. Poco a poco pude finalmente abrir mis ojos y comprobé que no había sido mi mente jugándome una ilusión. Lamentablemente.

Lo primero que divisé fue a aquel erizo azul de las púas caídas observándome con atención. Esta vez sus ojos verdosos no expresaban alerta. Luego, me habló.

\- Y así, finalmente despiertas.

\- ¿Por qué...? - Traté de levantarme, pero no pude hacer más que resignarme a recostarme en aquel sofá y aprovechar el calor que me aportaba la frazada que me cubría, sin estar seguro de cómo buscaba completar mi pregunta.

\- Oye, no te obligo a quedarte si no es lo que deseas. - Dijo reposando su espalda contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos. - Pero debes de estar consciente de que no podrías resistir mucho tiempo allá afuera en estas condiciones.

\- ¿Quieres ver que sí?

No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a soltar una amistosa carcajada al ver mi reacción.

\- ¿Y de qué te ríes tú?

\- Lo siento, es sólo tu actitud.

\- No le veo lo gracioso. ¡Quita esa sonrisa de bobo!

\- ¡Ja ja! De eso hablo, ¡Relájate!

\- ... Eres un sujeto muy raro, en verdad...

Se me había pasado el enojo. Ahora sentía una clase de confusión e incomodidad. No parecía que se estuviese burlando de mí, sin embargo... ¿Quién era ese sujeto tan extraño? Daba por seguro que era un idiota.

\- Eres un sujeto muy fuerte.

No hice más que asentir, desinteresado. Noté que seguía utilizando mis viejos guantes. al igual que mi destrozada chamarra café, pero mis heridas habían sido tratadas y ya no quedaba rastro de la mayoría de ellas, si no es que de todas.

\- ¿Pero qué te ocurrió? ¿Qué pasó en el bosque?

\- Sabía que sólo buscabas sacarme información, erizo. - Contesté con gran seriedad mientras trataba de mover mis brazos.

\- Ciertamente me interesa saber qué ocurrió. Me gusta mucho este lugar, en especial ese bosque. Lo que te haya sucedido no es para nada normal, y es un hecho que es una amenaza tanto para el bosque como para la ciudad.

\- ¿Te crees muy astuto? – Repliqué lanzándole una mirada amenazadora. No me gustaba que la gente se entrometiera en mis asuntos, mucho menos que me hablaran con tanta libertad. Aun así, no pude evitar sonreír.

\- Sé que lo que pasó allá no fue un accidente cualquiera, y si pasó lo que pienso que pasó, ciertamente me parece que eres afortunado de seguir con vida.

\- ¿Afortunado, dices? - Repliqué molesto, tratando de ocultar con mi mano sana la evidencia de quemaduras en mi mejilla. - Sólo volvieron a tomarme por sorpresa, eso es todo.

\- ¿Volvieron, dices? ¿Lo que quiere decir que no es la primera vez que eres atacado?

\- He estado en más peleas de las que crees, desde que soy un niño, ¿sabes? - Dije recostándome contra el brazo del sofá, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, desviando el tema gracias a su poca claridad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué me estaba hablando, mucho menos podíamos estar hablando de lo mismo. Pero al parecer quizá sí sabía de algo interesante, y yo quería saber de qué.

\- ¡Aguarda, aguarda! No hablo de peleas en general o... ¡Agh! Hablo de tres sujetos en específico... tres sujetos a quienes llevo buscando desde hace ya más de un par de meses.

\- ¿Qué sujetos?

\- Tres tucanes; dos hembras y un macho. Eran sujetos muy poderosos y tenían ciertas habilidades muy exóticas, como el lanzar rayos de energía y fuerza inexplicable.

\- ¿Vestían exhibiendo mucha piel y a su vez mucha joyería?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo hacían! - Respondió observándome con gran desconfianza.

\- Y dime... ¿Tenían ojos rojos como los míos? – Pregunté mirándolo directamente al rostro con una sonrisa irónica, lo cual lo intimidó inmediatamente, ocasionando que bajara la mirada, alimentando mi gracia.

\- Sí…Sí los tenían…

\- Mmh, interesante... - Respondí aún con más interés. -... No, no los conozco.

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

\- No tengo necesidad de mentirte. Puedes creer lo que quieras creer. No conozco a esos seres. Al menos no a esos tres en específico, pero me gustaría informarte que ellos no son los únicos con esa descripción. Hasta donde yo sé, parece ser todo un grupo de seres así.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿De dónde los conoces? - Preguntó retrocediendo, poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Supongo que de la misma manera que tú; por mera casualidad.

Mientras él me veía con harta intriga, yo respondía desinteresado. Parecía como si el misterio lo estuviera agobiando desde aquella vez de la que me habla, y sintiera como si yo pudiera responder a todas sus dudas. Para su mala suerte, lo que él creía que era información valiosa, no era información más que elemental.

\- No bromees conmigo. – Dije rompiendo este molesto silencio.

\- Lamento haber desconfiado de ti.

\- Eso no significa que puedas confiar en mí.

\- ¿Estás retándome, acaso?

\- Te estoy advirtiendo.

El erizo sonrió con alivio cuando dije eso último, lo cual me dejó estupefacto.

\- ¿Así que tampoco confiarías en mí?

\- No tengo por qué.

Ambos nos habíamos levantado, viéndonos el uno al otro con gran seriedad. O mejor dicho, yo, pues después de unos cuantos segundo el erizo esbozó una sonrisa.

\- No, al parecer todavía no tienes una razón para confiar en mí.

No supe cómo responder a eso, sólo continué observándolo con desconfianza pese a que él ya me había soltando una mirada... ¿amistosa?

\- Sonic, Sonic el erizo. - Dijo extendiéndome la mano, observándome al rostro con confianza.

\- Shadow, Shadow el erizo. - Respondí cruzándome de brazos, a lo cual él se vio algo decepcionado, quizá. No sabría describir esa cara suya, si era de sorpresa o de desagrado.

\- Vaya, gracias. Creí que ni tu nombre podría conocer.

No respondí. Mi seriedad tampoco había cambiado en lo absoluto. Se me hacía absurdo que me diera las gracias por algo así. ¿Con qué fin me hubiera negado? Además, me gusta que la gente sepa mi nombre, que sepan quién soy. A veces, ese nombre que alguna vez escucharon con entusiasmo termina provocando alerta, miedo.

\- Bienvenido al hogar de un chico de Jewel City.

\- Saludos de parte de un joven de Downhood.

El erizo me observaba ahora con sorpresa. Yo no hice más que agachar la cabeza, dejando caer mis brazos, pensativo. No tenía por qué decirle que venía de Downhood, había sido innecesario. No había estado ahí desde hace ya tres meses, no sabía ya nada de ese lugar y... pensar en ello... Rayos, qué molesto y estúpido se había vuelto todo esto.

\- Vaya, ¿de verdad? Ese lugar ha estado prácticamente muerto desde hace años, ¿o me equivoco? Un incendio catastrófico, o una cosa así, ¿no? - Comentó sentándose, observando al techo, como si hablara consigo mismo.

\- No me digas lo que ya sé. ¿A qué se debe esta charla entonces? - Pregunté cruzándome de brazos, molestándome a más no poder. ¿Le estaba dando lástima a este imbécil? ¡Qué absurdo!

\- Nada relevante. Creí que era una ciudad inhabitada, entonces conocer a alguien de ahí me resultó sorprendente. Pero sólo eso. Insisto en que te quedes a vivir aquí como se lo ofrecería a cualquiera que tuviera ese tipo de heridas. En tu caso, te lo ofrezco al menos hasta que sanes por completo. Luego serás libre de hacer lo que se te plazca e irte.

¿Era tonto, estúpido, idiota, o los tres? Cuidar de un perfecto desconocido, incluso cuando éste le fue plenamente hostil. No me fiaba para nada de este chico. Aunque finalmente terminé por considerarlo una buena oportunidad. A la final, no tenía dónde vivir y seguramente ahora tendría gente buscándome en toda calle. ¿Sospecharían que viviría en una casa bonita? Ellos saben que no caería tan bajo, y por ello lo estaba haciendo. Al menos hasta aclarar mi mente, por supuesto.

\- No tengo por qué desconfiar de ti.

\- ¿Sabes? El nombre de Shadow the hedgehog es muy conocido en las calles de Downhood, y no por nada. - Comenté recostándome contra el brazo del sofá nuevamente, sonriéndole con gran ironía y cierta maldad, a lo cual él sólo sonrió inocentemente en respuesta.

En verdad que era un ser muy alegre. No podía decir con certeza si era muy astuto o simplemente un idiota. Y al parecer ahora pasaría al menos un par de días bajo su mismo techo. Era una oportunidad estar tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de mis enemigos. Lo que aún no tenía en claro, y esperaba pronto sacar de mi cabeza, era quién era este sujeto, y qué tan útil me sería. No me daba buena espina, pero tampoco mala. ¿De verdad era tan inocente como para dejarme vivir aquí? Ver para creer.

\- ...No mentía. No he visto jamás a esos tres tucanes... - Él regresó a verme con gran atención y sorpresa. - Pero hay dos cosas que deberías saber. Uno: No te esfuerces con la fuerza bruta; no puedes matar a quien ya está muerto. Y dos: Mantente alerta en todo momento, seguramente ellos siguen merodeando por aquí, y pronto volverán.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No tengo mucho que decir, de verdad espero que estén disfrutando de la historia ^_^U (Sus comentarios y opiniones son más que bienvenidas! .! )


	7. Chapter 7

_**Séptimo Capítulo**_

No estaba segura de qué hora era cuando abrí los ojos. La luz solar cegaba mi visión y forzaba a mi cuerpo tirado en medio del bosque a reaccionar. Me dolía todo. Apenas pude levantarme, no se diga sostenerme en pie. Había usado toda mi energía, energía que ni me imaginaba que tenía, ¿la tenía? Me había desmayado.

Me aferré a un árbol mientras inhalaba y exhalaba prolongadamente. Noté frente a mis ojos un largo camino de bosque destruido, la espada tirada en el suelo al comienzo de éste. Tenía la evidencia clara frente a mí, pero seguía creyendo que todo había sido solo un mal sueño. Él seguía con vida, ¿cómo sería eso posible?

Me tomó una hora, sino es que dos, volver a la base. A paso muy lento y forzado, conseguí llegar a la puerta de entrada. Mis guantes se habían desintegrado, así que sólo fue cosa de dejar mi mano caer contra el escáner y esperar a que la entrada me diese acceso. Mi pelaje y mi piel se habían chamuscado, pero estaba en tan mal estado que no podía sentir dolor alguno. Había sido una escena increíble, increíble porque yo seguía de pie.

En el exterior, la base parecía ser una casa cualquiera. Mejor dicho, era una casa cualquiera en el bosque. Sin embargo, era necesario pasar por el escáner, pues sin el reconocimiento del usuario no se abriría la puerta que daría con el verdadero laboratorio.

Fue el descenso más largo de mi vida, pero eso estuvo bien. Conforme pasaban los segundos menos quería enfrentarme a mi superior.

No quedó de otra. Se abrió la puerta del elevador. Ni bien caminé por un minuto, ya había divisado al profesor, quien se encontraba dentro del centro de operaciones, analizándola con bastante desagrado. Rayos, creo que había regresado justo en el peor de los momentos. Notó mi presencia a través del gran muro de cristal que se interponía entre los dos. Sus pequeñas gafas oscuras y redondas, al igual que su bigote exageradamente poblado, largo y marrón, siempre impedían ver con claridad su expresión facial, pero no era difícil advertir que ahora se encontraría... no tan… ¿contento? Furioso, sí, furioso. Esa era la palabra.

\- ¡Qué ocurrió! ¡Qué rayos ha sucedido! - Decía moviendo sus alargados brazos de un lado a otro mientras se acercaba a mí. - ¡Por qué hay tanto desastre aquí! ¡Dónde está Shadow!

\- Una pregunta a la vez, profesor... - Dije esbozando una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlo a él, tranquilizándome a mí, sin poder evitar caer sobre mis rodillas, utilizando mi arma como bastón.

Verlo de esa manera me ponía los pelos de punta, y su desproporcionado cuerpo de huevo pegado a aquellas piernas tan delgadas y largas lo hacía ver como una especie de bestia con tan poca luz, dando una visión aún más intimidante.

\- ¿Dónde está Shadow?

No pude responder al momento. Sentía mi voz quebrantarse, pero finalmente hablé con gran enojo, tratando de levantarme.

\- Seguramente muerto. O al menos eso espero.

\- ¿Seguramente, dices? - Preguntó bastante intrigado, pero desconfiando. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que un erizo como él podría morir tan fácilmente? Sólo conocía una manera, y al parecer se ha asegurado de que esa posibilidad sea ahora nula.

\- Lo vi con mis propios ojos… más bien lo sentí. ¡Fue la espada! – Respondí tratando de controlarme, tratando de sostenerme en pie, pero eso al profesor no le importaba, sólo observaba el arma. - ¿De dónde salió esta cosa y por qué es tan poderosa? - Añadí con aún más desconfianza, deseando soltar la espada, y a su vez deseaba aferrarme a ella más que nunca.

\- Créeme que yo tampoco puedo soportar más la intriga, y por el bien común no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Así que no perdamos tiempo y dime, ¿qué ha sucedido para que te encuentres así?

\- Una buena porción del bosque se hizo añicos en cuestión de segundos, no me sorprendería que el erizo también. Cuando Shadow trató de atacarme, de repente la espada desprendió un gran destello azul, una gran onda de energía, tal y como hacen ellos.

\- Ciertamente sorprendente...

\- ¿Acaso estoy usando el arma del enemigo? - Pregunté con la mano temblorosa, tratando de tranquilizarme, de calmar mi odio.

\- Ya te he dicho que esa espada es útil para terminar con este caos, por no decir nuestra mejor opción. - Respondió aún sumido en sus pensamientos, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la sala de operaciones. – Nos está ayudando, no hay razón para temerle.

\- Pero... - No pude terminar la oración. No sabía ni qué decir, ni qué preguntar. Mi mente estaba cerrada y, sea cual sea la razón, no estaba de acuerdo. No quería estarlo. Tuve que limitarme a seguir al profesor. - Esos seres extraños pueden canalizar su energía en un ataque, bastante poderoso por cierto, y sin ayuda de una herramienta.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no sé cómo lo hacen... - Comentó acercándose a la caja que el erizo había desmantelado la noche anterior. - Pero lo que sí sé, es que la energía que ellos canalizan proviene de su maldad.

\- Como reflejan sus horribles ojos...Oiga, pero le digo que la ráfaga de la espada…

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Exacto! A eso quería ir. - Dijo interrumpiéndome, pero tratando de informarme. - Sabes que a esos seres no se les puede matar.

\- No, pero su mayor enemigo es la luz.

\- Sólo buscan un refugio temporal. Es más efectivo si reciben un corte con la hoja de la espada.

\- Sí... ¿Pero por qué?

\- Porque la espada es la clave, ya te he dicho, niña. Seguramente esa variedad de energía hace alusión a algo. No puede ser que absolutamente todos de ellos estén cargados de tanta ira y únicamente gracias a ella puedan pelear así.

\- ¿Alusión al bien y al mal de cada espíritu?

\- ¡Ja ja! Inocente criatura. No. Va más allá de eso por mucho. Pero si quieres verlo de esa manera, hazlo, no me incumbe a mí. Claro, esto sólo es una hipótesis, el comienzo de una hipótesis. No me hagas retroceder en todo esto, lo que buscamos es progresar. Bueno, más específicamente... sí, sí, eso debe de ser... - Explicó soltando una carcajada e ignorando la caja dañada, dirigiéndose hacia otra. - Seguramente eso los repele, neutralizando toda esa energía negativa. Por otro lado, ella les atrae.

\- ... Necesito detalles... - Pedí recostándome contra la entrada, confundida. Mi superior era bastante inteligente, quizá el mayor genio de su generación, pero cuando se adentraba en sus pensamientos ignoraba todo a su alrededor, resultando en un balbuceo imposible de comprender.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Esa espada está directamente relacionada con el problema, seguramente desde el comienzo, y eso fue hace siglos - Habló dándose media vuelta, observándome con una gran sonrisa, reposando sus manos contra un gran tablero detrás de él.

\- ¿Y por qué siendo vencidos con la mismísima arma continúan regresando una y otra vez?

\- No estamos usando la herramienta correctamente. Pero... Tengo una gran pista, siento que ya casi resuelvo este misterio. Sólo necesito tiempo. Dame tiempo, una cucharada más de información y en breve te sacaré de toda duda.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita? ¿Qué información quiere? - Pregunté con intriga, ocultando una sonrisa. No quería hacerme ilusiones.

\- ¿Por qué Shadow huyó? - Preguntó de súbito, ignorando mis preguntas anteriores.

\- Porque lo sorprendí irrumpiendo en esta sala...

\- Queriendo decir que tú lo corriste de la base.

\- Sí, pero... pero, como podrá ver, él violó la habitación más importante de la base, y al rehusarse a dar motivos, en una situación tan sospechosa... lo tomé como traición y...

\- Tranquila, tranquila... Hiciste bien... Es sólo que llegué a confiar en ese sujeto y... ¡Agh! Era un miembro indispensable para mis planes...

\- Era de Downhood, no podíamos haber esperado menos. - Comenté cruzándome de brazos, tratando de disimular mi desagrado, y quizá algo de frustración.

\- Qué discriminación es esa. Muy directa, pero me temo que soy de la misma opinión, o al menos eso ha demostrado él. Calma, tengo fe en ese erizo. Sé que tarde o temprano volverá, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Parece un ser frío, pero sé de qué está hecho su corazón, y sé que no podría vivir en paz estando lejos, fuera de nuestra causa.

\- ... Y... ¿por qué Shadow querría entrar a esta sala? ¿Qué ganaba? ¿Retrasar toda su investigación? ¿Condenarnos a todos, incluyéndolo?

\- A veces yo tampoco lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Pero él sabe que yo no soy tonto, y que toda la investigación está guardada en más de un sólo lugar. No, él fue directo al grano. Él quería esto. - Añadió presionando un botón y dirigiéndose aun sonriendo a una caja que comenzó a ascender del suelo. - Lástima que se equivocó de botón...

Mientras él sonreía con ironía, yo me interesaba por ver aquello que salía del suelo. ¿Qué sería?

\- Él sabía que no dependería únicamente de la espada, y por ello empecé a buscar alternativas por si algo saliese mal. ¿Sabes lo que es esto? - Preguntó exhibiendo tras un grueso muro de cristal una preciosa gema color azul marino.

\- No, ¿qué es? - Pregunté con mucha curiosidad, pues podía ver energía fluir dentro de esta, y que el profesor lo denominase "alternativa de la espada" significaba algo comprometedor.

\- Esta es una Esmeralda de Caos, una piedra preciosa que contiene energía inigualable. Se dice que existen siete de éstas en el mundo y que. al juntarse todas, se obtiene el poder supremo. Pensé que era sólo un mito, pero eso cambió cuando encontré ésta en una de mis expediciones apenas el mes pasado. ¿Sabes? ¡Ahora me creeré toda leyenda que me cuenten!

\- ¿Planea recolectar las otras seis?

\- No, ¡qué va! Me tomó mi vida entera encontrar ésta, y más bien la encontré por pura casualidad. Además, todavía no sé ni cómo aprovechar la energía de ésta, no se diga de todas. Sería absurdo recurrir a ellas. - Contestó soltando un suspiro, dirigiéndose nuevamente al botón, el cual presionó e hizo a la joya desaparecer nuevamente bajo el suelo.

\- ¿Alguna mínima idea de cómo usarla?

\- Tiempo, niña. Al igual que con la espada, tarde o temprano aprenderemos a usarla.

\- ¿Qué queda por hacer ahora, profesor? - Pregunté bastante confundida. Era como si el evento de anoche hubiese volteado nuestra misión de cabeza por completo, y lo había hecho al poner al erizo en nuestra contra. - ... Sigo sin entender qué gana saboteando nuestros planes. No pertenece a nosotros ahora pero... ¿y a ellos?

\- Nunca perteneció a ellos, y jamás lo hará. Tú lo has visto pelear con toda disposición. Los odia.- Respondió abandonando la sala, observando la caja llena de cables sueltos con una mirada amarga. - Puedes estar segura de que seguirá luchando por su propia cuenta. Por ahora, te tengo una nueva misión.

El profesor me escoltó a la sala de cuidado y, conforme me relajaba y me calmaba el dolor, me explicó a detalle qué debía hacer ahora. Cuando abandonó la habitación quería marcharme enseguida, pero sería inútil con mi cuerpo en este estado.

Quería información exacta... ¿y de dónde esperaba que la consiguiera? Fue muy claro; interactuando con el enemigo. Me había enfrentado ya antes a ellos, pero ir directo al nido era demasiado.

\- Viajar a Downhood... - Repetí en un susurro, desconfiada e insegura, sentándome en la cama y quitándome mi destruida armadura de encima. - La ciudad de la muerte.


	8. Chapter 8

Octavo Capítulo

Ahora que ya no vivía solo, seguramente las cosas serían muy distintas en casa. Para empezar, puesto a que el cuarto de huéspedes se encontraba ocupado por infinitas cajas y objetos tirados por doquier, me vi obligado a dormir en el sofá, ofreciéndole a mi invitado mi habitación. Era bueno saber que podía ayudar al erizo de pelaje oscuro, quizá podría mantenerme informado y saber una que otra cosa interesante, aunque admito que el sujeto no dejaba de causarme mala espina. Pese a toda esa desconfianza mía, había descansado muy bien. Ahora mi verdadero temor era entrar a mi habitación y descubrir que el chico se había marchado. No sin antes haber saqueado mi casa, claro.

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá, alcancé a tomar mis guantes, calcetines, zapatillas rojizas, y me las coloqué con toda la calma del mundo. Mientras hacía esto, pude ver a través de una ventana que el sol brillaba precioso. Era un domingo hermoso, ¿así que por qué no tomar un baño al aire libre? Ja ja, no me mal interpreten. No ando desnudo por la intemperie esperando a que una deidad me bañe con su lluvia. No. Voy al patio trasero con la manguera y una cubeta, en shorts, por si acaso algún curiosos llegase a aparecer, y disfruto del rato, nada más.

Primero me dirigí a la cocina y traté de pensar en algo bueno, pues aún era bastante temprano. La cocina no era lo mío, pero tampoco disfruto de comer mediocremente sólo por flojo. Me había preparado un par de huevos revueltos y un jugo de manzana, los cuales disfruté como rey durante los próximos veinte minutos.

\- Rayos, olvidé por completo a... cómo se llama... - Dije en un susurro, dirigiéndome a la puerta de entrada. - ... ¡Shadow! Eso, claro... ¡Shadow! ¿Gustas desayunar algo? - No hubo respuesta. - Será flojo... En fin, en su estado, no lo culparía.

Dejé de pensar en el joven cuando un gran estruendo ganó mi completa atención, alarmándome. Salí corriendo lo más pronto posible para ver de qué se trataba y, a unos cuantos metros de mi entrada, quizá apenas a unos diez, había múltiples hojas tiradas en el suelo, rodeando al ya difunto arbolito que jamás antes hubiese visto en tan pésimo estado contra el suelo. Era tan joven. Tras él, pude ver claramente la silueta de Shadow, dándome la espalda, con su brazo derecho extendido, terminando en puño.

\- Lamento haberte ignorado, me encontraba ocupado... - Dijo dando media vuelta, caminando en dirección a la casa, muy desinteresado. - Pero sí, me gustaría mucho desayunar algo. - Añadió cruzando a mi lado, por lo cual pude escuchar una pequeña risa suya.

Noté que había dejado tirado su vendaje en medio del lugar antes de entrar a la casa. Era un chico muy fuerte, ¿estaba alardeando? Cuando finalmente volví al mundo real fui tras él, con muchas dudas en mente.

\- Nunca antes había probado fruta tan fresca. - Comentó con la boca llena tras haber dado una gran mordida a una jugosa manzana amarilla.

\- Todas ellas sacadas directamente de la naturaleza, gracias a aquel árbol que acabas de asesinar. - Dije cruzándome de brazos, soltando un suspiro. - Puedes tomar todas las que gustes.

\- Gracias, supongo. - Respondió con desinterés, dejándome atrás.

\- Sí, de nada, supongo.

Decidí ir directo al patio trasero, de nada servía seguir pensando en el pasado. Corrí con entusiasmo, tomando en el camino unos shorts que colgaban de un alambre cualquiera. Se encontraban secando, ¡y había llegado la hora de utilizarlos de nuevo!

El sol brillaba aún más intenso y había bastas criaturas dándole vida al día. El pasto se sentía tan cálido, me fascinaba sentir la hierba entre mis dedos. Adoraba cuando las circunstancias colaboraran para que este momento fuera posible. Adoraba cómo el frío chorro de agua rociaba mi rostro. Me divertía tapar un poco la abertura de la manguera con el pulgar y que así saliese el agua disparada, ¡no me cansaba de hacerlo!

\- Qué muchacho tan infantil...

\- ¿Huh? ¿Dijiste algo? - Pregunté regresando a ver al erizo, buscándolo con la vista. Se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, oculto bajo la sombra de su follaje, de brazos cruzados y observándome con seriedad.

\- Hmm, no, olvídalo.

\- Acosador... - Me burlé pretendiendo hablar en un susurro, remojándome los brazos con el agua de la manguera.

\- ¡Qué dijiste!

\- Todavía no te bañas, ¿o sí? ¿No gustas unirte?

\- ¡Ja! Claro.

\- Sigues usando la misma ropa de ayer, te vendría bien un cambio y una lavada, aunque sea breve. - Acto seguido, apunté al erizo con la manguera, a punto de tapar una parte con mi pulgar para dispararle el agua.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras bajaba la manguera. Él se limitó a verme con extrañeza, molesto.

\- Amargado. - Dije en un susurro nuevamente, sin dejar de reír, cerrando la llave y soltando el largo tubo, caminando en busca de una toalla y de un nuevo par de medias, guantes y calzado. La próxima vez sí me animo a lanzarle agua.

En vista de que el sol seguía radiante, lancé las prendas por ahí, seguido de dejarme caer contra el suelo tapizado de esa suave hierba, soltando un suspiro. Esto era vida. Sin embargo, unas pisadas evitaron que me quedase dormido. Shadow había tomado asiento a un lado mío.

\- ¿Cansado de tanta sombra?

\- ¿Esa fue una indirecta o una suerte de juego de palabras?

\- Mmh... Un poco de las dos...Tu nombre te encaja muy bien, en todo caso.

\- Opinaría sobre el tuyo, pero creo que ya lo olvidé...

\- Yo, en cambio, parece que ya tengo tu nombre más que grabado. - Comenté tocando mi cabeza con mi dedo índice, sin dejar de disfrutar del sol.

\- Mmh... Tu nombre... empezaba con ¨S¨, creo...

\- Estás cerca...

\- ... ... ... ¿Susan?

\- ¡Maldición, no! ... So...

\- ¿Sofía?

\- ¡Nada cerca, tarado!

\- Ja ja, oh, ¡claro! Ya me acordé... Lo siento, ciertamente tienes más cara de esos otros nombres que de Sonic. Además, ya me acostumbré a llamarte "raro" o "imbécil" en mi mente, entonces lo olvidé.

\- Prefiero jamás saber qué piensas de mí siendo así.

\- En todo caso, ¿qué edad tienes? - Preguntó curioso, recostándose en el suelo.

\- Tengo dieciséis años.

\- Vaya, pensé que eras menor.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Tengo dieciocho años.

\- Ya veo. En menos de medio año cumpliré diecisiete años.

\- No parece. Supongo que te llamaron Sonic por hiperactivo.

\- A mis padres les gustó el nombre, es todo. No soy hiperactivo, pero sí me encaja el nombre a final de cuentas. - Respondí sentándome, regresando a ver al erizo con una sonrisa un tanto orgullosa.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- ¡Claro! Adoro correr y, no es por presumir, pero se dice que tengo una velocidad impresionante.

\- ¡Ja! Ver para creer. - Respondió cerrando los ojos, sonriéndose a sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees ser más rápido que yo, acaso?

\- No lo sé. Sólo digo que mi velocidad es excelente, entonces te costará impresionarme, muchacho. - Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo, sin borrar esa sonrisa orgullosa de su rostro.

\- Me suena a reto. - Sugerí tomando mis calcetines discretamente, correspondiendo a su sonrisa orgullosa. Lo admito, me moría por impresionar al señor asombroso, quizá así le quitaría lo pesado.

\- No realmente... Tal vez en otro momento.

\- Hmm... Ya veo… - Comenté haciéndome el interesante después de un rato, consiguiendo llamar su atención mientras me levantaba de mi sitio. - ... No te culpo de negarte a competir con una velocidad prodigiosa.

\- Interesante... - Fue su respuesta inmediata, casi en un susurro. Sin embargo, no se veía realmente impresionado. - Sí, tal vez tengas razón y seas más veloz que yo, niño... - Por un momento juraría haber visto una sonrisa honesta en su rostro, pero en breve había vuelto a guardar silencio, desinteresado como siempre.

\- ¿Tal vez? Vaya, veo que en verdad tienes tu ego muy elevado.

Estuvimos callados quizá durante una hora. Me encontraba ya bastante relajado, pero tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza que no podía permitirme tomar una siesta. Debía de aprovechar toda oportunidad.

\- Oye, en verdad me intriga lo que dijiste anoche sobre esos sujetos. Tú sabes, de los ojos rojos...

\- ¿Hablas de mis múltiples enfrentamientos con ellos?

. En realidad, no.

\- No tienes ni una idea de cuántos de ellos son. Y sin darte cuenta cada vez son más, más y más. No te conviene entrometerte, niño.

No quise opinar más. Mi mente se encontraba abrumada por infinitas ideas y temores.

\- Con esa supuesta velocidad tuya, no me sorprendería que ocultases más talentos, queriendo decir que no fue mera suerte que te enfrentaras a dichos tucanes y vivas para contarlo.

\- Vaya, gracias, pero no es cierto lo que dices. - Respondí mirando mis pulgares, jugando uno con el otro, recordado aquel día con bastante desagrado. - No entiendo por qué sigo vivo después de eso. Yo sé que ellos eran mucho más fuertes, no entiendo por qué no aprovecharon esa oportunidad para matarme. A la final, ese parecía ser su propósito. Fue un milagro. De repente se desvanecieron frente a mis ojos aquella mañana en el campus del colegio.

\- Entonces no fue un milagro, pero sí corriste con mucha suerte. - Opinó regresándome a ver de reojo, escuchando con suma atención. – O tal vez su objetivo no era matarte, a final de cuentas.

\- Tú eres quien en verdad ha de ocultar varios talentos, si es cierto que te has enfrentado a tantos. - Comenté regresándolo a ver con una sonrisa amistosa, sin poder dejar mis pulgares en paz. Lo admito; estaba nervioso.

\- Conozco sus debilidades, y no todos son precisamente fuertes. Sin embargo, alguno de ellos...

Calló de repente. Su rostro sugería que en ese instante se encontraba recordando, haciendo memoria de algún evento específico.

\- ¿Acaso son más fuertes que tú?

\- Sólo... No, no hay nadie suficientemente poderoso para... matarme.

\- ¿Es acaso lo que ocurrió cuando te encontramos allá en el bosque?

\- ¡No! ¡No me cambies de tema, estúpido! - Respondió bastante molesto. No había sido mi intención, por lo cual pedí perdón. Su rostro delataba gran furia, la cual parecía tratar de ocultar cierto temor.

\- ... Supongo que tú también has corrido con mucha suerte, entonces.

\- ¿Suerte? Hubiese sido suerte que me hubiese muerto aquella misma noche. - Respondió con bastante amargura, pero parecía estar hablando muy en serio. - Hubiese preferido morir antes que tener que vivir este maldito presente.

\- Pero oye, hablando de muerte... ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de ¨no puedes matar a quien ya está muerto¨?

\- ¡Oh! Entonces era eso lo que te tenía intrigado desde un comienzo, ¿verdad? - Dijo antes de responder, con ambas manos sobre el suelo, los cuales jugaban con el pasto mientras su rostro expresaba cierto desagrado. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza. - Todos ellos están muertos, ¿entiendes? Solo sé que son los espíritus de seres antiguos que se ven obligados a vagar entre nosotros, en este presente. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Nada de esto tiene sentido para mí, para nadie. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo? Estamos conviviendo con seres que partieron de este mundo siglos atrás. Y, si todavía no has hecho la conexión, no son fantasmas amigables. - Concluyó divertido por mi sorpresa, molesto por mi ignorancia.

\- Pero... ¿muertos? - Fue lo más inteligente que pude decir en ese momento. Tenía la mente revuelta en intriga.

\- No todos son intangibles, si es lo que quieres saber. ¿Sabes por qué sucede eso? Porque cada momento que permanecen en este mundo es como si la vida les diera otra oportunidad de existir, devolviéndoles sus recuerdos, y eventualmente sus cuerpos. - El erizo hablaba muy rápido, tratando de mantenerse serio en todo momento, y todo lo que escuchaba me había caído como balde de agua fría. Él tampoco podía ocultar su desagrado al no saber todas aquellas cosas que serían más que esenciales saber. - Pero lo que sí sé a ciencia cierta es que no pueden estar aquí como si nada. Es todo un proceso y gradualmente se van adaptando al medio. Ejemplo, la luz. No la soportan. Eso, claro, cuando no han estado en este mundo por mucho tiempo. Posiblemente esto explicaría por qué tú sigues vivo. También sé que si acaso logras vencerlos, tarde o temprano volverán. Es como si pudieran volver cuando se les dé la gana. ¿Y sabes qué es lo más curioso? Que sólo sea un grupo de personas. Es un alivio saber que sólo algunos puedan, pero saber quiénes son esos "algunos" sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

Escuchaba todo lo que decía con la mayor atención posible. Yo pensaba que todo se debía únicamente a tres sujetos misteriosos, pero ahora no podía imaginarme cuántos más serían. ¿Y cómo detenerlos? Tal vez Shadow me ocultaba más de lo que pretendía ocultarme. Sin embargo no cambiaba el hecho de que seguramente él tampoco sabía tanto.

\- ... Creo que ahora entiendes, chico milagro. No existe modo de vencerlos.

La charla se vio sumergida nuevamente en un largo silencio. Era claro que ambos estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

\- Oye, Shadow...

El erizo se limitó a abrir un sólo ojo y a prestar atención.

\- Deberíamos de aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad para luchar contra esas criaturas. Tarde o temprano sabremos cómo hacerles pagar por todas esas atrocidades que han cometido, ¿qué dices? - Sugerí con una sonrisa alentadora en mi rostro, enseñándole mis nudillos en espera de que chocásemos los puños.

\- Sí, claro. - Respondió frío, sentándose al mismo tiempo que retiraba mi mano de su vista de un manotazo, observándome directamente a los ojos, serio. - Esos fantasmas son lo de menos para mí ahora, y no tengo tiempo que pueda regalarle a la sociedad. Tal vez así pronto aprendan a dejar de ser tan egoístas e interesados.

\- Shadow...

\- Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, héroe aficionado, pero sabes que pierdes tu tiempo. - Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, pronunciadas tan secamente... no volvió a dirigirme la mirada mientras se levantaba y se retiraba.

Después de un par de minutos seguí su ejemplo e igualmente me metí a la casa. Seguía perdido en mi mundo de ideas cuando me recosté en el sofá. Rayos, no quería ir mañana al colegio. Siempre fui de la idea de que había cosas más importantes en la vida que aprobar materias, y ahora se presentaba un claro ejemplo de ello.

Recostado en el sofá, seguí con la intriga. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿De dónde vinieron? ¿Por qué o cómo llegaron? ¿Su misión era sólo destruir por diversión, acaso? No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así ni mucho menos en qué momento me había quedado dormido. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de Shadow. ¿En verdad pensaba así? Sé que tenemos nuestros defectos, pero no puedes darles la espalda cuando más lo necesitan... Aunque... Bueno, tal vez tendrá sus motivos para pensar así, digo... después de todo él tuvo que vivir por su cuenta en Downhood... Tal vez tendré que luchar solo al final, o incluso… tal vez… tal vez incluso termine luchando en su contra. No lo sé.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Noveno Capítulo_**

Nuevamente no había podido descansar bien. Seguía confundido. Me intrigaba saber por qué aún seguía vivo, qué haría ahora. Pero a tempranas horas del día me vi forzado a despertar, olvidando con suerte la pesadilla que seguramente había vuelto a tener.

\- Oye, Shadow. - Dijo el erizo abriendo la puerta de la habitación, observándome al rostro. - Debo de irme a Jewel City, y... me gustaría que me acompañaras...

\- ¿Y a qué vas a la ciudad tan temprano? - Cuestioné quitándome las cobijas de encima, estirándome y soltando un gran bostezo. Recién parecía que iba a salir el sol.

\- Tengo que ir al colegio, ¿sabes?

\- ¿De verdad? - Dije con una sonrisa burlona, pero me ahorré todo comentario posible. - Préstame tu ducha y estaré listo en breve... ¿supongo? - Accedí sin quejarme, lo cual me sorprendería en un futuro no muy distante. Seguía ebrio de cansancio.

\- Claro, está al fondo del pasillo. ¡Gracias!

El erizo abandonó pronto la habitación sin decir más mientras yo me levantaba de la cama. Ir al colegio... ¿tanta desconfianza tenía ese erizo de dejarme solo en su casa? ... muy astuto. En fin, preferí no pensarlo dos veces. En definitiva, la idea no me entusiasmaba, pero tenía mis motivos para no separarme del erizo. No perdí más tiempo y fui directo al baño. Fue bastante refrescante la ducha y en breve, ya con el cuerpo limpio y mi pelaje impecable, regresé a la habitación. El niño había dejado ropa limpia en la cama, era mucha e innecesaria. Sólo tomé los guantes, calcetines y la chamarra roja.

Pronto tomamos el desayuno; café con leche, un emparedado y fruta. No intercambiamos palabra en un largo rato. Salimos de la casa. Descendimos la colina que nos llevaría a la calle principal y esperamos al autobús que nos llevaría a la ciudad.

\- Sólo espero que no haya mucho tráfico, o no llegaré a tiempo a clases. - Comentó el erizo después de quince minutos de espera.

\- Sí, seguramente hay tráfico. - Dije sarcástico. - La carretera está más muerta que-

\- ¿Que tu amabilidad? ¿Que tu habilidad para sonreír? ¿Que tu sentido de humor?

\- ¡Menos muerta que tú si no te callas!

\- Relájate, Shadow. Sólo noté que tenías problemas para completar tu oración, quería ayudar.

\- Eres realmente muy tonto. Empezando por el hecho de que, si tienes una velocidad tan prodigiosa como te gusta alardear, ¿por qué no vamos a pie? Seguramente perderíamos menos tiempo. - Hablé con cierta amargura. Qué fastidio innecesario tener esta rutina a diario, digo yo.

\- Eso hago, pero no cuando tengo compañía.

-Estoy acostumbrado a recorrer largas distancias sin parar, así que dejémonos de estupideces, o prefiero quedarme en casa.

\- Hmm, avísame si te cansas o no puedes seguirme el paso. - Tras haber demostrado desagrado ante mi segunda opción, el erizo echó a correr a una velocidad ciertamente veloz. Gracias a mis patines resultó sencillo mantenerme a su ritmo, y así en treinta minutos habíamos llegado a la ciudad. Lo único que escuché de su parte en todo el camino había sido un ¨Me impresionas, erizo.¨

Esto sólo había sido a la entrada de Jewel City. Aunque su colegio quedaba apenas a unas quince cuadras, optó por caminar, para relajarnos y aprovechar que todavía era temprano. Sonic no tenía ni idea de lo que relajarse significaba, pues aprovechó la caminata para hablarme de su vida, de la ciudad, blah blah blah...

\- ¿En qué colegio estudiabas tú, Shadow? - Preguntó con su estúpida sonrisa amistosa.

\- ¡Ja ja! ¿Colegio? Me mata saber que pierdas tu tiempo en una idiotez así. El sistema es de lo más astuto para entretener y ¨formar" a sus ciudadanos.

\- Tampoco es para que lo digas así... ¡Termina siendo divertido! - Ser intocable. Un momento se ve desanimado y al siguiente otra vez está feliz.

\- No le veo lo divertido, sólo lo innecesario. No ofrece nada que no te pueda enseñar la vida misma. Además, es una perfecta distracción. - Dije con la mirada al frente, deteniéndome en la esquina al ver que el semáforo se había puesto en verde, tal y como cualquier buen civil hubiese hecho.

\- Mmmh... Puede que tengas razón y esa clase de enseñanza sea inne... ¡15 + 48!

\- 63...

\- ¡9 x 9!

\- 81...

\- ¡Si tengo tres manzanas-

\- ¡Te las meto todas por el c... sigue caminando, imbécil!

\- ¿Te da miedo un poco de matemáticas?

\- Me da miedo estarte dando las respuestas de tu próximo examen.

\- Shadow, eres un amargado... - Dijo caminando aún más rápido, subiendo las escaleras que darían con la entrada a su colegio.

\- Y tú un tarado. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora mientras tú vas y juegas al estudiante? - Pregunté fastidiado, con las manos en la cintura, esperando otra de sus ocurrencias.

\- Uh... recorre la ciudad o... ¡Mira! ¡Ten! - Respondió lanzándome una bolsita llena de monedas. - No es mucho dinero, pero puedes usarlo para lo que gustes. Salgo del colegio a las 14:00 horas. ¡Disfruta tu día!

Su voz se perdió conforme entraba trotando. Vaya forma de abandonarme, pero así estaba mejor. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisiera... y con su plata... creo que no vio estos billetes. Ciertamente tenía muchas más cosas que hacer, muchas más importantes… pero qué descortés seria de mi parte no hacer lo que me pida de favor el sujeto que tan amablemente me ha dado vivienda... Sí, seguramente eso fue lo que me convenció a relajarme un rato. Estúpido.

La ciudad era ciertamente aburrida, pero qué rica comida y golosinas ofrecía. Primera vez en mi vida que comía tanto y en siete horas descubrí que lo mío era pecar de gula, pero ni modo, habían dado las 14:00 horas y quedé de verme con el erizo ricachón ese.

Llegué justo en el mismo momento en el que él iba saliendo. Estaba acompañado de una muchacha rosada, de quien no terminaba de despedirse. Maldición, me impacientaba, pero finalmente Romeo la abandonó al notar mi presencia, bajando pronto la escalera y cruzando la calle para dar a nuestro encuentro.

De no ser porque lo convencí de volver a su casa a paso rápido, hubiese aprovechado la carrera para hablarme más de su colegio, de sus amigos, blah blah blah... No crean que el erizo parlanchín calló ahí. No. Me seguí enterando de anécdotas sin sentido hasta que por fin llegamos a la sala de su casa. Sólo pude callarlo al darle un almohadazo.

\- Ja, ja, muy divertido, Shadow. - Dijo sarcástico al retirar la almohada de su rostro. No lo regresé a ver.

\- Sí, soy todo un amo de la comedia.

\- ¡Pues yo no me quedo atrás!

El imbécil me había lanzado la almohada a la cabeza. Estaba tan distraído que casi me hacía perder el equilibrio en plena subida por las escaleras.

\- ¡Podrías dejar de molestar! - Me quejé furioso, regresándolo a ver y amenazándolo con el puño. Ya no me parecía extraño que me respondiera con su burlona risa. Juro que uno de estos días te daré una paliza, Sonic. - ¡Oh! Por cierto, ten tu monedero. - Finalicé la charla lanzándole su bolsita, dirigiéndome a su habitación… MI habitación.

\- Gracias, Shad... ¡Oye! ¡Aquí había más dinero! Mejor dicho; ¡Aquí había dinero! ¡Te lo gastaste todo! ¡Cómo es posible! ¿Shadow? ¡Shadow! - Grita cuanto quieras. Yo sólo cerré la puerta tras de mí y proseguí a tomar una larga siesta, hasta que diera el día de mañana. Verdaderamente me encontraba agotado. Extraño, no había sido un día muy activo que digamos. Tal vez había sido que sus gritos me acurrucaron.

Y así pasó toda la semana. El erizo me despertaba temprano, me obligaba a acompañarlo, me gastaba su dinero en exquisiteces, nos peleábamos, nada interesante ni importante había pasado en todos estos días, sólo el que me trasladara el cuarto día a la habitación de huéspedes. Qué idiota, cargando a un joven que necesita reposo extremo mientras duerme y lanzarlo contra la cama como si nada. ¡Bueno hubiera sido que me lanzara SOBRE la cama!

Así continuó la rutina, hasta el viernes, que se le ocurrió algo tan... de su estilo.

\- No, no, no. - Dije amargado y desinteresado apenas terminó de hablar. - ¡No usaría esa ridiculez ni en un millón de años! - Añadí apartando de mi vista ese horrible uniforme esmeralda de mi vista.

\- Por favor, Shadow, ven conmigo a clases. - Insistió apenado, pero sin soltar las desagradables prendas. - Así ya no me daría mala espina dejarte sólo por ahí.

\- ¿Acaso eres mi niñera? ¿Acaso? - Interrumpí, necio.

\- No te aburrirías solo.

\- Me gusta pasar mi tiempo solo. Me gusta pasar mi tiempo sin ti.

\- Te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre los espíritus.

\- ¿Realmente crees saber más que yo? Tú eres el que realmente quiere saber.

\- Y por esos sigues aquí, asumo.

\- Tengo mis dudas.

\- Lo que me recuerda. Ya no te daré más dinero si no vienes.

...

...

...

/ ~ Y así, llegando a Jewel City ~ \\\

\- No sé cómo rayos me convenciste, en serio que no... Pero más te vale que todo esto valga la pena.

\- Tal vez te enseñen buenos modales.

En serio esperaba que la información que escondía fuera tan valiosa como sus bolsillos, o en serio me arrepentiría de esto. Y claro, me marcharía inmediatamente una vez que me haya deshecho del cadáver del erizo.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo cuando finalmente llegamos. Había demasiada gente y lujo para mi gusto. ¿Cuánto dinero se habrá invertido en esta instalación y cuántos ciudadanos lo hubieran necesitado para alimentarse a ellos y a sus familias? Tanto el ambicioso como el débil… patéticos.

Mientras yo pensaba en todo eso, el erizo me había estado diciendo tantas cosas, hablando y hablando, hablando de... eh, no sé...

\- Oye, ¿al menos me estás prestando atención?

\- Claro, su majestad. Un día de clases, mocosos como tú por todos lados, y bla blah blah...

\- En serio siempre eres tan pesado, me sorprendes. - Dijo recorriendo lo que parecía ser el último pasillo que cruzaríamos, en el tercer piso, deteniéndose ante una puerta. - Tú sólo sígueme el juego, yo te introduciré y haré lo más importante, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, estudio, profesores, blah blah blah...

El erizo contó hasta diez, se tranquilizó y abrió la puerta. Al parecer habíamos llegado tarde, pues había al menos veinte estudiantes sentados firmes en sus asientos, quienes nos regresaron a ver curiosos, especialmente a mí. Mmh, al parecer la gente de las grandes ciudades tiene muy poca concentración.

\- Sonic, tarde otra vez. No me sorprende. - Comentó una morsa hembra de gran tamaño, observando al erizo, molesta, aunque con poca sorpresa, con un libro en mano.

\- Lo siento, profesora Walrinee. Tuve un pequeño inconveniente que me retrasó... - Se disculpó agachando la cabeza y con una de sus típicas sonrisas apenadas.

\- Vaya, además de estúpido, irresponsable. - Le susurré en el oído, jugando con el cuaderno y el bolígrafo que me había otorgado como único material. Como si fuese a tomar apunte alguno.

\- ¡Cállate, que ese "pequeńo inconveniente" eres tú! - Respondió molesto en un supuesto susurro, pero fue claramente escuchado por la clase entera.

\- Tomen asiento, por favor. - Dijo la gorda aquella alzando una ceja mientras que algunos trataban de callar sus carcajadas. No era fanático de las risas, pero qué pena me daba que hasta ese derecho les fuera reprimido sin objetivo alguno.

Me vi forzado a tomar asiento detrás de él. Sonic se sentaba en medio de dos chicas, una al parecer muy desinteresada de la clase y la otra muy callada, atenta. Pude inferir del balbuceo de la profesora que su materia era Historia. No tenía sueño, pero el aburrimiento era mortal al igual que mi fastidio ante todo esto, ante tanto mocoso tratando de dirigirme la palabra. Pensaba que las clases estaban divididas por edades, ¿por qué estaba yo aquí? Según dicta el sistema, yo ya debería de estar graduado… o en primaria. Nunca se sabe.

No había puesto atención alguna a los tres diferentes profesores cuando el sonido de una campana finalmente me liberó del salón. El erizo regresó a verme sonriendo y me dijo que ahora tendríamos un receso de treinta minutos. Me impresionó enterarme que los jóvenes pasaran tantas horas encerrados y, en ese valioso tiempo de supuesta libertad, no hiciesen más que sentarse por ahí a platicar sobre quién sabe qué tanta estupidez. Sonic hizo que lo siguiera al enorme patio mientras me contaba de nuestras siguientes clases, actividades, ¡Qué más da! ¡BLAH BLAH BLAH!

¡Este sería el día más largo de mi vida!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Décimo Capítulo**_

Algunos usaban su tiempo libre sabiamente para estirar el cuerpo y hacer actividad física. Pensé que lo menos molesto sería dirigirme a un lugar cercano a los deportistas y observar cómo jugaban, alejándome así de la mayoría de los alumnos. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que en breve me persiguiese el parásito azulado, quien no se encontraba solo esta vez.

\- ¡Oye, Shadow! Me gustaría mucho que conocieras a una chica asombrosa.

Regresé la mirada y vi frente a mis ojos al mismo erizo rosado con quien Sonic siempre salía del colegio, a quien no dejaba de ver en clases.

\- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Amy, Amy Rose. Mucho gusto en conocerte. - Dijo con su voz quizá un tanto chillona, pero adorablemente femenina.

\- Lindo nombre para una linda chica. - Comenté mientras la analizaba con la mirada. Daba la impresión de ser agradable, pero el celular en mano y los audífonos rodeando su cuello me daban otra impresión.

\- Sí, muy linda. - Añadió Sonic cruzándose de brazos, alzando una ceja, desconfiado.

\- Erizo, tus celos son, más que patéticos, innecesarios. - Hablé cerrando los ojos nuevamente y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. - Shadow el erizo, un gusto conocerte. Y mi más sincera admiración, Amy Rose, soportando a este tarado todos los días. - Añadí, dignándome a hacer una reverencia muy bien actuada a la chica, casi auténtica.

Evidentemente esto sólo causó más desagrado en el chico, y la chica no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada, esperando no ofender a Sonic. Oh, cuán inocente criatura.

\- Ehm, y dime, Shadow, ¿qué opinas de esta instalación? ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Qué te parece el estudio aquí?

\- No le he prestado mucha atención... ninguna clase de atención, realmente. Sólo espero con ansias la hora de irme.

\- Venga, es viernes, es normal estar impaciente para disfrutar a más no poder de la música y de los amigos, ¡Woo hoo!

\- ... ... ... Sí, definitivamente es eso.

\- ¿Planeas terminar la preparatoria aquí?

\- No.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Sería fantástico contar con un erizo más!

\- No.

\- Sí, sobretodo siento tú un erizo tan fascinante y fiestero, Shadow. - Dijo Sonic, interfiriendo.

\- Por favor, ¿podrías ahorrarte tus comentarios, genio?. - Ahora comprendo por qué se llevan tan bien esos dos. ¡Ambos aman hacer preguntas, y preguntas, y más preguntas y hablar, y hablar y hablar! ¡No importa cuán seca sea mi respuesta!

\- ¿Te gusta el deporte, Shadow? - De eso mismo hablo. - O en todo caso, ¿el fútbol americano?

\- No me quejo. Rara vez he jugado en mi vida, cuando era niño, pero seguramente lo juego mucho mejor que todos esos sujetos. - Al momento de haber hecho tal comentario, un par de jugadores regresaron a verme con mala cara, lo cual me robó una sonrisa... lo cual molestó a Sonic, robándome otra sonrisa y una carcajada.

\- Claro, en verdad no puedo imaginarte jugando Y ganando en este deporte.

\- Oye, yo sólo decía. No tengo por qué demostrártelo.

Acto seguido, un balón impactó contra mi pecho con cierta rudeza, el cual atrapé con curiosidad.

\- Veamos qué tan bueno eres, chico rudo. - Al alzar la mirada, pude divisar a un tigre de bengala de músculos formados observándome molesto mientras se echaba a correr al centro del campo, sin perderme de vista.

Sonic y Amy se sorprendieron al ver el desafío. Todos los jugadores tomaron sus posiciones, dejando un espacio claramente para mí.

\- Shadow, no deberías de hacer amistad con esos chicos, mucho menos enemistad... - Susurró la chica tomando a Sonic del brazo, asustada.

\- Créeme, te sorprendería lo mucho que no me importa. - Respondí desinteresado, aún con el balón en manos. - O los muchos enemigos que YA tengo. No me molestaría incrementar mi lista.

\- Deberías de ignorarlos, Shadow. Aquí y allá siempre encontrarás gente desagradable, ¿para qué lidiar con ellos? - Comentó Sonic con las manos en la cintura, soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿Son los clásicos chicos rudos que creen que pueden conmigo? Es gracioso, de repente comienza a importarme...

Y con ello, decisión tomada. Me dirigí al centro del campo con el balón en manos, dejando a Sonic y a Amy impactados. Esto podría ser interesante.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Décimo Primer Capítulo**_

\- ¿Conoces las reglas, enano? - Preguntó con una mirada asesina un tigre anaranjado, arrebatándome el balón de las manos.

\- Sé cómo anotar un Touch Down sin problema alguno y que matar a mis contrincantes no es permitido... Sé lo suficiente como para vencerlos, por supuesto. - Respondí colocándome en mi lugar correspondiente. Nadie me quería en su equipo, pero igual terminé en el equipo rojo.

El juego empezó y, claro, como si quisieran jugar conmigo. Estos sujetos sólo buscaban una oportunidad para golpearme, y bueno, ¿por qué no dárselas? Bastante humillante sería ganarles con o sin sus trampas.

\- Sonic, no entiendo, ¿de qué equipo es Shadow? ¿En serio es tan rudo el fútbol americano?

\- No, por supuesto que no... Iré a ayudarlo.

Mi distracción, al igual que el disgusto tras escuchar ese diálogo, fue tan extrema que le dio oportunidad a un gigantón de aplastarme.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, eh, Sonic? - Cuestioné con gran desagrado, aún en el suelo, sosteniendo todavía entre mis manos el balón, adolorido.

\- Sí, ¿qué demonios crees que haces pisando mi territorio, eh, Sonic? - Interrumpió un sujeto tomando al joven de la playera y acercándoselo al rostro, enojado.

No sé por qué, en verdad que no, pero me sorprendió ver en ese momento que existía alguien más que parecía desagradarle el erizo. Pero a diferencia de mí, aquel equidna rojo parecía tenerle una clase de rencor.

\- Vine a apoyar a mi colega. ¿Algún problema? - Respondió molestándose bastante, formando un puño con ambas manos, tratando de contenerse.

\- Miren, ¡quién lo diría! Al parecer este bufón tiene su lado serio y rudo. - Comenté acercándome a él, tomándolo del reverso de su playera, arrebatándoselo al equidna y acercándolo a mí. - ¡Pero no necesito tu ayuda, me oyes!

\- No, no te oigo. El sonido de tu ego me impide escucharte.

\- Si, erizo maricón, no te necesita ni te queremos en este campo, lárgate.

\- No, no necesito su ayuda... pero sí, sí lo quiero en mi equipo. - Sonic regresó a verme con gran sorpresa por haberlo defendido, o bueno, lo que él quisiera creer. - Quiero darle la oportunidad de humillarte, nenita resentida.

\- ¡Qué quisiste decir con eso, enano! - Dijo bastante molesto, pero no protestó más al notar en mi sonrisa el poco interés que le daba. - Puedes jugar en su equipo, Sonic. Sólo porque me lo pide tu novio. - Respondió dándose media vuelta y regresando al centro del campo, más que furioso.

\- Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, equidna imbécil. Y tú, no creas que te ayudé o te ayudaré. - Dije al extremo del fastidio, empujando a Sonic y regresando a mi posición de juego. - Ahora demuéstrame que valió la pena, erizo inútil.

Ignoró mis palabras y el juego continuó. Al parecer Sonic tenía que saldar cuentas pendientes con el rojito ese, por ello lo dejé entrar. Sin embargo, ahora este sujeto de larga cabellera comenzaba a intrigarme. Pese a su corta estatura en comparación a todos su compañeros (media 5 cm menos que yo, lo mismo que Sonic, vaya.), me daba la impresión de ser dos grados superior, es decir, tenía mi misma edad. Pero lo que en realidad me llamaba la atención era su habilidad y que, al parecer, fuera el líder temido de todos estos jugadores de dieciséis a diecinueve años de edad. Me hacía pensar que ocultaba algo.

Tenía razón. Este juego era más sencillo de lo que yo pensaba y pronto comencé a darle una paliza al otro equipo… Y al mío. Todos trataban de derrumbarme, a excepción de Sonic. No podían ni con él ni conmigo. En cuestión de segundos, gran parte del alumnado se reunió a ver el partido. Pronto descubrí que la velocidad de Sonic impresionaba y sí era un chico hábil, Amy al parecer era capitana de las porristas, los profesores también eran fanáticos del deporte, la mayoría de los jugadores se babeaban por las chicas y ahora comprendía el verdadero conflicto entre el equidna y el erizo, y debo de admitirlo; pese a que el cabeza hueca me impresionada, jamás podría sacar ahora de mi cabeza cuán patético era en verdad.

El partido finalmente terminó cuando sonó la campana, nombrándonos campeones y regresando a todos a clases. Para mi sorpresa mis contrincantes me felicitaron por el buen juego, incluso me ofrecieron su amistad, la cual no me interesaba, pero era extraño haber recibido su admiración en vez de su odio.

Todos se habían marchado, excepto Amy, quien delató con su rostro horrorizado que esto aún no terminaba. Cuando regresé la mirada ya era tarde. El capitán se había lanzado contra mí, y apenas me hizo impactar contra el suelo, preparó un puño y comenzó a gritar, molesto. No duró mucho, pues Sonic llegó repentinamente y lo derrumbó de un golpe en el rostro.

\- ¿Te importaría controlar tu maldita ira, Knuckles?

\- ¡No te tengo miedo, Sonic!

\- Pero Amy sí. Así que, si no les molesta, me iré con ella a clases y ustedes dos podrán resolver sus problemas a golpes, a solas y a gusto. - Interrumpí tomando a la chica de la mano, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, los cuales ya no eran ni más de diez personas.

Pese al murmullo que se escuchaba, nadie nos siguió ni nos gritó. Finalmente llegamos a un abandonado pasillo que daría con nuestro salón de clases. Ahí pude soltarla.

\- Oye, gracias por sacarme de ahí, pero...

\- No digas más. Gracias a ti por darme la excusa perfecta para alejarme de esos dos dolores de cabeza… Tranquila, no es nada personal. No me gustas, pero ciertamente le gustas al rojito perdedor, quizá excesivamente. Solo quería fastidiarlo un poco. Sí quería una razón para odiarme, ahora la tiene.

\- ¿Será posible que actúe así por algo tan tonto? Pero... ¿qué será de Sonic? Odiaría que lo lastimara, bueno…

\- Orgullo masculino. Está bien darse a respetar, aunque sea a golpes, opino yo. Sin embargo, deberían comprender que no eres un trofeo. Mejor dicho; no eres un objeto. Pero tranquila, Sonic no parece ser esa clase de sujetos. Yo que sé, no lo conozco tanto como tú. - Ideas relacionadas al tema del "amor" dejaron a la chica pensativa, impidiéndole seguirme el paso. Todo esto se había tornado tan absurdo, como suele suceder en esta ciudad, al parecer.

Cuando llegué a mi asiento y vi a otro profesor entrar por la puerta, decidí que lo más sabio sería dormir para saltarme esta tortura de día. Me perdí dos horas de clases y un receso cuando finalmente volví a abrir los ojos. Aquel compañero que se sentaba frente a mí no dejaba de guiñar el ojo, mandar besitos, abrazos y corazoncitos a la niña ruborizada y tímida que se sentaba unas cuántas sillas atrás.

\- ¡Oh, eres tan original, mi amor de toda la vida! Por supuesto que tendré excesivos hijos contigo cuando la protección falle. - Dije alzando la mirada hacia él, tratando de fingir una voz de mujer, burlón.

\- Ja ja, ¡hilarante! - Respondió dejando de ver a Amy, viéndome ahora a mí con fastidio, sarcástico. - Al fin la bella durmiente despertó de su sueño profundo, faltando sólo una clase para salir.

\- Oh, ¿en verdad crees que soy bella? - Continué a la burla, jugando con mis púas. – Vaya, no sabía que bateabas con la zurda.

\- Te digo bella para que no te resientas... ¡Eres fea! ¡Pero mi amor por ti no muere! - El imbécil se me abalanzó encima y me rodeó con sus brazos sin piedad alguna.

-¡Quítate de encima! ¡Soy alérgico a los abrazos y a los idiotas! - Exclamé despertando completamente, asqueado, empujándolo lejos de mí. Él sólo se reía, pero se vio obligado a callar cuando entró un nuevo profesor. ¿De dónde salían tantos?

La clase siguiente fue de matemáticas. Fue la única clase en la que presté atención y me digné a resolver la actividad dada. Era pan comido y quería demostrárselo al erizo.

\- Entonces... Si esto está multiplicando, entonces pasa restando y el cuadrado de pi es igual que dividir un cuarto entre cero…

\- ¡Oye, Sonic! - Exclamé de camino a mi asiento. - Adivina quién tuvo todo el ejercicio bien. - Añadí presumiéndole al erizo la hoja con la firma del profesor y una nota perfecta, acompañado de un ¨ ¡Excelente trabajo!¨ - ¡Y mira! Hasta le dibujó una carita feliz.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Agh! ¡Me desconcentras! - Interrumpió bajando la mirada, con sus manos sobre su destruido cráneo después de tanto pensar.

\- Oye, tal vez debería regresar a contar manzanas. - Y como buen alumno que ahora era, me marché triunfante, disfrutando a lo lejos mi premio en forma de gemidos de estrés del erizo. Al menos terminé esta condena con elegancia. Nunca más en la vida volvería al colegio.

Tuve apenas unos diez minutos de calma, pues tan inesperado como siempre, Sonic me encontró y decidió seguirme, acompañado de la chica de la larga cabellera rosada.

\- Es definitivo, ¡odio graficar! - Comentó el erizo soltando un gran bostezo y estirando los brazos a más no poder.

\- Ni siquiera te pedía eso el ejercicio…

\- Cállate, presumido. Seguramente le copiaste a alguien.

\- Ciertamente no a ti.

\- ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Tranquilícense!

\- Al menos ya es fin de semana y podremos divertirnos a más no poder.

\- Oh no, Sonic, sabes que no puedo. Mi madre todavía se encuentra delicada y debo ir a cuidar de la pequeña Star.

\- Aww, ¿cuándo podré conocer a tu hermanita?

\- Muy pronto, te lo prometo. Pero ahora debo de irme. Lo siento. Hasta luego, chicos. Un gusto conocerte, Shadow. - La chica se despidió apresuradamente de ambos, pues al parecer el coche que estaba estacionado bajando las escaleras la estaba esperando.

\- Adiós, Sonic. - Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y un breve, aunque cariñoso, abrazo. Finalmente bajó las escaleras y se marchó. El azulado se había vuelto rojo.

\- Qué ridículo eres...

\- Eso dices ahora. - Respondió Sonic bajando por un barandal, saltando y llegando así a la calle antes que yo, interponiéndose en mi camino. - Daría lo que fuera por ver cuando te enamores, Shadow.

\- No tendría problema dejándote presenciarlo, el problema es que algo así sucediera. - Dije dejando de caminar e igualmente cruzándome de brazos. – No pasará.

\- Vamos, no tienes que ser tan apático. Apuesto a que creerás en el amor cuando conozcas a la persona indicada. - Respondió caminando en dirección opuesta al camino que daba a su casa. - Lo que me recuerda, ¿me acompañarías a buscar un regalo para Amy?

\- ¿Será su cumpleaños pronto, acaso? - Pregunté lanzando mi cuaderno a un basurero a lo lejos y caminando en dirección opuesta al erizo.

\- En realidad, sucede que cumpliremos este lunes un mes de noviazgo. - Respondió con timidez, agachando la mirada y ruborizándose de la pena.

\- ¿Y supongo que tú estás enamorado de Amy?

\- Bueno, si lo pones en esas palabras es muy difícil responder y... No lo sé... de repente me cuestiono si esto es... Bueno...

Dejé de caminar y regresé la mirada a él. Sonic se quedó ahí parado sin pronunciar palabra alguna, observando tímido al suelo.

\- ... Supongo que también sabrás lo que es el amor cuando conozcas a la persona indicada.

\- Pero... ¿Y si Amy es la persona indicada? - Cuestionó ruborizado, apenas consiguiendo alzar la mirada.

\- Puede que lo sea, ¿crees tú que lo sea?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Seguramente lo es!

\- Pero no lo crees…

\- … ¿Qué debería creer?

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Personalmente pienso que... Olvídalo. – Callé de súbito. Mi opinión no valía la pena, mucho menos si la compartiría con alguien como él. - Vamos por el estúpido regalo. - Finalicé con todo este sinsentido y me dirigí a Sonic, quien me lo agradeció muy alegre e hizo que lo siguiera mientras me comentaba sus ideas para un regalo.

Ciertamente no estaba escuchando, mucho menos opinando, y cuando pensaba que no podría ponerse peor la cosa, algo peor ocurrió…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola! :3 !

Vaya, este mes ha sido terrible TT u TT Pero encuentro el tiempo para actualizar esta historia :,D

Quería darles las gracias por todas las visitas y comentarios, me pone muy feliz que lean esta historia y de verdad espero sea de su agrado :,D

Aprovecho para anunciar que de ahora en adelante actualizaré lunes y jueves :3 Nos vemos esos días n-n (O nos vemos en blogger ji ji ahí hay muchos más capítulos CX no me deja poner links, pero es tan sencillo encontrar el blog como googlear "corazón artificial Shadow the Hedgehog y sha XD )

Hasta el lunes, entonces :D


	12. Chapter 12

_**Décimo Segundo Capítulo**_

A lo lejos escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre, una voz varonil y muy furiosa.

\- Vaya, medio día en el colegio y ya soy más que conocido... - Comenté colocándome el bolígrafo entre dientes y preparándome para esquivar la embestida del enojado equidna que venía a máxima velocidad.

\- ¿Vas a enfrentarlo? ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Ese sujeto está peor que loco! - Advirtió Sonic, estupefacto.

\- Tranquilo, no pienso robarme a tu némesis.

Di un gran salto en el momento preciso, evadiendo al confundido equidna que se creía toro, quien rápidamente regresó la mirada para continuar el pleito.

\- No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuán fastidioso es todo esto. - Comenté al pisar suelo, con las manos sobre la cintura y soltando un suspiro. - Pero si tanto insistes en medir tu fuerza...

Esta vez no lo esquivé. Tomé de su puño antes de que éste impactara contra mi rostro, seguido de tomar el otro que igualmente lanzó. Se veía más molesto que antes, pero más que nada se veía asombrado al caer en la cuenta de que verdaderamente yo no hacía gran esfuerzo al hacerlo retroceder. Podrán imaginarse cómo la sonrisa en mi rostro alimentaba su rabia.

\- ¡Suéltame y pelea como hombre!

\- Está bien, ¿por qué no? - En ese momento solté ambos puños y lancé un fuerte golpe contra su rostro. Cayó frente a mí, adolorido, sin poder retirar sus manos del área afectada, de su nuevo moretón.

\- ¿Sabes? Honestamente no tengo tiempo que perder, y mucho menos con sujetos tan patéticos como tú. Jamás olvides el nombre de aquél a quien más debes temerle; Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog.

No importaba cuánto se esforzara, detrás de todo ese odio su rostro no podía evitar delatar el gran temor que sentía al verme directamente al rostro.

\- ¡Volveremos a vernos, y cuando eso suceda te arrepentirás, imbécil! - Pronunciando estas últimas palabras, se echó a correr lejos junto aquellos tres sujetos que lo habían acompañado hasta aquí. Su escolta de tarados (del colegio, me imagino) también me veía con desagrado.

\- Mocosos adinerados, creen que son lo mejor del mundo sólo porque pueden comprar lo que se les dé la gana. ¡Suerte comprando una novia! Qué ser tan necio. Debería de agradecer que fuera sutil.

\- Deberías de saber que a sujetos como él no les interesa si se les trata bien o mal. – Dijo Sonic, quien se había acercado a mí y había apoyado su mano contra mi hombro, observando cómo se perdían a los lejos, asombrado.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Finalmente tratarán bien únicamente al que les convenga y ello delata cobardía, si me lo preguntas. - Comenté moviendo bruscamente mi hombro para que el erizo me soltara, a quien observé molesto de reojo.

Tenía en su rostro esa extraña mezcla de temor y esperanza, algo que le impedía acercarse completamente a mí, pero a su vez le impedía alejarse del todo.

\- He visto ese rostro ya antes, y déjame decirte que es sumamente molesto.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Hablo de... Olvídalo. Sigamos en marcha.

Estuvimos caminando por un largo rato, o al menos una hora en compañía de alguien siempre me resultaba fastidiosamente eterno, no se diga si ese alguien era aquel erizo. Pero finalmente encontró algo que, según él, valdría la pena comprar.

\- ¿Tú crees que le guste? - Preguntó saliendo de la tienda, desaparecido detrás de una enorme orca de peluche.

\- Creo que eso se pregunta antes de comprar el regalo...

\- Tienes razón, seguramente le ha de encantar.

\- Yo nunca dije eso.

\- ¡No puedo esperar al lunes a ver su rostro cuando vea su regalo!

\- Apuesto a que un celular táctil le hubiese gustado más.

\- ¿Crees que diga que la orca sería prácticamente como un hijo nuestro?

\- ¿Al menos me estás escuchando? ¿Ahora eres tú quien me ignoraba? ¡Vaya lujo!

\- Sí, sí, amargado como siempre. Yo, por otro lado, feliz. - Respondió ignorándome nuevamente y abrazando con gran fuerza al gigantesco peluche.

\- Feliz como siempre... Qué idiota... - Finalicé, colocando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y observando el cielo, o al menos lo poco que dejaban ver los edificios en esa dirección. Muy poco para apreciarse, pero lo suficiente para notar que algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Ya tan rápido caerá la noche? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando? - Preguntó el erizo saliendo de su mundo de fantasías, confundido.

\- Bueno sería que sólo fuera la noche. Mira allá arriba. - Respondí dejando de caminar, buscando de dónde provenía tal iluminación rojiza, apuntando hacia ella una vez localizada. Pronto el lugar se había tornado tenebroso.

\- ¿Pero qué significa esto?

\- Que tu preciosa ciudad está a punto de ser reducida a escombros si no actuamos a la de ya. - Ni bien terminé mi oración, eché a correr en dirección a aquella enorme bola de energía que crecía y crecía rápidamente a lo lejos, seguido del erizo-estorbo ese.

\- ¡Explícame qué ocurre!

\- ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!

\- ¡Tienes razón!

En ese mismo instante sentí como un objeto suave y acolchonado impactaba contra mi rostro, haciéndome reducir la velocidad por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Te lo encargo! ¡Cuídalo, por favor! - Fue lo único que escuché de su parte a lo lejos mientras lo perdía de vista. Se había adelantado, pero eso estuvo bien, pues para mi sorpresa, en cuestión de segundos, parece ser que él había impedido la formación total y expulsión de toda esa energía. Tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos y aceleré en breve.

\- ¡Maldito erizo! ¡No quieras hacerte el héroe y reducirme a tu niñera! - Exclamé al llegar, dando un gran salto y observando con claridad al erizo en medio de la cancha de futbol de su colegio. - ¡Mi batalla contra esas criaturas es personal, así que apártate de mi camino! - Añadí tras pisar suelo a un lado de él, aún con la estúpida orca en manos, esperando a que la tomase, pero la ignoró.

Únicamente observaba atento hacia el frente, cómo salían de uno de los pasillos tres siluetas caminando al mismo paso, la más grande en el medio, acompañados de risas burlonas.

\- Esto es malo... - Sin embargo, el erizo no hizo caso a mi advertencia y echó a correr inmediatamente hacia ellos. Yo sabía cuán peligroso era enfrentarse a un fenómeno así, no se diga a tres a la vez, y aun así se marchó dispuesto a pelear. - ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!

\- ¡Tal vez sea eso lo que tú piensas, pero mi batalla contra ESTOS espíritus es personal!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Décimo Tercer Capítulo_**

El medio había cambiado por completo. De ser un hermoso día soleado pasó a tener un aspecto fatal. La ciudad de las joyas había perdido todo su resplandor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las nubes se habían sincronizado con lo que acontecía, cubriendo todo rayo de luz solar. Comenzaron a caer gotas, dándoles la perfecta entrada a aquellas tres misteriosas aves.

No atinaba a deducir cuánto tiempo habían estado ya en este mundo, pero no podía ser mucho, pues todavía conservaban bien definido su aspecto fantasmagórico, de lo cual no podía decir si acaso era bueno o malo.

La valentía del erizo azul había sido recompensada, como era de esperarse, con cobardía e injusticia del enemigo. Debo admitir que el primer minuto quedé impresionado con sus habilidades. No estaba para juegos, y con gran técnica derribó a ambas chicas. Sin embargo, cuando iba tras el líder, las ya humilladas muchachas, cambiando por completo su semblante de burla a uno lleno de ira, volvieron de éste un combate tres contra uno.

\- ¡Te advertí que no podrías contra ellos tú solo! - Exclamé con gran desagrado al ver cómo, pese a su gran esfuerzo y resistencia, le estaban dando una paliza.

Me eché a correr en dirección a ellos, listo para unirme a la contienda. Lancé el peluche lejos del campo de batalla con gran desinterés y me dirigí a una de las chicas con un puño preparado. Ella lo notó inmediatamente. Interceptó un ataque de Sonic, a quien tomó del brazo y lanzó contra mí. En un lapso de bondad, opté por atraparlo en vez de esquivarlo o lanzarlo de regreso como si fuese un arma; grave error. Apenas pude dirigirle una mirada de reproche por su envidiable inutilidad cuando una luz proveniente de una gran esfera de energía llamó la atención de ambos, mandándonos a volar lejos cuando ésta impactó contra nosotros.

\- No sólo no puedes contra ellos tú solo, ¡también eres un estorbo! - Dije molesto, quitándomelo de encima, escuchando en el fondo las burlonas risas del enemigo. - ¡Permíteme enseñarte cómo se hace!

Pronunciadas estas palabras, ni bien me pude levantar, ya veía venir puñetazos y patadas por todos lados. Una vez en combate contra tres, deparé en el hecho de que tal vez Sonic no era tan inútil. Quiero decir, consiguió resistir y, aunque odie reconocerlo, tal vez fue más que mera suerte que el erizo hubiese interceptado a uno de ellos cuando éste se había dirigido a gran velocidad a golpearme.

\- Estorbo o no, no puedes negar que necesitarás de mi ayuda, Don Perfecto. - Habló al pisar tierra firme, cubriendo mi espalda, atento al siguiente movimiento.

\- No puedo negar que eres un fastidio en todo momento, Doña Sonia ¡Concéntrate! ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar ahora, erizo!

\- Así que una vez más eres tú, erizo azul, quien nos quiere privar de nuestra libertad y de un poco de diversión. - Uno de los tucanes hembra, la del plumaje más largo, finalmente habló conforme se acercaba a nosotros, deteniéndose apenas a un par de metros de distancia.

\- Interesante, me gustaría informarte que...

\- ¡Y los detendré cuantas veces sean necesarias! ¡Me oyen! - Me interrumpió precipitado, adelantando un pie, sin bajar la guardia.

Esto ocasionó que, al momento en que quise tranquilizarlo y callarlo, la otra chica prorrumpiera en risa.

\- ¡Lo que quisiera saber yo es cómo planeas hacer eso si para entonces estarás muerto!

No nos dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ambas aves lanzaron de sus manos una extraña viscosidad purpurina que terminó por unirme a Sonic. Actuaba como un lazo, uno muy resistente.

\- Rayos... Este truco es nuevo... - Comenté con gran desagrado, haciendo gran esfuerzo y luchando por liberarme, todo esto en vano.

No cesé en mi intento hasta que una gran penumbra llamó mi atención, obligándome a alzar la vista.

\- No quedarán ni sus cenizas...

El tucán de cuerpo tonificado dejó entonces caer una poderosa esfera de energía sobre nosotros. El erizo dio un gran salto, llevándome junto con él en un intento de esquivar el ataque, que si bien no acabó con nuestras vidas, la honda de energía nos dejó tirados contra el suelo muy mal heridos, o al menos a mí, a quien había golpeado con más intensidad.

\- ¿Ahora sí trabajaremos en equipo? - Preguntó sin moverse el erizo, apenas en un susurro.

Estando espalda con espalda, él no pudo notar el desagrado intenso en mi rostro. Era más que evidente que no había otra opción, y que ya había aceptado su ayuda desde un inicio.

\- Puedo escucharlos acercarse... Por favor, no perdamos más tiempo... Shadow...

\- ¿Acaso esperas con burlonas ansias a que lo vuelva algo explícito? Somos un equipo.

\- Gracias…

El erizo parecía estar contento. Era increíble, incomprensible cómo incluso en momentos así podía sostener una sonrisa. Pero no podía enojarme con él. No podía. Que me fastidiara no era motivo para detestarlo. Quería responder, decir algo, pero un individuo que no esperaba ver aquí interrumpió.

\- Vaya, no puedo contar contigo ni en los momentos más serios, puedo ver, Sonic. - Vi unos pies posarse frente a mí. Ahí se encontraba, de brazos cruzados, como si no viese la gravedad del asunto.

\- ¿Quién es ese insecto? - Preguntó el tucán macho, con desagrado, pero curioso.

\- ¡El único insecto aquí eres tú! – Exclamó el erizo levantándonos de un pequeño brinco, al parecer quemando tiempo en lo que regresaba a ver a nuestro… ¿aliado? - ¡No pierdas el tiempo en habladurías y reproches! ¡Ayúdanos! - Añadió más inquieto que satisfecho por la aparición de su mejor amigo.

\- ¡No lo haré por ti! ¡Lo hago en nombre de este colegio, en nombre de esta ciudad, y la plena seguridad de la gente que la habita! - Respondió con la mano sobre el pecho, soberbio, perdiendo el tiempo con su sermón.

\- ¡Todo un ejemplo a seguir! - Comenté irónico, sentándome, forzando a Sonic a sentarse de igual manera, dejando a éste cara a cara con el equidna. - ¡Seguramente hay un dilema en tu cabeza hueca relacionado con tener que ayudar a tu enemigo para salvar a la chica!

\- ¡Agh! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Amy! - Rugió muy molesto, preparando su puño para romper la cuerda, y mi cara.

\- ¿Amy? ¡Espera! ¿Acaso tú…?

El número entre estos dos fue interrumpido cuando uno de los tucanes se lanzó contra Knuckles, sumergiéndolo en un combate uno a uno.

\- Si tan sólo no hubiese perdido el tiempo y nos hubiese desatado…

\- ¡Oye, espera! ¡Hablando de perder el tiempo! ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de Amy?

\- ¡Pero sí que eres estúpido! ¡Cuidado!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Décimo Cuarto Capítulo**_

Ambos pisamos suelo, ahora a salvo. Quedó en claro para los dos que tendríamos que pelear sin hacer uso de nuestras manos y como un solo individuo, cosa que se nos dificultó bastante.

Al poco tiempo ya no podía sostenerme en pie a causa del dolor. Caí de rodillas y perjudiqué la destreza de Shadow.

\- ¡Aguanta, erizo, sí se puede! – Me gritó con desesperación ya que un instante después se vio bajo una lluvia de golpes. Pero si yo no reposaba ahora, caería desmayado, y resultaría en un desastre aún mayor. Cada instante de inutilidad de mi parte me parecía una eterna tortura. No podía soportarlo.

Repentinamente sentí mi cuerpo libre, mi espalda finalmente separada de la de Shadow, quien casi caía contra el suelo de no ser porque aún le respondía el cuerpo.

\- Luego podrán agradecérmelo. – Escuché decir a Knuckles con el pico de alguna de las aves en manos, la cual se desvaneció en un instante, reapareciendo nuevamente sujeta al cráneo del adolorido propietario segundos después.

\- … Sádico. Me gusta. - Comentó Shadow tratando de sostenerse en pie, soltando una leve carcajada, ofensiva.

\- A veces no queda de otra, y no puedo simplemente retractarme, ¿o sí?

\- Esa es la actitud.

\- Tal vez no son tan diferentes después de todo. – Añadí yo sintiendo nauseas en ese momento.

Yo no me encontraba tan dispuesto como Shadow o Knuckles a seguir combatiendo, al menos no de esa manera. Sin embargo, a estas alturas, sus cuerpos no se veían para nada bien y de alguna manera el enemigo parecía mantenerse intacto. Las palabras de Shadow resonaron en mi cabeza en ese momento y se me ocurrió una gran idea. Sólo esperaba que funcionara como yo quería.

Cuando los cinco se lanzaron unos a otros, interrumpí el momento bárbaro deslumbrándolos a todos con mi velocidad, la cual terminó por producir algo similar a un tornado tras correr en círculos durante unos instantes.

Todos quedaron inmóviles, impactados ante la escena. Siempre había mantenido mi velocidad como un secreto. No me gustaba crear impresiones como éstas, mucho menos dar explicaciones, pero era la única manera que se me había ocurrido de apartar las nubes y dejar la luz alumbrar directamente contra los chicos quienes, como ya habían hecho la primera vez, se desvanecieron junto con las nubes y el tornado en un breve instante, dándole fin a este fatal combate.

\- Bueno, eso estuvo cerca... - Dije soltando un gran suspiro, pasándome la mano por la frente, respirando agitadamente. Tampoco es que fuera lo más sencillo del mundo - Por un momento creí que no lo lograríamos. Gracias por la ayuda, Knux.

\- "Ser superior" para ti, erizo. - Replicó éste cruzándose de brazos con un tono amargo. - La próxima vez que me agradezcas algo, habrá sido por NO haberte dado una paliza. - Añadió sin poder ocultar una clase de sonrisa.

\- ¡Ja! Ya veremos, equidna, ya veremos...

\- ¿Nunca me haces caso, verdad, erizo? - Interrumpió Shadow con una mirada penetrante, llena de ira, aniquilando toda clase de confianza que, sentía yo, comenzaba a forjarse en aquella pequeña charla.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Por eso mismo recordé lo que dijiste, con respecto a la luz solar y la poca tolerancia que le tienen y ¡victoria!

\- ¡Cómo que victoria! ¡Esos seres sólo tuvieron que ir en busca de un refugio y eventualmente volverán!

\- Si, bueno, pero también dijiste que...

\- ¡Y volverán con mucha más fuerza, como lo hicieron ahora!

\- ¡Pero también dijiste que no conocías otra manera!

\- ¡Por ahora!

\- ¡Por ahora no lo sabes!

\- ¡Y no la sabré porque decidiste jugar al héroe! ¡Pudimos haberlos hecho hablar a la fuerza!

\- ¡Pero ellos eran quienes nos estaban dando una paliza! ¿Y hablar? En serio... ¿Honestamente crees que iban hablar? ¿Crees que te habrían confesado cómo derrotarlos? ¡Me sorprendes, Shadow! ¡Hasta ahora pensaba que eras un ser astuto!

No hubo respuesta.

Nuestra breve discusión estuvo repleta de gritos. Fue lo suficientemente intensa para dejar callado a Knuckles, o al menos me imagino que ese fue el efecto que causó la exasperada forma de expresarnos. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan molesto. Sin embargo, no era nada comparado a cómo se encontraba Shadow.

\- No ganamos nada lamentándonos - Proseguí mostrándole mi pulgar arriba, acompañado de una sonrisa amistosa. Ya no quería discutir de esta manera - Debo reconocer que hacemos mejor equipo de lo que alguna vez pude haberme imaginado, compañeros.

\- ¿Compañe-

\- ¡Compañeros! - Interrumpió el erizo, poniéndose frente a mí, más agitado que antes. - ¡En tu vida me vuelvas a llamar así! - Empeoré la situación. - Agradece que estás con vida. Te destruiría ahora mismo, ¡pero ni siquiera me considero tu enemigo! ¡No eres nada más que un estorbo! - Prosiguió acercándose a mí de una manera mortal, con la mirada más amenazante que alguna vez hubiese visto en la vida, dándome fuertes empujones en los hombros y haciéndome retroceder conforme seguía hablando. - ¡Todo esto fue una gran pérdida de tiempo! ¡Una gran estupidez! ¡Eso eres tú, Sonic! ¡Un gran estúpido! ¡Y no me permitiré seguir perdiendo el tiempo por alguien como tú! – Shadow había pasado toda la semana dirigiéndose a mí de maneras poco agradables, pero sabía que esta era la primera vez que lo decía en serio.

Trataba de responder, de defenderme, de tranquilizarlo, de... ¡de lo que sea! Pero todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo dejó de estar ahí.

\- Tienes suerte de no tener tus días contados. - Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, ya no con todo ese mar de odio… Se echó a correr hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Shadow...

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que se te da bien esto de ganarte enemigos, Sonic. - Comentó Knuckles colocándose a mi lado, posando una mano sobre mi hombro tras observar cómo el erizo desaparecía, esbozando una burlona sonrisa en su rostro. Yo lo ignoré y él lo notó, lo que ocasionó que ésta se borrara por completo, haciéndolo igualmente cambiar de tono. - Nos veremos luego.

Quedé sólo.

Esto no podía quedar así. Todo volvería a la monotonía, pero no a la normalidad, esa normalidad que sin darme cuenta había empezado a apreciar.

¿Cuándo volveríamos a encontrarnos, erizo?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Décimo Quinto Capítulo**_

Años de odiar este lugar, años de querer dejar este estilo de vida… Estaba frente a mí; Downhood. La tierra donde nací. La tierra donde me crié. Tierra a la que al parecer estoy conectado, a donde mi camino me llevará siempre. Lamentablemente.

¡Cómo lo pude permitir! El idiota azul no sabía nada, al menos no algo más allá de lo obvio. Ahora, pensar que lo había involucrado al no callarme cuando debía… ¿En qué pensaba? ... ¿en qué pienso ahora? Mi tiempo aquí y allá es el mismo. El tiempo no me esperaría hasta que hubiese decidido actuar, y odio admitirlo, pero el resultado hubiera sido el mismo; no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ahora.

Caminé un par de horas. La gente cree que la ciudad es pequeña, lo cual sería lógico después de tanta destrucción y ausencia de vida. Pero no siempre fue así. O bueno, eso se rumorea. Este lugar era gigantesco. Yo era muy pequeño en ese entonces como para hablar a detalle, pero lo recuerdo. Jamás olvidaría el camino.

Muchas personas creerían que lo que hago, más que ser estúpido, sólo alimenta mi odio, inclusive mi tristeza. Pero no es así. De alguna manera, volver a este lugar me traía calma.

Entré cuidadosamente, asegurándome de no moverme mucho entre los escombros, de no tocar aquellas partes que aún sostenían el lugar en pie. Es pequeño, por lo cual en breve llegué al centro. Apoyé mis rodillas contra el suelo. Extendí mi brazo derecho y con la otra mano, pasándola por debajo de mi chamarra, deshice el nudo que mantenía el collar atado a mi brazo. Era una cadena de plata, de la cual colgaba el emblema de un tigre blanco, el cual se encontraba sentado, cruzado de piernas, meditando. Lo dejé contra el suelo y proseguí a hacer una profunda inclinación, mi rostro contra el suelo y los ojos cerrados. Posiblemente lo que siento al estar aquí es la mayor tranquilidad que puedo sentir en la vida, aunque no me gusta venir aquí con frecuencia. No lo sé, realmente abusar de sensaciones como ésta por alguna razón nunca termina bien Habló la experiencia.

Tuve una sensación bastante graciosa en mi rostro en aquel momento, pero apenas pude sostener una leve sonrisa cuando algo me sacó de mis pensamientos bruscamente. Una red impactó velozmente contra mí, tirándome al suelo.

\- ¡Quién se atreve a desafiarme! - No fue suficiente para detenerme, pues con una rápida patada pude cortar de las cuerdas gracias a un filo que se encontraba en la planta de mis patines, liberándome. - ¡Por qué no das la cara, cobarde!

\- Qué así sea. - Escuché decir a una voz bastante grave.

Apenas pude regresa a ver cuándo una enorme mano me tomó del rostro. Rápidamente fui lanzado contra una jaula suspendida por una cadena. Me levanté velozmente, pese al dolor muscular que me ocasionó el impacto, y me dirigí a alguna de las barras de la celda. Parecía ser hecha a mano, por lo que no dudé en intentar romperla. Sin embargo, al echarme a correr, unas sogas rodearon mis piernas, juntándolas con gran fuerza y formando un nuevo nudo, haciéndome caer. Pocos segundos después ocurrió lo mismo, esta vez con mis manos, cuando apenas había conseguido levantarme sobre mis rodillas.

\- En serio no veo cómo dar la cara cuando ya estoy atado y vulnerable te haría menos cobarde... ¡Déjame ir!

\- No tengo órdenes de liberarte, pequeño. Así que enojarte no cambiará las cosas. - Respondió el enorme oso de pelaje café oscuro, el cual parecía ser más claro de no ser por lo sucio que estaba, añadiendo las marcas de "guerrero" pintadas en el rostro, en sus musculosos brazos y en su desgastada armadura.

\- Tienes una gran ventaja sobre mí. - Añadí bastante molesto al deparar en sus múltiples compartimientos con diversas armas a lo largo de su, al parecer, uniforme. - Prefiero morir en el intento antes que ser tu prisionero, ¡y tú también deberías preferirlo, vergüenza de guerrero… y de hombre!

\- ¿Qué no lo escuchaste? No tiene órdenes de liberarte. - Respondió esta vez una voz femenina, intimidante, segura. La dueña de aquella voz se encontraba en el techo. Pisó suelo firme conforme hablaba, dándome la espalda al caer. - Además, ¿por qué le daríamos la oportunidad de escapar a un fugitivo?

\- ¿Fugi...?- No pude terminar de hablar, no sólo por la confusión, pero por la forma en la que me veía. Era fría, pese a esa pequeña sonrisa llena de confianza, mucha para mi gusto, que le daba un aire intimidante.

\- Sí... definitivamente tú eres Shadow...

\- Dime algo que no sepa. - Dije fingiendo desinterés. Es verdad que soy muy conocido por estos lares, pero por alguna razón me sorprendía que ella me conociera. O mejor dicho, que se interesara por mí

\- Hoy es nuestro día de suerte.

Fue lo último que recuerdo de aquel momento. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué tanto fue mi esfuerzo por escapar, si acaso estuve gritando hasta el último instante o simplemente caí sin dar batalla. No comprendía qué sucedía. Perdía mis fuerzas sin más. Todo comenzaba a verse borroso. ¿Comenzaba acaso a alucinar? Las siluetas frente a mí comenzaban a deformarse, envueltos en una clase de neblina, volviéndose hasta tenebrosa la escena. Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, con una mano sobre mi adolorido pecho no podía llegar a una conclusión diferente; se me había acabado el tiempo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Décimo Sexto Capítulo**_

No sé por qué decidí detenerme aquí. La tenía frente a mí. Estaba tan cerca, y a su vez tan lejos. No me sentía cansada, no me dolían las piernas, no necesitaba alimentos, bebidas, medicinas, cuidados. Nada. Pero me encontraba aquí. Sabía que debía continuar mi rumbo. Volver ahora significaría renunciar a todo lo que había logrado... ¿o simplemente era una excusa para darme valor? Reuní las fuerzas suficientes, un último vistazo y, dándome media vuelta, me marché. Lo admito, quería volver.

Estaba a un par de horas de llegar… realmente no estaba segura. Era un viaje muy largo y agotador, por lo cual decidí tomar un breve descanso, cada vez más pensativa. Todas las misiones a las que nos enviaba el profesor daban hallazgos de gran provecho, pero conforme me acercaba a Downhood, más me desanimaba. Además de ser el lugar más peligroso del continente, si no es que del mundo, no tenía ni idea de qué buscaba en ese sombrío lugar. O qué podría encontrar.

Llegué. El lugar era indescriptible. Había escuchado tantas historias, tantos relatos a lo largo de mi vida, incluso de parte del mismo erizo, ciudadano que había pasado aquí toda su vida, y aun así jamás me hubiese podido imaginar lo que me esperaba. Cada paso que daba era eterno. Edificios enteros destruidos, escombros, vidrios rotos e inclusive cadáveres desinteresadamente regados. Este lugar era inhabitable. Sin embargo era un hecho que tenía habitantes, y aunque fuese un número reducido, era sorprendente. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer ahora, no quería consultar a nadie. Odiaba admitirlo, pero prefería estar sola ahora a encontrarme con quien fuera. Cada paso que daba, cada escenario que se presentaba ante mí… Debía ser fuerte.

Un gran estruendo llamó mi atención. No dudé ni un segundo en tomar la espada y regresar a ver qué ocurría. Un auto estacionado salió volando a causa de una explosión, la cual destruyó por completo el muro de una construcción. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Una clase de anciano echó a correr en dirección a mí. Pero no era cualquier anciano. No pude ni siquiera soltar alguna pregunta, alguna palabra. Era bastante veloz y ágil. El individuo dio un gran salto cuando parecía que estábamos a punto de colisionar. Su rostro quedó frente al mío. Se sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en aquel momento. Pese a su larga barba canosa y excesivas arrugas, lo primero que noté fueron unos ojos poco comunes, de un bello color magenta, al igual que su sonrisa. Incluso chimuelo, transmitió muy claro su mensaje; quería que lo siguiera. ¡No era un anciano normal!

Me quedé paralizada por unos instantes. Dejé de prestar atención cuando otra silueta se dibujó saliendo del mismo lugar del que apareció el anciano. Se acercaba a gran velocidad. Daba mala espina, y no me quedaría parada a averiguar de quién se trataba esta vez, así que opté por perseguir al primer sujeto.

No duró mucho la carrera cuando una mano me tomó de la cintura y otra me cubrió la boca. Bruscamente fui atraída a un callejón. Estaba muy oscuro, comenzaba a preocuparme. Vi cómo el segundo ser continuaba corriendo en otra dirección, dejándonos atrás. Un peligro menos, supongo.

\- Bueno, eso estuvo cerca...

Pronto sentí cómo esas manos me soltaban con gran delicadeza. Se sintió como si jamás hubieran estado ahí. Retrocedí inmediatamente, desconfiada, incluso cuando esa voz inspiraba todo lo contrario. Ahora lo tenía frente a mí. No me había equivocado. Esa amable mirada y sonrisa seguían ahí. Él no me haría daño.

\- Bobilla, primera vez que veo a un ser vivo caminando por estos lares sin preocupaciones, na na na na na...

\- ¿Ser vivo? - Dije cabizbaja, suponía que él era uno de esos sujetos, pero podía verlo, podía sentirlo. - ... ¿Bobilla? ... ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Había comenzado a tararear y sin más ya se encontraba con sus manos en la espalda, alejándose de mí. - ¿Quién eres? ¿De quién huías o por qué estás aquí?

Nada. Seguía ignorándome. Incluso tuve que caminar tras él con la esperanza de que me hiciera caso.

\- Esa espada está muy bonita. ¿Acaso es tuya?

\- ¿Por qué querías que te siguiera? - Insistí en cuanto escuché su comentario, retrocediendo un paso y colocando mis manos sobre la espada, ocultándola detrás de mí. - ¿Acaso sólo estás interesado en ella?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había dado una media vuelta, viéndome al rostro y lanzándome un destello de energía azulado. La sorpresa de cuán inesperado fue ello junto con su velocidad afortunadamente no me impidieron colocar el arma frente a mi rostro, interceptando el ataque. Pronto entendí que no fueron ni mis reflejos ni la suerte, él lo planeó así. No hubo explosión, no hubo esfuerzo, llamas, estruendos... nada. Simplemente desapareció al hacer contacto con la hoja.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Qué querías lograr!

\- Al menos se siente a gusto de estar contigo. O bueno, eso me gustaría pensar.

Se acercó a mí, alzando una mano y colocándola sobre mi frente. Parecía no importarle en lo absoluto lo poco que entendía de la situación, si es que acaso entendía algo.

\- Hamadi... - Añadió cerrando los ojos - ... Tienes tanto poder en tus manos, niña, y jamás podrás comprenderlo.

Un aura comenzó a desprenderse del espíritu. Su energía pasó de él a mí. El tacto de su mano sobre mi frente actuaba como un puente entre él y yo, entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo físico. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Pronto, esta aura me rodeó a mí también. Sentí un cambio bastante extraño, o mejor dicho, no sentí nada. Era una sensación indescriptible. A la final pareció que jamás ocurrió nada. Mi visión se iluminó por unos instantes. El anciano fue lo único que podía divisar. El medio no existía, el mundo sombrío de Downhood no existía en aquel instante. Ningún recuerdo, ninguna memoria.

\- No es justo que por desear vivir más tiempo, gente tan joven tenga que irse antes de su tiempo. - Finalmente habló. Conforme todo a mí alrededor volvía a la normalidad, él comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Me costó percibir el cambio. Todo se sentía como nuevo, incluyéndome a mí.

\- ¡Oye, espera! - Pero no logré nada. Una vez más me encontraba sola, pero no me sentía sola. Claro, claro que no estaba sola. No, alguien nos había seguido. Mejor dicho, encontrado.

\- ¿Dónde lo escondes? - Escuché preguntar bruscamente al sujeto que apareció frente a mí. - ¡Sé qué está aquí! ¡Puedo sentir...! - Se interrumpió a sí mismo entrando en pánico, disimulándolo con mucho desagrado.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial? – Realmente nunca he tenido en claro el por qué, pero algunos espíritus solían temer cuando veían la espada. No me gustaba depender de ella, más bien parecía atraer a más enemigos de los que realmente derrotaba. Pero esta vez no me quejaba. Tenía que saber si acaso en verdad algo había cambiado. - Me la acaba de regalar el anciano. - Mentí, pero él lo creyó así y se puso aún más nervioso.

\- ¡Pues tu espada no es nada ante mis DOS espadas! - Respondió furioso el chico lobo, sacándolas de sus estuches que colgaban de su espalda.

\- Claro que no ibas a estar desarmado, ¡nunca lo están ustedes!

El chico empezó a correr directo a mí a una velocidad admirable. Esperaba que se acercara lo suficiente. Su defensa era inexistente. De repente, sin mi consentimiento, la espada comenzó a iluminarse. Él dejó de correr por la sorpresa, pero aquí yo era la más sorprendida. Solía actuar por su cuenta más seguido de lo que me gustaría, pero no por eso resultaba más sencillo saber qué trucos haría la próxima vez. Sentí un gran flujo de energía en el mango de la espada. Una gran ráfaga de energía azulada se disparó. Trató de cubrirse con sus espadas, pero la energía no actuó como una explosión o algo por el estilo. Ésta lo atrapó y difícilmente podía moverse. Gritaba que lo dejara ir, pero eso ya no dependía de mí. Pronto comenzó a desintegrarse, transformándose igualmente en energía, un aura rojiza, la cual terminó por fusionarse con la espada, tal y como ya había sucedido minutos atrás.

\- Bueno, eso fue extraño... - Dije observando mi espada, la cual desprendía humo, pero parecía estar intacta.

Eso... Comenzaba a entender, creo. ¿Era un nuevo poder? Mejor dicho, ¿están ahora esos espíritus encerrados? ¿Eso era bueno? ¿Era malo? ¿Era útil? Ciertamente la idea causaba mucha mala espina y temor, ¿tenerlos tan cerca? No quería seguir pensando en lo que había pasado. Había sido todo tan confuso, y no quería llegar a conclusiones hasta no tener pruebas claras.

Quise dirigirme a las afueras de la ciudad cuando noté algo sorprendente. El pelaje en mis brazos se veía diferente, bastante pálido, fantasmagórico incluso. Vi un charco a pocos metros de mí y eché a correr hacia él. Mientras llegaba, me quité mis guantes y noté que igualmente el pelaje en mis manos, al igual que el de mis piernas, se había tornado azulado. Mi reflejo fue lo que más llamó mi atención. En efecto, mi piel había adquirido cierta palidez y mi pelaje se había vuelto azul. Mis ojos eran del mismo color que los del anciano. No podía creer lo que veía. ¿Por qué había sucedido? ¿Me estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos? ¡Era absurdo! Pero si no, ¿entonces qué?

Tiré el arma a un lado y me dejé caer al suelo, con mis manos sobre mi cabeza, sin poder dejar de temblar. Tenía ahora demasiadas dudas en mi cabeza. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Quién era ese tal Hamadi? ¿Era ese anciano? ¿Podía confiar en él? No podía seguir perdiendo mi tiempo pensando. No. No quería pensar. Más que dudas, tenía miedo. Desearía que esto sólo fuera un sueño, ¡una pesadilla!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Décimo Séptimo Capítulo**_

Sin una gota de sudor, sin la más mínima señal de agotamiento, ambos individuos no sólo me habían alcanzado, pero se habían postrado frente a mí, bloqueando mi única salida. Esos seres. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que unos niños tan... tan tiernos podrían llegar a ser tan peligrosos? ¿Que serían capaces de crear tanto caos y temor? Pero sobretodo dolor.

Éramos sólo los tres, perdidos en el bosque. Me sentía sola. Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, devastada, y ellos parecían disfrutarlo. Sus sonrisas se volvían más honestas conforme más inaguantable era mi sufrimiento. Su actitud, su forma de actuar... era inhumano.

\- ¡Qué chica tan tonta! ¡Personas como ella me enferman! ¡Más cuando son tan sensibles y estúpidas!

\- Deberíamos ponerle un fin, hermana. -Sugirió el niño regresándola a ver, sin eliminar su sonrisa, a diferencia de ella, apuntándome con la palma de su mano. Quería gritarles una infinidad de cosas, expresando mi gran odio. Ese momento jamás lo olvidaré.

En ese instante, con la velocidad de un rayo, un joven adulto entró en escena, golpeando al niño e impidiendo la liberación de aquella bola de energía que daría fin a mi vida.

\- ¡No dejaré que le hagan daño!

El chico empezó a pelear con una habilidad prodigiosa, una fuerza admirable al igual que gran valentía. Los niños hacían un gran intento, pero desaparecieron en cuanto comprendieron que no había oportunidad alguna de ganar. Estaba a salvo. Sin embargo, lloraba.

Extraño. No me sentía cansada. Abrí los ojos, me pesaban, pero quería despertar. En ese momento había recordado todo lo que había sucedido, que me encontraba aquí, en Downhood.

Salí de mi escondite, bajo unos escombros. Observaba la espada con desconcierto al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, mi encuentro con aquel anciano y aquel chico lobo. Seguían ahí. No podía negar que estaba más pensativa que nunca. ¿Acaso era cobardía de mi parte? No lo pienso. Creo que cualquiera comprendería, lucharía. Claro que no lo hacía yo sola, e incluso así ya era más que difícil, pero no intentarlo resultaría mucho más fatal. De igual forma, pareciera que ya lo había perdido todo.

Recorrí la ciudad de la manera más sigilosa y cuidadosa posible. Debía encontrar alguna clase de información, algo relevante, algo útil relacionado al conflicto con los espíritus, y no podía darme el lujo de perder mi tiempo enfrentándome a cualquier ciudadano, fuera quien fuera. En una que otra ocasión me vi obligada a huir a causa de un grupo de jóvenes. Igualmente me había encontrado ya con personas de la tercera edad rogando por comida, rara vez por las buenas, al igual que niños tratando de asaltarme, armados, con heridas y vendajes por doquier, con un pésimo estado de salud, sin poder ocultar en su mayoría su gran inseguridad. Era una lástima no poder hacer nada por ello, y más aún ese extraño orgullo que les impedía pedir ayuda. O recibirla.

A estas horas del día, era lógico que difícilmente encontrara a algún enemigo. El primero en aparecer surgió apenas se ocultó el sol, alrededor de las 07:00 p.m. Era una chica, posiblemente mayor que el erizo, de baja estatura, de larga cabellera que comenzaba a resaltar un tono grisáceo bajo esa aura azulada. Al parecer, la chica rata ya llevaba un largo rato sin perder en combate, quizá ya hasta llevaba más allá de dos meses en el mundo real. Fue ella quien me encontró a mí, y no yo a ella.

Se encontraba sobre un edificio, sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Una daga fue la que llamó mi atención cuando ésta se clavó en el suelo, a pocos pasos frente a mí.

\- Bueno, sí quieres problemas, los has encontrado. – Dije regresándola a ver con bastante desagrado. – Estaba esperando el momento en el que al fin te encontrara. – Añadí sacando la espada de su vaina.

\- ¿Me estabas buscando? ¡Qué curioso! ¡Pensé que yo era la que te buscaba a ti! – Respondió retirando una prenda que rodeaba sus hombros, parecido a un suéter, haciéndola pasar sobre una gruesa cuerda que comenzaba desde el punto en el que ella se encontraba y terminaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de mí. Tomó de ambos extremos de la prenda y en segundos se deslizó cuerda abajo, dando un salto y aterrizando frente a mí. Esa introducción dejó deslumbrar su gran agilidad. - ¡Bonita espada! – Añadió señalando ésta mientras me sonreía con cierta inocencia., lo cual me resultó bastante extraño. - ¿Mmh? Espera, ¿planeas pelear haciendo uso de ella? Digo, mi única arma está a tus pies, ¿no es algo injusto? – Añadió confundida, aún con ese inusual carácter. No sé qué quería lograr con esa actitud. Parecía una chica tonta, aunque a la final resultaba intimidante. No me fiaba.

Su habilidad era magistral, en especial para esa poca seriedad que le daba al asunto. Cada ataque que intentaba atinar, ella lo evadía sin problema alguno, como si todo se tratara de un juego. Su risa, denominada como "adorable" por cualquiera que no estuviera recibiendo la paliza que yo estaba recibiendo ahora, y la gracia con la que luchaba me resultaban molestas.

Golpeó mis piernas con tal precisión que me hizo caer de rodillas al instante. Me encontraba muy agotada. Sin embargo, el combate terminó tan rápido como empezó, y gracias al cielo todo fue a mi favor.

\- ¡Qué boba! ¡Ni siquiera se necesitará de una gran amenaza para acabar contigo! ¡Qué molesto! – La chica dio un gran salto, dirigiéndose a mí. Tomé el mango de la espada, pero realmente no pude hacer nada. Ni siquiera pude tomarla con firmeza, no pude hacer más que acercármela.

La chica soltó un gran gemido. Ella comenzó a envolverse en un aura azul, al igual que mi espada. La gran ráfaga de energías que colisionaron me obligó a cerrar los ojos, pero pude divisar por un instante cómo éstas se volvían una sola y, en cuestión de segundos, la chica quedó atrapada en la espada. Tal y cómo ya había sucedido con el anciano y el otro joven, sentí un aumento de energía acumulada en el arma.

Vi la espada con gran atención, ¿qué era lo que la hacía actuar así? Para eso estaba aquí, pero aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo hacía, cómo es que lograba encerrar a los espíritus, ni mucho menos qué hacer después. Podía deducir que el anciano era de fiar, y bueno, la tonalidad de su aura... Pero… ¿y el de esa chica? Realmente me había dejado pensativa, y no era para nada reconfortante la idea de estar acompañada ahora de tres sujetos así.

Cada paso que daba y cada nuevo escenario que se me presentaba me destruían por dentro. Tantos años en la miseria. Nadie los ayuda, cierto, ¿por qué no se ayudan entre ellos? Era una actitud egoísta. Trataba de no pensar en eso, sólo intentaba salir de la ciudad en cuanto antes, pues no soportaría ni un solo combate más. La pelea anterior me dejó en tal estado que sentía desmayarme a cada paso que daba.

Conseguí llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. Subí una colina, y pese a que el medio seguía siendo parecido al de la ciudad, cada vez se tornaba más tranquilo. Había menos escombros y un par de casas muy bonitas, pero aun así en mal estado. Por suerte, el daño no se comparaba.

No recuerdo cuándo fue que me quedé dormida, pero lo hice sobre un cálido suelo alfombrado de pasto. Nada había interrumpido mi sueño. Nadie me había atacado, nadie me había robado, la espada seguía a un lado mío y mis órganos estaban en su respectivo lugar y trabajando. Era un alivio.

Había tenido una pesadilla, como ya se había vuelto habitual. Pese a eso había descansado bastante bien en comparación a días anteriores. Lo primero que vi tras enfundar el arma y sentarme fue que recién comenzaba a salir el sol. Parecía que sería un muy hermoso nuevo día, pero ver la ciudad destruida al final de esta colina, eternamente sombría, me bajó los ánimos, forzándome a desviar la mirada. Ahora veía otro escenario. Ahora dolía más.

Observaba una hermosa casa, pequeña, de dos pisos. Mitad del techo había colapsado, los dos vidrios frontales estaban destruidos, pero la puerta de entrada se veía intacta. La pintura estaba desgastada. Tenía algo. Me resultaba familiar. Ya antes la había visto, quizá en sueños, y en mejor estado. Me hacía sentir tranquila. Me hacía sentir nostalgia.

Me levanté sin desviar la mirada de ella. Con una mano apartaba las lágrimas de mis ojos, impidiendo que llegaran a mis mejillas. Tal vez todo esto era más que una mera coincidencia. Tratando de contenerme, pensaba si era posible que algo me hubiese llamado. Mejor dicho, si alguien me hubiese guiado hasta aquí.

Recordé a mi familia, a mis hermanos… a mi nueva familia. ¿Tenía una familia? Me había perdido en mis pensamientos cuando la espada llamó mi atención. Una energía de tonalidad rojiza se desprendió de ella. La silueta de la chica rata se formó frente a mis ojos, resultaba menos fantasmagórica conforme se iba alejando. Quería ir tras ella. Sin embargo, cuando me regresó a ver con una sonrisa retadora, decidí no hacerlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que nada malo pasaría si la dejase escapar esta vez, finalmente pensaba que la volvería a ver. O tal vez eso era una excusa. No estaba segura. Estaba muy triste para actuar.

Me dejé caer de rodillas, tratando de aclarar mi mente, de dejar a un lado la culpa. No podía hacerlo. No pude en un comienzo y no siento que pueda ahora. ¡No puedo! ¿Por qué me involucré en todo esto? No estoy lista, nadie lo está, nadie hace nada. Quería volver a casa…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Hola! :)

Sé que siempre publico y nunca digo ni mu, como si no hubiera una persona detrás de todo esto ~.~ Lo siento, y es que el colegio de verdad me tiene ocupadísima, cosa que publico de casualidad porque me acuerdo! :c Pero bueno, hoy tenía tiempo, así que por qué no pasar a saludar? n-n Y bueno, a agradecerles en verdad muchísimo por sus visitas y sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me pone :D! Y bueno, eso, que sepan que sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos, me ponen de muy buen humor y las sugerencias siempre son bien recibidas (:

Pero bueno, por ahora me despido, que ya no sé ni qué decir XD Haha cuídense mucho y tengan un bello día n-n!

\- SamSSF :3


	18. Chapter 18

**_Décimo Octavo Capítulo_**

Desperté. No me sentía precisamente exhausto o adolorido. Me costó abrir los ojos, cierto, pero me costó más dar crédito a lo que veía. Ya no me encontraba enjaulado, ni siquiera encadenado o atado. Estaba tirado en el suelo de una amplia pero vieja habitación. Me apoyé sobre mis manos. Traté de levantarme mientras trataba de recordar qué había sucedido, por qué rayos me encontraba aquí, mas el murmullo de múltiples voces fue lo que finalmente me devolvió al mundo físico. Esta gente, esa aura… seguramente seguía en Downhood.

La habitación estaba infestada de individuos que, si bien se mostraban indiferentes y distraídos, parecía que a la final se encontraban ahí reunidos con el mero propósito de observarme, de conocerme.

\- ¡Anuncien que el prisionero ha despertado!

Un gran murmullo empezó a resonar nuevamente por todo el lugar hasta que finalmente una voz femenina se manifestó e hizo callar a todos. Era la misma voz de aquella mujer que me había traído aquí.

\- ¿Prisionero? ¿Es esa forma de tratar a un invitado?

\- No, no lo es…

Mientras que la mujer se abría paso entre la multitud, aquel muchacho que me había llamado prisionero agachó la cabeza y a su vez se puso rojo. Me costaba comprender el por qué, pero al parecer le causaba cierta vergüenza haber cometido tal error. Si es que aquello había sido un error.

A quien me dirigía como "mujer", si así lo hacía, se debía a una mera inferencia. La chica parecía tener mi edad, quizá era un poco menor. Su piel, su pelaje y su rostro se mostraban muy finos, suaves, estaban bien conservados. Fue hasta que la tuve frente a mí que pude deparar en aquellos detalles. Pese a que mi único interés era ver sus intenciones a través de aquella mirada, me resultó imposible no deparar en aquella brillante cabellera blanquecina, esos confiados ojos purpúreos que no dependían del maquillaje para resultar seductores junto con esa siempre viva sonrisa confiada y segura. Finalmente, sus alargadas y amplias alas oscuras contribuían a crear una imagen misteriosa, enigmática, pero no se le podía etiquetar de tenebrosa. Mejor dicho, era hermosa.

\- Nunca creí que llegaría este momento. Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog…

\- Me imagino que esperabas con ansias este encuentro.

\- ¿Pudiste deducirlo? Creo que no soy nada buena disimulando mis emociones.

\- También pude deducir que dabas por hecho que este encuentro sucedería cuando así tú lo quisieras. Así que sí, sí creíste que llegaría este momento.

\- ¡Ja ja! ¿Apenas nos conocemos y ya desconfías de mí? ¡No podría esperar menos de ti!

\- Yo no te conozco.

Aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca insensatamente. No pude callarlas debido al desagrado que me producía todo esto; los cientos de ojos observándome, los muros rodeándome e impidiéndome una huida exitosa, la manera en que aquella chica me dirigía palabra. Parecía distraída, incluso torpe. No lo era en lo más mínimo. Analizaba cada gesto, cada respuesta. Y mientras tanto sus pensamientos se encontraban tras una barrera impenetrable. Ahora sabía que me encontraba completamente alerta y yo no sabía en lo absoluto de ella, salvo que esto le divertía.

\- Si tanto quieres saber quién soy, te lo diré. Yo soy Rouge, líder de la resistencia de Downhood. – La chica extendió los brazos con una sonrisa aún más vívida, presentando ante mí a un reducido número de personas que parecían más que a gusto de estar bajo su mando, pues bien apenas los introdujo, todos rugieron con orgullo, callando en breve a su señal.

\- Nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre. – O de ella, o de la tan llamada "resistencia". No sabía qué me sorprendía más; ver a gente de Downhood trabajando juntos, o que su líder fuera una joven tan respetada. Quizá hasta temida.

\- No sería muy conveniente que mi nombre resonara en toda la ciudad, ¿no lo crees así, Shadow? – Esa sonrisa con la que sellaba cada oración le daba un toque enigmático a todo lo que decía, mas no era difícil saber cuándo se estaba burlando.

\- Pero aun así tienes a un número considerable de individuos que, no solo saben tu nombre, saben quién eres. – Dije cruzándome de brazos, queriéndole demostrar que ella también era culpable de lo que me acusaba.

\- Todos son colegas. – Respondió casi desinteresadamente, jugando con un mechón de pelo. – Ahora tú también sabes quién soy, ¿acaso no?

Al principio la observé estupefacto, pero ello no pareció impresionarle en lo más mínimo. Mi mirada se tornó seria. Sin embargo, ella terminó por soltar una carcajada cargada de ironía.

\- ¿No es clara la idea? – Dijo regresándome a ver decidida, ofreciéndome su mano. – Bienvenido.

Hubo un breve silencio. Todos los miembros me observaban intrigados, esperando a mi respuesta. Estaban alerta. Su líder no fue tonta y bajó la mano antes de que yo le diera la espalda. Esto no me entretenía en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Así que ni siquiera te interesa escuchar detalles?

\- Hubiera sido más astuto de tu parte dármelos desde un inicio.

\- ¡Ja! Ni tú mismo te la crees. Es absurdo. Te hubieras ido en cuanto empezara a hablar. ¿O será que apenas te das cuenta que no estarás aquí por la fuerza?

\- Tal vez tus tácticas son absurdas.

Ella no respondió palabra, no hubo ni un gesto. El silencio nuevamente se había apoderado de la habitación.

\- ¿Me dirás cómo salir de este lugar entonces, o tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo?

\- ¿Acaso eso será una amenaza?

\- Depende de tu respuesta.

Regresé a verla con suma seriedad. Creía que ella igualmente tendría esa postura, pero no era así. Demostraba la misma calma y seguridad del inicio. Su sonrisa seguía intacta.

\- No estoy para juegos. Vete si quieres. Pero no sin antes decirme si eres un aliado o un enemigo ahora mismo.

La mirada con la que pronunció aquellas palabras llamó mi completa atención. No dejaba de impresionarme su mirada, aquella extraña mezcla entre la frialdad con la que podían verte sus ojos y aquella sonrisa. No sería astuto de mi parte provocarla. Tampoco tenía intención alguna de hacerlo, añadiendo mi condición; no me sentía del todo bien y ella no debía saberlo.

\- No soy ni lo uno ni lo otro. – Me acerqué a ella, tomé de sus muñecas e hice que sus brazos se relajaran, sin dejar de ver directamente a su rostro. Ella estaba tal vez confundida, mas no había rastro alguno de sorpresa.

\- Ciertamente, aunque espero una postura concreta de tu parte, supondré por ahora que tu respuesta es un alivio... Tú puedes tener todo lo que quiera, Shadow. – Su sonrisa reapareció al decir aquello. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, abriéndose paso entre todos nuestros espectadores.

Hice lo que quería y fui tras ella. Aquellos ojos que parecían juzgar cada acción nuevamente se posaron sobre mí. Algunos me observaban con cierto alivio, la gran mayoría con desconfianza, desaprobación. Sólo unos pocos con indiferencia, pero era evidente que nada estaba a mi favor. Aquél era un escenario muy silencioso, muy sombrío, ¿por qué me habían traído?

Finalmente salimos del lugar. Al salir, lo primero que observé fue que el lugar era apenas una pila de escombros al igual que todo lo que lo rodeaba. No había más que polvo y soledad.

\- Puede que ésta sea una zona técnicamente deshabitada, pero tu base está a la vista. Es un blanco perfecto. – Dije al observar que era la única construcción que todavía, pese al pésimo estado, conservaba su forma.

\- Ésta no es nuestra base.

\- ¿Te daba mala espina llevarme allá?

\- Ja ja, ¡por supuesto! Si supieras todo lo que se habla de ti en Downhood. Hasta tú mismo temerías a tu propio reflejo.

\- Sin embargo, tú me ves distinto. Yo diría que incluso fascinada.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Repentinamente su mirada se tornó amarga, como si aquel comentario le hubiera disgustado, pero a la final siguió hablando como si esperara una respuesta similar. – Me interesas bastante, eso es claro. ¿Por qué más te estaría buscando?

\- No me explico qué podría buscar una chica tan romántica, con tanta absurda fe y esperanza, en un chico como yo, sobre todo cuando tanto has escuchado hablar de mí. Claro que no has escuchado hablar cosas buenas de mí, ¿o sí?

\- Definitivamente no se escuchan cosas buenas de ti. Pero, ¿sabes? Esos detalles no me importan. Desapareciste hace tanto tiempo y, cuando decides volver, vienes directo a mí. ¿No crees que ello es alguna clase de señal?

\- ¡Ja ja! No seas absurda. Fui directo a tu trampa, por supuesto que iba a dar contigo. Ibas a dar conmigo, mejor dicho.

\- ¿Trampa? Error. Tengo montada guardia en toda la ciudad desde hace tiempo, meses. Claro que tarde o temprano daría contigo. Admito que eras mi mayor objetivo, ¿pero acaso en verdad crees que esto es personal?

\- Eso te gustaría.

Mi desconfianza ante aquella chica era cada vez mayor. Mientras que yo me esforzaba en desenmascararla, ella parecía divertirse conmigo, disfrazándose entre aquel mar de palabras sin sentido.

\- Vamos, realmente no esperas que te dé detalles, ¿o sí? – Finalmente habló, echando una mirada por sus hombros, observando la ciudad detrás de ella. – Es evidente lo que está pasando. Me refiero a la situación.

Ella calló. Su semblante cambió por unos instantes. Era la primera vez que pude divisar en ella algo similar a la duda, tal vez la primera vez que dejaba relucir algo así. Sentía que ella comenzaba a tomarse cierta confianza que no existía conmigo, y pese a que ello me desagradaba, no pude proferir palabra alguna, no intenté callarla. Quizá ella lo notó, y por ello fue directo al grano.

\- Sé que tienes un potencial increíble, excelente, no sólo para unirte a esta causa, pero para liderarla… o desafiarla.

No dije nada. Di media vuelta y empecé a alejarme. La chica no hizo más que observarme, lo cual agradecí. Odiaba a la gente insistente. Sin embargo, fui yo quien regresó la mirada cuando se produjo un gran estruendo. Provenía de aquella supuesta base.

\- Veo que te llama la atención el peligro, hijo de Downhood. – Fue lo único que dijo tras echarse a correr. Admito que me sorprendieron sus agallas, no precisamente por su valentía y coraje que la hicieron dirigirse al campo de batalla a proteger a sus compañeros, pero por la manera en que se atrevía a dirigirse a mí.

Nuestra carrera no duró mucho cuando otra explosión se vislumbró, destruyendo gran parte de la construcción, sino es que toda. Pudimos ver a bastantes personas escapar de ahí antes de que se volviera enteramente escombros, pero no por ello estuvimos más tranquilos.

Aquella no fue una explosión ordinaria, y por un instante maldije entre dientes a aquellos seres que parecían jamás dejarme en paz. Fui tras ella… tras el edificio… tras ellos. No estaba seguro de qué fue lo que me impulsó a ir a ese lugar, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que tenía que proteger al nuevo corazón de Downhood.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Décimo Noveno Capítulo_**

\- Vaya sujetos. Se creen tan rudos. – Dije deteniendo el paso y cruzándome de brazos, con la vista al frente, serio. - ¿Acaso quieren un premio o qué quieren aquí?

\- ¿Quién se cree este sujeto, eh?

\- No lo sé, pero se siente muy importante. Eso no me agrada para nada.

Mientras pronunciaba palabra, aquel gorila de pelaje oscuro se acercó unos cuántos pasos a nosotros. Regresó la mirada por unos instantes, soltando otra de esas molestas carcajada al observar la ahora destruida base.

\- ¿Saben? Realmente lamento lo de su preciosa construcción, pero creo que si entre tantos no pudieron impedir un incidente así, tal vez se lo merecían.

\- Estoy casi de acuerdo.

\- ¿"Casi" de acuerdo? - Preguntó el mismo gorila, mirándome con una leve aprobación.

\- ¿De acuerdo? - Por otro lado, Rouge me miró con gran desagrado tras mi comentario. Ello no fue de mi interés realmente, pues más llamó mi atención la forma en que ambos gorilas me observaron.

\- Eres un sujeto bastante gracioso. ¿Qué te cuesta decirnos tu nombre, chico V.I.P?

\- Shadow.

\- Eso no nos dice mucho... – Respondió el de pelaje claro, divertido, y ni bien pude responder palabra alguna, el otro sujeto que lo acompañaba habló.

\- Fue tú culpa por no haber formulado bien tu pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Mira y aprende. ¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿De dónde eres? Así te dará la información exacta que buscas.

\- Ya veo… ¡Oye, tú! ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cuál es tu helado favorito?

\- ¡No seas absurdo, Beech! …Mejor pregúntale cuál es su postre favorito, ¿qué tal que no le gusta el helado?

\- Mira quién es el tonto ahora, tonto. Claro que a todo el mundo le gusta el helado.

\- ¡El pastel es mejor!

\- ¡El helado es mejor!

\- ¡A quién engañamos! ¡Ambos son tan dulces!

Y después de haber coreado con deleite un molesto "¡Mmmh~!", ambos soltaron una gran risotada que a todos dejó perplejos, lo cual a ellos disgustó mucho.

\- Eso sí, estas personas no lo son para nada.

\- Admito que no me acostumbro. En realidad, me desagradan bastante.

Volvieron a observarnos con seriedad, en especial a mí cuando notaron que intenté ocultar una sonrisa con mi mano.

\- ¿Acaso se está burlando de nosotros, Ebony?

\- No lo sé, Beech. Tal vez también tengamos que preguntárselo. ¿Te estás burlando de nosotros, enano?

Pese a que aquello último me había producido cierto desagrado, no disminuyó en lo absoluto mi diversión. En realidad, que me hiciera aquella pregunta sólo empeoró la situación, haciéndome reír.

\- ¡Más claro no podría ser! Sí, lo hago.

\- ¿Quiénes se creen para hacer lo que se les dé la gana? – Una vez más, Rouge interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos, mostrándose más segura, incluso burlona cuando añadió lo siguiente con una sonrisa. - Ustedes deberían de ser quienes sean sometidos a un interrogatorio, ¿no lo creen?

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Creernos algo que no somos? – Habló ignorando lo último que dijo ella. - Nosotros somos nosotros y hacemos lo que está a nuestro alcance, no pretendemos nada, mucho menos lucirnos. – Y, tornándose nuevamente sereno, el gorila de pelaje oscuro, que parecía ser el más inteligente de ellos dos, supongo, alzó el brazo en dirección al edificio. – Observa. – Conforme la energía se concentraba en forma de esfera en la palma de su mano, una sonrisa desagradable comenzaba a marcarse en su rostro.

Algunos mostraron gran temor, otros demostraron gran molestia, preocupación, entre ellos Rouge. Sólo los más sensatos consiguieron alejarse del lugar a tiempo, a diferencia de aquellos desafortunados que quisieron hacerla de héroe, pues al tratar de atacar al individuo, o bien el otro gorila interfería, o bien, la misma energía purpúrea se encargaría de ellos cuando ésta finalmente impactara. Pese a que en realidad aquello no había sido un poder sobresaliente, definitivamente la escena llamó mi completa atención.

\- Estás perdiendo fuerza, ¿no lo crees, Ebony? – Comentó el gorila de pelaje Beige, acercándose a él y colocando una mano sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa burlona, casi retadora.

-Tampoco los hubiera querido matar. – Respondió con cierto fastidio, moviendo el hombro en señal de que tal vez aquel ataque le costó más de lo que esperaba y, en efecto, se encontraba con menos fuerza.

\- ¡Y entonces qué quieren! – Por el contrario, en vez de haber sido un alivio, aquel comentario pronunciado con tal indiferencia finalmente sacó a Rouge de sus casillas.

Traté de detenerla cuando se abalanzó hacia ambos, pero no pude hacer más que impedirle el paso. Me coloqué frente a ella cuando el ataque del enemigo impactó contra mi espalda, nublando por completo el medio y dejándome lo suficientemente débil como para impedirme levantar. Fue humillante haber cedido ante una situación así, ante un ataque así, pero más aún lo fue cuando Rouge tuvo que auxiliarme.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, erizo?

\- No gastes aliento con preguntas tan tontas. – Respondí consiguiendo que me soltara, levantándome, con una mano sobre mi pecho, observando mi cuerpo con atención, temeroso. – Tal vez no me encuentre en condiciones óptimas, pero esos dos idiotas necesitarán más que magia y trucos si acaso quieren derrotarme.

\- ¿Magia y trucos? ¿Acaso traes contigo algún polvo de hadas que pueda salvarnos?

Solté un suspiro. Traté de ignorar la sensación que me provocó aquél estúpido comentario, pero, convenciéndome de que no era la estupidez lo que la impulsaba a hablarme así, sino la ignorancia, conseguí tranquilizarme un poco.

\- Escucha, Rouge. Es claro que no comprendes la gravedad del asunto.

\- ¿Quién dice? ¿Y tú lo haces?

\- Sí, sí lo hago. O bueno, la mayoría de ella. – Dije regresando una mirada a aquellos dos seres que, en mi opinión, eran inusuales, aun comparándolos con viejos contrincantes con los que me he enfrentado. - Y si quieres seguir siendo líder de tu amada resistencia, me vas a escuchar.

Sorpresa sorpresa. Cuando traté de explicarle la situación, aquellos gorilas interrumpieron fingiendo toser, llamando nuestra atención, claro está. De alguna manera, ahora se mostraban mucho más temibles que en un comienzo.

\- Luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones, ahora tenemos que deshacernos de estos sujetos.

\- ¿Deshacernos?

\- Erradicarlos, eliminarlos, matarlos… Como quieras verlo. siempre y cuando involucre sacarlos de nuestra vista. - Coloqué mis brazos al frente, posicionándolos de tal manera que aquellos tontos comprendieran que me encontraba más que listo para problemas si acaso eso era lo que querían.

Si bien sus tonificados cuerpos ya resultaban intimidantes, sus risas lo eran aún más. Eso sólo era el exterior, y estaba a punto de comprobar qué tan problemáticos podían llegar a ser en verdad.

\- Ni siquiera deberían intentarlo.

Rouge, sin embargo, no hizo caso a la situación. Con una mano en la cintura, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, dándome la espalda.

\- Me niego a pelear si acaso ese es tu plan. O mejor dicho, si no tienes un plan.

\- ¡Miren quién habla! – Me enojó bastante que dijera aquello, como si de un momento a otro supiera más que yo sobre el asunto, o si se creyera con autoridad sobre mí. - ¿Acaso tú tienes un mejor plan? ¿Tienes una mejor idea de qué hacer con estos dos?

Ella sólo soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras me regresaba a ver. Había escuchado mis palabras, pero parecía que simplemente decidió ignorarlas. Nuestro enemigo, por otro lado, finalmente decidió que sería astuto, por no decir sucio, aprovechar nuestro descuido y atacar. Mi "amiga", claro, no hizo más que observar la escena, que si no fuera porque este embrollo era su culpa, le hubiera estado agradecido de no interferir.

\- ¡Mucha suerte, Shadow! Yo debo de ir a auxiliar a mis colegas...

\- ¡Muy noble de tu parte, claro! ¡Demuéstrame por qué eres tan respetada! - Y, tras haber tomado del brazo del enemigo con firmeza, lancé a uno de mis contrincantes en dirección a Rouge, quien me observó de reojo con sumo fastidio. Sin embargo, aceptó el reto.

Diría que me llevé una sorpresa al ver que peleaba con gran habilidad y en todo momento se mostraba seria si no fuera porque, en primer lugar, Ebony era superior en fuerza a Beech, y en segundo, yo me encontraba metido en un gran problema. Por más tonto que pareciera, Ebony aprendió de mí en cuestión de segundos y, pese a su lentitud, luchar contra mí comenzaba a lucir más como un juego de niños.

\- ¿Qué pasa, enano? ¿No que eras la gran cosa?

Un puño aterrizó directamente contra mi rostro, provocando que mis piernas flaquearan. Y, de no haber sido por una patada de su parte, habría impactado contra el suelo, lo cual honestamente hubiera preferido.

No podía dejar de echar un vistazo al combate entre Rouge y Beech. La chica tenía menos problemas combatiendo, pero no me fiaba de su sonrisa, no podía evitar delatar su inseguridad al comprobar la fuerza del gorila de pelaje claro. Y aunque él era quién más intimidado se mostraba, yo no estaba del todo tranquilo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero comenzaba a preocuparme. Temía por mi vida, temía por su vida... temía por la ciudad.

Apenas coloqué las manos contra el suelo, apenas alcé la mirada... El gorila planeaba jugar sucio, parecía no soportar aquella humillación. No necesité que la energía empezara a condensarse en la palma de su mano para comprender. Tan solo pisé suelo, me eché a correr hacia ella. Por otro lado, su valentía, su orgullo... su estupidez le impidió quitarse del medio.

Nuevamente un aura purpúrea fue expulsada de la mano del enemigo, esta vez más grande, más cargada. Escuché un gran grito. No pude hacer más que frenar. Sentí una gota de sudor resbalar por mi mejilla, un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Rouge!


	20. Chapter 20

**_Vigésimo Capítulo_**

Nuevamente sentí mis piernas flaquear, sentí mi respiración más acelerada. Mi visión volvía a traicionarme. Este no era el momento para decaer así. Tenía que resistirlo.

\- ¡Qué estúpida eres!

Finalmente pude ver su silueta tras la humareda. Apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus pies, no me encontraba para nada tranquilo.

Tomé a la chica entre mis brazos, impidiendo que cayera, dejándola apoyarse contra mi pecho. A mi juicio, después de un ataque así, su estado debería ser terminal, pero no podía calificarse como algo peligroso, algo de ese estilo. Se encontraba a salvo. No obstante, temía por ella.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada? ¡Esa cosa casi te mata! - Exclamé observándola al rostro, molesto.

Ella no vio mi rostro. La única respuesta que obtuve de su parte fue una de sus carcajadas acompañada de su clásica sonrisa, y ello fue suficiente para dejarme perplejo, aún más molesto. Cada vez más odiaba la idea de que una chica como ella, tan descuidada y despreocupada, pretendiera hacer un cambio en Downhood. Cualquier cambio en mente parecía imposible bajo su mando, y cuán irritante me resultaba aquello.

\- ¡Oye, Beech! ¡Tranquilízate! La niña me agrada, ¿cómo es posible que te comportes así?

\- ¡No me regañes, hermano! ¡Ella fue quien me insistió en que lo hiciera! ¡No creí que la lastimaría!

Tratando de comprender el significado de sus palabras, aún con mi mano aferrada al pecho, lo único que pude distinguir con claridad fue a la chica encaminándose a aquellos gorilas.

\- ¿Saben? - Habló con una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo, moviéndolo en círculos, de atrás para adelante, con los ojos cerrados, ocultando cansancio, y con su sonrisa delatando interés. - Nunca antes había presenciado tanto poder. No sólo me han sorprendido, me han maravillado. Muchas gracias por lo demostración.

\- ¿Demostración?

\- ¡Muchas gracias, bonita!

\- ¡Compórtate, hermano!

Beech había sonreído como tonto al escuchar el comentario de Rouge. Y con una mano tras su cabeza, apenado y sonrojado, de pronto el otro gorila le dio un codazo, mostrándose celoso, lo cual divirtió a Rouge. Yo… yo había quedado sumamente confundido.

Me acerqué a ella. Traté de hablar, pero su mano frente a mi rostro fue clara señal de que sería mejor callar.

\- Como ya es evidente, esta ciudad ya ha sufrido lo suficiente, si no es que más...

\- ¡Lo notamos y lo sentimos! - Corearon ambos gorilas, agachando la cabeza, apenados.

\- Yo lo siento. Esto ha sido un horrible mal entendido. Espero puedan perdonar la actitud de mi colega y yo. Esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros invitados.

\- ¡Para nada! De haber sabido que aquellos chicos eran tus amigos... ¡Oh no! ¡Ebony, qué has hecho!

\- ¿Qué hice yo? ¡Guarda silencio! ... Tranquila, preciosa. Verás... - Interrumpió el de pelaje oscuro cubriéndole la boca al otro sujeto, irritado. - Al igual que ya pasó contigo y mi colega, mi ataque no es capaz de hacer gran daño. Apenas se puede considerar grave, no se diga que pueda matar.

\- Me gustaría saber más de eso...

Ambos sujetos agacharon la cabeza tras la petición de Rouge.

\- Lo... lo siento, pequeña. Pero si nosotros mismos lo supiéramos, créenos que con gusto te lo diríamos.

\- Mmh... - Rouge se cruzó de brazos y alzó la vista, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y analizando la situación mientras que el cielo comenzaba a despejarse y poco a poco comenzaba a aclararse. - ... No importa. Luego me encargaré de todo esto. ¿Me darían un tiempo a solas con mi amiguito?

\- ¡Es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por ti! - Y, no sin antes refunfuñar entre dientes y mirarme con desagrado, ambos gorilas se echaron a correr en dirección a la base destruida, dejándonos a solas como ella había pedido.

Hubo un breve silencio. La chica los observó marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro y su mano contra su barbilla, analizando como siempre.

\- Ellos no son como los demás, ¿verdad?

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- Ellos ya no están muertos, pero tampoco están vivos.

Sus palabras acompañadas de su mirada causaron aquel efecto desagradable que sentía cada vez que me observaba con astucia, queriendo estar siempre un paso delante de mí.

\- ¿Por lo que estás al tanto de todo este asunto?

\- Ja ja, toda la información que quieras sólo te la daré a cambio de tu opinión...

\- Tú quieres más que eso...

\- Tú opinión lo es todo para mí en estos momentos. - De brazos cruzados, no perdió de vista mis ojos en ningún momento. En efecto, ella esperaba escuchar mi opinión.

\- Definitivamente alguna vez fueron espíritus, ¿cómo más podrían canalizar su energía de esa manera si no?

\- Tal vez llevan mucho tiempo en el mundo físico.

\- Eso es definitivo.

Una vez más alzó la mirada, esta vez con una mano sobre su frente, pues los primeros rayos solares ya resultaban fastidiosos para la vista, y esbozó una sonrisa. - ¿No desearías que la situación fuera diferente?

\- No es mi asunto.

\- Lo será cuando decidas actuar.

\- Si hablas con respecto a tu preciosa misión, no vale mí tiempo intentarlo.

\- ¡Claro que vale la pena intentarlo! - Exclamó delatando cierta sorpresa ante mis palabras. ¿No sientes ese don que te dio la vida? ¿Ese potencial que tienes para hacer que las cosas sucedan como tú lo deseas?

\- ¿De qué estupideces me hablas ahora? ¿Qué potencial? Por supuesto que hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y como quiero, ¿cómo más sobreviviría por mí mismo?

\- ¡No tienes por qué estar solo, Sha-!

\- ¡Abre los ojos Rouge! -Finalmente me orilló a alzar la voz. No quería escucharla, quería que se callara. Mis ojos se habían posado con gran furia sobre los suyos. Podía ver algo similar a la inocencia en su rostro, y si bien no creía que algo así pudiera manifestarse en alguien como ella, la idea de que sí fuera inocencia me enfermaba. - ¡Hablas como si fueras una niña!

\- Y tu como si estuvieras muerto.

Sus palabras habían fluido por mi cuerpo como si fuera el viento, dejando un helado terrible por cada miembro que recorría. Con los ojos cerrados, controlando mi indignación, le di la espalda.

\- Es eso, Rouge. Yo ya estoy muerto.

Si bien el impacto la forzó a dar unos pasos hacia mí, su respiración no la dejó hablar en lo absoluto. Sus pasos finalmente fueron silenciados, pero los míos no. Mi nombre fue lo último que se escuchó de aquella discusión.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Vigésimo Primer Capítulo_**

¿Qué tanto había ocurrido en todo este tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya? ¿Acaso se había marchado hace una semana? ¿O fueron dos? ¿Tres? Era un fastidio, se sentía como una eternidad. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Qué sería de él en estos momentos? ¿Estará bien? Mejor dicho, ¿seguirá con vida?

\- Te he notado muy pensativo toda esta mañana. Es muy inusual en ti.

\- Así que sólo ha sido una semana.

\- Sonic, ¿qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- Contigo a mi lado, no. – Fingí una sonrisa. No me gustaba mentirle, pero si mi respuesta le sacaba una sonrisa, entonces estaba justificada esta vez.

Pero justificada o no, no dejaba de ser una mentira. Definitivamente algo andaba mal. Al menos en mi mente. Pareciera que todos estos días serían más que suficientes para aclarar mi mente, pero definitivamente no lo eran. Para empezar, las cosas con Amy no marchaban del todo bien. Tan sólo ayer se había enojado conmigo por haber olvidado acompañarla en la tarde como ya había prometido, pero la verdad es que ni recordaba cuándo se lo había prometido, ni tampoco tenía apetito de ir. En realidad, no había tenido ganas de nada en varios días. Era un alivio saber que ya no estaba enojada conmigo, que su rostro seguía provocándome alegría, su compañía aún me resultaba muy grata. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de la mía.

Intenté enumerar todas esas cosas que me causaban estrés, ansiedad, lo que fuera… No sabía nada de mi familia, no me iba muy bien en el colegio, no sabía nada de Shadow…

No podía apartar de mi cabeza toda clase de preguntas, más aún todo tipo de respuestas. Es una característica muy marcada de nosotros, esa de siempre esperar lo peor aun cuando ni siquiera tenemos evidencia sólida alguna, ni la más mínima pista, y por supuesto que no tenía ninguna del erizo. Por ello me agobiaba tanto la cuestión… ¿hice bien al dejarlo ir tan sencillamente?

Trataba de recordar. Me esforzaba, pero no lograba evocar lo que había sucedido más allá de lo obvio. Todo fue una rutina; despertar, pelear, ir al colegio, pelear, salir del colegio, pelear… Nada fuera de lo común, realmente. Nunca se mostró débil ni adolorido. Por el contrario, era bastante indiferente, quizá muy ausente. Debía de ser eso. Definitivamente había algo en su mirada que era imposible de ignorar. Pero lo había hecho.

Me dejé caer contra la cama, brazos extendidos. Observaba al techo. Más bien, no veía. Mi mirada delataba que estaba perdido, por no decir triste.

\- Amy, ¿qué es la culpa?

Se mostró sorprendida ante lo inesperado de la pregunta, mas no por ello la ignoró. Con su mano contra su barbilla, su dedo dando golpecitos a ésta, empezó a meditar su respuesta.

\- Veamos… ¿Qué es la culpa? Bueno, es cuando… reconocemos que hicimos algo mal. Ehm… Darnos cuenta que pudimos haber actuado mejor en el pasado.

\- Ya veo. Pero… ¿cómo se siente? ¿Por qué la sentimos?

\- Yo diría que es nuestra consciencia dándonos golpecitos para que distingamos entre el bien y el mal.

\- ¿Qué es el bien y el mal?

\- Okey, creo que esas han sido demasiadas clases de filosofía por una vida. Prohibido ir mañana al colegio. – Primero soltó una leve carcajada. Luego se dejó caer a un lado mío, observó mi rostro. Ahora el suyo reflejaba preocupación. - Sonic, ¿qué ocurre? ¿En qué tanto piensas?

\- Es lo que trato de averiguar. Lamento si he estado ausente todo este día.

\- Yo diría toda la semana, pero está bien, corazón.

Había sido una semana.

Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro. La calidez de su abrazo y la suavidad de sus labios contra mi mejilla lograron robarme una sonrisa. Se la merecía.

\- No sólo eres bonita, también eres increíble.

Amaba verla cerrar sus ojos con pena, sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa en su lindo rostro, ver sus mejillas ruborizarse, pero los golpes de la consciencia eran tan fuertes que no podía disfrutarlo como me hubiese gustado. Hubo un breve silencio.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo también me pregunto qué será de Shadow.

Justo en el blanco. Me sentí encoger de la pena. Era como si mis pensamientos fueran un libro abierto para ella, y temía que ella lo supiera.

\- No era difícil adivinarlo, Sonic. Hacerte tantas preguntas no es tu estilo, me suena más a él. – Sus ojitos entre abiertos delataban que lo había vuelto a hacer, se sonreía porque lo sabía. – Pero no creas que fue tu culpa que se fuera. Lo conociste mejor que yo, tú sabes que es un chico sumamente independiente, seguro él está bien.

\- No hay forma de comprobarlo.

\- La intriga, ya veo…

Hubo otro breve silencio, interrumpido por otra pequeña carcajada suya.

\- Eres un chico muy lindo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Acaso no estabas pensando en ir a buscarlo?

\- En realidad, yo…

Otra carcajada.

\- Definitivamente eres muy lindo, ¡vaya sentimiento! Le das una segunda oportunidad de vivir, decide rechazarla y se marcha. Te preocupas por él y sientes culpas de que se haya marchado de casa después de una absurda disputa. ¡Eres como una madre para Shadow!

\- … … … Ahora tengo un trauma. – Solté una carcajada nerviosa. La historia era convincente, no estaba lejos de lo que pensaba, ¡pero la conclusión era tan bizarra! Amy rio bastante al ver mi rostro, no pudo evitar abrazarme nuevamente.

\- ¡Lo siento!

\- No, no, ja ja, no hay necesidad de hacerlo. Quita ese terrible final y te doy toda la razón. – Dije firme, levantándome y tomando a Amy de las manos. Mi repentina resolución la dejó confundida. - Voy a buscar a Shadow.

Nuevamente vi esa carita de aprobación con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa…

\- No te detendré, Sonic, aunque sé, y te garantizo, que él está bien.

… pero ella no lo entendía.

\- Amy… - Tomé de su rostro con ambas manos y me acerqué a ella. - ¿Recuerdas a esos tres sujetos a los que nos enfrentamos cuando nos conocimos?

Vislumbré temor en su mirada, en sus ojos. No había pensado en ello desde hace tiempo. Ella no se enteró del incidente del viernes pasado, fue un detalle que le omití, pero era evidente que ella aún los recordaba, y entendía a lo que iba.

\- No preguntes qué pasa ni qué sucederá, pues yo tampoco lo sé. – Se abalanzó hacia mí, le correspondí. – No te pongas así. Sólo sé que Shadow necesita de mi ayuda, es todo.

\- La verdad no es fácil para mí, Sonic. – Respondió abrazándome con más fuerza, cada vez más fuerte entre más parecía comprender mi seriedad.

\- Tranquila, no exageremos. – Dije retrocediendo, acariciándole las púas de su cabecita, cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole con calma.

Amy se había marchado a su casa ya hace un par de horas. Me acompañó a comer. Fue una comida bastante sencilla, pero deliciosa. Tuvimos una conversación agradable, reímos bastante, como si lo que vivimos momentos atrás nunca hubiese sucedido. O como si nada fuera a cambiar después de esto.

Al cabo de unos minutos anunció su partida. Sólo tuve que acompañarla a la puerta, pues sus padres habían mandado a su chófer a recogerla.

\- Sé que no te gusta, y que nunca lo has querido usar, pero por favor, tómalo. Es para mantenernos en contacto.

\- Lo haré, lo haré…

Ella lo dejó sobre el mueble más cercano que encontró y yo me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente. Mañana iría a la ciudad a despedirme bien de ella. O al menos eso era lo que ella esperaba.

La noche fue tranquila, lo de siempre. Pude descansar bastante bien, pero la impaciencia era tal que ya estaba listo para marcharme antes de que saliera el sol. No traía mucho conmigo; mi ropa, dinero… Antes de cerrar la puerta, di un último vistazo a mi hogar. Nunca antes había notado lo solitario que era. Tomé las llaves de la casa, pero no el celular. Lo vi por unos instantes. Ella siempre había querido que me modernizara, ahora con más razón, pero yo pensaba en otras cosas. No quería preocuparla, pero tampoco era como que estuviera del todo seguro de lo que quería. Solo sabía que esto no era lo mío.

Tomé el celular, tratando de comprender cómo utilizarlo. Habían juegos, galería de imágenes, lista de contactos, mensajes… Después de batallar con el aparato y de presionar varias teclas, opté por bajar la tapa. Lo cerré con brusquedad y simplemente lo dejé caer contra el mueble.

\- Cobarde.

Fue lo último que dije, la última palabra que retendrían estos muros antes de que abandonara mi casa. Y mi vieja vida.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Décimo Segundo Capítulo**_

Únicamente fueron tres días, tres días en los que permanecí en esa ciudad, tres días en los cuales finalmente pude pensar con tranquilidad en todo lo que había sucedido, y mis conclusiones eran una vergüenza; El viejo era un manipulador asqueroso, Sonic era un idiota y Rouge estaba chiflada… ¡y ahora sentía que yo también empezaba a caer en ese limbo de estupidez! ¡Perdía la cordura!

Había encontrado una casa bastante bien cuidada para el sector en el que se ubicaba. La habitaban cuatros seres; un anciano y los que parecían ser sus nietos, dos chicos y una niña. Me había encontrado con una de esas pocas familias que se resignaban al sufrimiento y esperan tranquilamente a la muerte. El trato era un clásico; ellos me daban vivienda y comida y yo brindaba protección. A veces maldecía tanto no saber cocinar.

Pero, como mencioné antes, no me quedaría mucho tiempo. Pese a que sus rostros delataban que no querían que me marchara, hasta el último momento se mostraron humildes y cordiales conmigo. El anciano había sido lo suficientemente amable como para indicarme el camino que debería tomar si quería llegar a Jewel City… tal vez si no lo hubiera ignorado cuando hablaba hubiese llegado días antes. La razón por la cual me dirigí a la ciudad de las joyas fue porque era mi mejor referencia para encontrar el laboratorio del científico loco, perdido en el bosque pancromático.

Apenas se ocultaba el sol, el verdadero espectáculo comenzaba. Era cuando el lugar comenzaba a iluminarse, los coches se encontraban inmóviles por el tráfico y las calles se encontraban llenas de abundante gente. Era una ciudad mediocre. Teniendo tantas cosas, tantas mejoras tecnológicas, lo que sea, los habitantes lo desaprovechaban y se envolvían a sí mismos en una rutina. Si es cierto que Downhood fue así alguna vez, entonces me alegraba saber que la destruyeron. Tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

Eché un último vistazo. Después de varias horas había recordado al erizo azul. Él era diferente a todos ellos, al menos a todas las personas que alguna vez haya conocido. Tal vez por ello me llamaba la atención su caso, que haya sucumbido a una vida monótona y sin aspiraciones. En otras palabras, seguía pensado que era un idiota.

Llegué en la noche, más bien en la madrugada. El momento perfecto para el camuflaje, las sombras. Seguí adelante, no podía creer que la contraseña de acceso siguiera siendo la misma, y que mi mano todavía fuera bienvenida por el escáner. Todo lucía igual. Había cambios minúsculos, el camino seguía siendo el mismo. Sentía que no tenía nada a mi favor más que mis instintos y habilidades. ¡Ah!, y claro, el equipo de autodefensa aún me reconocía como uno de los suyos. Podía pisar suelo, observar con detenimiento y nadie sabría que estuve aquí.

Hablando de observaciones oportunas, no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, un breve gesto de alegría, al notar que la habitación de Miracle se encontraba abierta, desordenada, tal como la recordaba. Y ella no estaba aquí.

Regresé la mirada a la derecha y algo más también me sacó una sonrisa. Otra puerta abierta dejaba ver toda la chatarra de Alfas, Betas y Omegas, esos robots de élite que se supone se encargarían de aniquilar a cualquier intruso. Se supone. Seguían incompletos, destartalados, destruidos, todo gracias a mí y a esos absurdos combates de prueba para evaluar su poder. No, no eran rivales.

Al fondo del pasillo, una habitación. La habitación. Era la única sala que se encontraba completamente distinta, salvo la ubicación en toda esta horrible base. Se había dedicado la vida entera en mejorar esta sala, lo cual explicaría el desorden de las otras. Mi buen humor desapareció en cuanto noté que el controlador ya no estaba en su lugar, cuando reflexioné la posibilidad de que ya ni siquiera se encontrara en esta habitación, de que estuviera en la habitación de Eggman, en sus manos. Sacudí la cabeza. Comenzaba a desesperarme, debía permanecer optimista. Y es que ese era mi verdadero problema. Desde que llegué aquí y comencé a trabajar para ese desayuno con piernas viví mi vida muerto. Me aferraba a la muerte y me resignaba al cruel destino de vivir. Existía en mí indecisión, sin saber qué hacer ni qué era lo que en verdad quería hacer. No, no podía, no debía desistir de este arranque de optimismo. Tenía que aprovecharlo y lograr lo que me había propuesto desde hace meses; encontrar la supuesta libertad.

Botones, botones, botones… No tenía ni idea de cuál oprimir primero. Mis dedos no dejaban de bailar mientras mis ojos trataban de enfocar su objetivo. Iba a presionar el primero apostando a mi suerte. Sólo se encendió un monitor. El segundo, ni una pista. El tercero, no fueron bocinas ni una alarma. El cuarto. El quinto. El clic de desesperación. Mi último intento.

Del suelo salió algo, no sabría cómo describirlo. Una vitrina, de ella se reflejaba un intenso destello. Siguió elevándose, cada vez era más posible verlo. Finalmente pude admirar el azul oscuro de aquella gema. Reprimí una leve carcajada, era involuntario imaginar cualquier cosa degradante de alguien cuando no puedes soportarlo, y por supuesto que yo no soportaba al capitán fantasías y accesorios. Pero la curiosidad era grande y yo quería saber qué hacía esto aquí. No podía ser tan importante, ¿o sí? Fue fácil llegar a ella, es su culpa por no ser precavido, y la mía por ser curioso.

Lo que inmediatamente pensé fue que se activarían las trampas como tan clásico sucede al robar un tesoro en cuanto tomara la joya. No fue así. Fue al revés. Primero se activaron las armas y luego tomé la joya. Fueron necesarios al menos tres golpes para destruir el contenedor que la resguardaba, y mi mano.

Di un gran salto, otro. Gracias a la tecnología y las manías del doctor mis guantes podían imitar a las palmas de un gecko, por lo cual podía lanzarme de un lugar a otro, aferrarme al techo por un breve lapso, todo esto para esquivar el tarratata de destrucción. El ruido era insoportable y el impacto de los proyectiles lucía mortal. Volví a subestimarlo. Procuraba hacer que todos ellos impactaran en un mismo lugar, en un intento por debilitar la gran barrera que me encerraba en esta habitación. No me quedaba mucho tiempo, una horrible alarma llevaba varios segundos sonando, por no llamarle eternidad, y los proyectiles eran cada vez más insufribles. Debía intentarlo ahora. Varias patadas, un último golpe y gracias al cielo el gran muro metálico finalmente cedió. Pude escapar de ahí dejando una lluvia de balas detrás de mí.

Lamentablemente afuera de la sala no me esperaba algo más sencillo, pero mi humor era tal que simplemente pude ignorar el terrible cansancio y la agitación de tan fatal momento. No me importaba nada. Salir de ahí fue difícil, sí, pero pude sentirlo como si hubiera sido una broma. No salí ileso. Una que otra bala perdida había dado conmigo, pero no logró detenerme, mucho menos derribarme. Nada podía. Había robado algo sumamente valioso. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Mi primera pista fue el frenesí de balazos y explosiones. Pero mi pista favorita fue el profesor, él y sus terribles gemidos. Todavía afuera de la base seguían siendo audibles sus gritos, "¡Shadow! ¡Shadow! ¡Te mataré! ¡Maldito!" Todos y cada uno de ellos más lleno de odio que el anterior.

Una vez estando lo suficientemente lejos, lo suficientemente perdido, derrapé y me dejé caer sentado en la fría tierra. Reía, reía bastante, como no recordaba haberlo hecho jamás. Alcé la extraña gema hacia el cielo y la contemplé. Más risa. No sabía por qué era tan importante para ese desgraciado, pero lo era, y ahora lo era para mí, porque yo se la había robado, ahora era mía y no suya. Primero le había quitado su primer y gran experimento, y ahora, al parecer, su gran fuente de poder o lo que fuera. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Una considerable cantidad de sangre continuaba fluyendo fuera de mi cuerpo, pronto brazos y piernas comenzaron a debilitarse, a fallar. Yo seguía riendo. Abracé la esmeralda con fuerza, contra mi pecho. Me dejé caer contra el suelo. Sonreía, pero no era feliz. No podía contener las lágrimas. Por un instante, por primera vez pensaba… pensaba en mi vida. Llegué a pensar por un momento que mi vida era tan desdichada. Recordé a la idiota, al murciélago, a Sonic. Mi vida recién empezaba, pero mi vida ya terminó. No me quería ir, no ahora. Había enfurecido a ese chiflado. Arruiné su vida, era natural que él acabara con la mía. Lo odiaba, ¡lo odiaba! ¡Él ya había arruinado la mía! ¡Y no le bastaba!

No sabía si era desesperación o resignación. En realidad, no tenía tiempo para sufrir. Mi último vistazo al cielo, mi último recuerdo. Esperaba con impaciencia a que mi corazón dejara de funcionar, que todo mi cuerpo obedeciera a sus maquinales órdenes y renunciaran a toda esta existencia. Cerré los ojos. Pronto, oscuridad.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Décimo Tercer Capítulo**_

Llegué cuando el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor. Había decaído por completo el día entero, por lo cual había decidido tirarme y descansar en aquella colina en las afueras de Downhood. La verdad es que no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, pero sentía que si no me tiraba a la de ya me desvanecería.

Desperté apenas amaneció, incluso desperté de buen humor. Había tenido las veinticuatro horas para pensar, recordar, meditar… en fin, para aclarar un montón de cosas que tanto tenían a mi pobre mente agobiada, para volver a ser yo. Me sentó bien. Sentía que era el comienzo de una vida nueva, impulsada por el optimismo… hasta que llegué, por supuesto.

\- ¿Dónde carajos estabas? ¡Sin malditas excusas, no me importa lo que haya sucedido, esto es imperdonable!

Ay, no. Con la palma de mi mano contra mi rostro, tratando de contenerme, recibí las terribles noticias del profesor. Shadow había regresado. Había vuelto tan sólo en la madrugada. Por supuesto que tenía que volver a joderlo todo bien. Porque si vas a hacer algo, no lo haces a medias. No, él no era así. Él no era mediocre. Él era un imbécil.

El doctor Eggman estuvo sermoneándome con esto, lo otro, el erizo y la esmeralda, mientras que yo me preocupaba más por silenciarlo, pero él no dejaba de seguirme; mientras caminaba, me cambiaba de ropa, comía algo. Incluso me dio la oportunidad de tomar una breve ducha, pero el dolor de cabeza sólo empeoraba. Shadow había robado aquella gema cuando yo me encontraba ausente, ¿y se cree que yo podría haberlo impedido? ¡Me había ido mejor en el exterior a que si me hubiera quedado aquí... y sí que había sido todo un fracaso!

Comprendía su coraje, pero debía admitir que una parte de mí quedaba tranquila al escuchar las noticias, por no decir que me alegraba saber que Shadow seguía con vida. O bueno, eso era lo que me gustaría pensar.

\- Él no está muerto, ¿verdad? – Ni siquiera me atreví a dirigirle la mirada. No soportaría descubrir que ahora el doctor y yo éramos los únicos que quedábamos de este pequeño equipo.

\- Escucha. – Dijo silenciando mis pensamientos. Mejor dicho, silenciándose a sí mismo, que tan agitado se encontraba. – Tú sabes lo importante que es Shadow para esta misión, incluso lo es para mí. Cállate, después de tantas semanas de convivencia es normal que… En fin. Esto no puede seguir sin él, ¡es el colmo estar contra él! ¿Y sabes lo que representaba esa esmeralda que tan descaradamente se robó? ¡Nuestro plan B! ¿Sabes cuál es el plan C? ¡Tú!

Tragué saliva. Me puse nerviosa.

\- No me mal entiendas. No dudo de ti, para nada, ¿pero con Shadow en el medio? ¿En nuestra contra? Esto es increíble, es absurdo. – Colocó sus manos contra un operador, mirando directo al suelo, desesperanzado. – Yo conocí a Shadow de la manera más dolorosa posible. – Empezó irguiéndose, observando al techo perdido en sus recuerdos. Sólo le faltaba quitarse sus gafas, una cámara y jamás olvidaría este momento tan… tan él. – Fue antes de que llegaras tú, tal vez todo un mes antes. Fue gracias a él que me enteré de todo este asunto de los espíritus. La verdad es que la coincidencia era tan grande... A veces me convencía a mí mismo de que el destino me había puesto en su camino. Mejor dicho, lo puso a él en el mío.

\- Era todo un caso… - No supe qué opinar

\- Lo di por muerto cuando lo encontré en tal estado en las afueras de Downhood. En esos tiempos me interesaba aquella ciudad a tal punto que llegué a considerarlo como un buen lugar para una segunda base. Ingenuo yo. De camino a la base, había ya más sangre fuera de su cuerpo que dentro. Igual decidí intentarlo. Lo puse sobre una camilla. Intenté operar, ¿qué se podía hacer si todo su pecho se encontraba destruido? Me hubieran acusado de asesino si alguien me hubiese visto con su cadáver. Me hubieran acusado de demente si acaso pretendía revivir a un muerto.

Me había dejado caer contra el suelo, la vista hacia el techo y la imaginación perdida conforme escuchaba aquel relato. Me sabía un poco la historia, pero nunca la había escuchado a detalle. La imagen era tan vívida que sentía que yo misma lo había presenciado todo.

\- Cubrí su rostro con una sábana blanca, reconociendo lo absurdo de mi intento, y que inevitablemente estaba destinado a fracasar. – Después de un suspiro, comenzó a dirigirse a mí. – Su corazón, su corazón era irreconocible, era cenizas, no era nada. O al menos eso diría la biología. – Calló por unos instantes. - ¿Sabes? Desde aquel día yo creo en los milagros. Ese erizo me demostró que en realidad todo era posible con una gran fuerza de voluntad, ¿cómo rayos más iba a ponerse de pie? ¡De pie cuando ya ni siquiera tenía la voluntad de su propio cuerpo! No, eso no fue un milagro, fue la voluntad de su corazón.

\- ¿Y esa voluntad era venganza? Porque sólo así le creo su historia de fantasía.

\- No, en ese momento no lo era. Le pedí explicaciones, me las dio. Me pidió explicaciones, y se las di. Hubieras visto ese rostro cuando se dejó caer, era la personificación de la desilusión, del miedo. Sabía que en aquel combate había perdido la vida tan fugazmente, una noche cualquiera.

Hubo un silencio eterno, incómodo. Estaba de más decir que yo no quería enterarme nada de la vida de ese sujeto, no quería saber la historia de cómo Shadow y el profesor se habían conocido. Era pasado y lo que ocurre en el pasado se queda ahí. Sea cual sea el caso, el erizo que yo conozco es un ser despiadado y no merecía la pena hablar de él. Mas el profesor continuó con su discurso.

\- Al principio él era tan distinto a como lo conocemos ahora. Pudimos discutir todo un plan, ¿me creerás? ¡Aceptó mi oferta, yo su mano y surgió un gran equipo!

\- Ahora entiendo que todo fue por mera conveniencia.

\- Ahora yo creo que sí fue la venganza lo único que lo movió a actuar de esa manera. No, te miento. En realidad no lo creo. Su vida quedó depositada por completo en este equipo, él mismo reconoce que si renuncia y se deja consumir por la venganza su corazón no lo resistirá y simplemente dejará de funcionar… - Conforme hablaba, la voz del profesor pasaba de un tono triste a uno más bien enojado.

Por más cerrado que podía llegar a ser el profesor, a veces parecía que podía entender lo que él sentía, pues era lo que yo sentía. También me sentía traicionada. Y en realidad era estúpido, pues Shadow siempre había emanado esa sensación de desconfianza. Nunca demostró en realidad que pudiésemos confiar plenamente en él. Pero si era cierto lo que decía el profesor y alguna vez fue diferente, ¿qué lo había vuelto así?

\- No hay que estancarnos en el pasado. – Dije levantándome con brusquedad, finalmente diciendo lo que en verdad pensaba. – Seré el plan C, pero no por ello podemos simplemente desistir. – Tomé la espada con firmeza y la coloqué frente a mí con convicción. Sentía una seguridad tremenda en aquel momento, sentía que nada podría detenerme. La verdad es que la historia del erizo me había inspirado a final de cuentas. – Dígame qué tengo que hacer ahora y lo haré.

\- ¿Dime qué diantres le hiciste a tu pelo?

De regreso al suelo.

\- Es una larga historia…

\- Si tiene que ver con sus ridículas modas juveniles, mejor ahórratelas. Aunque no tenías mi permiso para perder el tiempo ni eres mayor de edad como para hacerte enteramente responsable de esas decisiones descabelladas de último momento.

\- Soy perfectamente madura y… No, ¡espere! ¡Déjeme hablar! – De todo su discurso y su rabieta se me había olvidado por completo lo esencial del asunto. – Tengo información que darle, ¡tiene que ayudarme! ¡Fue obra de uno de esos espectros!

La seriedad volvió inmediatamente a su rostro. Me levantó tirando de mis brazos y me ayudó a sentar sobre una camilla para empezar a examinar con detenimiento y curiosidad mi extraño caso.

\- Vaya forma de perder el tiempo… ¡Dime lo que pasó mientras que yo te hago un chequeo rápido!

Le expliqué todo lo sucedido., o al menos eso quería pensar, pues no podía dejar de balbucear por culpa de ese mar de ideas. Se detuvo un momento en mis ojos, ya había deparado en la nueva tonalidad de ellos y yo proseguí con la historia, esta vez procurando contarle a detalle todo lo que había sucedido con aquel anciano de Downhood.

\- ¿Me voy a morir? – No pude evitar callar mi temor. No podía controlar mi ansiedad y su respuesta no era precisamente reconfortante.

\- Tarde o temprano, sí. Por esto, quién sabe. – Soltó mi cabeza y me dio la espalda. – Por como luces y por toda la información que he encontrado, diría que te encuentras perfectamente bien.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para volver a la normalidad? – Supliqué desesperada, bajándome de la camilla, atreviéndome a tomar al profesor de su ropa.

\- Te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que lo sé. – Respondió regresándome a ver.

– ¡Maldición! ¡No quiero ser uno de ellos!

\- Tranquila, no estás maldita. Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré de arreglarlo.

\- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…

\- Entonces dejemos de hablar y empecemos a actuar, ¿entendido?

El doctor tomó de la espada y la observó detenidamente por unos instantes, como si dudara de entregármela una vez más, pero terminó por hacerlo de todas maneras.

\- Quiero inspeccionarla, me interesa eso de que hayan espíritus adentro de ella. Me preguntó por qué y cómo podría servirnos a nosotros. No sé dónde prefiero que estén, si afuera o adentro, por no decir tan cerca.

\- Los grandes genios pensamos iguales…

\- Cuando consigas un doctorado lo discutimos. Ahora tienes una nueva misión.

Quise dejarme caer nuevamente. Ya no estaba con ánimo alguno para seguir aventurándome en estas misiones, pero si yo no lo hacía, ¿entonces quién? Digo, no me importaría que me reemplazaran… Definitivamente necesitábamos voluntarios. Solté un suspiro, igual terminaría haciéndolo, así que me quedé callada y simplemente obedecí. ¿Dónde estaba todo ese optimismo de la mañana?

\- Shadow sigue con vida.

No sé qué sentí en ese momento, pero definitivamente no me gustó que empezara así su discurso. Ya sabía a lo que quería llegar, y tal vez fue por ello que de entrada simplemente me resigné.

\- Para nuestra mala suerte, aún no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Él no me ha dado motivos para pensar que está muerto. ¿Pero sabes qué? Él ya no es parte de esto. Él ahora está en contra y aquí estamos frente a la parte más difícil de hacer justicia; perder a uno para salvar a una mayoría.

\- ¡Acaso está pensando en matarlo! - Realmente no me resigné, simplemente decidí no elegir. Preferí que el profesor eligiera por mí, pero a final de cuentas ello también había sido mi elección. No obstante, en cuanto dijo aquello último quedé impactada, no sabía... ¡Agh! ¡Era desesperante no distinguir entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía de hacer!

\- No, nada de eso. No me atrevería a matarlo, tampoco necesitamos recurrir a tremenda cosa, por más coraje que me haya ocasionado... pero algo es seguro, y es que definitivamente no podemos seguir teniéndolo interfiriendo y estorbando en todo lo que le plazca. Él sabía tan bien como yo la importancia de esa esmeralda y aun así decidió robármela. Ese malagradecido se ganó mi confianza para… En fin. Lo quiero vivo. Quiero que me lo traigas con vida.

Escuchaba con atención cada palabra que decía. La verdad es que ese erizo siempre me causó sensaciones opuestas desde que lo había conocido. A veces se mostraba con una buena persona, a veces generaba mala espina, pero algo era certero; siempre daba miedo. Y pensar que mi objetivo ahora era él… era una locura.

\- Vete, vete justo ahora. Si no está en el bosque, de seguro está en Jewel City. No pierdas tiempo, eres perfectamente capaz de enfrentarlo y derrotarlo.

\- ¿Pero… y si no lo logro? – Pregunté dudosa, temerosa.

\- Recurre a la violencia como último recurso, no la necesitas. Eres astuta y lo lograrás. Jamás me has fallado y sé que no lo harás ahora. - Quería confiar en su palabra, siempre me había dado motivos para hacerlo, pero lo maquinal de su forma de hablar me hizo dudar. - ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Callé por unos instantes. Quería preguntar por qué no simplemente aprovechábamos que estaba desaparecido para avanzar en otras cosas, por qué no sólo pretendíamos que ya estaba muerto y nos enfocábamos en nuestra meta principal. Sí, tenía miedo, pero también estaba harta de mostrarme tan cobarde, y ahora me sentía estúpida por pensar así, quizá por orgullo. No, ni siquiera pensaba con claridad, ni siquiera tenía sentido ni orden las cosas en las que pensaba, así que eso haría; no pensar y actuar.

\- Puede contar conmigo.

¿Por qué rayos lo quería con vida? ¿Por qué rayos estaba silenciando tantas cosas en mi mente? Odiaba admitirlo, pero me daba celos que Shadow fuese su consentido. No me interesaba serlo, pero no me gustaba quedarme atrás. ¡Sólo quería probarme que podía valerme por mi misma! Rayos, no, pensar no tenía sentido. Pensaba cosas que hasta vergüenza me daban. Lo único que pensaba con certeza era que todo acabaría para mí si en verdad me atrevía a cruzar caminos con Shadow. Sé que destruí su estúpido orgullo cuando le gané en combate aquella noche y arruiné sus planes. De por sí jamás le agradé. No es que me interesara hacerlo, pero de repente sonaba a mucha mejor opción que desagradarle, y no quería ir a provocarlo. ¿Cómo lo traería entonces? ¿Y para qué?

Nuevo objetivo, nuevo lugar. De visita a la ciudad de las gemas.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Décimo Cuarto Capítulo**_

\- Esa es una espada muy bonita.

\- ¿Por qué rayos están todos ustedes tan interesados en ella?

\- Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que le diría a una chica tan tonta como tú las maravillas que podría hacer con esa cosa maldita?

\- Apuesto a que ni siquiera tú tienes una mínima idea de qué harías con todo su poder. Poder que, por cierto, está bajo mi control en este mismo momento.

\- En realidad, creo que es ambicioso querer usar su poder. No sabría cómo usarlo, y apuesto a que tú tampoco, boba. Pero me conformo con devolvérsela a su dueño y quedarme con una recompensa. - Dijo colocando sus puños frente a su rostro.

\- Así que su propietario también está vivo. - Respondí tirando el arma al suelo y empujándola a mis espaldas con el pie, imitando su postura, fastidiada, pero ciertamente fascinada. Esa era información valiosa. - El idiota aquí eres tú. No necesito del "poder" de la espada para desfigurarte la cara.

\- Vaya, además de fea, grosera.

Era medio día cuando finalmente atravesé la quinta parte del bosque pancromático, Eternal Autumn, en las afueras de Jewel City, cuando este desagradable león se cruzó en mi camino, por no llamarle gatito flacuchento. Su apenas existente melena lo hacía lucir mayor, pero no por ello me sentía intimidada. Al contrario, me entusiasmaba más la idea de dejar mi huella en su rostro a puños, al estilo de la vieja escuela. Yo era algo reconocida en mi pequeña ciudad por estarme peleando constantemente en las calles de Calm Lake con los típicos perdedores que se la pasan fastidiando. Mis victorias eran reconocidas por mis amigos, vecinos y, lamentablemente, mis padres.

\- ¿En verdad pensaste que me podrías vencer con esos pasos de baile? - De una patada dejé a ese inútil sin aire, tirado en el suelo. Después de semanas volvía a sentirme segura de mí misma. Se sentía bien. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este mundo físico? - Gruñó, tratando de levantarse. - No importa, ahora mismo me encargaré de que desaparezcas.

En el momento en el que me agaché para tomar la espada, quiso aprovechar mi descuido y se echó a correr hacia mí, rugiendo como idiota.

Blandí el arma sin chistar. No sé de dónde saqué el valor para atacar así, mucho menos para tener los ojos abiertos en todo momento. No lo había cortado, pero no por ello había fallado. Más bien había cortado el viento y este movimiento ocasionó que una especie de ráfaga de energía se disparara al muchacho, repitiendo el truco de días anteriores. ¡Qué sorpresa me llevé!

La hoja desprendía un humo rojizo, como si se hubiera quemado. Temía que esta rutina de inesperadas sorpresas terminara por destruirla. O la absorción de tanta energía la hiciera explotar cuando ya no pudiese almacenar a tanto espíritu. ¿Qué hacer después?

\- Con que así se hace... Bueno, creo que comienzo a entender cómo funciona. - Alcé la espada frente a mi rostro, la observaba asombrada. – Creo.

\- Esa es una buena noticia.

Mi corazón se aceleró de golpe. Mi sangre, helada, recorrió mi cuerpo galopando por mis venas. No podía controlas mis miembros. Tan pálida me puse que no podía dejar de temblar. No entendía que hacía aquí, por qué justo aquí, ahora, ahora que me encontraba totalmente sola. Por qué, ¡por qué tenía que suceder!

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí!

El erizo se encontraba colgado de la rama de un árbol, sus piernas lo mantenían suspendido de cabeza. Movía sus manos de manera desinteresada, al igual que su expresión facial remarcaba este desinterés.

\- Si lo que quieres saber es si te estaba buscando, en realidad no, no lo hacía. Sabes que no vales mi tiempo.

\- ¡Pero sí me estabas siguiendo!

\- Sigues siendo lenta. Sí, lo hice. – Respondió dejándose caer. – Es un gusto volver a vernos, Miracle. – El movimiento que hizo al levantarse junto con su mirada y aquella sonrisa me pusieron los pelos de punta. La escena resultaba incluso macabra. Me costaba mantenerme firme, no podía ni hablar.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Shadow? – Exigí tomando el mango de la espada, firmemente colocándola frente a mi rostro a su vez que retrocedía un paso.

\- De ti, absolutamente nada. – Un paso adelante. – Tal vez quiero insultarte, tal vez golpearte, o quizá algo más en lo que verdaderamente pueda desahogar toda esa frustración que tu mera existencia me provoca. No sabes el gusto que me daría matarte, ver esos estúpidos ojos tuyos siempre tan brillosos apagados, borrar esa inútil sonrisa de fingido optimismo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, "primero el deber y luego el placer". – Cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada cosa terrible que decía se tornaba aún más insoportable por culpa de su sonrisa, esa mueca grotesca que no correspondía a la situación. – Dame esa espada.

\- Si la quieres, ¡olvídalo! – Todo se apagó en su mirada cuando dijo aquello último, peor aun cuando me atreví a responder. Sorprendentemente era mucho más fatal que su antigua mirada. – Tendrás que enfrentarme.

\- Es curioso que lo digas de esa manera, porque realmente no sería un reto para mí. Yo diría que sería más bien como un juego, un juego bastante, bastante sencillo. Por no decir aburrido.

Él comprendía mi temor y usaba este conocimiento para provocarme, para burlarse de mí. Estaba logrando enfadarme, lo estaba logrando, y sin importar el resultado de este conflicto quería lanzarme sobre él, arrancarle los dientes y silenciar por siempre el molesto eco de su orgullo…

\- No me hagas reír, igual no me diviertes. – Dio otro paso al frente.

… pero está de más decir que no me atreví.

Eché a correr inmediatamente, directo a la ciudad. Escuché su risa a los lejos. Sentía mis piernas increíblemente torpes. No podía evitar pensar que cada paso que diera se vería traicionado por esa terrible sensación de sentirse perdido cuando te persiguen, sentir que no importaba cuán rápido huyeras, siempre te alcanzarán. Ese era el caso. Me desesperaba. Mi plan era adentrarme en la ciudad y confundirme con la gente, esconderme, mezclarme, desaparecer. Y jamás volver a ver a Shadow the Hedgehog.

Había logrado la primera parte de mi plan, mi plan de escape en todo caso. ¡Cómo razonar con alguien que estaba completamente loco! Estaba en blanco con respecto al cómo traerlo a la base del profesor, ni hablar de pelear contra él. ¿Qué le había sucedido en estas últimas semanas? Sabía que era rencoroso, pero su semblante era… era terrible, era distinto. Me preguntaba si algo le habría sucedido y había enloquecido, o si en realidad eso era lo que sufría al verme. ¡Y pensar que había hecho todo lo posible por jamás interponerme en su camino!

El único problema ahora era que no dejaba de llamar la atención. Si bien no podía callar esos "permiso, permiso, por favor", consecuencia de la educación en casa, mientras empujaba a las personas que se interponían en mi camino, toda mirada inmediatamente se posaba en mí. Esta nueva apariencia era llamativa, pues lucía más muerta que viva, peor que varios de aquellos espíritus que comenzaban a mezclarse entre los seres vivos sin mayor problema.

\- ¡Oh! – Exclamé al chocar contra un señor, separándome y procurando no verlo al rostro de la vergüenza. – En verdad perdóneme, tengo mucha prisa.

\- No te preocupes pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien? – Me había tomado de los hombros, me separó unos centímetros de distancia y me observó unos instantes. – Vamos, sigue en tu carrera, huye de tus problemas.

\- Huh, está bien, gracias. – Y después de aquellas extrañas palabras, reanudé mi desesperada carrera cuando sentí que algo me frenaba. Era su misma mano que me había tomado del brazo. Esta vez no pude evitar verlo al rostro.

\- Espera, no. En qué pienso, sería descortés. No te puedo dejar andar así sola. Incluso estando armada podría ser peligroso. – Dijo aquel tucán de voz gruesa hincándose y colocando su rostro bastante cerca al mío, acomodando sus oscuras gafas de tal manera que nuestros ojos pudieron verse. - ¿Sabías que podrías meterte en muchos problemas por llamar la atención de esa manera en esta terrible ciudad?

Volví a tener una sensación de desesperación cuando divisé con claridad aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, aquella sonrisa fría, colega de la maldad. Contuve la respiración unos instantes, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero más bien esa absurda distracción me costó demasiado. Con una mano arrancó el cinturón que ataba al estuche de la espada a mí. La observó con gran interés, y a mí me lanzó lejos con gran desinterés.

\- ¿En verdad era tan fácil como robarle a una mocosa? – Se cuestionó sonriendo con ironía, volviéndose intangible por unos instantes, dejando así simplemente caer aquel traje de empleado que traía puesto, exponiendo sus múltiples joyas y grandes músculos, no sin antes sacar un radio-comunicador de un bolsillo. – Y yo que pensaba que era el erizo azul quien escondía la espada en algún rincón de esta nefasta ciudad. Mirtah, Nerea, ahora.

Acto seguido, destruyó el aparato, regresándome a ver.

En ese momento, del cielo descendieron igualmente dos tucanes, hembras y de menor estatura. Ellas seguían en traje, cubriendo sus miradas con gafas de sol igualmente, pero los transeúntes en la cercanía ya habían notado que no se trataba de ciudadanos comunes y corrientes. Pronto se formó el caos. El área comenzaba a evacuarse, pero yo seguía siendo el centro de atención. Regresaba a ver a todos lados, nerviosa. Estaba muy tensa. Estaba rodeada, desarmada… bajo una explosión continua de energía. Derrapé en el concreto y sólo así salí de aquel círculo.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿qué rayos hacía esa chica con la espada?

\- Sea cual sea la razón, es pasado, ya no importa. Ahora es nuestra.

\- No, en realidad pienso que la pregunta de Nerea merece una respuesta. Así que tú, niña, será mejor que respondas. ¿Quién rayos eres? No te pareces a nadie que yo conozca.

Pero no pude hablar. Mis ojos difícilmente se podrían abrir. En realidad, no quería ni averiguarlo. Estaba más enfocada en respirar, ni siquiera quería seguir escuchando. Estaba en aprietos y no sabía cómo salir de ellos. Lamentablemente, mi estado enfureció al más grande de ellos, lo supe en cuanto lo escuché gruñir y sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más audibles. Tomó de mi playera y me alzó hasta la altura de su rostro.

\- Última vez que lo repito, ¿quién rayos eres? – No respondí. De todas maneras, ¿qué le podía decir?

Mi mejilla ardió cuando sentí aterrizar una tremenda bofetada. Abrí los ojos, pero no lo regresé a ver, ni hablaría. Pase lo que pase no pronunciaría palabra alguna ni echaría todo a perder por miedo. Aunque éste llegó a niveles mayores cuando me dejó caer y sentí la punta de la espada contra mi frente.

\- Qué irónico morir a manos de tu propia arma, ¿no lo crees así?

\- Qué irónico que pretenda matarla un muerto.

Finalmente se había dignado a interferir en este combate. Él no tenía la orden de hacerlo, por lo cual me sorprendió que a la final lo hiciera. Tal vez sólo estaba esperando a la entrada perfecta, o tal vez yo sólo estaba muy agotada como para reflexionar sus razones.

\- Vaya, otro enano que busca problemas.

\- Vaya, otro descerebrado con nada interesante que decir.

Mis sentidos me habían engañado. Más bien, yo les había ordenado que lo hicieran. Ese no era Shadow. Su voz era totalmente distinta, y cuando dejé rodar mi cabeza por el suelo y abrí los ojos nuevamente, vi a un erizo diferente. Sonreí al ver aquel rostro lleno de tanta determinación, aquel rostro lo decía todo. Él reconocía la gravedad del asunto, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para crear su propia justicia. Me había inspirado. Era una lástima pensar que no lo lograría, y que yo sería más bien un estorbo en aquel trágico desenlace.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Décimo Quinto Capítulo**_

Rodeaban algo. O a alguien. No estaba seguro. No podía realmente ver con claridad desde donde me encontraba. Me sentía nervioso. No sabía dónde detener mi mirada. Todo era completamente inesperado, irreconocible; ora esas molestas aves que al parecer seguían merodeando por la ciudad, ora Shadow, ese erizo que no esperaba encontrar aquí, que en realidad no tenía esperanza alguna de volver a ver.

Al principio, bien era cierto que me sentía aliviado ahora que comprobaba que seguía con vida, pero al verlo en aquella postura y con aquel frío desinterés no supe más qué pensar. Se encontraba tan tranquilamente parado, más bien recargado contra un muro, de brazos cruzados, simplemente observando. No parecía haber malicia en su mirada, pero cuando aquella chica salió disparada con tal brusquedad, su rostro se mostró exactamente igual. Él continuó apoyado y desinteresado, sin el menor rastro de querer interferir.

Concentré nuevamente la mirada en aquellos tres terribles seres y la muchacha inmóvil en el suelo. No valía la pena seguir pensando en el erizo, sólo me ocasionaba desagrado, así que eché a correr en cuanto vi al pollo musculoso alzar la mano con esa insoportable prepotencia. Lamentablemente, no pude impedir que impactara contra su rostro, pero no dejaría que volviera a tocar a la chica.

\- Qué irónico morir a manos de tu propia arma, ¿no lo crees así?

\- Qué irónico que pretenda matarla un muerto. – Interrumpí.

Su rostro se vio consumido por la ira. Ni siquiera tuvo que regresar a verme, pues al cabo de unos instantes yo ya me encontraba frente a ellos, con la joven del pelaje azulado a mis espaldas. Parecía ser uno de ellos con esa extraña apariencia. Pero, a diferencia de Shadow, yo no dejaría que ese prejuicio afectara en lo más mínimo mi determinación. La defendería y les patearía el trasero a esos inútiles que ya me tenían harto.

\- Vaya, otro enano que busca problemas.

\- Vaya, otro descerebrado con nada interesante que decir. – Respondí cruzándome de brazos. – Me recuerdas tanto a Knuckles, salvo que tú eres malvado, y eso te hace aún más estúpido.

\- Tal vez quisieras cuidar tus palabras, erizo. – Advirtió con una sonrisa divertida, alzando la espada que tenía entre manos a la altura de su pecho, dejando relucir espléndidamente el filo de ésta. – No queremos accidentes, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Sabes? No tengo una mínima idea de por qué rayos sigues en esta ciudad, mucho menos sé qué demonios quieres.

\- Es de nuestro agrado destruir por diversión, ¿no te ha quedado eso claro ya? No tenemos nada en contra de tu inmunda ciudad, pero en cuanto escuchamos decir que alguien tenía arma tan poderosa en sus manos, asumimos que tal vez tú sabrías algo. – Explicó con el mismo tono burlón de momentos atrás, chasqueando los dedos. En ese momento una de las chicas empezó a acercarse lentamente a mí. – Quién creería que una estúpida chica sería quien encontrase la espada de Hamadi. Fue mejor, así fue de lo más sencillo arrebatársela.

\- Y si ya tienes tu amada espada, ¿por qué no sólo se van sin hacer más alboroto? – Cuestioné frunciendo el ceño, colocando un pie al frente al igual que ambos brazos, mis puños a la altura de mi rostro.

\- ¿Volvemos a vernos después de tanto tiempo y ya tan rápido gustas que nos marchemos?

\- No me mal entiendas. No planeaba dejarlos ir tan rápido, no con ese artefacto.

\- No podríamos igualmente, pues prometimos que te destruiríamos apenas te volviéramos a ver.

\- Qué curioso, yo me había prometido exactamente lo mismo.

La chica con el cabello más corto, así como el pico más pequeño de los tres, se había lanzado sobre mí… literalmente. No pude evitar sorprenderme y bajar la guardia cuando simplemente la vi tan cerca y se estrelló contra mí. Terminamos en el suelo, ella sobre mí, con sus manos rodeando mi cuello, apretando. Traté de forzar sus manos con las mía, pero era inútil. No aflojaron hasta que de una patada, con ambas piernas contra su estómago, conseguí quitármela de encima.

Apenas me levanté de un brinco, la otra chica ya se me había abalanzado. Aterrizó un cabezazo contra mi frente a toda velocidad tras haberme detenido forzosamente de las manos, impidiéndome caer. Aprovechó de ello para continuar atacando, esta vez con un rodillazo. No pude impedir el golpe, pero fue tan poca cosa que simplemente tuve que devolvérselo. Sus manos terminaron oprimidas por las mías, pues en su descuido pude ahora yo detenerla de sus muñecas. Me observaba con rabia. Vislumbré inseguridad en su mirada, temor.

Estaba a punto de mandarla a volar al igual que a su amiga, mas el tiempo transcurrido había sido suficiente para que la otra chica aprovechara y me golpeara. Lo hizo a mis espaldas. Su codo impactó contra mi cráneo. Su puntería era terrible, por lo cual parece ser que no me desmayé, pero sí colapsé contra el suelo por segunda vez, con una mano sobre mi cabeza, apoderado por un fatal dolor y un zumbido constante.

Se aprovecharon de que me encontraba tirado y me soltaron una patada, haciéndome reposar de costado, con un nuevo dolor.

Abrí los ojos únicamente por unos segundos. Aquella chica me observaba desde hace ya largo rato, bastaba con ver su carita para descifrarlo. Me veía con tristeza, con culpa. Quise devolverle una sonrisa, tranquilizarla, y que no creyera que esto era a causa de ella, que supiera que hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera y toda culpa recaía únicamente en mí por preferir salvar a los demás que salvarme a mí mismo. No obstante, en aquel momento recibí otra patada, la cual me obligó a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarme en otra cosa, en el combate. En mi dolor, realmente.

\- Si nunca te hubieses entrometido, si nunca nos hubieses desafiado, te garantizo que hubieses vivido un tiempo más. – Sentenció con una poderosa carcajada, acercándose a mí con paso desafiante y prepotente, alzando la espada lo más que pudo, recuperando su buen humor. - ¡Estrenaré mi nuevo juguete contigo!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir que la espada es tuya! – Abrí los ojos nuevamente cuando por primera vez la escuché hablar. Era una voz tierna, muy dulce para su edad, pero incluso así su tono fue lo suficientemente intenso como para llamar la atención de todos, e incluso resultó intimidante.

\- ¡Qué mocosa osa cuestionarme!

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la gran ave, lanzando su larga cabellera hacia su espalda. Era abundante y esponjosa, atribuía una característica enigmática a su persona. Aunque pequeña, resultaba alta para la edad que aparentaba tener, y ello, junto con su rostro, reflejaba una gran determinación. Por primera vez pude ver sus ojos, inusuales, de un brillante magenta, hermosos, pero distintos a los de ellos. No había rastro de temor alguno en ella. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preocuparme, incluso dudar.

\- Lamento interferir, pero en algo tiene razón... – Fugaz ante la vista de todos los presentes, Shadow había arrebatado la espada de las manos del enemigo, mostrándose tan misterioso como siempre cuando hizo su aparición a varios metros de distancia. - ¡Esta espada no es tuya!

El tucán gruñó con gran furia al ver al erizo con el arma ahora bajo su poder, lejos de él.

\- ¡Miracle, atrápala! – La chica sonrió en cuanto gritó su nombre y lanzó la espada en su dirección. – Tampoco acepto que es tuya. – Su sonrisa se borró en ese momento, fastidiada, pero reaccionó inmediatamente al ver que las otras chicas trataron de atraparla. No obstante, no pudieron hacer nada al respecto contra su curiosa, casi divertida agilidad. - … Por ahora. ¡Pronto! ¡Has ese truco con la espada! ¡Como en el bosque!

\- ¡Quítenle esa espada! – Gritó el tucán macho de nombre desconocido, observando la escena con gran exaltación, comenzando a perderse a sí mismo por la cólera. - ¡Eres hombre muerto! – Sentenció regresando a ver a Shadow, inmediatamente alzando un veloz vuelo hacia él. A pesar de la sorpresa con la que recibió a su exasperado oponente, comprendí por su mirada que ellos no eran de importancia alguna, por lo cual opté por defender a la chica, a la cual ya tenían en la mira las otras dos, haciendo uso de sus alas igualmente para llegar a ella en cuanto antes.

No pude interceptar a ambas, pero ello no fue mayor problema. Ella sólo se tuvo que lanzar a un lado para esquivar a la primera, mientras que yo, girando mis piernas con velocidad contra el aire, invoqué un minúsculo tornado que mandó a la segunda ave a volar. Inmediatamente, Miracle blandió su espada contra el viento apenas se levantó, cortándolo. De la hoja salió desprendida una onda de energía contra la pajarraca. Asumí que nuestro oponente sería rebanado tras el impacto, pero no fue ese el efecto. Más bien la había atravesado. Se quedó en el aire flotando, confundida, tentando su cuerpo en busca de una herida que no encontraría. La energía que parecía haber desaparecido al golpearla en realidad se había vuelto más grande, más poderosa en cuestión de segundos. Ella trató de huir, en vano quiso esquivar las ondas que rápidamente la envolvieron. Su cuerpo perdió forma; su voz, fuerza. Se había desintegrado por completo, y siguiendo el camino de energía es que terminó encerrada en el arma. Me sorprendió más que en veces pasadas ver a la chica desvanecerse. Lo último que escuchamos de ella fue un grito.

Sus dos compañeros quedaron alarmados al ver lo que le había sucedido a su colega.

\- ¡Mirtah!

\- ¡Nerea! ¡No pierdas tiempo y has lo tuyo, maldita sea!

Temblando, obedeció las órdenes de su superior. Había concentrado todo su enojo en nosotros, acercándose a gran velocidad, intimidando a la chica del cabello azul e inmovilizándola.

\- ¡Cómo les encanta ser inútiles! - Shadow había llegado en cuestión de segundos gracias a aquellos patines que llevaba consigo. Resultó tan sencillo como meterle el pie a Nerea, ocasionando que rodara contra el suelo. – ¡Si no envías a esa chica a la otra dimensión, yo lo haré contigo justo ahora! ¡Usa ese maldito poder! – Gritó desesperado, alzando a Miracle de la playera, sacudiéndola a la altura de su rostro, sacándola de su aparente shock.

Siguió sus órdenes. Repitió aquel extraño truco después de cuatro movimientos y la otra chica igualmente despareció, acompañada de un grito lastimero al instante.

El único restante de ellos soltó un poderoso grito de guerra, obligándonos a regresar la mirada hacia él. La verdad es que, pese a la ira que reflejaba su llanto, más bien lo observamos con sorpresa, pues parecía que finalmente había enloquecido por el súbito cambio en sus planes.

\- ¡Los mataré! ¡Los mataré a todos ustedes! ¡No necesito de esas estúpidas niñas inútiles! ¡No necesito de la espada! ¡Con mi poder me basta! ¡Destruiré este lugar! ¡Lo destruiré todo! – Dicho esto, empezó a formar una gran bola de energía entre sus manos, sonriendo maniáticamente, saboreando cada palabra a la vez que la energía concentrada se volvía mayor y mayor. Ahora sí había temor en nuestros rostros. - ¡Explotarán y me divertiré con su sangre salpicando, como si fueran fuegos artificiales! ¡Pero será mucho más bonito porque serán ustedes tres patéticos seres, nefastos! ¡Mueran! ¡Mueran! ¡Jajajaja!

¡Qué se podía hacer! Regresaba a ver a todo lado, a mis compañeros de combate, a la enloquecida ave, sin una mínima esperanza, ni una sola idea. ¡Huir! Pero huir no protegería la ciudad, ¡nosotros no podríamos! Era un peso tremendo a la consciencia pensar en todas las personas que tranquilamente disfrutaban del día en alguna otra parte de la ciudad, desconocedores de lo que sucedía a tan sólo unos metros de distancia. El único que podía hacer algo era Shadow, ¿por qué dudaba en atacarlo? Porque él también tenía miedo.

Una especie de bastón, echo de metal, se estrelló contra el cráneo del tucán repentinamente. Había salido de la nada, lanzado a gran velocidad como si imitara una clase de boomerang. El estruendo del choque dio a entender lo efectivo del golpe, el cual ocasionó que cayera al suelo, de rodillas, perdiendo toda su concentración. Se mostraba débil, quizá demasiado exhausto, tal vez porque toda esa energía acumulada más bien se había desvanecido, abandonando su cuerpo. Iba a correr hacia él a restringirlo, así como hizo Shadow, cuando alcé la mirada en busca de aquello que nos había salvado, aquella persona que observó todo el combate desde mi llegaba y había intervenido cuando más lo necesitaba. Aquella niña que había permanecido a mi lado en todo momento cuando yo tan fríamente le había dado la espalda.

\- ¿A dónde rayos miras? ¡Ayúdame con este sujeto! - El erizo sostenía al ave contra el suelo, con gran dificulta y esfuerzo, tirándose a un costado cuando un rayo casi impactaba contra él. - ¡Mejora tu puntería! ¡Lo creas o no, yo no soy el enemigo ahora!

\- ¡Y lo creas o no, yo no estoy del todo segura de cómo hacer que esto funcione! - La joven del arma no dejaba de moverla de un lado a otro, tratando de repetir el movimiento de momentos atrás. Yo ya no estaba presente en lo que sucedía, sus voces eran únicamente susurros en aquel momento. Sus intentos podían fracasar o triunfar y lo mismo daba.

Se encontraba sola, con su clásica vestimenta de los lunes, aquella falda esmeralda y su blanca playera. No sabía qué hacía aquí, cómo había dado conmigo. Reflexionaba si en realidad eso era lo que quería, si se había tomado el día para buscarme y dar conmigo. Pero al hacerlo, no vi gusto en su rostro. Por el contrario, vi dolor. Mas no lo demostraba con tristeza. Tenía un aire de odio, de rencor. Sentí un vuelco en mi corazón al comprender que ella me odiaba.

\- ¡Estúpido, cuidado!

Regresé la mirada, desconcertado, al escuchar la voz del erizo dirigirse tan bruscamente a mí. Lo vi caer sobre su espalda mientras que el sujeto al que trataba de retener se volvía intangible por unos segundos, lo suficiente como para zafarse de Shadow. Me observó con malicia. Estaba agotado, su cuerpo igualmente empezaba a perder forma en contra de su voluntad, pero ello no le impidió tomar impulso y salir disparado contra mí, buscando su último ataque.

Miracle finalmente lo había logrado. La ráfaga de energía finalmente había salido disparada a gran velocidad en contra del ave. Pero él dio conmigo primero. Su figura, casi invisible y casi intangible lograron atravesar mi cuerpo en un instante. Lo sentí estrellarse, un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al momento en que lo sentí atravesar mi piel. Sin embargo, tan rápido como llegó, tan rápido salió expulsado al otro lado, lado en el cual justo iba dirigido el poder de aquel extraño artefacto. Hubo impacto, la colisión y mezcla de energías se había efectuado. Finalmente nos habíamos librado de esos sujetos, pero escuchar su risa hasta el último momento nos dejó intranquilos.

Yo había caído contra el suelo, adolorido, con una helada sensación recorriendo cada rincón de mi ser. Había sido el peor golpe que hubiese recibido en la historia por el efecto que me causó internamente. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente impactante como para impedirme levantar. No tuvo mayor relevancia y pude volver la vista a donde quería tenerla. No podía dejar de verla, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable, y ella no podía dejar de observarme con aquel resentimiento.

Me había tomado del brazo, me había obligado a seguirlo, arrastrándome tras ellos, lejos de la ciudad. Lejos de ella. Vi cómo dejó caer su celular, cómo lo destruía de un buen pisotón sin siquiera regresar a verlo. Su mirada estaba reservada para mí, para una que otra lágrima que no pudo contener conforme me alejaba de ella. No era mi intención ignorarla, pero tampoco tenía nada que decir. Tal vez un lo siento, por haberla lastimado. Y aunque me dolía verla así, no era más que por el hecho de haber lastimado a alguien lo que me hacía sentir así.

Fuera quien fuera.

A la final, sentía que era cierto. Ella ya había salido de mi corazón. O eso me gustaría pensar, simplemente dejarlo todo irse al pasado para dedicarme a este caótico presente. Quería decírselo… con la intención de justificarme, pues no quería seguirla involucrando. En realidad, pensaba que nunca debí de haberme involucrado en su vida para empezar. No sabía lo que había sentido por ella, pero algo era certero; no era amor. Ya no existía nada entre Amy y yo.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Décimo Sexto Capítulo**_

Nos llevó a no me importa dónde en el bosque. Soltó de su brazo con gran desagrado y a mí me dejó caer contra el suelo bruscamente. Pudo haber sido más severo. Tal vez. Pero nadie podría realmente atinar contra qué se mostraba tan furioso.

\- ¡Qué fastidio! Llevarlos del brazo, par de inútiles… ¡como si fueran niños! - Tenía su cabeza contra un árbol, inhalaba y exhalaba. - ¡Admirable como siempre, Sonic! ¡Vaya forma de echarlo todo a perder por segunda vez! - Permanecí en el suelo tirado por un largo rato. No lo miraba, lo cual le molestaba aún más. - ¿Por qué no dices nada en tu defensa? Claro, claro, ¡no tienes nada que decir en tu defensa! Tus estúpidas hormonas casi nos condenan por una "niña bonita". – Se dignó a presionar sus mejillas con sus manos y a hacer un tono burlón al decir aquello último.

\- Dejé a esa "niña bonita" para venir hasta aquí y ayudarte, si todavía no te has dado cuenta. - Observaba al cielo, o al menos lo poco que dejaba ver tanto follaje.

\- Qué curioso. En Downhood, ayudar tiene un significado muy distinto.

\- ¡Ja! Claro, en Downhood. ¿Qué...?

\- Ciertamente no significa estorbar. – Colocó su dedo frente a su rostro, silenciándola de súbito e ignorándola, siempre mirándome a mí. – Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan callado. ¿Acaso ahora tendremos que soportar tus lloriqueos y tus "¡Te extraño, Amy!"? ¡Qué patético!

Sus movimientos eran exagerados; su mirada, siempre exasperada.

\- Hice lo que pude. Te duela aceptarlo o no, yo ya no podía hacer más después de esos golpes.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ni tú mismo te la crees! Hablamos de esa última distracción. ¡Si no hubiera sido por esta niña inservible y su espadita, se nos habría escapado! ... ¡otra vez!

\- Pero no sucedió así. Tranquilízate, Shadow.

\- Deja de entrometerte, Miracle. ¿Tan impaciente estás? A ti, tengo tanto, tanto que decirte… ¿No podrías ser un poco más inútil?

\- ¡Cuál es tu problema! – Gruñó.

\- ¡Ustedes dos son mi problema! ¿Acaso no soy claro?

\- No, definitivamente no eres claro. ¡Te la pasas balbuceando y gimoteando que no se te entiende nada!

\- Entonces cállate y escucha. – Se acercó a la chica, su rostro furioso frente al suyo y su cuerpo muy tenso. – Para empezar, tengo a este idiota tras de mí, haciéndose el héroe y estorbando más de lo que ayuda.

\- Ya basta. – Me levanté y me dirigí hacia él. – Sí, te estaba buscando, pero me detuve a ayudarla a ella y a pelear contra esas aves, ¡no esperaba verte ahí en lo absoluto! ¡Y tú eres quien se quedó completamente inmóvil y desinteresado en una esquina, de brazos cruzados!

\- ¡Y me hubiera quedado así de no ser porque no puedes ni proteger tu propia ciudad!

\- No, no puedo. Pero lo intenté.

\- Claro que no puedes. – Me silenció con amargura. - Deberías de agradecer que me digné a protegerte.

\- En ese caso, gracias, Shadow. – No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa tras haber soltado un suspiro. – Tienes razón. Traté de ayudarte, pero fuiste tú quien terminó ayudándome a mí.

\- … Velo como quieras. – Me dio la espalda y dirigió su atención a la chica del cabello azulado. – De quien más me quejo es de ti.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué tanto te he hecho para que me odies?

\- No te odio. No mereces mi rencor. Te detesto.

\- Pues bien, adelante. Dime por qué me detestas tanto.

\- ¿Me escucharías hablar por días? Está bien, empecemos. Desde que llegaste, sabía que serías un completo estorbo. No porque temiera que fueras más poderosa o brillante que yo. – Soltó una breve carcajada. - Para nada. Es porque eres estúpida.

\- Lamento no ser tan inteligente y astuta como tú, ¿o qué tengo que decir para que dejes de llorar, Perfecto el erizo?

\- Nada. No tienes nada que decir. Más bien, no puedes enmendarlo. Todo lo que dices refleja cuán hueca eres. No, no, no, ¡qué digo! No eres hueca. Estás llena de estupidez infinita, de ideas tontas y emociones ridículas. ¡Tal vez callándote estarías mejor!

\- Oye, ¿qué te hace pensar que tus ideas y emociones no son más absurdas? ¿Qué planes tienes si quiera? Un día haces una cosa y al siguiente haces otra. ¿Estás con nosotros o en nuestra contra, adolescentilla perturbada? ¡No lo sabes! ¿Tiene acaso algo que ver con tu inestabilidad emocional, chico de Downhood?

\- ¡Cállate, Miracle! ¿Te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? "Sí, profesor, seré su perrito faldero. Digo, no es como que tenga algo mejor que hacer. Vamos a jugar con nuestros enemigos y a pretender que todo es genial, ¡será divertido!" Si pudieras escucharte, sabrías cuán molesta en verdad eres. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con tu aburrida vida y tu familia disfuncional?

\- Ni mi vida ni mi familia son así.

\- Entonces eres inútil por naturaleza.

\- ¿De dónde te sacas esa estúpida idea?

\- ¿Por qué escapaste de casa, entonces?

\- ¡No escapé de casa! ¡Pero si tengo que renunciar a la minoría para proteger a la mayoría, lo haré, Shadow! ¡Lo haré! ¡Y eso es algo que tú no comprendes! ¡Estás tan ocupado viviendo en tu propia fantasía que no te das cuenta de que existe mucho más afuera de ésta! ¡Todo un mundo llamado realidad!

\- ¡A ja ja ja! ¿Me acusas de lo mismo que pecas? Y, asumiendo que vivo en mi propio mundo… sí, lo prefiero infinitas veces más que esta porquería de realidad en la cual están ustedes dos acechando en cada maldita esquina.

\- Y, asumiendo que yo soy estúpida e inútil... ¿Acaso estás tan molesto sólo porque te pillé en tu pequeña travesura en la sala de operaciones? – Estuvo a nada de lanzarse sobre ella y estrangularla. Estaba pisando terreno peligroso y a Shadow le costaba no enloquecer. - ¿Y cómo que soy el perro del profesor? ¿Tiene él algo que ver con todo esto?

\- Más de lo que te imaginas.

\- Pues bien. Si tanto te molesta, ¿por qué no sólo pretendes que no existimos, que este equipo no existe y que no hay un grupo de locos que, por cierto, casi te matan? ¡Y ya, asunto resuelto!

Shadow estaba callando muchas cosas, tantas cosas que seguramente quería aclarar a golpes. Le costaba hablar, arrastraba las palabras y más se enfocaba en inhalar y exhalar.

\- Porque, te repito… ¡luchas sin saber por qué luchas!

\- Y, te repito… ¡lucho por defender a las personas de seres como tú!

\- No podrían importarme menos tus motivos. No me refiero a eso. ¡Me refiero a que eres tan estúpida que hasta eso haces mal!

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Confiar en ti?

\- Oh, créeme, sería preferible que confiaras en mí y escucharas con atención lo que te voy a decir.

\- ¿Pues habla, no?

Shadow metió su mano dentro de su desgastada chamarra, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro. La chica en un principio se mostró desconfiada, pero al momento en que el erizo sacó aquella extraña gema, sus ojos resplandecieron y no pudo evitar exponer su sorpresa.

\- ¡La esmeralda del profesor!

\- ¿Esmeralda? Así que ya te habló de ella. – Dijo lanzándola y atrapándola con su mano, desinteresado, observándola a ella al rostro en todo momento. – No, claro que no te habló de ella.

\- Lo hizo, créeme que…

\- Te dije que escucharas con atención, Miracle. Guarda silencio. – Finalmente se había tranquilizado y toda esa rabia de momentos atrás se vio silenciada por su seriedad. - ¿Sabes qué te dijo de este accesorio ese manipulador? Que era importante, que era esencial para su preciosa misión. Y que yo la robé.

\- … ¿Y la robaste, no?

\- Oh, sí, sí, definitivamente. Pero no la robé por los motivos que crees, por los motivos que te hizo creer. No sé absolutamente nada de esta cosa, si es lo que piensas. Sólo supe que era importante para él hasta el momento en que la robé.

\- Siempre te mostraste desinteresado ante toda esta lucha. No me sorprende que trates de sabotearnos.

\- Desinteresado, sí. En contra, no realmente. Él lo que quiere que pienses es que mi verdadero objetivo era robarla. ¿Sabes cuál era mi importancia en toda tu valiosa misión? Distraerte.

\- ¿Distraerme? Ahora sólo estás diciendo ridiculeces. – Pronunció aquellas palabras en un tono burlón, aflojando su cuerpo y observando a otro lado, divertida. Pero era todo lo contrario con Shadow.

\- Él siempre quiso que toda sospecha que tuvieras cayera sobre mí. ¿Y funcionó, no? Esa noche no se activaron las defensas de la base hasta que llegaste tú. Él esperaba que me encontraras para que creyeras que yo era el enemigo. ¿Qué hacías montando guardia esa noche si no?

\- Me dijo que tú no podías esa noche y le habías pedido permiso de ausentarte.

\- Ahí está, esa molesta actitud tuya. ¿Por qué pensar las cosas por mí misma si puedo simplemente recibir órdenes y obedecerlas? - Guardó la esmeralda en su chamarra, sin cambiar en lo absoluto su tono ni su mirada. - Sí, lo admito, caí en su trampa. No lo vi hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¿Pero sabes algo? Tú tampoco lo viste. Él me dio a propósito un falso indicio de que aquella noche tendría mi oportunidad, y a ti te hizo creer que eras indispensable para montar guardia. Pero tú nunca sospechaste nada extraño. Incluso ahora que te digo las cosas tal cual sucedieron eres capaz de dudar, porque eres una idiota, nublada en TU propia fantasía. ¿En serio crees que puedes confiar en ese cretino?

\- Me estás confundiendo.

\- ¿Sigues sin creerme? – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- No tengo porqué creerte.

\- Decides desconfiar de mí en el peor de los momentos. - Se acercó aún más a ella, extendiendo sus brazos y alzando la voz. - Él me hizo creer que estaba en reparación el sistema de defensas de la base. Él te hizo creer que yo no montaría guardia por quién sabrá qué razón se inventó. ¡Claro que yo montaría guardia mientras él y tú durmieran! ¡Era la oportunidad que esperaba! ¿Sabes qué buscaba? ¡Mi libertad, Miracle, mi libertad! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Seguramente no. ¡Tú le diste la tuya al profesor a cambio de nada!

\- ¿Y tú de dónde te inventas todo esto?

\- ¿Inventar? ¿Todavía te rehúsas a abrir los ojos? Allá tú… No, espera. Tengo una mejor idea. – La niña alzó la ceja y volvió a tomar sus palabras nuevamente con seriedad, curiosa, mientras que finalmente veía a Shadow esbozar algo similar a una sonrisa. - Te propongo algo; si tú tienes razón, iré contigo. Sin oponer resistencia, me entrego completamente. Pero, si yo tengo razón, tú serás mi esclava de ahora en adelante.

\- ¡Ja! Estás demente. – Le dio la espalda, una vez más divertida.

\- Al contrario, es una apuesta segura. ¿Acaso temes descubrir que tengo razón?

Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la confianza con la que lanzó aquella pregunta. Se mostraba dudosa. Su rostro expresaba desagrado.

\- ¿Acaso en serio creíste por un momento que podías confiar en el profesor Eggman? ¿En serio crees que eres indispensable para sus planes? El indispensable soy yo. ¡Él ríe más que yo a tus espaldas!

\- Cállate, Shadow.

\- Te está usando.

\- Basta.

\- No eres más que su esclava.

\- ¡Te dije que te calles!

\- Y, lo peor de todo, es que eres su esclava de a gratis.

\- ¡Cierra la boca de una vez o te la cerraré a golpes! – Finalmente explotó en un grito, dejándome sumamente atónito. No comprendía del todo la situación, pero ciertamente quería interferir y silenciar a Shadow. Estaba siendo terrible con ella.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- A preguntárselo.

\- ¡A ja ja ja! ¿Y en serio esperas que te lo diga? "Sí, niña boba, eres mi esclava. Felicidades por darte cuenta. Ahora a trabajar."

\- No tiene nada que decirme que no sepa.

\- Volverás, Miracle. – Shadow se tornó serio de súbito. Adelantó un paso en dirección a la chica, quien ya nos había dado la espalda rato atrás mientras se marchaba, disgustada. – Te veré aquí en veinticuatro horas. Te doy mi palabra y estaré aquí. Haré lo que me pidas si regresas con buenas noticias. Te daré la esmeralda sin objetar y te diré todo lo que sé. Haré lo que sea. Yo no pido nada a cambio. Reiré cuando vea tu rostro, rojo de vergüenza y humedecido por tus lágrimas. ¡No sabes cómo disfrutaría de una escena así! – Pero ella ya no le dirigió ni una sola palabra, ni regresó a ver en ningún momento. Se mostraba agitada, y conforme Shadow continuaba hablando, ella aceleraba su paso hasta que finalmente se echó a correr, desapareciendo en el bosque.

\- Vaya niña… - Dijo con sus manos contra su cintura, soltando un último suspiro. – Y tú, no creas que me he olvidado de ti.

\- Ni yo de ti. Por eso sigo aquí.

\- Bien. – Me tomó del brazo y me acercó a su rostro, el cual nuevamente se mostraba molesto. – Tú y yo tenemos mucho que discutir. Me dirás todo lo que quiero saber…

Una vez más me jaló con brusquedad y me llevó a la fuerza tras él.

\- … y tal vez te aclare una que otra cosa.

Preferí no objetar y simplemente decidí seguirlo, sin decir ya nada. Finalmente, era ésta la razón por la cual había abandonado mi estilo de vida. Aprovecharía esta segunda oportunidad para desmentir toda mala impresión que le había creado. Y para convencerme de que esto era lo que tenía que hacer, que valía la pena entregarle mi vida a ese ser inhumano. Al despiadado de Shadow the hedgehog.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Vigésimo Séptimo Capítulo**_

Caminamos durante un largo rato en el bosque, sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Él iba siempre al frente; a veces aceleraba el paso, otras frenaba de súbito, pero en ningún momento me atreví a dar un sólo paso más que Shadow. No podía ver su rostro. Bueno… en realidad no quería ver su rostro. Aquella escena de momentos atrás me había dejado tenso, no quería imaginarme en qué estado se encontraría él.

En ningún momento soltó de mi brazo. Estábamos de regreso. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Un momento me arrastra fuera de la ciudad y al siguiente me lleva de regreso.

Sé que no había abandonado este lugar ni por veinticuatro horas, y que a él no lo había visto tan sólo una semana, pero igual tenía esta extraña confusión. Al volver, sentirme rodeado de tanta gente y de todas esas gigantescas construcciones… todo se sentía ajeno. Sin darme cuenta, fui yo quien terminó aferrándose a su brazo, viendo a todo lado con gran desconcierto, sin saber exactamente por qué.

Bien, recorrimos el lugar durante casi veinte minutos y terminé aún más desconcertado cuando nos detuvimos. Tenía mis codos contra la mesa y mi cabeza apoyada en mis manos mientras lo observaba. Él no me veía, estaba perdido en lo suyo. Sin darme cuenta, me había arrastrado a una heladería y él no dejaba de devorar postre tras postre.

\- Shadow, entiendo que tengas hambre, pero…

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Dijo con la boca llena, bajando su plato bruscamente, observándome con seriedad.

\- Era exactamente lo que te iba a pregunta, aunque iba a ser más bien un "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Pero bueno, supongo que ya lo hiciste tú, aunque de otra manera, entonces… - Lo vi al rostro. Seguía igual. Yo estaba nervioso. - ¿Qué te digo? Vivo en Jewel City, claro que me ibas a encontrar.

\- ¿Yo? ¿A ti? - Tragó su gran bocado. - Esta ciudad es enorme y tú no dejabas de mirar a todos lados. ¿Verdad que me estabas buscando? – Dijo sonriendo burlonamente, apuntándome con su cuchara.

\- Sí, Shadow, sí. Ya te dije que sí en el bosque, ¿acaso te lo tengo que repetir?

\- Me gusta que lo repitas. – Dio un último bocado y continuó con el siguiente platillo. – Quería saber más bien la razón.

\- ¿Qué razón? No hay mayor misterio. Quise enmendar mi error. Cuando enfrentamos a esos sujetos la semana pasada y te marchaste de súbito, me sentí en verdad terrible. – Cerré los ojos al recordar lo sucedido. Me daba mucha vergüenza tan sólo pensarlo, no se diga recordárselo.

\- Pero no aprendiste la lección y volviste a hacerlo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Basta, Shadow. – Froté mi rostro con mis dedos, masajeando. – Pero no soy un inútil y seguiré intentándolo. Intentaré cuantas veces sean necesarias para demostrarte que puedo ayudarte.

\- Oye, no, tú basta. – Interrumpió limpiándose los labios con su antebrazo. – En primer lugar, no necesito tu ayuda. Para nada. Estoy perfectamente bien solo. Y en segunda, ¿crees que te cederé mi tiempo? ¿Quién crees que soy? No aguantaré fracaso tras fracaso hasta que te dignes a hacerlo bien.

\- Pues no pienso fallar. – Repliqué tornándome serio, levantándome de mi asiento y colocando mis manos contra la mesa. – No lo haré, no fallaré.

\- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. – Se levantó igualmente, desinteresado, sin siquiera mirarme. – Vamos.

Nuevamente callé y únicamente lo seguí. Ya habría tiempo para preguntas después. Solté un billete grande en la mesa y nos marchamos en seguida. Poco importaba si cubría la cuenta. Espero.

Nos adentramos en la ciudad. No sabía con certeza a dónde me quería llevar o para qué, qué tenía en mente y cuál era su verdadero propósito, pero seguía sin animarme a preguntárselo… o siquiera a hablarle. Antes, cuando me insultaba, me entretenía, pues sabía que era resultado de su mal carácter. Ahora, únicamente me sentía inseguro, e incluso temeroso de conocer sus verdaderos pensamientos. Me sentía un inútil.

Frenó de golpe. Frenamos de golpe cuando escuchamos su estómago rugir.

\- Rayos, creo que todavía tengo hambre.

\- No, no es eso.- Dije cuando lo vi directo al rostro. – Estás pálido. De seguro fue porque comiste muy rápido. Vamos a sentarnos. – Me acerqué a él y le ofrecí mi hombro. Se veía terrible.

\- Hmm, vamos. – Pero hizo caso omiso de mi gesto, como era de esperarse.

Nos sentamos en la primera banca que encontramos. Por suerte, se encontraba en una zona tranquila, cerca de casas, rodeada de árboles y aislada de ruido. El suelo estaba empedrado, lo cual apreciaba mucho más que el concreto, y casi no pasaba ni un solo coche.

\- Oye. – Finalmente me atreví a hablar. – Dijiste que querías que te explicara algunas cosas, ¿no?

\- Así es. – No me miraba. Se limitó únicamente a tomar asiento, con las manos juntas sobre su estómago. Observaba al cielo.

\- Bueno, ¿qué cosas?

\- Será después. - Me quedé estupefacto al verlo relajarse en su asiento, sentándose con tanto desinterés. – Tú eres quien tenía dudas, ¿no?

\- En realidad, tengo muchas.

\- Adelante, pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Me incliné hacia el frente, sin dejar de verlo al rostro.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya niño. - Torció los ojos. - … Me siento mejor, gracias.

\- Me alegro, aunque me refiero en general… ¿Cómo has estado estos últimos días?

\- Bueno, no podría quejarme. ¿Para qué te miento? Nada es bueno, nada es malo. No me siento precisamente bien.

\- Oh, ya veo... ¿Hay algún motivo en especial? – Me tomó varios segundos atreverme a preguntar.

\- No realmente. Nunca había deparado en cuestión tan absurda. ¿Debería de haberlo? – Regresó a verme, curioso. - … ¿Cómo has estado tú?

\- ¿De verdad te interesa saber? – Pregunté sorprendido, pero de cierta manera contento.

\- ... No, en realidad no. Lo siento. – Se recargó nuevamente contra el respaldo de la banca de metal, juntando sus manos. Pasaron al menos cinco minutos de silencio cuando soltó de súbito una pregunta completamente inesperada. - ¿Está todo bien en tu vida amorosa? ¿Sigues pensando en Amy? No quisiera sonar estúpido, pero el amor suele ser una razón para sentirse mal, ¿no?

\- Sí, Shadow, lo es, gracias por recordármelo.

\- ¿No debía recordártelo? Lo siento. – Al principio, pensé que se estaba burlando. Después, al ver su rostro de reojo, entendí que él en realidad no lo había comprendido, y que en verdad lamentaba lo que había dicho. – Espero que no estés sufriendo. No tendrías por qué. Igual siempre supe que no estabas más que ilusionado con su rostro bonito.

Su forma de comentar las cosas siempre era fría, pero él no lo hacía con la intención de fastidiar ni de herir. Esa era su forma de interactuar con otros, de socializar. Es directo, y a veces que te digan las cosas como son es doloroso. Pero él tenía razón, finalmente.

No respondí nada, no porque el tema me incomodara, sino que hablar con él seguía resultándome intimidante. Mis piernas temblaban más conforme el silencio se sentía más eterno.

\- Esto es aburrido. – Se levantó y empezó a alejarse. Se detuvo, regresó a verme. - ¿No piensas moverte tampoco?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sí!

Confundido, seguí su paso nuevamente, sin rumbo, él al frente. Terminamos adentrándonos en el parque más cercando que encontramos. Aún había luz solar, así que todavía podía verse gente caminando, niños jugando y animalitos corriendo.

Nos detuvimos unos instantes frente a una clase de evento. Un grupo de gente tocaba música sin un instrumento en específico. Sus voces hacían la música y sus pisadas el ritmo; el mundo era su instrumento. Una gran variedad de personas se había reunido. Lo disfrutaban y acompañaban a los músicos con aplausos y gritos. Shadow era el único que se encontraba quieto, observando. Noté su pie dando breves pisadas y su cabeza asintiendo al son de la música. Él también lo estaba disfrutando. No pude reprimir una sonrisa al verlo de esa manera. Sin embargo, nos marchamos casi instantáneamente.

Fue una larga caminata. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño lago y se recargó contra un barandal que impedía el paso y observó durante unos instantes a los patos. Luego, al cielo.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Pregunté cruzándome de brazos, alzando las cejas, desconfiado. Creí que era a él a quien le disgustaba perder el tiempo. - ¿Acaso no tenemos cosas que hacer? ¿Mantenernos informados? ¿Formar un plan o algo? ¿Qué tanto analizas?

\- Bien. La verdad es que sólo tengo una pregunta para ti.

\- Adelante, con gusto te responderé.

\- ¿Por qué has estado tan callado hoy?

\- ¿Qué?

Me incliné hacia atrás involuntariamente, sorprendido. Me regresó a ver con seriedad, recargando su espalda contra la barra.

\- Te dije que estaba aburrido, ¿qué pasó con ese bufón que se la pasaba balbuceando y parloteando, contagiando su buen humor y absurda alegría?

\- Pues… - Agaché la cabeza, apenado. – Te dije que haría lo que fuera por ayudarte y no ser una pérdida de tiempo. Crees que soy muy inmaduro, y si tengo que cambiar eso...

\- No es necesario. – Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, observando directamente al cielo, que empezaba a oscurecer. – Si vas a meditar cada paso que das, entonces olvídalo. Prefiero continuar solo.

\- Pero te molestan mis comentarios, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, pero también me entretienen. Y a ti te mantienen despierto, alerta. Además, prefiero eso a que pretendas ser alguien que no eres si vas a estar actuando como una nenita todo el tiempo.

Sonreí, aunque tímido. No quería que lo notara y que ello le molestara. No obstante, cambié de expresión al deparar nuevamente en su rostro. Había apoyado todo su cuerpo, como si apenas pudiera sostenerse de pie. Estaba sumamente pálido.

\- Shadow, ¿qué te impide usarme como bastón? ¿Tu orgullo?

\- No quiero tocarte.

\- No seas ridículo. - Lo forcé a apoyarse contra mí, digo, no es como que tuviera fuerza suficiente para objetar.

\- Tú no seas ridículo, no es para tanto. Estoy bien, te digo que sólo tengo hambre.

\- Entonces vamos a comer. - Ahora sí no pude reprimir una sonrisa. - Pero nada de golosinas ni postres. Comerás bien.

\- Entonces no. - Refunfuñó y yo reí. Regresó a verme con amargura, como solía hacer, y siguió mi paso sin quejarse. En realidad, fui YO quien terminó siguiendo su paso, y terminamos en un local de comida rápida. Vaya sorpresa.

\- Dame la orden tres, cinco y ocho. Agranda las papas y achica la bebida a cambio de más carne y menos pepinillos. ¿Puedes batir el pastelito junto con la malteada? Sí, sí, tú sólo hazlo, confía en mí.

\- ¿Eso sería todo?

\- Y una ensalada.

\- ¿Para qué una ensalada? - Dijo entre dientes, desaprobándome.

\- Te pediré al menos una ensalada. Y si no te la comes, me rehúso a pagarte todo esto.

\- Ugh, y a mí me llamas aguafiestas. Bueno, bueno, y una ensalada... con pollo... - Regresé a verlo, frunciendo el ceño. -... y salsa... ... ... y sin tomate.

Solté un suspiro y pagué la cuenta. El dinero que calculé para un mes se iría en un día.

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a un gran vidrio. Yo había terminado mi hamburguesa y no hacía más que verlo a él comer. Era verdad que tenía mucha hambre, pero no por ello debería de comer tan bestialmente.

Él no me veía, por lo cual no había riesgo de que descubriera lo que estaba pensando, y era en lo difícil que ha de ser sobrevivir y valerse por uno mismo. Quería saber si siempre había sido así, o cómo eran las cosas antes para él. Pero si bien ya me había animado a hablarle con naturalidad, definitivamente no sabía aun cuándo me atrevería a plantearle todas mis dudas. O si él se dignaría a responder.

Después de varios minutos salimos y continuamos caminando. Soplaba mucho viento y me arrepentí en ese momento de haberme ido con esta chamarra tan delgada. Finalmente cayó la noche.

\- Oye, es tarde. Deberíamos marcharnos.

\- No me digas que te da miedo un poco de oscuridad.

\- No me da buena espina esta zona, es todo. No deberíamos meternos en problemas innecesarios.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos a tu casa en ese caso. - Avanzó, como si estuviera seguro de qué camino seguir. - Si no tienes nada que preguntarme, entonces yo hablaré. Pero no me fío de hablarlo tan públicamente.

Me dio la espalda y continuó andando. Seguí sus pasos con sigilo, escuchaba y callaba. Yo era ahora la sombra de Shadow.

\- Definitivamente tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte. - Dije de súbito, deteniéndome y tragando saliva. Él me regresó a ver impresionado, pero atento.

\- Y aun así preferiste callar todo este tiempo.

\- Lo siento. – Dije cerrando los ojos y mis manos con fuerza, sin poder impedir que mi rostro se calentara de la vergüenza. – Sé que soy un estorbo, y una gran pérdida de tiempo, pero de verdad temía pisar terreno peligroso. Perdón si soy precavido con cada paso que doy, no me arriesgaré a decir algo que te vuelva a enojar como lo hizo aquella vez. – Era la primera que me sentía así, mi voz parecía perder fuerza con cada nueva palabra que pronunciaba. Alcé la voz. - Está bien, Shadow. Perdóname si llego a ser muy personal o me entrometo mucho, pero me dirás todo lo que quiero saber, nada de detalles ocultos. Y exijo siempre una respuesta, sin mentiras.

\- …Vaya niño.

Me dio la espalda y continuó su rumbo. Todavía quería que lo siguiera. No me había dicho que sí, pero tampoco había dicho que no, y eso era algo. Había perdido toda la tarde ahogando mis dudas. Qué tonto había sido, pero al menos ya estaban varias cosas aclaradas en mi mente. Y, lo más importante de todo, es que parecía que había ganado su confianza. O mejor dicho, la había recuperado. Volvíamos a ser un equipo.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Vigésimo Octavo Capítulo**_

Llevaba un largo rato sentada contra un árbol, oculta en el bosque bajo la sombra del follaje. Me culpaba de ridícula por haber reaccionado así tras escuchar sus palabras, no por las cosas que dijo, o porque se haya tratado de él, pero tampoco es que yo supiera decir con exactitud por qué me sentía tan furiosa.

Me levanté y pasé mi antebrazo por mi rostro, aún con los ojos cerrados y mi respiración meditada. Sacudí mi cabeza, quería ahuyentar toda clase de absurda idea o incierto temor. No valía la pena hacer teorías ridículas hasta no saber la verdad, y para eso debía de hablar con el profesor. Por eso decidí regresar.

Cuando llegué, me recorrió un escalofrió. No había luz en lo absoluto. Bueno, un par de focos en una que otra habitación al fondo del pasillo iluminaban el lugar, pero no dejaba de ser tenebroso. Era mucha oscuridad.

\- ¡Profesor! – Alcé la voz. Tal vez escuchar una voz serviría para saber que no estaba sola, para tranquilizarme. - ¡Ya regresé! ¿Dónde está?

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Seguí caminando, siempre con una mano contra los muros. Creería que se encontraría en su habitación, o todavía trabajando en la sala de operaciones, aquella sala donde todo había comenzado. Fue en otra habitación donde lo encontré. Atravesando un pasillo, a mano izquierda, de un único cuarto provenía una mínima iluminación. También se escuchaba un ruido, y este ruido junto con aquella luz parecían guiarme hasta esa habitación, por lo cual me acerqué, curiosa, a ver de qué se trataba. En efecto, se encontraba ahí, hincado y con el rostro cubierto. Unas chispas salían desprendidas de aquella máquina a la que le estaba dando mantenimiento.

\- Has vuelto muy pronto. – Dijo retirándose aquella máscara metálica, levantándose y quitándose el sudor de encima. Pensaba que estaría muy concentrado y perdido en lo suyo, pero al parecer siempre estuvo atento. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Yo… olvidé unas cosas… importantes… y venía por ellas. – No vio mi rostro, por suerte.- ¿En qué está trabajando?

\- Oh, ¿esto? Esta es la versión mejorada de la serie Omega. – Habló dándome la espalda, alejándose lentamente. – La última vez que estuvo en combate, destruirlo fue tan sencillo como darle un pequeño golpe preciso en su torso. – Explicó imitando el golpe, observándome al rostro, serio. – Un error que no volveré a cometer.

\- Claro, claro… - Esquivé su mirada. Jugaba con mis pies y aterrizaba mi mirada en ellos. - ¿Cuándo fue destruido? ¿Fue acaso cuando lo puso a prueba en combate?

\- Contra ese sujeto, Shadow the Hedgehog. – Dijo lentamente, como si se hubiera detenido a saborear con amargura su nombre. - Sí. ¿Qué será de ese muchacho?

\- Ha de seguir siendo el mismo de siempre. – Dije fingiendo desinterés, jugando esta vez con mis uñas. – Lo que me recuerda… nunca entendí por qué se marchó ni cuáles fueron sus motivos. O bueno, al menos por qué nos odiaba tanto a usted y a mí y a toda esta causa.

\- Es una buena pregunta, de hecho.

\- Si, siempre tuve curiosidad. No lo sé, tal vez yo no sea precisamente agradable, pero ese sujeto me detestaba.

\- Y a quién no.

\- Me decía que era porque yo era muy tonta. "Estúpida e infantil", si tuviera que ponerlo en sus palabras. Pero eso no explica en lo absoluto por qué lo odiaría a usted.

\- ¿Odiarme a mí? Qué va, eso siempre fue obvio. Hasta un ciego lo habría notado. – Clavó su mirada en mí por unos instantes. Me puse nerviosa al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, tan molesto, pero casi al instante volvió a darme la espalda, continuando su rumbo. – Dime más.

\- Ah, bueno… Para serle honesta, yo no sabía que lo odiara.

\- Era un excelente actor cuando estábamos presentes, ¿no lo crees? "A la orden, profesor", "Defraudarlo no es una opción", "¿Qué debería de hacer ahora, profesor?" - Imitó con una voz aguda y ridícula, continuando con su caminata. - ¡Ja! Nadie puede ser tan leal y disfrutar tanto de recibir órdenes. ¡Sería absurdo! Como si Shadow me hubiese querido impresionar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto… - Dije desviando todavía más la mirada, sintiéndome aludida.

\- Pero él no es el único actor que conozco. – Me incliné hacia atrás de súbito, alzando el rostro y tragando saliva de repente. No dejaban de temblarme las piernas. – Ve al grano, Miracle, o retírate. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

\- ¿Cómo llegó a ser su aliado, si tanto lo odiaba?

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Te lo dije tan sólo hoy antes de que partieras. Hoy has estado muy despistada. ¿Es eso? ¿O hay algo más?

\- Bueno, es sólo que…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es sólo que no me crees? – Al decir aquello, él ya se encontraba lejos. La poca luz de aquel viejo bombillo colgante apenas dejaba ver su rostro, el cual nuevamente se había posado sobre mí. Había sacado un extraño y pequeño artefacto, el cual alzó a la altura de su pecho mientras seguía hablando. - ¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente creíble para ti? Qué extraño, siempre lo había sido. Nunca habías desconfiado. Me pregunto por qué ahora es diferente…

\- No dudo de usted, profesor. Es mera curiosidad.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que mueve esa curiosidad, niña? – Presionó un botón. Escuché un ruido extraño, fuerte, como un motor, pero no sabía qué era. – Siempre te habías creído todo lo que te decía y te contaba. ¿Te aburrían mis mentiras? Y yo que lo adornaba todo para ti, para maravillarte, como a una pequeña niña. Pero tarde o temprano las pequeñas niñas crecen y desconfían, ¿verdad? Finalmente superan su ceguera y empiezan a pensar por sí mismas.

\- Shadow tenía razón. – Me estaba hiperventilando. Retrocedí, con la mirada perdida y mis manos moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin saber contra qué querían apoyarse.

\- Pero tú no pensaste por ti misma. – Terminé arrinconada al otro extremo de la habitación. Al fin pude verlo. Se acercaba a mí, lentamente. Sus extremidades rechinaban con cada paso que daba. Me tenía en la mira. – Te presento a E-123 Omega. – No dejaba de mover su cuerpo metálico, probando cada uno de sus miembros y emitiendo chillidos al hacerlo. Lo hacía muy lento. La escena frente a mis ojos resultaba todavía más tenebrosa cada segundo que pasaba. No quería verlo.

De súbito, apuntó al frente y disparó. Las balas aterrizaron apenas a unos centímetros frente a mí. No pude evitar soltar un grito.

– Veo que le agradas. Tiene su forma peculiar de hacer amigos, al igual que tú.

Volteaba a ver a todos lados, pero siempre regresando la mirada a la creación del profesor Eggman. Era de gran tamaño y su mirada estaba únicamente destinada a mí. Apenas se podía divisar la pintura roja en sus extremidades con esta poca iluminación, y por alguna razón ver ese color ocasionaba que me sintiera aún más nerviosa y se acelerara mi respiración. Se había tomado la molestia de pintarlo como si fuera una copia de Shadow, negro, rojo y amarillo, sólo que ahora el rojo predominada. No, siempre lo había hecho. Me recordaba a su mirada.

\- Sabía que hablaste con ese erizo. ¿Y creíste que simplemente podrías ocultármelo? Me pregunto qué tanto le habrás dicho. O peor aún, qué tanto te habrá dicho a ti.

Finalmente tomé la espada y la coloqué frente a mí como si fuera un escudo. Ya no tenía más espacio detrás como para seguir retrocediendo.

\- Ah, ah, no. No, Miracle, esa espada es mía.

La máquina volvió a subir su brazo, apuntándome directamente esta vez. Me puse todavía más nerviosa. Esta vez no tenía voz como para volver a gritar y cada vez más gotas de sudor recorrían mi rostro. Disparó, pero para mi suerte parecía ya no tener municiones. Observó su arma mecánica por unos instantes, tratando de comprender la situación, pero pronto hizo caso omiso. Un quejido del profesor me dio a comprender que había sido culpa de su negligencia y al parecer había olvidado recargarlo antes de encenderlo. Sin embargo, a la máquina no le pudo haber importado menos. Se acercó a gran velocidad. No supe qué hacer, ¿cómo dañar a una máquina? Yo no era tan fuerte, no quise ni intentarlo con la espada. Igualmente no tuve tiempo suficiente como para intentarlo siquiera. En cuestión de segundos llegó y me tomó del cuello, alzándome.

\- ¿Sabes algo, Miracle? La verdad es que lamento tanto todo este mal entendido. De hecho, me agradabas. No sé si acaso era por tu personalidad, o el hecho de que siempre fuiste un perro obediente. – Se acercó a mí, a paso decidido, con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Yo seguía suspendida, desesperada, sin poder respirar. Apenas podía escuchar sus palabras. En cosa de segundos terminé soltando el arma y llevé mis manos contra las de la máquina, en un vano intento por quitármelas de encima. – No sabes lo mucho que lamento que ese Shadow, haciéndose el astuto, te haya corrompido. – Levantó la espada del suelo, observándola ahora con atención. - Mejor dicho, que te haya abierto los ojos.

Lo último que recuerdo fue su risa, y lo primero que escuché al despertar fue nuevamente su risa. Sé que me desmayé. Al despertar, me encontraba en otra habitación, encerrada. No había nada de iluminación ahora. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero tampoco recordaba el momento en el que me habían lanzado aquí.

\- Está de más decir que se te ha confiscado tu arma. Y esto. – Regresé a verlo. Hablaba muy seguro, incluso burlón, alzando mi comunicador, o bueno, ese bonito accesorio que adornaba mi muñeca derecha. Era apenas una clase de pulsera que, para que miento, nunca supe utilizar. – Pero esto a ti no te importa, digo, no es como que alguna vez hayas sabido cómo se usa. ¿Aunque sabes qué es curioso? – Añadió presionando botones, acercándoselo al rostro mientras éste hacía un continuo beep. – Shadow nunca apagó el suyo…

\- ¡No le hable desde ahí!

Me dejé caer contra el suelo, ignorando el dolor físico y estirando mi brazo en un patético intento por detenerlo. Me quemaba el rostro de vergüenza. Planear llamarlo, frente a mí, con mi comunicador, ¿qué le iría a decir? Soltó una última carcajada mientras me daba la espalda. Quería llorar, no por las cosas que dijo, o porque se haya tratado de él… pero era un hecho que me sentía fatal. En realidad, ya no sabía ni cómo me sentía. Era una desesperación terrible, y no quería involucrar a Shadow en esto. Lo peor del caso es que a él no le importaba, al profesor no le importaba. A nadie le importaba, y entonces me preguntaba por qué seguía yo aquí, y por qué tenía que pagar las consecuencias. A la final, él tenía razón. Era porque yo era estúpida.

Finalmente, me regresó a ver.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin hablar, mi querido amigo…


	29. Chapter 29

Nuestro destino era su casa. Sé que ya era costumbre que nuestras caminatas fueran silenciosas, pero ahora no se debía a que yo acelerara el paso o callara al erizo. Había optado por ser más reservado, y ello implicaba ahorrarse sus anécdotas. No sería difícil acostumbrarme. Sin embargo, fui yo quien terminó rompiendo el silencio.

\- Necesitamos un plan. – Detuve el paso, sin regresa la mirada y conservando mi semblante, siempre pensando. - ¿Ves esas cosas? – Dije señalando en dirección a la repisa de una tienda. Él asintió. – Necesitamos un par.

\- Amy me regaló un celular antes de que me fuera. Podría usar ese y únicamente compraríamos uno para ti.

\- La idea es mantenernos comunicados tú y yo, no darle la oportunidad a esa niña de que te acose. – Entré, dándole la espalda.

\- No seas ridículo, ella no es así. – Dijo en su defensa, siguiéndome.

\- Claro, no faltó a clases para salir a buscarte en la mañana por toda la ciudad. – Hablé deteniéndome tras gente que hacía fila, frente al mostrador, apoyando mi brazo contra éste, observando al erizo burlonamente. - Nadie garantiza que no seguirá buscándote.

\- Nadie garantiza que siga buscándome. Además, tú mismo la viste destruir su celular, ¿cómo podría contactarme?

\- Tiene una adicción a los celulares, ¿acaso no crees que tenga unos cuantos cientos de repuesto?

\- No, claro que… bueno, si lo pones de esa manera… - Dijo tanteando con los dedos, haciendo memoria. – Sí, definitivamente tiene más.

\- Ahora nos caería bien que no hubieses terminado con ella, experto en el amor.

\- Deja de molestarme con eso. - Solté una carcajada al verlo molesto.

\- No te molesto, me alegro por ti. Así ya no tienes nada que te ate a esta ciudad, al menos no algo tan absurdo como una novia. Tal vez pronto la olvides y comiences a concentrarte en cosas más importantes.

\- Eres muy apático con este tema, Shadow. - Dijo colocando una mano contra su barbilla, esbozando una sonrisa. - Me pregunto qué te tiene así, ¿acaso será una chica?

\- ¿Una chica?

\- Sí. - Respondió de manera picara. – No lo sé, tal vez te gustaba alguien y no fuiste correspondido. ¿Algo por el estilo te tendrá frustrado? ¿O te da pena hablar de ello?

\- Nunca me ha gustado nadie.

\- ¿De verdad nadie? ¿Nunca has conocido a alguna chica cuya mirada haya sido suficiente para cambiarte? ¿Qué verla a los ojos bastara para estremecerte?

\- Mmmh, si lo pones así, tal vez haya alguien... - Me quedé pensativo, y mi reacción por alguna razón sorprendió al erizo. Después de un tiempo, había recordado a aquella chica de Downhood, Rouge. Quien pudiera verla directamente a los ojos comprendería a qué me refería. Definitivamente tenía una mirada penetrante, peor que la de cualquiera de esos espíritus.

\- ¡Quiero detalles sobre esta chica! – Añadió con una sonrisa… inusual. Me puso nervioso verlo así. Creía que se encontraba mal, y que incluso estaba fingiendo, pero al comprender sus intenciones, torcí la mirada.

\- No tiene nada de relevante, si acaso estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando.

\- Shadow está enamorado. – Cantó irritantemente.

\- De todas las estupideces que me has dicho, está ha sido la más estúpida. – Dije sin poder reprimir un quejido, cerrando los ojos con disgusto. – Bueno, cree lo que quieras, pero no te claves con ninguna idea absurda.

\- ¿Qué podría ser una idea absurda? – Preguntó pícaramente una vez más.

\- No lo sé… ¿creer que estás enamorado de Amy y terminar con ella a la semana? Porque eso sí fue absurdo.

Reí al escucharlo refunfuñar. Sin embargo, la charla fue interrumpida cuando llegó al final de la fila y empezó a negociar. Para nuestra suerte, tenían un último par de comunicadores con un único fin; comunicar. Detestaba los celulares por tener tantos accesorios y que ninguno de ellos funcionara como debería.

Nos marchamos apenas conseguimos lo que buscábamos. Continuó el silencio, y lo agradecía, pero ahora tenía un poco de curiosidad. No era enteramente de mi interés, mas confieso que quería saber qué rayos le sucedía. El idiota había actuado aún más infantil de lo habitual, y aunque consideraba que era un paso adelante que se diera cuenta de su inutilidad, no soportaba la idea de su nuevo yo. Supongo que peor era nada, pero no por ello dejaba de intrigarme su actitud. O fastidiarme.

Cuando llegamos, fue la primera vez que dio un paso delante de mí. Iba directo a abrir la puerta de su casa cuando escuchó un ruido y regresó la mirada. Me había dejado caer contra el césped.

\- Te ves muy cómodo así. – Tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo cual no noté cuando se acercó.

\- Para qué te miento, extrañaba esta sensación. – Respondí después de unos instantes. Pese a que soplaba viento, la frescura del pasto me había recibido agradablemente. Me había perdido.

\- ¿No hay pasto donde estuviste? – Dijo al momento que se sentó a mi lado.

\- En realidad, sí, sí lo hay, pero no es una sensación grata. – Solté un suspiro. – De donde vengo, ni siquiera se antoja tirarse a relajarse ni a calmarse. Esas cosas no existen allá, de todas formas.

\- Shadow. – Dijo mi nombre nervioso, tragando saliva. – Esa es una duda, por cierto. Sé que estuviste en Downhood estos últimos días, ¿o me equivoco?

Hice una pausa entre su pregunta y mi respuesta. Por alguna razón, aunque la respuesta era obvia, me costaba hablar.

\- Soy de Downhood, claro que iría allá, ¿a dónde más si no?

Él se había recostado a mi lado, destruyendo por completo mi buen humor al hacerlo.

\- Pero yo sé que escondes algo más. Sé que no estuviste siempre ahí, y fuiste a algún otro lado, ¿o es que en verdad todo lo malo que sucede en tu vida es por culpa de esa ciudad?

\- Sí, Sonic, absolutamente todo es culpa de esa ciudad. – Dije levantándome de súbito, ahogando mi enojo. - ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Me ponía de muy mal humor pensar en aquel lugar. Tenía mis manos contra mi cintura y lo observaba a él molesto, no pude ocultarlo. Él únicamente se sentó, dirigiéndome igualmente una mirada, pero él más bien se mostraba triste.

\- Mi pregunta es... ¿quién eres tú?

Cambió mi expresión por completo. Estaba acostumbrado a que me hicieran aquella absurda pregunta, pero esta vez sentí algo diferente. ¿Le importaba de verdad saber algo de mi vida? La sensación era una mezcla de incomodidad y disgusto, que finalmente terminó por volverse de entero disgusto. No soportaba esa cara de cachorro llorón con la que delataba que sentía lástima por mí.

\- La verdad, no sé qué clase de respuesta esperas, no sé realmente qué clase de respuesta espera la gente cada que me preguntan eso. – Respondí cruzándome de brazos. – Soy lo que ves, ¿quieres una biografía entera o algo? Pierdes tu tiempo. Si bien soy resultado de mi pasado, nada me ata a él. En este presente, todavía tengo la completa libertad de decidir quién seré. Además, no sólo puedes ir por ahí definiendo a la gente. Te pregunto, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Se puede responder a eso? – Callé antes de decir algo ofensivo, porque definitivamente yo sí podía definir a aquel erizo. Pero, como había dicho él, era mejor no meterme en problemas innecesarios.

\- Está bien, intentémoslo así; ¿cómo terminaste involucrándote en todo este asunto de los espíritus? Porque tengo entendido que has luchado contra varios de ellos.

\- Ya te lo dije. Fue por…

\- Casualidad, sí, eso ya lo sé. – Dijo por primera vez tornándose serio, e incluso impaciente. – Te enfrentaste a alguien, y te derrotó. ¿Y luego?

\- A ver, a ver. Si alguien va a contar mi historia, ese seré yo. Cállate y escucha. – Interrumpí colocando mi dedo frente a su rostro. Al cabo de unos instantes alcé los brazos y desvié la mirada, dejándome caer de espaldas contra el césped. – Bien; Downhood, noche, camino a casa. Eso. Yo habitaba una vieja casa junto con otros tres inquilinos cuando, de repente, una noche como cualquiera, al regresar, encontré a esos tres muertos. Y a una niña. – Contaba mi historia mientras me frotaba las sienes con los dedos. Es verdad que desde aquel día no dejaba de recordar todo lo sucedido, y que todo era tan claro en mis sueños, pero por alguna razón contarla abiertamente era todo lo contrario. Me costaba recordar. – Me dijo que tuviera cuidado y fue ahí cuando apareció el sujeto en cuestión. Sentí al instante algo sobrenatural en él, pero preferí ignorarlo. Grave error. ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que era uno de esos insoportables espíritus? Hoy en día me cuesta creer que existen, no se diga en aquel remoto pasado. Parecía un ave cualquiera.

\- Entiendo la sensación.

\- Cállate, déjame continuar.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré únicamente en mi respiración. Recordar era doloroso, contárselo a alguien era humillante, y que ese alguien fuera él lo hacía todavía más degradante. Pero había vuelto a la ciudad con un único propósito y no me retractaría ahora, por más difícil que fuera. Pensaba que lo mejor sería escupirlo, y definitivamente no meditar en lo absoluto lo que estaba por hacer. Finalmente, hablé.

– Bien, perdí en combate. Me dio directamente con esa extraña ráfaga de energía. Creí que ese sería mi fin, que mi cuerpo quedaría tirado en las afueras de Downhood, olvidado. Ya ves que no fue así. Cuando finalmente pude abrir los ojos, continuaba ahí tirado. Apenas podía ver, no se diga moverme. Mi piel había dejado de arder gracias a las últimas gotas de lluvia, pero la sangre no dejaba de fluir fuera de mi cuerpo. - Pensaba que había tenido la oportunidad de despertar únicamente para mirar mi estado, para conocer la manera en la que moriría, pues era un milagro que recuperara la consciencia después de un accidente como ese, aunque fuese por un breve instante. - Fue ahí cuando lo conocí. – No pude reprimir un suspiro. - Llegó en un vehículo y se estacionó frente a mí. Me rodeó a paso lento, con sus manos tras la espalda. Ni siquiera me dirigió una palabra, no había nada más en su rostro que concentración. Abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa de súbito, como si tan sólo apenas hubiera notado el gran hueco en mi pecho. No, él vio algo más, ¿salvarle la vida a un desconocido? Él no es así. Ahora entiendo que ese loco profesor sólo salva vidas a cambio, precisamente, de la vida de quien ha salvado. Así es como, después de experimentar con mi cuerpo, diríase que me regresó a la vida.

Mis ojos habían permanecido cerrados durante todo el relato. Mis manos trataron de cubrir mi rostro, pero ello no disiparía la vergüenza. Si bien ya había conseguido levantarme, una vez más me había dejado caer. No obstante, esta vez el erizo impidió que tocara el suelo, deteniéndome de los brazos. No lo veía, y no lo quería ver.

\- Así que dicho profesor sólo te salvó la vida a cambio de que le hicieras favores.

\- ¿Favores? ¡No sabes el infierno que me hizo vivir durante los siguientes tres meses! – Regresé a mirarlo, furioso. No estaba molesto con él, estaba molesto con los recuerdos. - No me fiaba de ese sujeto que tanto sabía de tan misterioso asunto. – Lo recordaba tan lúcidamente, "¡Prefiero la muerte!". Su risa aquel día, ese terrible artefacto... –…Me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar.

Llegamos a su casa a paso pesado, yo seguía apoyado contra él. Subir las escaleras fue un martirio, pero fue un alivio cuando finalmente me pude echar contra la cama, sintiendo la frescura de la almohada contra mi rostro. Por unos instantes conseguí olvidar lo que había dicho momentos atrás. Sin embargo, reanudé.

\- Soy el esclavo del profesor Eggman.

Mi respiración se agitó y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Hacía lo posible por olvidar, en vano. No podía retractarme ahora. Esto era lo de menos, y él lo sabía. Sabía que no podía seguir viviendo sin ayuda. Había llegado el momento que siempre había temido. Revelaría mi secreto. A partir de ahora, quedaría completamente vulnerable frente a Sonic.

Él erizo se sentó a un lado mío, al borde de la cama. Calló durante unos instantes. Eso estuvo bien, pues yo también necesitaba un poco de silencio. Mis pensamientos ya no tenían orden alguno y ya no quería seguir respondiendo preguntas, pero no podía dejarlo así, no cuando había omitido absolutamente todos los detalles. Todavía no le había dicho lo que tenía que decirle, lo más esencial.

\- Shadow… - No era difícil advertir que cada vez que iniciaba una oración con mi nombre era porque se encontraba nervioso. Para mi sorpresa, esta vez la pausa que hizo fue mucho más larga que de costumbre. Tuve que preguntarle qué tenía en mente para que finalmente hablara. - ¿Quién es Miracle?

\- Es el perro del profesor Eggman. - Respondí soltando una breve carcajada, sin poder ocultar cierto disgusto. - Él es quien me encontró tirado en el bosque, el que encabezaba nuestro "equipo" en contra de esos espíritus, pero esos seres son lo de menos en comparación a él. – Me levanté de súbito, lo suficiente como para regresar a ver al erizo. Gran parte de mi cuerpo continuaba tendido sobre la cama. - El profesor Eggman es malvado, un ser del que no te puedes fiar en lo absoluto. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

\- En realidad, no era la respuesta que esperaba. – Respondió tímido, desviando la mirada. Me resultaba extraño verlo de esa manera, incluso me resultaba molesto.

\- ¿Entonces qué respuesta esperabas?

\- ¿Cómo es que terminó involucrándose ella en todo esto? La chica del bosque, ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? Y, bueno… - Calló una última pregunta, bajando la mirada. No se mostró muy convencido de hacerla, por lo cual simplemente respondí a las otras dos.

\- Entiendo. – Dije sentándome, tranquilizándome, manteniéndome serio. – Su historia no es muy distinta a la mía, pero ella no se encontraba al borde de la muerte cuando se conocieron, sólo estaba en gran peligro. Yo estuve ahí cuando la reclutó. O bueno, cuando ella le ofreció su libertad a cambio de nada.

\- ¿Me contarías cómo fue?

\- Vomitaré la historia, pues no es algo que medite mucho, así que si no entiendes algo allá tú. – Primero, recordé la escena para mis adentros. Conforme visualizaba algo, hablaba y hablaba, y con suerte sería claro. No se me daba contar cosas, pero bien, lo intentaría. - La perseguían dos de esos seres y ella estaba perdida en el bosque. Yo estaba afuera, tomando aire. Bueno, no, en realidad me encontraba rompiéndome la cabeza pensando. Tropezó apenas a unos metros frente al laboratorio del profesor. Al verla enredada en aquella situación, la di por muerta, pero igual decidí interferir. Esos sujetos eran particularmente especiales, un par de pandas que eran apenas unos niños, pero lo creas o no incluso yo temí por mi vida al enfrentarlos. En esos tiempos era yo quien usaba la espada, pero no lograba cortarlos con ella. Eran oponentes en verdad peligrosos, peleaban con una gracia envidiable. – Me interrumpí al ver su rostro confundido. - ¿Alguna duda? ¿O acaso no soy claro?

\- No, tranquilo, sólo tengo una pequeña duda. ¿De qué espada me hablas? ¿Acaso era esa misma que buscaban esas aves en Jewel City?

\- Exactamente. – Me crucé de brazos y asentí.

\- ¿Tiene algo de especial? Bueno, creo que eso ya lo confirmé con mis propios ojos. – Se respondió a sí mismo, acompañado de una de sus clásicas risitas de bobo. - La pregunta es, ¿por qué?

– En resumidas palabras, se supone que la espada es el única arma que se conserva de los tiempos de aquellos espíritus, de un teniente de nombre Hamadi. O bueno, eso es lo que sé por palabras del profesor Eggman, quien cree que todos estos seres que merodean por el mundo murieron a manos de esa espada. Bien, no me preguntes por qué, pero él sostiene que, si pudo eliminarlos en el pasado, puede eliminarlos en este presente. Lo peor del caso es que, con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que tenía razón. Esa espada contiene algo de extraordinario, al igual que esas criaturas, y sirve bastante bien para combatirlas.

\- Pero hay algo que no cuadra. – Interrumpió acercándose a mí, cruzándose igualmente de brazos. – Si es cierto que ese sujeto era de un cargo altísimo, y todos ellos murieron específicamente ante el filo de esa espada, ¿cómo explicas que haya civiles entre los espíritus que vemos? O bueno, al menos esos tres tucanes no tenían pinta de haber estado involucrados en guerra.

\- Ni ese par de niños, ni muchos otros con los que me he topado. También he pensado en eso, pero no importa cuánto lo piense y qué tanto sentido me haga, no es como que pueda confirmar que estoy en lo cierto. Lo único que sé es que nos referimos a seres que vivieron en una época fatal. En las condiciones en las que vivían, según tengo entendido, no me sorprendería enterarme que los ciudadanos actuaran como animales por supervivencia.

\- Tal vez la espada conserve algo de la esencia del tal Hamadi.

\- No soy la persona indicada para responder.

\- Entiendo. – Sonic se dejó caer contra la cama, soltando un suspiro. Hice lo mismo que él. No soportaba teorizar sin fundamentos, peor sin respuestas. – Continúa.

\- Sin darme cuenta, ya me tenían contra un muro entre los dos. Casi sin oxígeno, alcancé a pedirle a esa inútil que tomara la espada y los atacara con ella. Poco importaba si sabía usar un arma o no, con que el filo los tocara bastaría. – Recordaba a esos mocosos a la perfección, tenían de los rostros más terribles que haya visto alguna vez. Estaban decididos a matarnos, no porque quisieran la espada o porque Miracle les hubiera hecho algo. No, eran de esos espíritus que destruían para pasar el rato. - Fue la primera vez que vimos a la espada actuar de forma inusual y confirmamos ese día que, en efecto, era especial. Bueno, no. Yo supe que la espada era especial mientras que el profesor Eggman creyó que la niña era especial y le pidió que se nos uniera. No tuvo que recurrir al chantaje para que aceptara, y a partir de entonces nos volvimos, sorpresa sorpresa, parte del mismo equipo.

\- Pero… es bastante joven, ¿acaso no es apenas una niña? – Cuestionó con dificultad, quizá tratando de recordar su rostro.

\- Es verdad que el rostro de Miracle es bastante tierno, pero no, ella apenas es algo menor que tú. Si no me equivoco, también tiene dieciséis años… ¿Tienes dieciséis años, verdad?

\- Espera, ¿te acuerdas más de su edad que de la mía? ¿Qué acaso no la odias? – Sonic me vio al rostro con desconcierto, yo sólo reí al verlo así. Me entretenía, aunque no entendía por qué era de su interés.

\- No la odio, sólo la detesto. – Respondí desviando la mirada, soltando un suspiro de fastidio. - No me gusta el término odiar, implica conferirle tiempo a una persona, y ella no se merece mi tiempo. Por eso el profesor Eggman es otra cosa. A él sí lo odio, y odio todavía más la idea de desperdiciar mi tiempo pensando en él, aunque sea para detestarlo en silencio.

\- No te gusta pensar en la gente, ¿verdad?

\- Entre menos piense en la gente, mejor. – Le di la espalda. Seguía recostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. El tema se estaba desviando, y aunque quería aprovechar la ocasión, reanudé. - El profesor Eggman sabía demasiado, no me fío de la gente que sabe demasiado. Me contó bastantes cosas con el único propósito de burlarse de mí, y a Miracle le ocultó absolutamente todo. Ella no sabe nada. Cuando comprendió que ella no tenía absolutamente nada de especial, en vez de simplemente sacarla de la operación, prefirió seguir con su jueguito. Le hacía creer que era vital para la misión haciéndola ir en busca de información que él ya sabía de antemano. Sólo juega con nosotros. Él es quien está detrás de todo esto. No sé cómo o por qué, ni tampoco es como que quisiera saber. – Agarré la almohada y la coloqué sobre mi cabeza. Presionaba más conforme hablaba, ya no quería escuchar. – Sólo quiero que me dejen en paz.

\- Shadow… - Me asusté al abrir los ojos y ver que se había cambiado al otro lado de la cama, su rostro frente al mío. - ¿Sabes? Cuando nos conocimos, te dije una de las más grandes verdades de la vida. Seguramente no la recuerdas, pues te desmayaste cuando la dije. – Esbozó una sonrisa, desviando la mirada por unos breves instantes. Él se encontraba apenado, pero yo lo estaba todavía más al escuchar sus palabras. Una parte de mí tenía curiosidad, quería que me sorprendiera, pero otra desconfiaba. – "Calma… Aquí estás a salvo."

\- Qué niño eres. Definitivamente lo recuerdo. – Respondí sentándome, desviando la mirada. No quería que me viera, pues no pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Él chico podía llegar a ser tan tonto que me divertía más de lo que me hartaba. – Pero no le di importancia.

\- Yo tampoco creí que fuera tan importante en aquel momento, no te conocía. – Se sentó a un lado mío, correspondiéndome la sonrisa. – Pero ahora lo hago. Sé quién eres, y definitivamente no dejaré que nada malo te suceda. Eres libre, Shadow.

\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No, claro que no lo entiendes. – Para mi sorpresa, había mantenido mi sonrisa hasta este punto, había podido hablar sin trabarme, sin dudarlo. Pero pronto lo pensé y mi sonrisa desapareció al instante. Ya no se había sumergido tras un rostro frío. En mi mirada sólo se podía ver angustia, un gran temor que me impedía hablar. - He estado balbuceando todo el día que no te lo he dicho. Yo no soy libre como crees. – Verlo al rostro lo hacía todo más difícil, él se mostraba sumamente desconcertado, temía por mí.

Con dedos torpes, finalmente logré quitarme la chamarra que traía puesta, dejando completamente expuesto mi pecho. Se mostró sumamente sorprendido al deparar en la enorme cicatriz que recorría desde mi pecho hasta mi brazo.

– Antes creía que era esclavo de mis raíces, de esa maldita Downhood que hizo de mí un ser desesperanzado y desdichado. Lo soy. Pero eso no es lo que en verdad me importa.

\- No… no te entiendo, Shadow.

Cerré los ojos. Ya no quería verlo. La habitación se vio inundada por un silencio abrumador, al menos para el erizo, yo ya no recordaba lo que era un momento de entero silencio. Seguía sin poder, era difícil. Me odiaba, ahora me odiaba a mí mismo por estar dando tantos rodeos. Finalmente me atreví y lo rodeé con mis brazos, acercándolo a mi pecho. Contenerme parecía imposible, mis ojos me traicionaban, pero conseguí ignorar esta terrible pesadumbre e inundé a Sonic en mi silencio.

Al principio, el erizo no hizo nada. Sentí cuando puso sus manos contra mi pecho, le temblaban. Se pegó a mí todavía más.

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

\- Shadow… ¿Por qué puedo escuchar tu corazón latir tan violentamente? – Sonic se alejó de súbito, casi de un empujón. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, él seguía temblando y había alzado la voz, desesperado, como nunca lo había escuchado. - ¡Ese no es un latido! ¡Por qué suena así! ¡Por qué es distinto! – Bajó la voz, bajó la mirada.- ¿Qué son esas terribles manecillas que suenan tras tu pecho?

\- Eso, mi querido Sonic, es mi tiempo contado. – Respondí soltando un suspiro, sosteniendo una ligera sonrisa, seguramente de resignación, colocándome una vez más mi chamarra y abotonándola. – No puedes escuchar mi corazón porque yo ya no tengo uno.

\- Eso… eso es obra del profesor Eggman, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y esa… esa fue la terrible propuesta que te hizo? – Volvió a subir la voz, casi volviéndose un grito al terminar su pregunta. Sonic se abalanzó una vez más sobre mí, pero no para escuchar nuevamente. Esta vez fue él quien me atrajo a su cuerpo, rodeándome con sus brazos y presionándome con sus manos, acercándome lo más que pudo.

Estaba confundido, él no era quien tenía un reloj por corazón, él no era quien tenía su vida limitada. Un momento yo era quien tenía el malestar, y ahora él se encontraba peor que devastado. No lo comprendía, y me fastidiaba su actitud.

\- No seas ridículo, erizo, no es para tanto. – Dije en un intento por tranquilizarlo, igualmente tratando de alejarlo, me desagradaba tenerlo tan cerca. Lo que temía, empezaba a ganarse confianza conmigo.

\- ¡Cómo que no es para tanto! – Pero había logrado lo opuesto a tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Quieres escuchar la cruda realidad? Bien, te la diré. – Lo tomé de las muñecas y lo aparté de mí. Su semblante de desesperación había sido reemplazado por uno más bien tímido al verme ahora molesto. No estaba molesto con él, estaba molesto con los recuerdos. – ¡Cómo hubiera preferido que me dejara morir en aquel momento! Estaba a nada de irme cuando decidió jugar al científico loco conmigo. No podía moverme, no podía hacer nada. Cuando finalmente desperté en su tétrico laboratorio, ingenuamente pensé que se trataba de un milagro. Y eso me quiso hacer pensar. Trató de convencerme con una infinidad de mentiras maravillosas, y cuando comprendió que no me uniría a él, que no era de mi interés en lo absoluto, finalmente me dijo la verdad. Me enseñó un despreciable artefacto, el que es capaz de controlar mi corazón desde afuera. Él lo tenía previsto. Si me negaba a hacer lo que me pedía, de nada le serviría y me desecharía, tal como lo harías con un juguete que ya no quieres. ¡Qué mejor chantaje que chantajearme con mi propia vida!

Me dejé caer contra la cama una última vez, ya no sabía si tendría las agallas para levantarme una vez más y ver al erizo. Mi rostro ardía de vergüenza.

\- ¿Pero por qué a ti? ¿Acaso eres el único? ¿Qué gana contigo? ¡No puede forzarte! – Lanzaba pregunta tras pregunta, sin siquiera tener en claro qué rayos era lo que en verdad quería saber. - ¿Por qué tú?

\- Me corrijo. Definitivamente vio algo especial en mí. Más bien, lo escuchó. ¿Sabías que mi nombre es muy sonado en Downhood? Lamentablemente, soy una leyenda absurda. – Le di la espalda al erizo nuevamente, ocultando mi rostro contra la almohada. – A la final, no dejo de ser tan común como los demás.

Hubo un largo silencio. En realidad, no sé qué tanto duró. Lo único que podía escuchar era mi propia voz, mis propias palabras, soy el esclavo del profesor Eggman.

\- Eso es mentira, Shadow. Te duela aceptarlo, o lo que quieras refutar, sí eres un ser extraordinario. – Dijo Sonic levantándose, todavía permaneciendo a mi lado, preparándose para uno de sus clásicos discursos de héroe aficionado. – No sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos, cierto, pero tampoco permitiremos que ese loco científico sepa cuánto tiempo te queda. Se lo arrebataremos y te prometo que podrás seguir viviendo.

\- ¡Vaya, Sonic! Hasta en el peor de los momentos sabes cómo hacerme reír. – Era verdad, no pude contener una carcajada al escuchar sus absurdas palabras. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo lograremos? ¿Iremos amablemente a pedírselo? ¿O lo mataremos y esperaremos curiosos al momento en que la batería interna se desgaste? ¿Por qué lo lograríamos?

\- Porque nadie lastima a mis amigos.

En contra de lo que esperaba, esta vez no pude reír. Tampoco me desagradó su comentario del todo, únicamente me sorprendió, al menos los primeros instantes. En breve, una mueca se formó en mi rostro.

\- ¿Amigos? ¿En verdad todavía tienes la absurda idea de que tú y yo somos algo más que conocidos? – Me levanté igualmente de la cama, quedando en el lugar opuesto, frente a él. – Escucha, si te dije todo esto, fue por un arrebato de temor, admito que caí en una debilidad. ¡Ahora me arrepiento tanto! Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está y nada gano lamentándome.

\- Lo que yo lamento es que pienses así. – Me interrumpió de súbito, dando un paso al frente. - ¿Porque sabes algo? Yo no me retracto en lo absoluto de lo que te he dicho. – Su mirada resultaba más penetrante que la mía. Era verdad que su rostro resultaba mucho más fino que el mío, pero su convicción le daba mayor fuerza, consiguiendo silenciarme. – No permitiré que nada malo te suceda.

Me dejó sin palabras, ¿qué le podía decir? Pero el silencio no duró mucho, fue interrumpido por un molesto beep. Nos costó localizarlo, no se diga darle importancia, pero grande fue mi impacto cuando confirmé que provenía de mi pecho. El erizo se asustó, pero pronto se tranquilizó al confirmar que el sonido era producido por un viejo comunicador que jamás había dado uso. Naturalmente, yo más bien me había alarmado, ¿quién más tendría alcance a este tedioso reloj? Apreté absolutamente todos los botones, dudando de qué era lo que en verdad quería lograr, si encenderlo o apagarlo. Finalmente calló, dando entrada a una llamada.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin hablar, mi querido amigo…

Escuchar esa voz, tan inesperadamente, tan confiado… se me heló la sangre. Apenas pude dirigirle una mirada al erizo, quien comprendió al instante la situación.

\- Vamos, sé que me escuchas, y más te vale escucharme. – Soltó una de sus clásicas carcajadas que conseguían aturdir a cualquiera que la escuchara. – Necesito una respuesta, Shadow, no puedo sólo seguir hablándole al viento. Se trata de un intercambio; la esmeralda por la libertad.

\- Sigue hablando, Eggman, te escucho. – Mi respuesta fue bastante acelerada. Pero si yo no hablaba ahora, el erizo, quien había brincado a la cama, hubiera interferido, y lo que menos hubiera querido hubiese sido que supiera que me encontraba con alguien más.

\- No te emociones tanto, erizo, que podrías desilusionarte. Esto más bien es una prueba, tengo mucha curiosidad.

\- No me interesan tus intenciones, me interesan los detalles del intercambio.

\- ¿Darías lo que fuera por tu libertad, verdad? – Volvió a reír. – Pero no hablo de tu libertad, Shadow. No seas absurdo, esa es mía por derecho divino. Hablo de la libertad de tu pequeña amiga, Miracle. – Mi vista se nubló por unos instantes, dejé caer el comunicador al suelo, apenas podía seguir escuchando. Él la tenía, la tenía ya no como un perro, pero como un conejillo de indias. – Es sencillo, la esmeralda por su libertad. No tardes mucho, sabes lo impaciente que puedo llegar a ser. – Una última carcajada, no le di tiempo de colgar cuando con el pie destruí el viejo artefacto sin chistar, sin poder evitar hacer una mueca y dejarme caer contra la cama, cubriéndome el rostro.

\- Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa. – Repetí, atropellando las palabras, forzando mis ojos a cerrarse lo más que pudieran.

\- No pienses así, Shadow.

\- ¡Cállate! – Interrumpí sentándome de súbito. – Sabía que enviarla resultaría en algo malo para ella, pero ahora que ha sucedido… ¡Agh! – Me dejé caer contra la cama nuevamente.

\- ¡No pierdas tiempo lamentándote, Shadow! ¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarla! – Dijo tomándome del brazo, obligándome a levantar una vez más. Su rostro se veía sumamente serio.

\- No me lamento, y no pienso ir por ella. Es su culpa por ser tan tonta.

\- ¿Y lo que decías momentos atrás? ¿Que era tu culpa? ¿Tu culpa por qué, Shadow?

\- ... Porque yo sabía que le esperaba algo malo al volver, pero ahora que ha sucedido, bueno...

\- ¿Bueno? ¡Habla, Shadow, habla!

\- ¡No me apures, erizo! - Forcé mi brazo libre de su mano, mirándolo al rostro sumamente irritado. - No era motivo para dejarla en mi situación, odiaría saber que le di al profesor un nuevo juguete con el cual pueda experimentar…

Esa era la verdad. No lamentaba haber mandado a Miracle a esa base, sola, pues tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse de la fría naturaleza del profesor Eggman. Lo que en verdad me pesaba, una traición a mí mismo, era pensar que había guiado a alguien por el mismo sendero del cual siempre quise escapar.

\- Tenemos que volver, Shadow. - Me sacó de mis pensamientos con su voz suave. - Si tú estuvieras en esa situación, el miedo no sería nada e iría en tu rescate sin dudarlo ni un sólo instante, porque eres mi amigo. Y Miracle es tu amiga.

\- De nuevo con tus estupideces en el peor de los momentos. – Caminé unos cuántos pasos al frente, con la mirada gacha. Permanecí meses en ese lugar impidiendo que experimentara con ella, y en un lapso de furia fui yo quien se la entregó. - No lo hago ni por ti ni por ella. - Me lo debía a mí mismo.

Me encontraba en la puerta al decir aquello último, regresando a ver al erizo tan sólo por unos instantes. Pude ver cómo una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero lo ignoré al instante y salí de inmediato de esa habitación. En algo tenía razón, no teníamos tiempo que perder en lamentos. Aunque eso yo ya lo sabía de antemano.

No reflexionaba en aquel momento, y así lo prefería. Si lo hacía, daría marcha atrás al instante. Era una locura pensar en devolverle aquella esmeralda, limpiar el desastre de Miracle, y enfrentar una última vez al profesor Eggman.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Hola!

Este es un recordatorio más bien para que sepan que existo hahaha que detrás de estas palabras hay un persona de carne y hueso (y lentes ; u ; )

Wooooow! ¿Ya en capítulo 29? Dios mío, ya es sólo costumbre llegar a casa, encender la compu, picarle actualizar y rezar que alguien lo lea, pero en serio, woooow, ¿ya capítulo 29? En serio cómo pasa el tiempo...

Bueno, hace 4, 5 capítulos, algo así, que esta historia llegó a la mitad haha. Aún no está terminada, pero ahí le estimo que no llega por ahí de capítulo 50 (Lamento que esta wea sea tan larga :,) )

Y, oigan, de verdad muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, en serio saber que hay gente que la lee y que le gusta me pone de un humor increíble (,: Si les gusta o no les gusta, agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, así sé qué y cómo puedo mejorar :,D

Gracias por aceptarme en , en serio no creí que llegaría a tanto (,:

¡Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la siguiente entrada :,D!

PD:Ya no podré seguir actualizando los jueves por cuestiones de tiempo :c Traté de avanzar lo más que pude, pero tengo hasta el capítulo 32 no más y, si publico como solía, pronto me quedaré sin material D,: Así que prefiero sólo actualizar los lunes. Si quieren ver capítulos nuevos antes, visiten el blog oficial de Corazón Artificial, el cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Por su atención, muchas gracias c:


	30. Chapter 30

¿Quién rayos era ese tal Eggman? Era un nombre inusual. No lo conocía, ni quería conocerlo, aunque ciertamente tenía muchísima curiosidad. Pensaba que la naturaleza de aquella chica era algo inconcebible, no obstante al lado de él ya no era gran cosa. Resultaba un ser incluso aún más misterioso, fascinante. Pero peligroso.

No teníamos tiempo, salimos con prisa. Apenas había deparado en el clima, gélido, la noche se perdía en su total oscuridad. No podía sacar de mi cabeza la duda de quién era ella y qué era para Shadow, pero eso era lo de menos ahora. Debía enfocarme en lo más importante; su rescate.

Nos adentramos en el bosque pancromático. Estaba impresionado con la velocidad y la agilidad de Shadow, tomándome la delantera, esquivando ramas y piedras sin prestarles mayor atención. Más impresionante me resultaba pensar que ésta no era su máxima velocidad, y que la única razón por la cual se contenía era porque debía guardar energías. El erizo era el más fascinante de todos. Me había contado su historia y aun así anhelaba ansioso llegar a conocer más de su vida, de él. Él era el más misterioso. Lamentablemente, también era el más sombrío, quien había recibido múltiples veces los peores golpes de la vida.

Temía que él fuera el más peligroso.

El plan se hizo de camino mientras corríamos, no sonaba en lo absoluto complicado. Pero una cosa era decirlo y otra era ejecutarlo.

\- Si la puerta no abre a las buenas, será a las malas. – Habló con el semblante serio, siempre con la vista al frente. – Tú buscarás a Miracle y la sacarás de la base en cuando antes. No me importa dónde, luego no reuniremos.

\- ¿Qué harás tú?

\- Yo iré por Eggman.

Quedó decidido y nos dividimos. No le di mayor importancia a su impaciencia, confiaba en él, y para cualquier inconveniente teníamos este par de comunicadores, podíamos mantenernos en contacto.

Pero Shadow mintió, en ningún momento actuaría a las buenas. Aunque reprimido, sabía que se encontraba furioso. No se detuvo ni un sólo instante. Entramos a una choza abandonada en la quinta parte del bosque. Apenas entramos, aceleró aún más y destruyó la puerta que se encontraba al fondo de un sólo golpe. Dio un gran salto y comprimió su cuerpo, volviéndose una esfera y girando a gran velocidad. La fricción terminó por destruir la plataforma metálica que se encontraba bajo sus pies.

Descendimos por un largo trayecto, en caída libre. Independientemente de nuestra agilidad, la caída fue tal que nuestras piernas resintieron el impacto, pero eso a él no lo detuvo. Yo, al contrario, tuve que detenerme. Estaba asombrado por lo que veía. Era una base subterránea, como las que se veían en las historietas de súper héroes, pero ésta era de verdad. Avancé a paso lento, temeroso de caer en alguna clase de trampa, palpando las paredes con mis manos y buscando mi camino en la penumbra.

No vi qué camino tomó Shadow, por lo cual avanzaba con temor a encontrármelo en el camino. No había ruido alguno, únicamente me acompañaba el sonido de mis pasos. Me ponía nervioso, pero tenía que superar la oscuridad del lugar y finalmente aceleré el paso.

Recorrí cada pasillo a gran velocidad, asomándome por donde pudiera; había muchas máquinas, operadores, desorden y muchas compuertas. Pero no había rastro de la niña. Algunas puertas se encontraban completamente cerradas, aisladas, por lo cual era imposible saber qué habría del otro lado sin abrirlas. Cada vez que forzaba una puerta, mi corazón se aceleraba pensando en la posibilidad de encontrar al loco profesor que habitaba este laberinto. Para mi suerte, nunca me encontré con algún contratiempo, y fue tan sólo en la segunda puerta que encontré a quien buscaba, completamente abandonada. Definitivamente se encontraría en la habitación más escondida, aunque tras una puerta que no fue en lo absoluto difícil abrir.

\- ¿Miracle? – Dije adentrándome en aquel cuarto completamente oscuro. Vi una silueta al fondo, enroscada. Regresó la mirada y se levantó inmediatamente al escuchar mi voz.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó, acercándose, más confundida que asustada. Apenas la luz pegó contra ella, vi cómo se dibujaba gran alivio en su rostro. - ¡Eres el amigo de Shadow!

\- No estoy tan seguro de eso. – Respondí esbozando una sonrisa, disminuyendo la tensión.

Era un alivio verla con bien, no me había podido sacar sus gritos ahogados de la cabeza, gritando el nombre de Shadow frenéticamente. Apenas era audible en la transmisión, pero no por ello fácil de ignorar.

\- Él tiene su forma peculiar de hacer amigos. – Me correspondió la sonrisa, desviando la mirada. – Vámonos. – Añadió acercándose a la salida de aquella habitación, volteando a ver a todos lados e invitándome a seguirla. – El profesor Eggman es un despistado, seguramente olvidó activar las defensas de la base otra vez, eso explicaría cómo llegaste hasta aquí. Pero no por eso podemos permitirnos perder tiempo. Salgamos de aquí.

Asentí y fui tras ella. Era rápida, y gracias a los patines que llevaba puestos pudo mantenerse frente a mí sin impacientarme. Era un modelo similar al que traía Shadow. Era sigilosa, se mostraba muy atenta al camino, y muy atenta a mí. Un par de veces me regresó a ver con una amigable sonrisa, se preocupaba por mí. Resultaba gracioso, pues era yo quien llegó a rescatarla y ahora era ella quien me guiaba y tenía intención de protegerme.

No había tenido oportunidad de conocerla, cierto, pero me parecía una persona agradable. Misteriosa, pero agradable. Me preguntaba por qué Shadow la odiaba. Cuando habló de ella en ningún momento pensé que sería alguien terrible, pero la ignorancia pronto hizo que me diera mala espina.

\- Hemos llegado. – Dijo frenando en una intersección con varios pasillos. – Si sigues todo recto, encontrarás la salida. Yo todavía tengo algo que hacer. ¡Te veré en el bosque en unos minutos! – Ni bien terminó su oración, ya se había echado a correr. Por suerte, al escuchar mis palabras, una vez más frenó.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Dónde está Shadow?

-Es gracioso, yo quería preguntarte exactamente lo mismo. – Respondió desviando la mirada, sosteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Lo creas o no, él está aquí. Vinimos a rescatarte. – Sonreí con confianza, dejándola sorprendida. – Fue a buscar al propietario de esta macabra instalación, seguramente va a darle su merecido.

\- ¡Shadow va a enfrentar a Eggman! – Añadió aún más sorprendida, tornándose seria al concluir su oración. – Bien, no sé cuál sea su plan, pero el mío sigue siendo el mismo. – Me dio la espalda, pero al cabo de un momento me dirigió nuevamente una sonrisa. – Tranquilo, él puede cuidarse sólo. Además, no pienso tardar. Ahora que sé que también estás tú aquí puedo desplazarme sin temor.

Desapareció por el camino que ya había tomado, dejándome atrás. No sabía si era una buena idea dejarla irse sola, tampoco sabía a dónde se dirigía, y si seguíamos siendo parte del mismo equipo. Pensaba que ella también tenía planeado ir a enfrentar al profesor Eggman, pero cambió mi opinión cuando escuché una carcajada provenir del camino opuesto al que ella había tomado. En vista de que ella no iría a apoyar a Shadow, yo eché a correr en esa dirección.

Tropecé un par de veces en aquellos pasillos abandonados, pero nada me detendría. Las voces subían de tono conforme me acercaba, era su voz contra otra, y en menos de un minuto lo había encontrado. Temía por Shadow.

Llegué a una habitación extensa, inmensa. Disminuí el paso, regresando a ver a todos lados, curioso, en busca del erizo. Por unos instantes una luz pasó sobre mí, por lo cual decidí esconderme lo más pronto posible tras unas cajas que se encontraban junto a mí. Estaba espiando, no podía ver con claridad aquella vieja y polvorienta instalación, pero podía escuchar su discusión a la perfección. Una voz predominaba, su eco retumbaba por toda la habitación, fuerte, poderosa, intimidante, mientras que la otra se escuchaba lejana, distante. Ésa era la de Shadow.

\- No me incumbe lo que te movió a regresar, Shadow. – Lo escuché decir cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento. – No eres tan prodigioso ni especial como te gustaría creer. La verdad es que siempre preferí a Miracle. Era un mejor aliado que tú, mucho más útil, y mucho más agradable.

\- Ja, ¿y crees que eso a mí me importa? No necesito que seas tú quien me evalúe para saber de qué soy capaz.

\- Bien, no puedo mentir. Sí, eres un ser extraordinario, podrías tener lo que quisieras con tan sólo proponértelo. – Se encontraba tras una cabina, aislado de todo lo demás, bajando la mirada para verlo. – Pero, al igual que con Miracle, de nada me sirve que sean tan extraordinarios si no me obedecen. Y gracias a tu pequeña broma no sólo ya no los tengo de mi lado, ahora ella también está en mi contra.

\- Pero eso era de esperarse, tarde o temprano sucedería y se iría, ¿o en verdad te sorprende? – Shadow dio un paso al frente, alzando la voz. - Nos tienes atrapados con mentiras y trampas, ¿y en verdad esperas que permanezcamos aquí? Nunca más volveremos a servirte. Nos necesitas, Eggman, y con nosotros fuera tu investigación se queda estancada.

\- ¿Todavía no lo comprendes, Shadow? – Cuestionó haciendo una pequeña mueca, bajando la voz, juntando sus manos y apoyándolas sobre el tablero de operaciones que tenía frente a él. - Son ustedes quienes me necesitan. Jamás podrán exceder sus propios límites sin mi ayuda. ¿Acaso olvidas que es gracias a mí que tú sigues con vida?

\- ¿A cambio de qué? ¿Tu beneficio propio? ¿A eso le llamas exceder mi propio límite? – Shadow soltó una breve carcajada, pero pronto se descruzó de brazos y se tornó serio. – Pero a mí no me engañas con esa máscara de crueldad, Eggman. Sé que tú no te permitirías que algo malo le sucediera. ¿Dónde está Miracle? – Exigió con una convicción impresionante.

\- Qué ingenuo eres, Shadow. – Sonreía, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que la chica me importa en lo más mínimo? Más alocado aún, ¿qué te hace pensar que ella sigue con vida? ¿Por qué no le haría daño?

\- Porque yo no te dejaré ponerle ni un sólo dedo encima. – Estaba incrédulo. Me impactaba ver a Shadow tan serio, hablando con tanta firmeza y pronunciando cada palabra con tanto vigor. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así. – No sigas haciéndome perder el tiempo, Eggman, no hay trampa ni dobles intensiones. Te devolveré tu estúpida gema a cambio de la niña y me iré.

\- Tú eres quien se niega a escuchar, ya te dije que mi propuesta fue acelerada, pero gracias por tomarte la molestia de visitar. No hay trato, erizo. – La sonrisa burlona de momentos atrás se había desvanecido por completo, no quedaba pizca alguna de buen humor. Su rostro había ganado un aire indescriptible, frío. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer la verdadera naturaleza del profesor Eggman tan sólo a través de su mirada, pero todavía ocultaba algo, algo que no podía descifrar a simple vista. – Acepto que quiero mi esmeralda de regreso, pero he cambiado de opinión. Por nada del mundo te entregaré a Miracle. Si ella no está de mi lado, mucho menos permitiré que esté del tuyo.

\- A partir de este momento ella ya no tiene nada que ver con esta absurda misión, ni conmigo ni contigo. ¡Deja de tomar decisiones por los demás!

\- ¡Cállate, Shadow! – Rugió sumido en gran furia. Su semblante era peor cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada cosa que escupía, pues se encontraba completamente fuera de sus casillas. - ¿Qué ganabas con tu estúpida intervención? ¡Ella no se pondría de tu bando, ella es parte de este equipo! ¡Ella es mi compañera y seguiremos con nuestra investigación! No me importa si tú quedas fuera, me importa muy poco lo que decidas hacer con tu patética vida, ¡pero no me seguirás arrebatando más ideales!

\- ¡Ya basta de tanto teatro, Eggman! – Sus voces chocaban, la atmósfera estaba llena de tensión y el eco resultaba insoportable. Quería interferir, decirle a Shadow que la chica se encontraba a salvo, pero esto ya no se trataba de ella, o de mí. Se trataba de Shadow. - ¿Crees que no sospecho que eres quien está detrás de todo esto? ¿Qué eres tú el único culpable de que nos enfrentemos a este caótico conflicto? No sé cómo, pero sé que, si no fuera por ti, esos seres ancestrales seguirían descansando en paz. ¿Cómo obtuviste la espada? ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellos? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué te interesas tanto en ellos? Vas tras su poder, ¿verdad? Y pensar que le confías su arma a una niña. Quien te conozca sabría como yo que a ti no te importa ayudar a la gente, tú no sabes lo que es proteger.

\- Eso es…

\- La única persona que te ha importado alguna vez en la vida está en grave peligro justo ahora por tu propia culpa. – Interrumpió alzando nuevamente la voz. - Y eso desde que se conocen. La envías a todas esas peligrosas expediciones sin considerar el verdadero peligro que significan.

\- Miracle es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí misma. Siempre está armada, y la razón por la cual ella sigue aquí es porque todavía me queda una última opción para recuperarla. Potenciaré su poder, será leal. Será lo que tú nunca serás, Shadow. Será perfecta.

\- Espera, ¿de qué me estás hablando ahora? – Se puso nervioso, una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro, retrocediendo un paso sin haberlo notado.

\- A menos de que tú aceptes, claro está. Todavía está abierta mi oferta, Shadow. ¿Por qué dejar a medias lo que ya empezamos?

\- Eres un enfermo… ¡Ni te atrevas, Eggman! – Finalmente explotó. –Por alguna razón llegué a pensar que, si pudieras sentir algo de bondad, sería por esa niña que entregó su vida a tu estúpida causa sin pedir nada a cambio. Ahora comprendo que no. Eres un convenenciero, un infeliz sumergido en su propia ambición que está destinado a sufrir en su propia soledad.

\- Y tú un perdedor sin sueños que está destinado a morir cuando yo así lo quiera. Además, lo que me acabas de decir me recuerda más a ti que a mí. ¿No eres tú quien vive una vida desdichada desde el inicio de los tiempos? Y eso por derecho divino, hijo de Downhood.

\- Mátame si quieres, no me importa. – Cuando escuché decirle aquello, con ese tono, con esa resignación… las palabras de ese ser le habían llegado. Sin embargo, al instante recuperó confianza, la gran seguridad que lo caracterizaba. – Pero te prometo que si yo muero, tú te irás conmigo.

\- Relájate, Shadow, ¿por qué tan serio de repente? No pienso en esas cosas. Te dejaré ir. Vete, vete y llévate a Miracle, que lleva ahí parada ya durante unos instantes, impaciente. – Se mostraba mucho más calmado que momentos atrás, haciendo ademán de que se marchara. Incluso se mostraba desinteresado, un cambio de actitud realmente drástico. - Pero antes espero que, como caballeros, cumplas con tu parte del trato.

Shadow, confundido y dudoso, había sacado la esmeralda en cuanto regresó a ver y comprobó que, en efecto, Miracle se encontraba detrás de él, con los ojos bien abiertos, escuchando incrédula la discusión. Observó por todos lados, deteniendo la mirada ora en la esmeralda que tenía en las manos, ora a la chica que tenía tras él, con ojos suplicantes.

\- ¡Él no me liberó! ¡Yo escapé, no tienes por qué devolverle la esmeralda!

No había deparado en su llegada, pero podía afirmar que llevaba mucho menos tiempo que yo. Lo podía adivinar porque su rostro tenía mucho mejor aspecto que el mío en esos momentos.

\- Miracle, cierra la boca. Hubiera querido ver con mis propios ojos tu rostro de estúpida al descubrir en qué habitación te había escondido. Esa puerta ni siquiera es puerta, ¿para qué aprisionarte? Tenía un trato con Shadow, y lo cumpliré. Devuélveme la esmeralda.

\- ¿Y usted para qué quiere de regreso esa esmeralda?

\- Es una garantía. Si ustedes echan a perderlo todo por su cuenta, yo todavía tendré armas para defenderme en contra de esos seres ancestrales. – Respondió cortante, casi ignorando la intervención de Miracle. - Aunque sea sólo una.

\- Está bien…

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡No debes!

\- ...cumpliré mi parte del trato.

Así como hizo el profesor segundos atrás, Shadow ignoró la súplica de la chica e, incluso después de dudarlo unos instantes, finalmente lanzó la esmeralda por los aires, la cual el profesor consiguió atrapar sin siquiera regresar a ver.

\- No entiendo por qué seguimos con estos juegos, Eggman. – Dijo Shadow retrocediendo unos pasos, colocándose frente a Miracle, indicándole que se marchara, sin regresarla a ver. No habló sino hasta que finalmente ella se fue. – ¿Qué fueron esas palabras, ese cambio tan repentino? Bien, tienes lo que querías y yo lo que quería, ¿o acaso tienes algo más bajo la manga?

\- Absurdo. Shadow, tú sabes que nunca he tenido nada que ocultarte. – Respondió sacando un extraño artefacto de su bolsillo delantero, exponiéndolo como si se tratara de un aparato valioso. – Tú sabes de antemano lo que sucederá cuando apriete este botón. ¿Sabes qué es lo divertido del asunto? Que no sabes cuándo apretaré este botón. – Soltó una tediosa carcajada, gozando de su terrible juego macabro.

\- ¿Por qué no sólo lo presionas ahora? – Mi corazón se heló al escuchar que lo retaba de esa manera. Su rostro seguía mostrando la misma convicción de momentos atrás.

\- Por dos sencillas razones. La primera es simple. Tú sabes que este control no es mi favorito, está limitado a simplemente detener tu corazón. En segunda… - Shadow tragó saliva, yo tragué saliva al verlo lanzar y atrapar el artefacto tan desinteresadamente. Un minúsculo movimiento en vano y podría apretarse ese botón, y tan torpe como se presione ese botón, tan torpe daría fin a la vida del erizo. – Este no es el momento. ¿Quieres saber cuál es el momento indicado? No es cuando dejes de servirme, como ya has comprobado, o cuando me aburra de ti, como tanto has creído. Shadow, has superado esas dos etapas y todavía no tengo ganas de matarte. Te diré cuándo sucederá, pero eso sólo te causará más impaciencia e intriga porque no sabrás el momento exacto. Bien, terminaré con tu vida cuando comiences a valorarla. ¿Por qué pones esa mueca? ¡Ah! Es una sonrisa, ¡se ven tan mal en tu rostro demacrado! Tú ya comienzas a valorar la vida, lo puedo adivinar por la forma en la que viniste a rescatar a tu amiguita. Y no sólo eso, ¿tan despistado crees que soy? Yo sé que no vienes sólo, y que viniste con alguien más, ¿no me digas que no es un amigo tuyo?

\- En eso te equivocas, Eggman. ¿Amigos? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír. – Shadow se cruzó de brazos, trataba de fingir desinterés, pero a leguas se notaba que no podía simplemente desviar la mirada y escuchaba con toda atención sus palabras.

\- Bueno, veámoslo desde otro ángulo. ¿Por qué salvaste a Miracle si no tienes la más mínima señal de estima por ella? ¿Será acaso porque es un ser vivo y comienzas a aprehender la idea de que los seres vivos deben de ser libres?

Shadow no pudo responder. Se mostraba nervioso, miraba a todos lados, una salida. La carcajada del profesor nuevamente retumbó por toda la habitación.

\- El verdadero operador, el cuál casi logras destruir, felicidades por cierto, no está limitado como este artefacto. El botón que tú averiaste es el que simplemente apagará el corazón. El segundo hará que tu cuerpo vuele en millones de pedacitos, ¡Boom boom! ¡Serás como confeti y serpentina! ¡Se hará un gran festejo frente a tus queridos amigos el día en que decida apretar ese botón!

Quise interferir, quería callarlo, arrebatarle el artefacto, incluso quería... Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Era cruel, era un ser cruel, no era humano. Era un monstruo.

\- Pero, si juzgas que me estoy tardando demasiado… - Dijo en un tono lleno de piedad, el cual no podía advertir si era honesto o fingido. Para la sorpresa de ambos, le arrojó el artefacto a Shadow, el cual atrapó, no podrá negarlo, con dedos torpes. –… Por favor, no dudes en usarlo. Entiendo que puedas llegar a desesperarte, y aunque amaría tenerte en la intriga durante mucho tiempo, prefiero que tomes la salida fácil si acaso alguna vez se vuelve insoportable la espera y piensas en alguna locura.

Eso fue lo último que se dijo en aquella discusión. Finalmente Shadow le dio la espalda y se marchó de aquel lugar, soltando un gruñido al hacerlo, ocultando aquel artefacto en su chamarra, no sin atreverse a soltarlo.

Quise ir tras él, pero no conseguía levantarme. Mi respiración seguía siendo agitada y mis miembros ya no me obedecían. Lo que había visto, las cosas que escuché… No fue eso lo último que escuché. Finalmente conseguí sostenerme sobre mis pies, seguía temblando, no podía alzar la mirada y seguía escuchando. Esta vez ya no era una risa macabra, era un sollozo lastimero. Alcé la mirada por unos instantes, curioso. Mis oídos no me habían engañado. Estaba golpeando como loco el tablero de operaciones que tenía frente a él, maldiciendo el nombre de Shadow, el de Miracle. Se dejó caer de su asiento, con sus manos recorriendo cada fibra de su rostro, tenso, como si buscara arrancar éste en un arrebato de desesperación. Lo había escuchado todo.

Salí de ahí a paso torpe, la mirada perdida, absorto en mis pensamientos. Tropecé un par de veces, pero me levanté, me levanté y seguí. Llegué al bosque a paso lento.

\- Sonic… - Shadow regresó a verme. Todavía se encontraban bastante cerca a la entrada de la base, aquella choza abandonada. Parecía que me habían esperado, impacientes. Trató de acercarse, pero yo no le di la oportunidad. Volví a mí mismo, finalmente pude procesar todo el momento, retrocedí unos pasos. – Sólo quería… ¡Oye! ¡Apúrate! Si ese loco cambia de opinión y sale, estamos perdidos.

\- Perder tiempo… No, no, no…. – Me estaba ahogando con mis propias palabras. No lo veía, me preocupaba más por respirar, retrocedía.

¡Desgraciado! ¡Sufrirás! ¡Me encargaré de que sufras! ¡Los odios! ¡Los odiaré por el resto de mi vida! ¡Incluso en la tumba seguiré maldiciendo sus nombres!

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? No podemos perder tiempo, andando.

¡Pero no me iré contigo, no! Me iré tranquilamente cuando llegue mi tiempo… ¡tu tiempo está bajo mis manos!

\- No hay tiempo, no lo hay, ni lo habrá…

Sus palabras no dejaban de rezumbar dentro de mi cabeza. Golpeaban cada rincón de mi cráneo, un dolor insufrible, me torturaba sin piedad.

\- …No… no debemos estar cerca, ¡vete!

Al gritarle a la chica, ambos regresaron a verme pasmados. Me juzgaban de loco, pero ellos no lo entenderían. Una vez más intentó acercarse a mí.

\- Vaya idiota… ¿Qué te ocurre, erizo? ¡Contrólate! ¡Debemos irnos y nos iremos ahora mismo!

El momento… y su sufrimiento…

\- No podría, no debería… debo irme, irme, ¡irme!

Eso hice, me fui. Corrí, corrí tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis piernas, Shadow debía quedar atrás. No sabía a dónde, o por qué. No había un punto fijo, o un destino. Lejos de él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Hola!

¡Lamento publicar hasta hoy! El colegio a veces es más fuerte que yo ),:

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado : D ! (Nunca tengo nada interesante que decir TT ^ TT )

Ojalá me pudieran dejar saber qué piensan de esta historia hasta ahora n-n!

Tengan buen día :D


	31. Chapter 31

Nos encontrábamos en el bosque una vez más. Era de noche y me sentía intranquila, no por la oscuridad, pero por tenerlo a él tan cerca. Me ponía nerviosa, cierto, pero otra parte de mí se encontraba más bien preocupada por el otro erizo, quien tan inesperadamente se había ido. Cuando llegué a la sala en la que se dio la discusión entre Shadow y el profesor Eggman, él ya se encontraba ahí, escondido, escuchando. Llevaba bastante más rato ahí que yo, podía adivinarlo por la atención que prestaba a cada palabra, su mirada perdida y cuerpo tembloroso. Nadie podría decir qué tanto había escuchado, pero ciertamente algo de lo que se dijo dejó al pobre trastornado.

\- Ya volverá. – Shadow interrumpió mis pensamientos, soltó un suspiro. No se mostraba molesto, tampoco serio. Veía al frente, veía con una mirada perdida el camino por el que había desaparecido el erizo. – De todas maneras, tenemos comunicadores. Ya nos pondremos en contacto.

\- Sí, esas cosas salvan vidas…

Desvié la mirada, apenada. No quería verlo, no quería estar sola con él. No sabía qué planes tenía, y definitivamente no quería ser parte de ellos. Yo también quería irme.

\- Vámonos. – Pero él ya se había acercado a mí. Colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, aún sin desviar la mirada. Después de unos instantes me regresó a ver. Su rostro se mostró sorprendido ante mi reacción, pues había retrocedido un paso, temerosa. Sin embargo, añadió con una voz todavía más tranquila. – No ganamos nada quedándonos aquí varados.

\- ¿Y qué esperas ganar? – Pero ni mi pregunta ni el tono con el que la hice lo irritaron. Su mirada era distinta. No era el ser amargado de siempre.

\- Miracle, no espero ganar nada. – Bajó su mano y me tomó del antebrazo, jalando suavemente, andando sin dejar de mirarme. – Sólo quiero ir a caminar, ¿me acompañarías? Tal vez podemos platicar un poco en el camino.

Aunque pasmada por sus palabras, por su nueva actitud, no hice mucho por no seguirlo. Era preferible ponerme de su lado ahora que se encontraba de buen humor, y rezaba con fervor que no deparara en lo que hacía.

Sin darme cuenta, había estado caminando a la misma altura que él incluso después de haber soltado mi brazo. No lo veía, no sabía dónde posar la mirada, tan incómoda me sentía. Quería romper este penoso silencio, pero a su vez tenía miedo de hacerlo. No me atrevía a dirigirle la palabra incluso cuando tenía algo importante que decirle, aunque aún no me fiaba del todo del erizo.

\- Shadow. – Dije tímida, mi voz era apenas audible. - ¿Acaso todavía no has notado algo… no sé, sorprendente? – Pregunté, un tanto orgullosa, un tanto contenta.

\- Recuperaste tu espada. – Pero ni siquiera regresó a verme, ni se mostró amigable en lo absoluto. - No debiste correr tan peligroso riesgo para recuperarla, ¿o querías enfurecer todavía más al huevo andante? – No esperaba que reaccionara así, creía que le alegraría saber que lo habíamos dejado sin armas, pero parecía que eso a él ya no le importaba en lo absoluto. Bajé la mirada, desilusionada, y él lo notó. –… Me alegra que te encuentres bien.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la caminata. Seguía sin atreverme a hablarle, pero constantemente alzaba la mirada y lo veía de reojo, curiosa. Él parecía encontrarse igual que yo. Por suerte, la caminata no duró mucho. Detuvo el paso, temerosa.

\- Lo siento, ha sido un día muy pesado, ya no puede seguir andando. Estoy exhausta.

\- Está bien. Esta parte del bosque luce bien y el frío es tolerable. – Se sentó, palpando la hierba bajo sus piernas. – Aunque hay una que otra pierda, ¿te molesta?

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa? – Le di la espalda, tomando asiento igualmente. Comenzaba a irritarme su nueva y extraña forma de actuar, algo quería.

\- Lo siento. – Mas su respuesta fue inesperada. Se recostó, con las manos juntas, contemplando el cielo. Después de tanto tiempo caminando, el follaje finalmente permitía ver con claridad más allá de él. – Descansa, Miracle.

Tenía razón, el suelo estaba empedrado, pero el cansancio era tal que me quedaría dormida con tan sólo cerrar los ojos.

La verdad era que estaba equivoca, no me dormí al instante. Tan sólo en la mañana huía de él por mi vida y ahora parecía importarle nuestro bien estar. No podía sacar de mi cabeza el asunto. Una vez más pensé en el erizo azul. Cuando me ayudó a salir de aquella base tenía un semblante alegre, lleno de vida, incluso para la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Y ver su rostro perturbado al salir, con un aire desquiciado y confundido… me hacía sentir culpable. Él no tenía que haberse involucrado en el juego del profesor Eggman.

Eventualmente me quedé dormida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, un estruendo me despertó. Había pasado poco tiempo, recién salía el sol. Y, aunque me pesaban mis ojos, pude abrirlos.

\- No hagas ruido. – Advirtió en un susurro, colocando su brazo frente a mí. Shadow ya estaba despierto. Volvía a escuchar su tono serio, como si jamás se hubiera ido.

Mi corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes. Aquel ruido no había sido uno cualquiera. Era una voz, un par de voces, voces bien conocidas. Creía que lo había imaginado, que una vez más había sido mi mente burlándose de mí, pero pronto comprobaría que no era así.

\- ¡Vaya, no puede ser! ¡Pero si es Miracle! – Exclamó el chico con una viva sonrisa, honesta. Le daba gusto a ese desgraciado verme.

\- ¿Miracle? ¡Pero cómo has crecido! – Acompañó la otra chica, entusiasmada, pero su sonrisa era distinta.

\- Y ustedes cómo han envejecido. – Interrumpió Shadow, cortante, poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- No te pongas así, que no nos hemos olvidado de ti tampoco. Tú sigues igual de enano como cuando nos conocimos.

\- ¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí, Amunette? – Pero hizo caso omiso de su insulto, manteniéndose firme.

\- Relájate, Shadow. – Respondió la chica, desinteresada, con las manos contra su cintura, casi ignorándolo. – Nos gusta mucho este bosque. Abasi creyó haberlos visto mientras jugábamos, queríamos saber si gustarían unirse.

\- Ya están muy grandecitos para andarse con estupideces, ¿no crees? – El comentario de Shadow terminó por borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Amunette.

\- ¿Acaso todavía siguen enojados con nosotros? Pero si nosotros no les hicimos nada malo, fueron ustedes quienes nos atacaron con esa estúpida espada. – Al mencionar aquello, la chica señaló el arma con una gran mueca en su rostro, a lo cual casi por instinto oculté el arma tras mi espalda, como si así pretendiera que olvidaran que la traía. – Pretendían matarnos. Es gracioso, ¿no? – Pero pronto recuperó su buen humor, soltando una viva carcajada. - Deberían aprender de nosotros y dejar el pasado en el pasado.

\- Eso explica tu apariencia, sí que dejas el tiempo en el pasado. En un par de días serás una anciana y, con suerte, unos días después ya sólo serás polvo.

\- Ja ja, tan brillante y gracioso como te recuerdo, erizo.

\- Tranquila, Amunette. – Interfirió el chico que la acompañaba colocando su mano sobre su hombro, acercándose.

Ahora que se encontraban a la misma altura, comprobé que Shadow tenía razón en algo. No daba crédito a mis ojos por lo cansados que estaban, y tampoco le daba crédito a él, quien ya tenía arrugas permanentes bajo los suyos. Pero era cierto, estaban bastante cambiados. Mantenían la misma mirada, esos fríos ojos rojos y pequeñas bocas, sus pequeñas y redondas orejas, esa mezcla de pelaje característico de su especie, ora blanco, ora negro, y su corta cabellera negra como la más pura oscuridad. Cuando los conocimos, difícilmente podías adivinar quién era quien, eran apenas unos niños. Ahora lucían mucho mayores, la diferencia en anatomía era clara, ahora eran más grandes que Shadow. Y ni siquiera habían pasado más de dos meses.

\- ¿Te sorprende? A nosotros también. Somos amos del tiempo. - Como si adivinara nuestra inquietud, prosiguió a dar una breve explicación. - Esa ilusión ya no rige sobre nuestros cuerpos, nos gusta creer que se debe a que nuestro lazo es mucho más fuerte, nuestro deseo a permanecer siempre juntos. – Abasí esbozó una sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados, como si abrazara su tiempo mientras recordara. – O, bueno, eso mientras sigamos siendo etéreos. No rechazamos nuestra corporeidad, eventualmente la recuperaremos gracias a este inesperado fenómeno que nos ha permitido regresar. Pero incluso cuando eso suceda, nosotros seguiremos siendo más poderosos, seguiremos siendo eternos. Ahora nos ven como morimos, ya éramos unos adultos… Es bueno volver a tener una segunda oportunidad… - De súbito, alzó la mirada. Su sonrisa era completamente distinta, confiada. Sus ojos resaltaban, y verlos tan abiertos, junto con su afilada dentadura, me heló la sangre. – ¡Cosa que ustedes no tendrán!

El niño... el panda adulto se echó a correr hacia mí con una sonrisa marcada, acompañado de esa terrible carcajada que no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Me paralizó por completo. Pero no a Shadow.

Lo interceptó arrojándose sobre él, tirándolo contra el suelo. El erizo terminó sobre Abasi, impidiendo que se levantara usando el peso de su cuerpo. Amenazaba con golpear el rostro del panda sin piedad alguna.

\- ¡Pelea limpio, Shadow!

A diferencia de él, su hermana llegó a mí sin contratiempo alguno. Con movimientos lentos, pero aun así impredecibles, me atacó. Más bien, parecía que nos habíamos visto envueltas en una clase de danza. Podía detener sus golpes, esquivarlos, pero eso era lo que ella quería, ponerme a prueba. Para mi suerte, no pudo pasar al siguiente nivel. Echó a correr en dirección opuesta, dirigiéndome una última mirada, esa sonrisa fría, como si me dijera que esperara. Al igual que su agilidad y su fuerza, su burlona manera de ser seguía siendo la misma.

\- Qué gracioso que seas tú quien diga eso, Abasi. - Tenía ambas manos restringidas, forcejeaba y se retorcía sin resultado alguno, no conseguía liberarse. - ¿Para qué? ¿Para que seas tú quien juegue sucio?

Pero cuando el primer puñetazo iba directo a su rostro, Amunette se lanzó sobre Shadow, dejándolo ahora a él contra el suelo, quedando bajo la mujer panda.

\- A nosotros no nos importa el juego, lo divertido es ganar.

No perdió tiempo e inmediatamente golpeó al erizo. Tres veces fue golpeado y tres veces soltó un quejido hasta que finalmente me atreví a abandonar mi puesto y me eché contra la chica, quitándola de encima.

\- ¡Vamos, no podemos seguir con este absurdo!

Inmediatamente me lanzó contra un árbol, golpeando mi estómago con ambas piernas.

Resbalando contra el tronco, antes de que tocara el suelo, en un instante increíblemente corto, una mano rodeó mi cuello, estrellándome e impidiendo mi descenso.

\- Son muy aburridos, tal vez sería más entretenido si no tuvieran voluntad propia. Eso los volvería más bien nuestros juguetes. - Amunette presionó con más fuerza, sentía sus uñas clavándose contra mi piel. Sonreía con malicia, divertida al ver mi rostro ahogado, suplicando con debilidad que me soltara, inútilmente. Detestaba esta sensación, la pérdida de oxígeno, la pérdida de fuerza, sentir que te robaban tu tiempo, se desvanecía.

Ella fue quien se desvaneció. Me soltó de súbito, soltó un gran sollozo, el dolor venía de su orgullo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el aura rojiza que la rodeaba la hizo retroceder, destruyó su cuerpo, silenció su voz, atrapó su esencia en la espada.

\- Y ahí se va tu preciada corporeidad... - Cuando pude alzar la mirada, con mi mano contra mi garganta, jadeando, vi a Shadow con la espada ya blandida, una sonrisa confiada, divertida. – No entiendo por qué dicen que esto es aburrido, ¡yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho! - Volvió a ponerse recto, apoyando el arma contra su hombro. Abasi se mostraba nervioso, no podía ocultar su temor, gruñía. - La historia se repite, pero ahora es todo lo contrario. Ahora es a nuestro favor.

\- No, no puede ser... Amunette... - El joven panda se dejó caer de rodillas, las manos contra el suelo, incrédulo, viendo desconcertado el lugar en el cual la chica panda se encontraba momentos atrás. - ¡Qué rayos le hiciste a mi amor! ¡Qué demonios ocurre cuando nos cortas con esa maldita espada!

\- ¡Ah! Esa es una pregunta fuera de lugar... Y un dato que no esperaba escuchar. – También quedé incrédula al escuchar aquella manera de dirigirse a Amunette. - ¿Acaso ustedes son de esos hermanos que… cometen incesto? – Preguntó tragando saliva, desviando el tema.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No seas imbécil! – Replicó el chico panda, furioso. - ¡Amunette es mi novia!

\- Pues qué gustos tan feos tienes. – Dijo Shadow recuperando su buen humor y su serenidad. – Bueno, eso a mí no me incumbe. Verás, la espada es la única de ustedes que mantiene parejo su ya inexistente esencia y a su vez su esencia en este presente; no puede completarse como ustedes. En otras palabras, existe al mismo tiempo que no existe. – Shadow comenzó a explicar mientras hacía girar la espada en su mano, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía desinteresado, pues no se dignaba a mirar al panda, pero esa sonrisa en su rostro delataba que más bien lo disfrutaba. - Al parecer, cuando sus cuerpos chocan contra su filo, recuerdan esa inestabilidad, esa imposibilidad de existir en dos tiempos tan distintos al mismo tiempo, y se ven obligados a desaparecer. Para suerte de ustedes, la otra parte del arma impide que se marchen por completo.

El panda quería interrumpirlo, callarlo, de cualquier manera, pero callarlo. Mas su cuerpo lo traicionaba, no podía siquiera pronunciar palabra, no se diga moverse de su lugar. La evidencia era clara, el erizo no fanfarroneaba, y se lo había demostrado. No tenía las agallas para enfrentárselo. Ahora era Shadow quien se divertía con Abasi, se burlaba de él, de ese ser tan frío que por tanto tiempo se había burlado de mí en sueños.

\- Pero éste no es el caso. – Subió la mirada, se encontraba todavía más pasmado. No dejaba de odiar esa mirada seria con la que ahora Shadow concluía su explicación. - Miracle descubrió algo todavía más efectivo, no tan temporal. Amunette no volvió al lugar del que vino, ella está encerrada en la espada. - Y así, con una sonrisa mucho más marcada y cruel que las que había visto alguna vez en el rostro de alguno de esos dos mocosos, el erizo me arrojó la espada, la cual atrapé con dedos torpes. - Permítenos hacerte una demostración. Miracle...

Gruñó y, en contra de lo que hubiera sido más sensato, optó por correr hacia mí, retándome. Tragué saliva y no lo pensé ni un instante más. Blandí la espada y, para mi suerte, un ráfaga de tonalidad rojiza salió dispara en línea recta, a una velocidad impresionante. Más impresionante aún fue que el panda consiguiera esquivarlo, aunque no había sido por su seguridad. Había sido un golpe de suerte, y él lo sabía. Esta vez fue más prudente y, nervioso, con las piernas flaqueándole, echó a correr en dirección al bosque. Pero yo no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

Tan fugaz como lo pensé, tan fugaz salió disparado un segundo ataque. El quejido que proferían aquellos seres al desaparecer era insufrible, y él había aprovechado sus últimos instantes de existencia para maldecir nuestros nombres, para odiarnos. Aunque eso ya no era una novedad para nosotros.

Mi seriedad se desvaneció al mismo instante en que lo hizo Abasi. No pude reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, incluso quería llorar y Shadow lo notó. Finalmente mi alegría era evidente, pues me había dejado caer al suelo de rodillas, sin desviar la mirada de la espada.

\- ¡Al fin se puede hacer justicia, Shadow! – Expliqué, contenta, antes de que él preguntara ya que temía que considerara mi actitud una pérdida de tiempo, pero realmente estaba muy contenta. Vi que torció los ojos y, con la intención de fastidiarlo un poco, añadí. – Somos un gran equipo, Shadow y Miracle.

\- ¡Ja! Cómo digas. – Él se cruzó de brazos y yo sólo solté una leve carcajada. Su ira de días anteriores había desaparecido y ahora volvía a ser el amargado de siente. Aunque, lo que dije momentos atrás, era en serio.

\- ¡Hemos mejorado muchísimo, Shadow! – Me levanté de un salto, quedando frente a él, obligándolo a que me viera al rostro. - ¡Amunette y Abasi eran sujetos muy poderosos! ¡Y los derrotamos en cuestión de segundos, como si sólo hubiera sido un juego!

\- Sí, pero también eran sujetos muy descuidados. – Bajé la mirada y las orejas al escucharlo replicar en aquel tono tan serio. Al parecer, no estaba convencido como yo de que algo extraordinario había sucedido en aquel combate, y aunque moría por preguntárselo, opté por callarlo. Viendo mi rostro desilusionado, pareció tranquilizarse una vez más. Colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza, obligándome a alzar la mirada, con pena. - Me alegra que ese par de idiotas ya no estén sueltos.

Lo recordaba, lo sabía. Shadow sabía a la perfección lo que esos pandas significaban en mi vida, sus palabras lo confirmaban. Le incumbía. Sonreí.

Recuperada la confianza, quise hacerle una pregunta, mas siguió hablando al instante.

\- Bien, ahora que hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias con ese par de niños… adultos… amantes… - Se interrumpió un instante, como si un escalofrío hubiera recorrido todo su cuerpo. A mí también me causaba conflicto pensar que esos dos eran más bien pareja, y no hermanos como siempre había pensado. - … tenemos que encontrar a Sonic.

\- El erizo azul… - Bajé la mirada, reprimiendo un suspiro. Había pasado medio día desde que se había marchado, pero la culpa hacía que se sintiera como más.

\- Tomaré eso como un sí.

\- ¡Definitivamente es un sí, Shadow! – Repliqué saliendo de mis pensamientos, convencida de que lo encontraríamos.

\- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo.

El erizo me dio la espalda y emprendió la marcha, en un comienzo a paso lento. Al cabo de unos instantes, ya se encontraba corriendo, a una velocidad considerablemente alta, pero también considerablemente amable, pues todavía podía seguir su paso. Si bien era cierto que me desconcertaba su cambio de humor y su presente amabilidad, o lo que eso fuera, más consternada me tenía lo que había sucedido momentos atrás entre Amunette y él.

\- Shadow…

No dijo nada, pero regresó la mirada. Eso era gesto suficiente.

\- ¿Acaso tú también puedes usar la espada?

\- Oh, eso… - Hubo un breve silencio entre mi pregunta y su respuesta. – Yo diría que fue un poco de convicción.

Continuamos con la búsqueda, me perdí una vez más en mis pensamientos. Siempre había creído que tenía algo especial y que por eso se me había confiado la espada, pero Shadow es cien veces más capaz que yo en absolutamente todo. No podía sacar de mi cabeza el por qué, no sin un aire de tristeza. La verdad es que Abasi no había sido el único que había aprendido algo de las palabras de Shadow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Yay! ¡Lunes libre! ; A ; /

Hoy pude publicar más temprano el capítulo gracias a que no hubo escuela iurhgiuer cx (Aunque ando enferma ~.~) Cómo están ustedes? : 3

Espero les guste este capi! n-n!

Cuídense mucho, nos vemos en la próxima entrada :D!


	32. Chapter 32

El tiempo que estuvimos buscando a Sonic resultó ser mucho más largo de que me hubiese gustado. Confieso que, después de haber llamado varias veces, y que en todas me hubiese colgado, todavía me sentía tentado a hacer una última llamada. Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de hacerlo. Apreté el artefacto con fuerzas, era bueno saber que no lo necesitaríamos esta vez.

\- Ahí está, Shadow. – Dijo en un susurro, acercándose a mí y señalando al frente.

\- Tengo ojos, Miracle.

\- Lo siento… ¿quieres que te acompañe? ¿O tienes algo más en mente?

\- Iré sólo, no tardaré. ¡Cuidado! – La empujé sin chistar y la tiré a un arbusto al momento que yo daba un gran salto y desaparecía entre el follaje. El erizo había regresado a ver en esta dirección, y yo no quería que nos viera.

Se encontraba recostado sobre una gran piedra. Sus ojeras eran similares a las nuestras, tampoco había descansado como se debía. La luz solar permitía ver dichas facciones con mayor claridad, por lo cual era fácil advertir que había tenido una noche pesada.

Jugaba con una hoja seca entre sus dedos, pero en ningún momento regresó a verla. Tenía la mirada exclusivamente para el cielo.

\- Sal de ahí, Shadow. Ya sé que estás ahí.

\- No dijiste "un, dos, tres, por Shadow"… - De un salto bajé de la rama, tragando saliva. – Aunque era yo quien te estaba buscando. – Para mi sorpresa, ahora era yo quien se acercaba al erizo a paso tímido, temeroso de iniciar la conversación. Rápido conseguí disipar esta absurda sensación. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- … Bien, ¿por qué no me sentiría bien?

\- No lo sé, tal vez por la manera en la que huiste… -Soltó un suspiro, fastidiado. – Vamos, no me digas que otra vez con lo de Amy.

\- ¿Puedes bromear con eso? – El erizo tomó asiento de súbito, mirándome incrédulo, pero con amargura. – No te entiendo.

\- No estoy bromeando. Honestamente, soy yo quien no te entiende. ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Tampoco puedo leerte la mente. – Me acerqué a él, todavía con paso dudoso. Mi comentario lo había irritado.

\- No te preocupes, sólo es una bobería.

\- Entonces sí estabas pensando en Amy.

\- Shadow, sólo quiero que sepas que únicamente pienso en ella cuando la traes al tema.

\- Por supuesto… - Me levanté de mi asiento y me pasé al otro lado, pues el erizo había esquivado mi mirada. Tuve que preguntar con una sonrisa burlona, una parte de mí se entretenía. Señalé su rostro. - ¿Es por eso que estás tan rojo?

\- ¡Shadow! – Al exclamar mi nombre, lleno de vergüenza, perdió el equilibrio y cayó contra el suelo. No pude no reír. - ¿En serio tenemos tiempo para estas payasadas?

\- Eres tú quien no me dirá que es lo que tienes. – Respondí con mis manos tras la espalda, desviando la mirada, sintiéndome levemente fastidiado.

\- Olvídalo, Shadow, no tengo nada. – Dijo sentándose, con una mano contra su cabeza. – Sigamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

\- No hay prisa. – Interrumpí ofreciéndole mi mano, aún sin regresarlo a ver. – Además, no me arriesgaré a que esto se repita. Ya perdimos un día entero. – Ahora sí, vi su rostro. Me costó no mostrarme irritado, pero me calmé al ver que en su rostro había un dolor honesto. - A la gente de la ciudad le gusta hablar sus problemas, ¿cierto? Bueno, háblalo conmigo.

\- ¿En verdad me escucharías? – Dudando, tomó finalmente de mi muñeca y se levantó.

\- Sólo lo suficiente para que dejes de llorar. – Mi rostro había ganado un gran air de ira, pero hice todo lo posible por tranquilizarme. - ¿La extrañas?

\- ¿Qué? No, no, para nada.

\- No suenas muy convencido. – Dije sentándome, juntando mis pies y agarrándolos con mis manos. – Vamos, no me ocultes nada. Aquí lo que buscamos es progreso, así que escúpelo antes de que yo vomite, ¿qué sientes por esa eriza?

\- ¡Nada, Shadow, nada! – Alzó la voz, dejándome pasmado en primera instancia. Ahora sí se mostraba convencido. – Me cae bien, es mi amiga, pienso que es bonita, pero no me gusta, ni mucho menos la amo.

\- De ser así, ¿por qué tanto sufres por ella?

\- ¿Sufrir? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo entiendes todo mal! – Se alejó de mí, dándome la espalda, con ambas mano contra su cabeza, alzando la voz como loco. – Es verdad que la relación no era la mejor, y no lamento que haya terminado. Lo que lamento, es que se haya dado. ¿Por qué involucrarme así con una chica cuando no tengo sentimientos por ella? ¿Porque es bonita? – Me había regresado a ver al preguntar aquello último, yo sólo no lo comprendía. Se dejó caer contra el suelo. – Soy un patán.

\- Bueno, eso yo no lo sé, ni me interesa, pero lo intenté. – Me acerqué a él. - Te gusta, no la quieres, te lamentas ser un gigoló. Ya le pediste perdón y no lo volverás a hacer, asunto arreglado. Ahora que todo está en claro, ¿nos vamos?

\- ¡Agh! ¿Por qué sigues pensando que mi malestar se debe a ella? – Se atrevió a cuestionarme con gran exaltación, levantándose y acercándose a mí de súbito, retándome.

\- Si no es Amy, ¿entonces quién? – Pero yo también podía retar a ese idiota.

\- ¡Tú, Shadow! ¡Tú!

Escuchar su respuesta, tenerlo tan cerca y eufórico me dejó una sensación terriblemente amarga. Este idiota seguía sintiendo lástima por mí, y aunque ya sabía la respuesta de antemano, me atreví a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- ¿En verdad me preguntas eso? – El erizo se dejó caer nuevamente contra el césped, con los ojos cerrados y soltando un suspiro, pero su rostro todavía se mostraba irritado. – Lo siento, Shadow… Igual ya no quiero seguir pensando en eso… - Se acercó, se sentó frente a mí y, desviando la mirada varias veces, no lograba posar su mirada sobre la mía. Cada vez se ponía más tenso, se perdía, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lo tomé de los brazos, traté de sacudirlo, una y otra vez, pero se había perdido en el mar de ideas.

\- El momento…. Un eco zumbaba en mi cabeza, todavía lo escucho. Cuando valore la vida… Su corazón artificial… Me agobia este recuerdo… ¡Los odio!... ¡Tiempo!... – Ahora fue él quien me tomó de los brazos y me sacudió, robándome las palabras. - ¡Haz que se detenga! – Hizo una larga pausa, bajó la mirada. - ….Muerte…. Shadow.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Finalmente salió de su trance, no dejaba de temblar y todavía unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. Había dejado de ser él por un momento.

\- … Shadow… - Repitió mi nombre, ajeno. – El momento… - Se paró frente a mí, retrocediendo. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú? Yo… - Gruñó, sus manos contra su cabeza, como si buscara el momento para golpearse, una y otra por vez. – Sé que sólo te conozco por un par de semanas, pero… - Calló unos instantes. – No es fácil saber que en cualquier instante podrías perder a un amigo.

\- Otra vez con eso. – Fui yo quien desvió la mirada esta vez, torciendo los ojos. – Llámalo como quiera, pero a la final soy…

\- A la final tú eres mi único amigo.

No se dijo más durante un largo instante, un largo silencio. Pensaba en lo habitual que se había vuelto esto; su mirada contra la mía, obligándome a callar por su tono y por sus palabras. Pero había pasado de ser una sensación molesta a una más bien de sorpresa.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero sus emociones eran más fuertes que mi propia razón. Seguía siendo, de hecho, un niño.

\- Tranquilízate, Sonic. – Finalmente me levanté completamente, quitándome la tierra de encima. – No me va a pasar nada.

\- ¿Quién puede garantizar eso?

\- Yo te lo garantizo. – Pero no se veía muy convencido. Me veía con cierto temor, lo había vuelto a hacer. Estaba siendo un idiota. Pronto me tranquilicé, exhalé y recuperé mi convicción. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, acercándome él. – Estaré bien, y esa es una promesa.

Su rostro delata que no sabía ni qué responder, no porque estuviera sin palabras, pero porque tenía tantas emociones encontradas que en aquél momento apenas y podía mantenerse de pie. Tuve que sacudirlo levemente, pues aunque me veía directamente al rostro, parecía tener su mente en otro lugar.

\- Además, Eggman es más estúpido de lo que crees, ¿verdad, Miracle?

Con su tierna voz, tímida, preguntó desde lejos.

\- ¿Ya me puedo acercar?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, el erizo me susurró.

\- ¿Podría regalarnos un minuto?

Regresé a verlo y noté el cambio, ahora estaba sonriendo. Tal vez con dificultad, pero lo hacía. Un momento más no haría daño. Yo también había sostenido una sonrisa sin darme cuenta. Había recuperado mi buen humor, y la verdad es que Miracle podía llegar a ser molesta.

Odiaba esto…

… pero Sonic también era mi amigo.

\- No me pasará nada malo. – Reanudé al notar que el minuto pasaba en silencio. - Porque algo malo le pasará a él primero, y eso también te lo puedo garantizar. ¿Cuento contigo?

\- Por supuesto, Shadow. – Dichas estas palabras, Sonic volvió a ser parte del equipo, mi equipo.

\- Bien, así me gusta más. – Solté al erizo y retrocedí unos pasos. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al instante al ver su rostro. No fue reemplazada por seriedad o enojo, simplemente me confundía verlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos. - ¿Seguro que ya te encuentras bien?

Como si sólo hubiera escuchado mi voz, pero no mis palabras, volvió en sí. Él también desvió la mirada, apresurado.

Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré. Alcé la mano y la coloqué frente a mi boca, como si fuera un megáfono y dirigí mi voz al bosque. - ¡Miracle, ven!

Tímida una vez más, esta vez asomó su rostro, vio a todos lados y sólo después de un breve vistazo finalmente salió de su escondite. Por su naturaleza, confiaba que no se encontraba espiando nuestra conversación, por lo cual no me causó molestia alguna que se acerca, incluso a paso tan lento. Se detuvo unos instantes, regresó a ver al erizo. Había una tímida sonrisa en el rostro de ambos, como si temieran que los viera.

Sonreí, y ello les dio mayor confianza. Ya no ocultaron su optimismo. Empezábamos desde cero, y esta vez lo haríamos bien.

\- Bueno, es verdad que ahora no tenemos nada. – Recto, con mis manos contra mi cintura, solté un suspiro reprimido. Volvía del sendero del optimismo a las horribles sombras de la realidad. – Tal vez Miracle sí tenga información relevante, además de que tiene esa maldita espada, pero eso no nos es suficiente. Repito, no tenemos nada.

\- ¿Cómo no? – Cuestionó riendo, regresando a ver a todos lados. – Si hay alguien que conozca la base de Eggman de pies a cabeza, es ella, ¿no?

\- Sí, lo soy. – Miracle respondió confundida, igual lo estaba yo, pero por razones diferentes.

\- ¿Qué tal empezar por ahí?

\- No, no, Eggman no es nuestra prioridad ahora. – Interrumpí sus murmullos al comprender, lo que dejó a Sonic atónito. – Lo que queremos ahora es detener a esos espíritus.

Ambos me vieron incrédulos, con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿Por qué les sorprende tanto? ¿No lo entienden? – Me hinqué, frotando la tierra vigorosamente con una mano. – Eggman quiere usar a esos seres en su beneficio, y nosotros no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

Asintieron, todavía dudando.

\- Entonces tenemos que detenerlos, además de que andan desatados, por lo que necesitamos información antes que nada. Sólo si detenemos a los unos, podremos detener al otro.

\- Puedo decirte todo lo que sé, ¿pero por dónde empezar después de eso? – Preguntó bajando la mirada, avergonzada de sus pocos avances.

\- Cállate, que eso es a lo que voy. Esto es lo que haremos. – Con ayuda de una rama, dibujé en la tierra lo que sería un mapa de la parte centro del continente, zona en la que nos encontrábamos. Primero, señalé la gran ciudad. – Hay muchos libros en Jewel Ciy, ¿verdad? – Pregunté regresando a ver al erizo, curioso.

\- Los hay.

\- Cuento contigo para que rescates toda clase de información relevante al tema… sabes leer, ¿verdad?

\- Tú también sabes leer. – Se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando. Ya sabía por la escuela que los libros eran su debilidad, pero ahora sí estaba actuando como un niño.

\- Sí, pero yo estaré ocupado en Downhood. – Respondí reprimiendo mi fastidio.

\- ¿Downhood? ¿A qué vas de nuevo a esa ciudad? – Preguntó con sorpresa, le disgustaba la idea.

\- Conozco a alguien que sabe del tema. Ella podría ayudarnos.

\- Ya veo… - Aceptó con cierta resignación. Luego bajó sus ojos, desviando la mirada, con un tono lastimero. – Espera, ¿acaso otra vez nos dividiremos?

\- Sí, Sonic… - Me levanté sin prestar mucha atención a sus emociones. – No tenemos mucho tiempo, esto debe ejecutarse hoy.

\- ¡Hoy! – Corearon ambos, incrédulos.

\- ¿Son sordos? Sí, hoy. – Alcé la voz, quitándoles sus miradas de idiotas. Al ver sus nuevos rostros, traté de tranquilizarme una vez más. Todavía tenía esa absurda idea en mente. – Lo siento, pero así son las cosas. – Les di la espalda, serio. – Nos veremos en la segunda parte del bosque, Eternal Summer.

Antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso, la vocecita chillona de Miracle interrumpió.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Y qué haré yo? ¿Debería volver a la base? ¿Debería enfrentarme a más espíritus? – Di unos pasos hacia ella y coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros, viéndola al rostro. - ¡Puedo ir contigo a Downhood! ¡No soy una inútil, Shadow!

Pero ignoré sus súplicas.

\- Es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

– No, no… Shadow, no puedes…

Entendió mal, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que mis palabras tranquilas la había, más que sorprendido, alegrado.

Sólo le di un par de palmadas en el hombro antes de soltarla y volví a darle la espalda, devolviéndole una última mirada.

– En la noche me cuentas cómo está tu familia.

Hizo ese estúpido pulgar hacia arriba al ver a Sonic hacerlo. No hice más que negar con la cabeza, eran un par de niños. Por eso no podían ir conmigo.

En Downhood, no hay tiempo para juegos. Ni amigos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Hola!

D:

Vaya, eso fue algo de tiempo lejos de Fanfiction o.o! Lo siento! Me bombardearon los exámenes y me olvidé por completo de esta historia por un par de semanas, perdón! :c (Todavía tengo un par de exámenes pendientes, rayos .!)

En serio, a quienes siguen esta historia, les agradezco muchísimo por su apoyo (,: Les recuerdo que la historia no está tan lejos de llegar a su fin, por lo cual significa muchísimo para mi que todavía haya gente que lee. Lamento haberlos defraudado con la inactividad, prometo que no volverá a suceder!

Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y compense la falta .

¡Cuídense! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo c:


	33. Chapter 33

Dos meses… es más fácil pensarlo que vivirlo, y el tiempo que pasé fuera de casa definitivamente no se sintió sólo como dos meses.

Siempre me había tentado la idea de salir, viajar, recorrer cada rincón posible de tierra, mar, algún día el cielo. Me convencía de que ésa había sido la razón por la cual había iniciado mi viaje. Poder ayudar y sentirme un súper héroe era un plus. Pero jamás hubiese imaginado las implicaciones de abandonar la tierra propia.

Era ya costumbre detenerme unos instantes a contemplar mi destino, y Calm Lake se encontraba frente a mí. Se trata de una ciudad pequeña, por lo cual no tomó ni cinco minutos que las primeras personas me saludaran. Me reconocieron un par de rostros familiares, y aunque una parte de mí se alegraba, la otra se sentía más bien incómoda. Se trataba de un par de amigas, un par de hermanas, recién unas pequeñas niñas. Eran muy juguetonas, muy traviesas, pero nada toscas para ser hijas de oso. Me bombardeaban de preguntas, de propuestas de juego, estuve a nada de tropezar un par de veces con ellas. Su imaginación era incontenible al igual que su balbuceo.

\- Niñas, ¡niñas! – Seguí insistiendo, tratando de quitármelas de encima, literalmente. Una estaba a nada de llegar a mi cabeza. – Ahora no tengo tiempo, les prometo que será otro día. Mis padres deben de estar esperándome.

Continué la marcha, volví a pensar en ello, dudando de la respuesta.

A veinte pasos de distancia, a cinco segundos de la puerta, contemplaba la humilde pero hermosa casa en la cual me había criado. Soltando múltiples suspiros, sin decidirme… no, no me atrevía a acercarme. Seguía siendo patética.

Me tomó de sorpresa ver que se abría la puerta tan desinteresadamente, de súbito. Bajé la mirada y cerré los ojos al instante, un breve instante, pues tenía que verificar de quién se trataba. Mi madre, siempre tranquila, siempre contenta, siempre en forma, se encontraba en un estado lastimero. Estaba delgada, pálida, las arrugas prematuras en su rostro delataban su malestar. Pero verla no dejaba de ser un alivio, me ponía feliz.

\- ¿Miracle? ¡Miracle! ¡Miracle!

Apenas me dio tiempo de regresar la mirada, tenía que cerciorarme de que la espada no pudiera verse desde este punto ni de casualidad. No quería que fuera motivo de conversación, o peor aún, de regaño. Sentí el impacto, incluso me sacó el aire, pero me gustaba. Mi madre no paraba de repetir mi nombre, le costó soltarme, y no lo hizo hasta que alguien más la apartó.

\- ¿Miracle?

Tragué saliva al escuchar la voz de mi padre.

\- ¡Miracle! – Salí disparada al cielo. Mi padre me atrapó e igualmente me abrazó. Yo igualmente lo abracé, con fuerza, sin saber qué era lo que me movía a hacerlo. Tal vez el temor de que volviera a lanzarme de esa manera. Me alegraba comprobar que él no se encontraba en tan mal estado como mamá. - ¿Has comido ya, Miracle? ¡Por favor, pasa!

\- En realidad, yo… - Mi estómago me traicionó. Tan sólo escuchar que se hablaba de comida, rugió como fiera, y la verdad es que esta última semana apenas había comido. Mi rostro también lo delataba.

Pero parecía que ellos no habían siquiera deparado en mi apariencia.

Casi como si hubieran anticipado mi llegada, aunque sin siquiera pensar en el tiempo que había estado afuera, la casa se encontraba impecable, todavía más bella de lo que recordaba. Mi padre era de esos pocos hombres que tenían muy buen sentido del gusto, era excelente decorando, talento que mi madre disfrutaba y que yo no había heredado. Ignorando mi paso torpe y mi indecisión, me invitaron a pasar.

El olor a comida fue lo siguiente que inmediatamente noté. Olía a carne. En mi casa difícilmente había carne, en la ciudad difícilmente había carne, el profesor Eggman era un gordo y no me convidaba ni las sobras, ¡y pensar que se servía este caro, pero delicioso manjar el día que regresaba a casa! Se me hizo agua a la boca y en mis ojos, pero eso era algo que no quería que ellos notaran.

El comedor era el de siempre, y mi lugar también lo era; a un lado de mamá y al frente de papá. Se seguía discutiendo en la mesa, e incluso cuando mis padres me dirigían la palabra constantemente, yo no era el centro de atención. Los temas eran diversos; hablaban de la vecina, pedían mi opinión sobre un tema cualquiera, pero jamás preguntaron qué fue de mí en todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera me preguntaron cómo me encontraba. Lo asumieron.

Veía a todos lados con suma atención, la cabeza siempre gacha, haciendo todo lo posible por evadir la mirada de mi padre.

\- ¡Ponte más, Miracle!

\- ¡Sí, sí! – Respondí nerviosa, soltando mi vaso por unos breves instantes para servir más comida en mi plato.

\- Siempre has sido muy flacuchenta, ¿no? – Se cruzó de brazos, con su extraña sonrisa confiada, pero casi desinteresada. – Si tanto nos gusta la carne, ¿por qué no sólo la comemos y ya? – Dicho ello, se llevó un gigantesco bocado que, para mi sorpresa, cupo en su boca. – Para mí eso de la pobreza es una excusa para tener al trabajador asustado, pero entretenido, y al rico engordando, muy cómodo desde casa.

\- Nunca nos ha hecho falta nada. Si no comemos mucha carne, es porque no quiero ver a mis niños gordos. – Respondió mi madre con su suave voz, tomando un trago de su vaso.

– Deberías guiar con el ejemplo a tu hermano. Si tú eres un palo, Lighting es una astilla.

Di el último trago, deprisa, un nombre que había escuchado durante mucho tiempo en sueños. Casi como si esa hubiera sido su señal, su voz me sacó al instante de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Miracle?

Me levanté de súbito. Todos regresamos la mirada en dirección a la entrada del comedor, posando la vista en aquél pequeño cachorro lleno de mugre y con su balón favorito en manos. Su ropita estaba en mala condición, sus cortos cabellos estaban enchinados y despeinados, se veían oscuros por la tierra. En sus pequeños ojos color miel veía un cierto aire de incertidumbre.

No se dijo más. Mis labios y los suyos hicieron un ligero movimiento, mudo. Pronunciaban la misma palabra con incredulidad, temerosos de que, al decirlo en voz alta, desvaneciera aquello que sólo parecía ser una ilusión. "Hermano"

Después de eso, mi mente había dado vuelo. La comida siguió, mis padres siguieron discutiendo, yo daba bocados, pero no recuerdo haber comido. No recuerdo tampoco haber ayudado a mi madre a lavar los platos ni haber visto el fútbol junto con mi padre.

\- ¡Vamos, no temas patear ese balón! ¡Tú puedes!

\- ¡Pero yo no soy tan fuerte como tú!

\- Si tú no pateas ese balón, yo te patearé a ti, niño.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Eres tan mala, hermana!

Ambos reímos. Mi relación con mi hermano era un tanto particular, aunque todas las relaciones de hermanos lo son. Éramos muy rudos el uno con el otro, incluso cuando él reconocía las desventajas de ser ocho años menor que yo. No éramos malos, nada de golpes ni insultos, todo era puro blah blah blah que se nos hacía muy divertido. En realidad, cuidábamos del otro.

Sé que, si hubiésemos nacido en familias distintas, yo igual lo hubiese querido demasiado. Pero él formaba parte de esta familia por una razón; él era una bendición para nosotros, él era la compañía que siempre habíamos deseado. Lo apreciábamos muchísimo.

\- ¡Pues si vuelo el balón, será tu culpa!

Ya nos habíamos alejado bastante de la casa, pero todos éramos vecinos y no había problemas si no alejábamos un poco más. El problema fue que dejó de ser un poco en cuanto pateó el balón. Aunque temerosa, me enorgullecí de su fuerza.

\- ¡Excelente, hermanito! Si sigues practicando, te prometo que en poco tiempo podrás mandar el balón al sol.

\- ¿De verdad? – Dijo con una carita ilusionada, muy adorable por cierto.

\- Eso no lo sé, ¿pero sabes? No creo que tenga nada de malo intentar lo imposible. – Le correspondí su sonrisita. – Ahora, espérame aquí, voy por el balón.

Pero él, preocupado, no me dejó ir sola. Insistió en que, aunque fueran un par de metros, era mejor permanecer juntos que separados. Y hubiera tenido razón en cualquier otra circunstancia distinta. Ésta fue la excepción.

\- ¿Eso es un balón? – Escuché decir a un chico que pareció salir de la nada. – Se ve demasiado rígido, ¿de qué está hecho?

\- ¿Y sirve? – De repente, Lightning y yo nos vimos rodeados por un par de chicos de extraña apariencia, probablemente extranjeros. Un par de pandas, apenas unos niños, pero algo en su rostro me dio mala espina desde el comienzo. La forma en la que nos hablaban, esa mirada fría incluso cuando sus ojos hervían en un rojo vivo… confianzudamente me quitó el balón de las manos. – Ni siquiera nos molestemos, Abasi, seguramente que resulta muy aburrido. – Y, desinteresadamente, la chica lanzó el balón lejos.

Mientras yo reclamaba por su fea actitud, mi hermanito corrió tras el balón, que había caído cerca de unos árboles.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que no le veo lo divertido a patear un balón de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Y entonces qué propones, Amunette? – Intervino quien en ese entonces creía que era su hermano. - Estoy tan aburrido.

\- ¿Qué tal el juego de la persecución?

\- ¿Y eso cómo se juega? – Pregunté un tanto nerviosa. Su rostro había ganado un aire distante, cruel. Retrocedí unos pasos inconscientemente.

\- Es muy sencillo. – Alzó el brazo y apuntó con la palma de la mano en dirección a mi hermanito. – Si logran huir, se salvan. Si no, ¡boom!

Incrédula, vi cómo concentraba energía en su palma, cada vez más. Solté un grito de horror cuando vi que ésta, disparada, en cuestión de segundos destruyó el árbol en el cual Lightning se había ocultado.

Grité desesperadamente, me dejé caer de rodillas al ver la escena. Y ellos soltaron una carcajada.

\- Rayos, ¿qué podíamos esperar de un infante? ¿Tú eres mejor jugadora, verdad?

\- S-sí, lo soy. – Temblorosa, con mis extremidades torpes, conseguí levantarme. Balbuceaba para ganar tiempo, para llamar su atención. Mi hermanito se había levantado, estaba a nada de gritar mi nombre cuando yo interrumpí. - ¡Pero ustedes, par de mocosos, no podrían alcanzarme!

Y, tras sacarles la lengua, eché a correr. Grave error hacerlos enfadar, pero ello me garantizó que ambos fueran tras de mí. Corrí muchísimo, no recuerdo cuánto, sólo esperaba la oportunidad para volver, pero también existía el temor de que ellos fueran quienes volvieran primero.

Pronto confirmé que, para ellos, alcanzarme no era mayor problema. Volvieron a usar su truquito para derribarme. Por suerte, la explosión ocurrió bajo mis pies, me hizo caer. El problema fue que mis piernas quedaron completamente adoloridas, resentidas, sabía que había estado a nada de perderlas.

Contra el suelo, llegaron a paso confiado, gozando de la situación. Quería llorar, sentía una rabia terrible al escucharlos burlarse de mí. No tenía ni la más remota idea de quiénes eran ellos, dé dónde habían salido o por qué eran tan extraordinarios, porque lo eran. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla. Aunque recuerdo cada minúsculo detalle, no duró mucho.

El destino me puso en su camino, fue ahí cuando conocí a Shadow. Al principio, al deparar en su mirada desconfié inmediatamente, pensaba que era igual de extraño que ellos. Lo era, pero de otra manera. Se enfrentó a ese par de niños sin mayor problema, mas su rostro delataba que había algo más. Él estaba en aprietos y la desesperación de ver a alguien más formar parte de una desgracia me impulsó a intentarlo. Él me dijo que tomara la espada que le habían quitado de las manos y me dijo que la usara. En ese momento no entendí qué sucedió, porque sin siquiera saber cómo usar un arma, los había ahuyentado. Creí que me temían por estar armada, ¡cómo iba a sospechar de cualquier cosa en ese instante! Al momento, sólo pude pensar en que estaba enloqueciendo.

\- Estoy atónito. ¡Quién pensaría que una jovencita como tú podría ahuyentar a esos demonios!

\- ¿Demonios? – Pregunté incrédula, tirada en el suelo, agitada, sin prestar real atención a mi interlocutor.

\- Bueno, no, el término correcto sería espíritus, pero esa es una larga historia.

\- De igual manera, no quiero saber.

\- Deberías, pequeña. No creas que te estoy alabando, pero no cualquiera es capaz de enfrentarse a seres como esos como lo has hecho tú. Tal vez fue suerte de principiante, pero deberías saber que ellos no son los únicos.

\- ¿Hay más? – Pregunté al momento que un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo. – Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para esto. – Volví por donde vine, aguantando una sensación amarga que oprimí mi pecho. Gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de mi hermano, en vano. Cuando llegué, él ya no se encontraba ahí.

\- Escucha... – Una voz masculina me había sacado de mis pensamientos. Era la del erizo. – No tienes por qué involucrarte en esto. Vuelve a casa.

\- Alguien tiene que hacer algo.

\- Ese alguien no eres tú. Nadie hará nada porque nadie puede hacer nada. Si aprecias tu vida, vuelve con los tuyos.

Sentí una fuerte briza, helada. Cuando regresé la mirada, molesta por sus palabras, dispuesta a reclamarle que, si él podía hacer algo, yo también podía, él ya no se encontraba ahí. Lo único que vi fue una habitación oscura, familiar. Me encontraba en mi habitación una vez más, tirada en mi cama. Tan sólo ver la ventana, me levanté de golpe. Ya era de noche, muy entrada la noche. No se escuchaba ruido alguno por la casa.

Me levanté y recorrí cada pasillo, visitando cada habitación. Tan sólo hoy había estado en todas y cada una de ellas, pero ahora evocaban un recuerdo diferente, uno más alegre. Pasé por la habitación de mis padres, siempre dejaban la puerta un tanto abierta, pero no me fue suficiente como para verlos.

Finalmente llegué a la habitación de mi hermanito. Su puerta sí se encontraba completamente abierta, y él más bien batallaba por quedarse dormido. Ya no era el mismo angelito que recordaba, y la imagen de su silueta revolcándose entre las cobijas me destruía por dentro, me recordaba que era mi culpa.

Salí rápido, pero a paso sigiloso, no sin antes proferir un suave "nos veremos pronto".

Porque eso era un promesa.

Caminé unos veinte pasos al frente, unos cinco segundos que me alejaban de mi familia y me regresaban al pasado. La espada seguía oculta dentro del arbusto. La tomé más dudosa que nunca, no porque dudara de ella, pero porque dudaba de mí. Muchos insectos recorrían el mango, aunque eso no era lo más importante ahora, incluso cuando éstos recorrieron mis brazos. Temer por algo así sería la clara señal de que debería simplemente desistir de mi infantil deseo. Nunca más volvería a demostrar debilidad.

Finalmente pude detener el paso. Había echado a correr, trataba de huir de aquellos fantasmas del pasado. Era más fácil pensarlo que vivirlo, y yo no podía dejar esta vida llena de temores. Frené, mis manos contra mis rodillas, mi cuerpo erguido, respirando agitadamente. No, no podía permitírselo. Y aunque amé ver su pequeño rostro, ese ya no era el niño a quien yo conocía. Estaba trastornado. Y, si no hubiera sido por él, seguramente mi hermanito ahora estaría muerto. No pude protegerlo.

Yo no soy Shadow.

Alcé la mirada de súbito. Con esta oscuridad, apenas pude ver una silueta, pero se trataba de una silueta familiar. Era la del erizo. Y aunque conseguí contener las lágrimas, no pude evitar caer de rodillas. Todavía tenía mi segunda oportunidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En verdad perdonen que sea tan impuntual. Les juro que no es que planeé descontinuar la historia o acaso me esté aburriendo de ella, es sólo que he estado demasiado ocupada D: Pero bueno, a destiempo, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la semana .


	34. Chapter 34

Mi mano no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro. Pasaba las hojas constantemente, mis ojos luchaban por no cerrarse y mi mano contra mi mejilla impedía que mi cabeza se cayera. No había nada, o bueno, tal vez sí, una que otra cosa, no lo sé. La verdad, no era aburrido, me importaba el tema, colaborar. No me estaba quedando dormido, simplemente no podía concentrarme.

Lo intentaba, lo intentaba. Mis ojos pasaban por cada palabra, pero éstas no hacían sentido al juntarse, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué libro tenía entre mis manos. Shadow pasaría de pensar que era un tonto a pensar que era un inútil, ¡otra vez! Nuestra charla en el bosque carecería de sentido y no podía pensar en nada más. No dejaba de culparme.

Todo era tan extraño.

Puse mis manos contra la mesa, me levanté de súbito.

\- ¡Por qué no me puedo concentrar!

Miré a todos lados, todos me miraban con desconcierto. Me puse rojo. Volví a sentarme, quería evitar sus miradas y silenciar sus constantes _¡ssshhh!_s. Era un desastre.

Estaba recostado contra el respaldo de la silla, mi mano aun cubriendo mi rostro. Mi mirada ya no estaba en ningún lado, toda mi atención estaba destinada a mis pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así, por cierto? Hace rato que volví a Jewel City, pero mi mente seguía volando en el recuerdo del bosque. Y en contra de lo que le prometí a Shadow, pensaba nuevamente en lo que pasó en el laboratorio de aquel extraño profesor.

Solté un suspiro.

Volví al libro, mas las imágenes seguían siendo su sombra y las palabras seguían diciendo su nombre. Esos espíritus no eran nada, el verdadero misterio que rondaba en mi mente era Shadow.

Finalmente pude meterme en el libro. Un nombre que resaltó, una imagen de pésima calidad pero con una ilustración inconfundible. Quedé estupefacto al ver la imagen de Nerea en un libro, ¡quién iba a pensar que después de todo la encontraría ahí! Tan sólo cambiar de página, resaltó otra imagen, esta vez una en la que también aparecía Mirtah. Iba a leer con gran curiosidad cuando una mano se posó bruscamente contra la página y un brazo se apoyó en mi cabeza.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Aprendiste a leer? – Fue su saludo. – Aunque dudo que lo logres, muy bien, bien por ti, Sonic, la verdad es que no hay nada más mediocre que no intentarlo. – Dicho ello, me arrebató el libro y se puso a hojear por breves instantes antes de regresar a inspeccionar la montaña de libros que me rodeaba.

\- Y dime, Knuckles, ¿tú sabes leer?

\- Sí, pero yo no leo basura. – Tomó otro libro. - ¿Mitos contemporáneos? ¿Leyendas Urbanas? ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ¿En serio te interesan estas cosas? – Preguntó con un rostro amargo, como si le quemara tan sólo la idea.

\- Realmente no me interesan esas cosas.

\- Entonces no las leas y ya, te vas a explotar la cabeza a lo tonto. – Continuó pasando de título en título, cada vez más asqueado. – Al menos no son revistas para chicas… y por ahí hay una enciclopedia… Qué detiene ese papelito… ¿Hamadi? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Recuerdas a Shadow? ¿El erizo que fue conmigo al colegio el viernes pasado?

\- Cómo olvidar a ese creído.

\- Bueno, él me dijo que investigara a este tal Hamadi.

\- Pues yo hubiera empezado recomendándote un libro para colorear. Lo estás haciendo mal. – Dijo colocando la enciclopedia contra la mesa, recorriendo las páginas con gran curiosidad, lo que empezaba a extrañarme.

\- ¿Acaso tú sabes algo sobre él?

\- Más que este libro, sí. Pero si te basta con saber su rango militar sin saber siquiera dónde ejerció dicho rango, allá tú, perdedor. – Al deparar en que se trataba únicamente de las letras G y H, tomó un par de volúmenes anteriores hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. – Empieza ahí.

Quedé sumamente estupefacto al deparar en el artículo que me había señalado.

\- ¿Downhood? ¿Por qué Downhood? – Eran más de treinta páginas sobre aquel sombrío lugar.

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que recuerdo nombres o fechas exactas… tal vez mil, mil quinientos años, dos mil, no sé, algo ha de haber. Busca entre esos años, ¿ya te sabes los números, cierto?

Busqué con gran impaciencia hasta que finalmente encontré lo que buscaba, no los años, pero el nombre. Ahí estaba nuevamente un nombre conocido impreso, Hamadi. Perdido en la pared de texto, más bien terminé escuchando el resumen de Knuckles.

\- No es mi tema favorito, pero es interesante comparar la historia antigua de Downhod con su historia actual; una ciudad prometedora, una armada respetable, riqueza envidiable, casi infinita, pero bueno, personas con demasiado poder. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo se fue a las ruinas la ciudad que más prometía en el mundo? Porque sucedió exactamente lo mismo antes y ahora.

Después de sus palabras, no pude hacer más que negar con la cabeza, con pena, rojo por la ignorancia con la que tranquilamente vivía.

\- ¿Ni con un incendio tan grande? A eso ni se le debería llamar incendio, vaya que eres tonto. Bueno, sí, de hecho fue una decisión absurda, pero con la muerte próxima del gobernador, era un anciano, pues, temían que tanto poder cayera en manos equivocadas, donde cualquier mano que no fuera de su partido o de los suyos eran manos equivocadas. Así que sí, se precipitaron un poco, ya ves, guerra interna y Bye-Bye Downhood. Claro que las generaciones siguientes, ya asumiendo su miseria, realmente no lo cuestionarían. Creerían lo que les dijeran, sin importar quiénes se lo dijeran "¡Incendio! ¡Incendio!". Y, la gente que puede pensar, sólo se queda callada. Tampoco es que sea gran cosa, ¿verdad? – Al terminar su discurs, se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección, como si le molestase todo eso.

\- ¿Y Hamadi qué, si él no era el gobernante?

\- Pero participó en todo ese conflicto de una u otra manera. – Concluyó, regresándome a ver una vez más. – Finalmente, todo se desató en contextos similares, aunque no hablamos de armas de fuego, hablamos de guerreros, y Hamadi tuvo mucho que ver en esa guerra, aunque no se sabe en qué bando.

\- ¿Cómo no?

\- Duh, ¿eres tonto? Es como con otros personajes controversiales que se retratan de buenos o malos dependiendo del interés de quien lo comente. Hoy en día se le retrata de tirano, y cómo no, si nadie quiere que Downhood vuelva a ser la superpotencia que alguna vez fue. Todo siempre es poder.

\- Entiendo…

\- Lo dudo. – Rio. – Sin embargo, hay libros en los cuales todavía se le retrata de héroe.

\- ¿Pero por qué tanta controversia? En resumen, ¿qué tanto hizo este señor Hamadi?

\- Pues lo que decidas creer, defendió a su pueblo o destruyó a su pueblo, sólo el tiempo sabe lo que en verdad pasó. – Volvió a colocar el libro que me había arrebatado frente a su rostro. - ¿Mirtah y Nerea? Bueno, eso es todavía más interesante.

\- ¿Las conoces? – Regresé a verlo una vez más, todavía más incrédulo que antes. No parecía que hubiera leído sus nombres de la página, se los sabía. ¡Quién rayos era él y qué le había hecho a Knuckles!

\- En Downhood, reconocían el verdadero valor de las mujeres, aunque en un sentido utilitario, claro, y Mirtah y Nerea son el mejor ejemplo del talento de las mujeres. Bueno, hablamos del pasado, ya ves lo machistas que son en esa ciudad. No es como que alguna vez haya ido, pero he encontrado gente de Downhood y vaya que son despreciables.

Me interrumpí unos momentos al escuchar eso último. Shadow no era así.

\- Sin embargo, Mirtah y Nerea no alcanzaron fama total. Trabajaban a la sombra de Ozane.

Me bastó sonreírle apenadamente, a lo que él soltó un suspiro.

\- Ozane era otro tucán, un macho, la mano derecha de Hamadi. O bueno, eso era lo que él creía, más bien lo que quería ser. Él no era nadie. Trabajaba a su sombra, así como Hamadi trabajaba a la sombra del ejército. Digo, sí, era un teniente, pero su cargo quedó estancado ahí y no llegó a más. Y, bueno, ya ves, la milicia trabaja a ala sobra de un gobierno mediocre, todos son unos ambiciosos… en fin.

\- ¿Cómo murió Ozane?

\- Esa es mejor pregunta de la que crees. – Fue la primera vez que vi sonreír a Knuckles, aunque su ceño fruncido no desapareció de su rostro ni así. – Aunque te advierto que no es tan relevante. Los datos curiosos son… no sé, mis favoritos. Hamadi muere en la guerra. Ozane… bueno, él muere por causas naturales, por vejez. Dicen que es la mejor muerte, esa de morir en paz en cama…

\- No para un guerrero.

\- Pero nada más insoportable que vivir una vida sin sueños ni metas, y ese era el sueño de Ozane, tener el reconocimiento de Hamadi.

\- Pero dices que Ozane nunca logró eso.

\- No fue nadie, te digo, nunca lo fue para Hamadi, y eso es lo único que le importaba a él. De hecho, él no era miembro del ejército, él era un aficionado, por no decir colado. Ya podrás imaginarte lo miserable que ha de ser perder a la única persona que realmente te importa.

\- Pero él tenía a Mirtah y a Nerea, ¿no?

\- ¿Y? Es una historia muy graciosa, pues se rumorea que, en esos tiempos, era más que común tener admiradores del mismo sexo. Podrás imaginarte el disgusto de Hamadi.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Puede que Mirtah y Nerea fueran las cortesanas de Ozane, pero eso sólo era, dicen, una forma de cubrir imagen.

\- ¿Acaso él era…? – Exclamé sumamente impactado. Tan sólo recordar la imagen de aquel tucán, ¡no me lo figuraba!

\- Eso dicen, quién sabe, pero no me sorprendería. ¿Por qué te sorprende a ti? Bueno, él estaba interesado en otras cosas, ya ves, honor, orgullo, reconocimiento. Lo único que se sabe de su vida es Mirtah, Nerea, Mirtah, Nerea, y bueno, obviamente Hamadi… Entonces sí, la vida de Ozane fue la de pretender ser un guerrero, pero a mí se me hace que sí, ahí hubo algo, no sé, algo más con respecto a Hamadi.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Pues no es mi culpa que seas tonto. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza. – Lo que me deja pensando… ya te he dicho mucho, ¿para qué rayos quieres saber todo esto? ¿Querías impresionar a tu novio?

\- Pues ese novio quiere saber cómo derrotar a ese tal Hamadi porque, genio, ¿recuerdas a las aves a las que nos enfrentamos hace un par de días?

Y, tenso, tomó inmediatamente el libro y se lo puso frente al rostro.

\- ¡Qué!

\- ¿Acaso no reconociste a tus ídolos?

\- Con tanto cosplay en el mundo, ¿cómo iba a imaginarme que no eran unos ridículos?

\- ¿En serio no deparaste en nada extraño? ¿Sus rayitos y explosiones? ¿O acaso también creíste que eran magos?

\- Claro que no, pero… ¡Agh! ¡No me puedes culpar de no haber pensado en algo así! Si hablamos de seres muertos desde hace tantos tantos años... ¡Ahora yo no entiendo! Si sí son ellos, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?

\- Baja la voz. – Susurré mientras lo tomaba de la playera y acercaba su rostro al mío, pero no pude evitar el "ssshhh" de las personas.

Le di un resumen de lo acontecido, omitiendo grandes detalles. Se lo debía por su información, si era cierta, pero aun así no confiaba en él del todo.

\- Pues entonces tú tampoco sabes gran cosa. – Volvió a soltar otro suspiro. -¿Y ahora tú eres un héroe aficionado? ¡No me digas que conoces a Hamadi!

\- ¡No soy ningún…!

\- _¡Sssshhhh!_

Agaché la cabeza y continué en un susurro.

\- No soy ningún héroe aficionado, no conozco a Hamadi, pero lo encontraremos y regresaremos las cosas a la normalidad.

\- Y dime, héroe no-aficionado, ¿cómo piensas encontrarlo?

\- Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras. – Me dejé caer contra el respaldo de la silla, con la mirada perdida, frustrado.

\- ¿Tu noviecita sabe de todo esto? Porque, con todo el dinero que tiene, probablemente tenga algo que te pueda servir.

\- Amy y yo ya no somos novios.

\- ¡Qué!

Después de inhalar y exhalar, tratando de controlarme, me levanté y quité la tierra y el polvo de mi ropa, acomodándome la chamarra.

\- Bien, Knuckles, ¿ahora de dónde más sacaré información? – Pregunté molesto, primero viendo a la biblioteca tras nosotros y luego al Equidna, quien por su culpa nos habían, literalmente, lanzado afuera. Sin embargo, había sido ignorado, lo delataba su gran sonrisa de bobo.

No pude negarme a mí mismo que me molestó en cierto grado ese optimismo suyo.

Finalmente, volvió.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que me has ayudado mucho, ¡gracias! Pero dime, ¿tú cómo rayos sabías todo eso? – Y es que en verdad me dejaba perplejo que él supiera todo eso.

\- Hmm, eso a ti no te importa. – Replicó cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada, rojo.

\- Pues me interesa mucho. – Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, balanceándome contra él. – Vamos, dime, dime… - No respondía, estaba todavía más rojo. - ¡Ya sé! ¡No! ¡No! – Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, conteniéndome la risa. - ¡Eres un geniecito que le gusta leer! ¿Verdad?

Contra el suelo, con la cara herida, se me fue un poco la risa.

\- ¡Cállate, estúpido! ¡Tú deberías leer un poco y tal vez ya no serías tan tonto!

\- Ja ja, mira. – Me levanté y puse mi mano frente a él, tratando de tornarme serio una vez más. – Yo no le digo a nadie tu secreto si tú no le dices a nadie mi secreto.

\- ¿Entonces sí dejaste a Amy por el erizo de Downhood? Hecho.

\- Pues si dices que leer te hace menos estúpido, no veo resultados. – Contuve mi enojo. – Me refiero a todo esto de los espíritus.

\- Ah, eso… ¿Crees que soy tonto? Ni Hamadi ni Amy, soy una tumba. Siendo tan linda, ¿para qué quiero desatar competencia? – Pero antes de que tomara mi mano, retiré la mía.

\- Ah, ah, ah, una cosa más. – Añadí. – Quiero tu ayuda.

\- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso esto no te ayudó ya?

\- Sí, lo hizo, pero es un por si acaso. No sólo eres brillante, también eres fuerte. ¿Qué dices?

\- Qué estás desesperado. – Tomó mi mano y la sacudió. – No creas que somos un equipo.

\- Ja ja, ¡oh! Claro que somos un equipo. - Sonreí un tanto orgulloso.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. – Me dio la espalda por unos instantes. – Estaremos en contacto. Vete, que ha anochecido. No dejes que nadie te siga, erizo. – Correspondió mi gesto.

\- Sí.

Y así, mi día había sido mucho más productivo de lo que hubiese esperado. Eso estuvo bien. La verdad es que, a lado de Miracle, temía ser sólo un estorbo. Claro que Shadow piensa en ella como un estorbo, pero igual me sentía inseguro… Y una vez más desviaba mi atención, primero a la chica y luego al erizo.

No fui directo al bosque. Quise aprovechar la puesta del sol para caminar un par de minutos por la ciudad. El medio me ponía melancólico. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

En una zona que no ubicaba, no le ponía real atención, me apoyé en un barandal y me quedé ahí, deteniéndome a pensar seriamente por unos instantes… ¿Hamadi era bueno o malo? ¿Así que Mirtah y Nerea era guerreras por excelencia? Ahora sé por qué fue tan difícil vencerlas. ¿Y quién era Ozane?

Cerré fuertemente los ojos. Eso no era en lo que en verdad quería pensar y volví a pensar en Shadow. Solté un suspiro.

Ozane… Aunque era un sujeto malvado, ahora sentía lástima por él. No sé, una clase de empatía. Si el desprecio que Hamadi tenía por él era el mismo que Shadow tenía por mí, creo entender por qué fue tan terrible para él. La verdad es que, sí, desde que lo conocí, lo único en lo que pienso es en él, la manera de ser alguien y demostrárselo. Por alguna razón sentía saber de la vida de Ozane más de lo que en verdad lo hacía.

Miré a otro lado. No, ya no lo haría por él. Uno debe cambiar por uno mismo.

Pero no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Ahora pensaba seriamente. ¿Por qué le dedicaba tanto tiempo? No lo sabía, pero me apenaba.

Solté otro suspiro.

Alcé la mirada al cielo, quería tomar aire, nada lograría que mi piel perdiera este rubor. Una vibración en mi bolsillo me devolvió al mundo real.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?

\- ¿Cómo que quién habla, estúpido? Soy yo, Shadow.

E incluso cuando se expresaba de esa manera, me alegra saber de él.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¡Para lo que sea! ¡Voy en camino!

\- No, no eso. Cállate y escucha. – Había bajado la voz, lo cual me creó aún más preocupación. – Necesito un consejo. Me tienen peor que a un rehén a cambio de información, pero no sé si aceptar.

\- ¿Y cuál es el trato?

\- Esta loca quiere tener una cita conmigo.

No supe cómo responder a eso, ni siquiera había escuchado la charla con atención. ¿Shadow? ¿Cita? Sí, quise reír, pero no lo hice.

\- ¿Sonic? ¡Responde gran imbécil! … ¡Bien! ¡Pero lo hago por otras razones! ¡Cuando vuelvas a llorar como nena por una chica, no cuentes conmigo!

Y colgó.

Eso logró sacarme una carcajada, empezando por que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hacer una voz tan infantil, como si hiciera berrinche. A él no le interesaban esos temas, pero más contento me puso que le importara mi opinión. Estaba a punto de devolverle la llamada cuando una idea disparatada me impidió siquiera tomar el comunicador. Pronto mi sonrisa desapareció con un último suspiro. Esto no podía ser.

No quería admitir la loca idea que había llegado a mi mente.

Mas tampoco quería simplemente descartarla.

Pensando, se me fue todo el día, y pensé en que me estarían esperando, por lo cual regresé al bosque tan maquinalmente. Pero cuando llegué, no había nadie ahí.

Vi el comunicador, al menos daba la hora y eran las 12:35 a.m. No sabía si era muy tarde o muy temprano para haber regresado. El hecho fue que todavía tuve más tiempo para pensar las cosas, aunque ya no quería hacer eso, sólo pensaba en cosas… no sé, absurdas. Si algo le pasara a Hamadi, Ozane perdería su razón para vivir. ¿Acaso quería impresionarlo con todo esto? Knuckles tenía razón, claro, por eso se desesperó tanto aquella vez… le estábamos quitando su oportunidad, y toda nuestra misión está en contra de lo que él quiere. No puede simplemente devolverle esa espada. ¿Y por qué me importaba tanto lo que él quisiera? La verdad es que, por un momento, sentía que pensaba como él. Era una sensación extraña, inusual, nunca había sentido tanta empatía por alguien. Su sufrimiento, se me hacía tan familiar. Me dejé caer contra el césped, haciendo conexiones entre su vida y la mía, ¿por qué podía hacer eso? Mi miseria no era la misma. Sí, me enteré de cosas en aquella base, pero él no iba a morir, ¿verdad?

Finalmente escuché unos pasos acercándose rápidamente.

Por unos instantes, al ver una figura acercarse, me entusiasmé de una manera sorprendente, pero mi alegría se disipó al comprobar que se trataba de Miracle, no porque se tratara de ella, pero porque no se trataba de él.

Me preocupé al verla caer de rodillas, tan devastada, mas al escucharla decir el nombre de Shadow, no pude evitar regalarle una sonrisa amistosa.

\- Aún no llega, pero aquí estoy yo. ¡Hola! – Me correspondió la sonrisa y vino a mí, parecía que una vez más me abrazaría, pero esta vez se abstuvo de hacerlo. No debía, quería que supiera que podía confiar en mí, aunque tampoco hice mucho en aquel instante.

Me contentaba su llegada, pero aun así esa sensación amarga no se iba de mi cuerpo de desilusión.

Qué extraño, la verdad es que por un momento creí haber visto a Hamadi…

OoOoOoOooOoOoO

Me disculpo, últimamente he estado demasiado ocupada :c Pero sigo viva, y mientras viva, esta historia seguirá (,:

Pssst, les recuerdo que no faltan muchos capítulos para que terminen, así que espero contar con ustedes hasta el final ;3


	35. Chapter 35

Sé que no tenía mucho tiempo y había quedado de ver a Sonic y a Miracle en la noche, pero aun así decidí venir aquí primero, como ya se había vuelto costumbre. Llegando al centro, me senté sobre mis rodillas e hice una leve inclinación; una breve, pero respetuosa, reverencia a mi única familia. Sí, esta casa alguna vez fue mi casa, nuestra, cuando todavía se lo podía llamar hogar.

Palpé mi brazo, abrí los ojos de súbito. Tenté con mi mano todo mi brazo, mi pecho, la chamarra, pero no se encontraba ahí. Me levanté y, cada vez más agitado, busqué por el suelo, por las paredes, por cualquier mugrienta grieta.

\- Dónde está, dónde está, ¡dónde está!

Y, como si esa hubiera sido la señal, una red salió disparada hacia mí. Ni bien impacté contra el suelo, una gran mano me alzó.

\- Nos volvemos a ver. – Fue mi saludo, fastidiado. Era el gran oso de la vez anterior. - Ya nos conocemos, ya sabemos cómo proceden las cosas, ¿por qué no me sueltas?

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

Así, con sus poderosas manos, desgarró la red sin problema alguno, dejándome en libertad. Caí.

Apoyando mis manos contra el suelo, a que no adivinan con quién dieron mis ojos.

\- Nos volvemos a ver.

\- Nos volvemos a ver, Rouge.

\- Dudo que hayas reconsiderado mi propuesta, ¿qué te trae de regreso?

\- No vine aquí por ti, si eso es lo que querías escuchar. – Dije tomando la red y alzándola firmemente frente a mí. - … bueno, en realidad sí, pero no así ni ahora. Dime, ¿por qué sigues teniendo esta casa en la mira? ¿Todavía tienes la intención de cazarme?

\- ¿Te molestan las visitas sorpresa? – Respondió jugando con su pelo, dándome una de sus clásicas sonrisas seductoras, molestas.

\- Déjate de juegos y dime qué quieres ahora.

\- No estaba tras de ti, si eso es lo que querías escuchar. – Dijo mirándome de reojo, sonriente, burlona. - Es la verdad. Además, ya confesaste que tú sí me estabas buscando, ¿para qué andar con rodeos? Bien, aquí me tienes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Naturalmente información, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Y qué pides tú a cambio?

\- ¿Acaso información por información no suena justo para ti?

\- No pensé que te conformarías con eso.

\- Pensaba exactamente en lo mismo…

Nos miramos durante unos segundos. Hizo un gesto con el rostro y en cosa de nada la casa quedó completamente abandonada.

\- Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo, ¿eso te gusta?

\- No.

\- ¿No te da más confianza?

\- Ja, ¿no lo entiendes? Eres tú en quien no confío.

\- Pues deberías, Shadow. Además, eso es hiriente, ¿sabes? – Pero su sonrisa seguía ahí. Hubo otro silencio. - ¿Estás seguro de que sólo quieres información? – Se cruzó de brazos y me alzó una ceja, su rostro permanecía igual.

\- Sólo información.

\- Está bien, sólo lo decía porque, ¿sabes? Alguna vez un sabio me dijo que hay que pensar las cosas dos veces antes de actuar. Mejor dicho, antes de negociar…

Al escuchar ese tono de voz, al verla sacar de su bolsillo una figura familiar y acercársela al rostro con tanta codicia, al ver su rostro mirarme de reojo de esa manera…

\- ¡Devuélveme eso!

\- ¿A cambio de más información?

\- ¡Todo lo que quieras! ¡Pero suelta eso!

\- ¿Acaso dijiste "todo lo que quiera"?

\- Cuidado con lo que pides… - No podía separar mis dientes, gruñía, mis manos estaban hechas puño. Me contuve, inhalé y exhalé… - Rouge, por favor…

\- Nunca creí que sería así de sencillo. – Y, por primera vez, vi una sonrisa en su rostro que no ocultaba nada. – Quiero una cita.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una… qué?

\- Sí, escuchaste bien. Una cita, sólo tú y yo.

\- ¿Por qué rayos querrías algo así?

\- Mira, si crees que lo que te pido es una estupidez, bueno, yo no entiendo qué tiene de gran cosa este amuleto. – Me devolvió una sonrisa, falsa. - Tal vez así se te quite la desconfianza.

\- En verdad que tú estás loca…

\- Tampoco te creas gran cosa. – Se cruzó de brazos una vez más. - ¿Pero qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo? Me gustas, y si se presenta la oportunidad, ¿por qué no?

\- Pues… pues… pues… … … - En mi mente también seguía balbuceando, no sabía exactamente cómo responder a eso. No era la primera vez que alguien me decía estupideces de ese tipo, pero por alguna razón esta vez se sentía diferente, más molesto. En realidad, no me lo esperada.

Desvié la mirada al percatarme de mi actitud, no me quería arriesgar a que creyera lo que quisiera creer si viera mi rostro. Estaba rojo, sí, ¡pero por vergüenza! ¿Qué clase de trato era ese?

En fin, simplemente no quería.

\- Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, adelante, tómate tu tiempo. Yo pacientemente puedo esperar… ¿Tú puedes? – Y, jugando con mi amuleto, haciéndolo girar bruscamente de la cadena con su dedo, se alejó de mí, sin abandonar la habitación.

Fue un fastidio, tengo que aclarar, pero lo primero en lo que pensé fue en llamar al erizo. ¿En verdad podía contar con él para lo que fuera? ¿Incluso algo tan ridículo? Tan sólo marcarle ya comenzaba a marearme.

Tragué saliva cuando finalmente contestó. Fue él quien inició la conversación.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Quién habla?

\- ¿Cómo que quién habla, estúpido? Soy yo, Shadow. Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¡Para lo que sea! ¡Voy en camino!

\- No, no eso. Cállate y escucha. – Bajé la voz al sentir la mirada de Rouge sobre mí. – Necesito un consejo. Me tienen peor que a un rehén a cambio de información, pero no sé si aceptar.

\- ¿Y cuál es el trato?

\- Escucha con atención… … …Una loca quiere tener una cita conmigo… - No quise dar detalles, sólo quería una respuesta, la cual, por cierto, nunca obtuve. - ¿Sonic? ¡Responde gran imbécil! … ¡Bien! ¡Pero lo hago por otras razones! ¡Cuando vuelvas a llorar como nena por una chica, no cuentes conmigo!

Colgué.

Llamarlo había sido una completa estupidez. Realmente pensaba en lo precipitado que había sido eso. Ni siquiera sabía qué ganaba, no es como que en realidad necesitara de un consejo. Además, ese imbécil habrá pensado cualquier otra cosa, todo menos algo serio. Incluso yo me acusaba de imbécil al exponer mi situación tan atropelladamente.

Aun así, me había enfurecido con él.

…

Bajé el comunicador y desvié la mirada.

La verdad es que no colgué con tanta furia como quise hacer creer al erizo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía como una mera excusa para llamar. De una u otra manera se me había ido el tiempo, sólo quería saber si todo se encontraba en orden, si él se encontraba. No había sido ni el momento ni el lugar, tal vez por eso me había fastidiado tanto. ¿O es que acaso empezaban a importarme mis estúpidos amigos?

Absurdo.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Bastante malo era pensar en Sonic, me pego un tiro antes de pensar en Miracle.

Volví a pensar en Rouge. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que me impedía terminar con esta ridiculez, porque eso era todo, ¡todo esto! Todos estaban actuando como niños pequeños, ¡y de todos yo estaba siendo el más infantil!

No significa nada para mí, es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Y qué tan malo podría ser? Rouge no era para nada fea, sólo estaba un poco loca. Y me lo estaba contagiando.

Bien, ya sabía, desde un comienzo, que terminaría aceptando.

Si algo malo le pasara a ese amuleto, renuncio a todo. Al carajo el futuro. Por eso tenía que hacerlo.

\- Como sea, Rouge, hazlo a tu manera. Tendremos una cita.

Sonrió, seductora, realmente cautivadora.

\- ¿Por qué ese tono, Shadow? Sonríe un poco, haré que te olvides de todo. – Como si hubiera escuchado todo lo que estaba pensando, y como si comprendiera lo que yo no entendía, se acercó a mí, sus manos contra mis hombros y sus labios cerca de mis oídos. - Prepárate para enamorarte de mí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Hola!

Bwaaah! Cómo pasa el tiempo de inactividad, lo siento muchísimo! D,:

Pero he regresado recargada, con ganas y todo al 100% para llegar al final de esta historia :3!

Espero sea de su agrado, gracias por leer nwn!

Nos vemos el jueves con el siguiente capítulo ;D


	36. Chapter 36

Nos dejamos caer contra el césped. Para la hora que era y el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, todavía se podía sentir bastante calor, así que la humedad del pasto ayudó a tranquilizarme. Eso, y su compañía. Estaba contenta.

\- Sí. La verdad, me fue mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

\- ¿Y qué era lo que te imaginabas?

\- Ya no lo recuerdo. Cosas absurdas. – Primero solté una leve carcajada, tratando de conservarme optimista. No duró mucho. - ¿Sabes? Quiero mucho a mi familia, pero… no sé, llega una edad en la que parece que todo se derrumba y, no importa cuánto lo intentes, no puedes cubrir todas las grietas del pasado.

\- ¿Una edad?

\- Bueno… eh, mi nacimiento.

\- Estás exagerando. – Se sentó, mirándome directo al rostro.

\- Un poco. – Dije desviando la mirada, soltando un suspiro. - No, simplemente no sé expresarme. En resumen, la relación entre mi padre y yo nunca ha sido muy buena que digamos… - Hubo un breve silencio, como si hubiera adivinado que había algo más. – No es gran cosa, Sonic. Nos llevamos muy bien, nos queremos… es sólo que él nunca quiso una hija.

\- Sí, estás exagerando. – Desvió su mirada y volvió a dejarse caer contra el césped, relajado. – A mis padres les pasó al revés.

Regresé a verlo, curiosa.

\- Ellos querían tener dos hijos, pero los doctores le dijeron a mi madre que ella ni siquiera podría tener uno. En fin, aquí me tienes… Lástima que ellos querían niñas.

\- Oh… - No supe cómo responder a eso. – No deberían hacerse esas ilusiones, deberían aceptar lo que la naturaleza les dio… - Negó con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre mi pelo.

\- Y lo hacen, Miracle. Yo sé por qué estás pensando así. – Se hincó frente a mí, sin quitar su mano de mi cabeza, me sonreía. - Escucha, no puedes cambiar lo que eres, ni deberías, ¿sabes por qué? Porque eres bastante agradable, tal y como eres. Sé que tu padre está agradecido de tenerte como hija, ¿o acaso te ha dicho lo contrario? – No respondí. No lo había hecho. Se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos, alzando el rostro. – ¿Lo ves? Lo reconoces, estoy seguro de que te adora. Además, es un bono que seas tan tierna.

\- ¿Tierna? – Dije confundida.

\- ¡Sí! La primera vez que nos conocimos, yo creí que tenías trece, catorce años. – Respondió soltando una pequeña carcajada.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Me apenaba que el erizo dijera cosas tan amables sobre mi persona. Me gustaba, pero seguía siendo vergonzoso. Era alguien demasiado amigable, bueno.

– Sobre todo si sumamos tu forma de pensar. – Antes de añadir, su sonrisa desapareció por unos instantes. - Todavía piensas como una niña.

Desvié la mirada, no estaba segura de qué quería decir con eso. Sé que puedo llegar a ser algo infantil… No estaba sintiendo lástima por mí, ¿o sí? No lo hacía. En fin, por alguna razón aquellas palabras rezumbarían en mi cabeza incluso días después.

\- Y dime. – Interrumpí el silencio. – ¿Cómo te fue a ti en tu misión?

No era el mejor narrando, pero la verdad me dio mucho gusto escuchar su versión del día tal y como lo hizo. Tenía un humor y una manera de ser muy agradables. Ciertamente fue mucho más interesante que la mía.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué cosa tan extraña! Conozco a los de su tipo, y sujetos como él no leen ni aunque sus músculos dependieran de ello. – Puse una mano tras mi cabeza y, con cierta vergüenza, añadí. – Bueno, no es como que yo alguna vez haya tocado un libro.

\- Ja ja, entiendo, tampoco soy fan de leer.

\- Es que requiere de tanta concentración, estarse quieto frente a un gran muro de texto, blah blah blah. – Hice un gesto ridículo, sacando la lengua y atropellando mis palabras al imitar alguna clase de texto histórico. - ¿No podrían decirlo de una manera más interesante? Me gusta más la acción. –Dije después de dejarme caer una vez más contra el césped.

\- Así se habla. – Asintió, con los ojos cerrados. – Pero le hace bien a ese cabeza hueca, y respeto mucho a quienes leen. Conozco gente realmente brillante, ¿pero sabes algo? Tengo la ligera sospecha de que él lee más bien para impresionar a alguien.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿A quién? ¿A su profesor de filosofía?

\- A mi ex novia. Ella… no brillaba por su inteligencia, pero es una gran persona y es talentosa en varias cosas. A mucha gente le gusta ella.

La verdad no me gusta tocar temas como este, la gente se pone intensa cuando se habla de amor, pero si lo traen a la conversación, ni modo, quieren hablar de ello. Por eso fue que me atreví a preguntar.

\- No me digas que tu ex novia era como la chica popular del colegio. ¿Acaso tú eres el chico popular en tu escuela?

\- Podríamos decir que sí, pero no de la buena manera, ja ja.

\- Rayos, entiendo el sentimiento. – Reí con él.

\- En realidad, me hice conocido cuando nos volvimos novios, podrás imaginarte en qué clase de leyenda me convertí cuando terminé con ella. Ahora me han de odiar más que antes.

\- Y ese equidna… uh, Knuckles, me imagino que era parte de ese grupo de la gente que te odia.

\- ¿Qué si es parte? ¡El fundó el grupo! ¡Hasta le puso nombre! ¡"Muerte a Sonic"!

\- Ja ja, ¿qué? Bueno, ahora todo tiene sentido. Él, tú, ella… están locos.

\- Un poco, un poco, ja ja. Aunque, ¿sabes? Te confieso que… creo que sí estoy enloqueciendo, je je.

\- Oh… … … ¿Acaso es por ella?

\- ¿Amy? Bueno, no exactamente. En general, todo este tema del amor… Es… desagradablemente confuso…

\- Supongo que entiendo… - No lo hacía. - ¿Se puede saber cómo es que terminaron?

\- Ah, no fue gran cosa. Crees que alguien te gusta, quieres ser su novio, la conoces y te das cuenta de que en realidad no te gusta. – Y, en efecto, su tono de voz sugería un honesto desinterés. - … No me mires así, no jugué con ella. ¿Y te digo algo? No puedes sólo ocultar tantos conflictos y desentendidos con un el amor lo supera todo. Prefiero sólo ser amigos, no me gustaría que me conociera lo suficiente como para odiarme.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que me atreviera a añadir algo más.

– Es absurdo, porque, ¿sabes? Yo creo que tú eres bastante genial, y entre más te conozco, sólo me caes mejor.

\- Qué amable, Miracle. – Regresó a verme, esta vez su sonrisa era distinta, más suave, inocente. – Ojalá todos pudiéramos sobrellevar los defectos de los otros y sólo disfrutáramos de sus virtudes. El mundo sería más divertido así, ¿no crees?

\- Bueno… – Pero si siempre dejamos pasar lo malo, si tratamos de perdonar lo imperdonable… Si nos tomáramos más tiempo para conocer a la gente... - ¿Sabes? No eres al único a quien odian a lo tonto.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Shadow… A él no le importa, ¿pero me creerías que a mí sí? - Dije sentándome, con la mirada algo perdida, algo triste, abrazando mis piernas, no sabía si por el miedo que siempre me daba al pensar en él o si acaso empezaba a helar. – Sólo digo que es molesto ver que tanta gente lo deteste, aunque… no sé, pero a veces se siente como si él se esforzara por ganarse ese odio…

\- No te muevas de aquí, ya vuelvo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, si tardó o si fui yo quien se perdió, pero cuando abrí los ojos, vi una fogata frente a mí. Él se sentó al otro lado de ésta.

\- Y dime, Miracle, me quedé pensando… ¿Tú tienes novio?

\- No, realmente no me interesa involucrarme así con quien sea.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Bueno, no sé, simplemente no lo he pensado mucho que digamos. Esa, la posibilidad de tener novio.

-¿Pero te ha gustado alguien alguna vez, no?

\- No… en realidad, no… - Pero él notó algo en mi respuesta. No mentía, sólo no estaba del todo segura. Sé que me ha gustado gente, una que otra persona, pero, entre más me gustan a mí, sé que cada vez menos les gusto yo. O agradar. Pero eso no era algo que quisiera que él supiera.

\- Oye…

\- ¿Mande?

\- ¿Estás segura de que no te gusta Shadow?

\- ¿Shadow? – Incliné mi cabeza, mirándolo con duda.

\- ¿Por qué esa manera de reaccionar? – Rio. - ¿O qué? ¿Acaso se te hace feo?

\- No, no, para nada… Perdón pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?

\- Dejémoslo en simple curiosidad. – Y, como si algo le impidiera hablar, pasaron unos segundos antes de que añadiera. – Es sólo que siempre los veo juntos, siempre que habla de algo, es sobre ti.

\- ¿De verdad? – Pregunté con gran asombro. Eso no me lo esperaba.

\- Si. Bueno, no siempre son cosas buenas…

\- Eso lo explica todo. – Eso sí me lo esperaba.

\- Sí, pero, no lo sé. Sé me hace que es de esos sujetos que dicen una cosa y sienten otra. No sé, llámame loco, pero hay gente que traduce su cariño en odio, algo así para que los demás no sospechen, pero lo hacen más obvio.

Reí.

\- Si te escuchara decir estas cosas, nos condenarías a ti y a mí.

\- Sí, ja ja, pensé exactamente en lo mismo. – Acompañó mi carcajada. – Pero no deja de ser cierto. Lo creo, en verdad lo creo. Es más, yo creo que le molestaría porque sabe que es cierto… Aunque, en realidad, me hizo más sentido que hubiera algo entre tú y él por ti que por él.

\- Pues ya ves que no, erizo. – Respondí con cierto aire de indignación. Una parte de mí no soportaba la idea en general. Otra parte de mi lo dejaba pasar porque, bueno, Sonic me caía bien, y no quería ser desagradable con él.

\- Finalmente, creo que él tiene algo por una chica de Downhood… - Tanto su tono como su semblante habían cambiado. - Eso explicaría por qué se va tan seguido a esa ciudad, ¿no crees?

Hubo un largo silencio, no estaba segura del por qué. ¿En serio habría ido a Downhood, en momentos como estos, sólo por una chica? Realmente no me importaba, supongo que cuando tienes... bueno… tu tiempo contado, lo único que quieres hacer es aprovechar cada segundo, pero… no sé, ahora que éramos un equipo, ahora que éramos amigos… bueno, eso era lo que creía.

\- Si te soy sincera, ni siquiera estoy realmente segura de qué es lo que pienso de Shadow. No sé, a veces no lo soporto, pero me agrada muchísimo. – Reí recordándolo, podía ser tan ridículo y molesto a veces, pero eso me divertía mucho. – Es un amargado, pero me hace reír, no sé, no sé cómo alguien tan amargado puede ser tan agradable. En fin, si le gusta alguien, no podemos detenerlo, ¿o sí? Y, si te soy sincera, no tienes idea de qué humor tan excelente me pondría que se encontrara a alguien que por fin lo hiciera sonreír. – Concluí alegre, con humor. No me lo esperaba, y realmente no lo creía, pero si era cierto, ya era hora.

\- Supongo…

Volvimos a callarnos. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que respondiera, y todavía otros más hasta que alguien se atreviera a pronunciar palabra.

Esa fui yo.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo pensaba lo mismo con respecto a ustedes dos.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó, confundido, regresándome a ver.

\- Pues… eso, parece que te odia, pero yo sé que él te estima demasiado, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

\- Ja ja, y ahora soy yo quien no sabe de dónde te sacas eso. Ya sé que él sólo me usa para lo que sea que esté buscando.

\- Claro que no. Lo creas o no, después de convivir tanto tiempo con él, llegas a conocerlo. Además… - Sugerí con cierta picardía. – Yo sé un pequeño secreto.

\- Ajá…

\- Y… te involucra a ti. – Añadí regresándolo a ver, con una gran sonrisa, mis ojos cerrados.

\- Ahora tú estás siendo la rara. – Dijo alzando un poco la voz, retrocediendo, alejándose de mí.

\- Claro que no, tú eres el que está actuando extraño. – Dije al percatarme de su exaltación, se mostraba incluso nervioso… - No debería, pero bueno, te lo diré. – Volví a sonreír de oreja a oreja, pero parecía como si, de cierta manera, él todavía se encontrara ajeno a mis palabras.

\- Incluso si él necesitara de gente, todos sabemos que él no quiere eso. – Interrumpió, retrocediendo todavía más, apartándose. - Simplemente prefiere estar solo. Incluso siendo una herramienta para él, soy más un estorbo que una ayuda.

– ¿Y esos monólogos de dónde te los sacas? Cálmate. – Negué con la cabeza, optando por ignorar sus sandeces. Un momento parecía un sujeto normal, y al siguiente estaba más loco que todos. - Cuando huiste de la base de Eggman, él estaba totalmente preocupado por ti. Él decidió ir a buscarte inmediatamente. – Dije poniéndole la mayor emoción posible. Pensé que decírselo ayudaría a tranquilizarlo. Fue el efecto contrario.

\- Pensé que habías sido tú.

\- Deja de balbucear. – Reí. – No, claro que me preocupé por ti, pero estaba a solas con el erizo, ¡no podía pensar realmente en nada que no fuera él!

\- Y apuesto a que eso era lo que querías.

Algo se veía distinto en él, pero el cambio había sido tan sutil que me di cuenta cuando ya era tarde. Seguí hablando sin chistar, realmente envuelta en el chisme.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡No, no! ¡Me mal entiendes! – Solté otra pequeña carcajada, asumiendo que bromeaba. No lo hacía. – Sonic… Shadow me da miedo, es como una pesadilla hecha realidad. No importa cuánto lo conozcas, cuánto te convenzas de que es un buen tipo, él se encuentra envuelto por un aura poderosa, un aura que emana una desconfianza e inseguridad indescriptibles, lo sabes.

No hubo respuesta, aunque por un breve instante mis palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, lo pude ver en su mirada. Pero, como dije, fue sólo por un breve instante. Una vez más su rostro se vio envuelto en amargura. Finalmente, me torné seria, tan seria como puede tornarse alguien confundido.

– Él no me gusta, ¿entiendes? Sí, bueno, me agrada, me agrada más de lo que creería que podría agradarme un amargado. Y ahora sé que le importo, pero las cosas no cambian… ¿Pero por qué rayos te estás clavando tanto en el tema? ¿O…? ¡Háblame desde el inicio! Estoy totalmente perdida, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿A qué quieres llegar? ¿Qué sabes de él? O, ¿qué sabes de mí? ... ¿Quién e-?

Callé de súbito. Sentí una mano contra mi cuello, apretaba muy fuerte.

\- Haces muchas preguntas.

Estaba desesperada. Su mirada, su semblante, sus ojos eran completamente distintos, peor que los suyos, peor que los de ellos. Fríos, completamente muertos.

Completamente rojos.

Su mirada, fija, llena de odio y a su vez tan ausente, era aquella mirada que ya tan bien conocía. Pero que de alguna manera había ignorado hasta ahora.

\- ¿So… Sonic?

De repente, me sonrió.

Malicia.

\- Si en verdad le importaras, ¿por qué te dejaría a solas conmigo?


	37. Chapter 37

Impacté contra el suelo, bocarriba, y el golpe había sido tal que no sentí los siguientes. Sabía que el erizo ocultaba algo, no por nada permanecía tan cerca de Shadow, pero su fuerza era más de la que había imaginado.

Apenas pude levantar el rostro lo suficiente para verlo. Temblaba.

\- Sonic… por favor… sólo dime… de qué se trata todo esto. ¿De Shadow? ... – Entreabrí los ojos. - … ¿Quién eres tú?...

\- ¿Qué quién soy yo? – Repitió, molestándose una vez más. Era una mirada fuerte, insoportable. - ¡Quién rayos eres tú! ¿Una cara bonita? No lo creo. Eres una estúpida niña que… ¿qué? – No vi cuándo llegó. Desapareció de repente y, un segundo después, ya se encontraba frente a mí. Me pateaba, múltiples veces mientras hablaba. – Te la pasas siempre con él, como un parásito. ¿Tienes sentimientos por él o sólo juega contigo? – Lo disfrutaba, pero no parecía moverlo el sadismo. En realidad, era como si tuviera una furia ciega y la desahogara conmigo. Volvió a lanzarme con fuerza, esta vez estrellándome contra el tronco de un árbol. No quise ni intentar moverme esta vez. – No… puedo sentirlo… Tú estás en su contra… ¿Por qué siempre estás ahí?

\- … ¿Quiénes son ustedes?...

Pero no me escuchaba.

\- Sea cual sea la razón, no dejaré que te sigas acercando a él.

\- Veo que no me explicarás de qué se trata todo esto, pero puedo garantizarte que no soy ni un parásito ni una distracción… – Perdí el equilibrio y caí, apoyaba mis manos contra el suelo. – Y, lo creas o no, ¡yo nunca traicionaré a Shadow!

Pero él no me escuchaba, simplemente no lo hacía.

\- ¿Sonic?... - Él seguía con el mismo discurso, la misma exaltación. De cierta manera, todo se volvía más claro, y la idea me entristeció. Traté de contenerme. No sabía qué ocurría, cuándo ocurrió. Un momento reíamos, confiábamos, y ahora… - ¿Qué te importa a ti todo esto? ¿Querías sacarme alguna clase de información? ¿Qué es Shadow para ti…? - Agaché la cabeza, resignada. – Tú… ¿en serio eres uno de ellos? … ¿Eres un espíritu?

Tragué saliva

\- Bingo.

Sonrió. Su rostro se llenaba de malicia, crecía conforme alzaba su brazo y me apuntaba con su mano. Se burlaba mientras formaba una bola de energía roja.

\- Ojalá no fueras tan débil. Creía que, al menos, algo tendrías de interesante.

Me levanté como pude, una mano contra mi vientre y la otra sobre mi brazo. Me tomó un tiempo antes de poder alzar la mirada, antes de verlo. Sonreí, reí…

\- No pienso pelear contra ti.

\- Qué decepción.

Y aunque en su rostro se podía apreciar un gran odio hacia mi persona, era cierto; yo no pelearía contra él.

\- Tal vez no nos conocimos lo suficiente…

Al escuchar mis palabras, bajó su brazo por unos instantes, desconcertado.

\- Tal vez, tal vez… – Mas pronto volvió a alzar el brazo, firme. – En realidad, no podría interesarme menos. En fin…

\- En fin… - Repetí, mi voz siendo casi inaudible, bajando la mirada.

\- Vaya, ¿ni siquiera lo vas a intentar? Qué patético. – Sonrió, aunque su ceño seguía fruncido. – Bueno, menos mal. Quizá no eres tan tonta como yo pensaba.

La bola de energía aumentó de tamaño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, era un poder inmenso. El viento soplaba con gran furia, mi cabellera no me dejaba ver nada. Todo se iluminó de repente.

Atacó.

Inhalé… me concentré y alcé la mirada.

\- ¡O quizá tú me estás subestimando!

Una gran cantidad de energía salió desprendida de mi cuerpo, actuando como una especie de escudo. Por unos instantes, pude ver en su rostro temor. Temblaba; se había puesto nervioso.

Lamentablemente, no había sido tan gran cantidad como yo hubiera querido.

Su molesta sonrisa volvió a marcarse en su rostro cuando culminó la enorme explosión y pudo ver mi cuerpo tirado al final de un gran camino de suelo erosionado.

\- Admito que estoy admirado… pero dime, ¿qué rayos fue eso? ¡Cómo demonios lo hiciste!

\- Yo también tengo mis secretos… - Respondí con mucho esfuerzo, sosteniendo una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa, sin poder siquiera mirarlo.

\- Sabía que ocultabas algo extraño, tu simple presencia me resultaba repugnante. ¿Quién eres?

\- No diré… nada sobre mí… hasta que no me digas… qué rayos eres tú, y qué quieres…erizo…

\- No lo entiendo, ¿qué mueve tanto esa curiosidad? – Preguntó acercándose unos cuántos pasos al frente, moviendo sus cejas con desagrado. - ¿Qué de interesante podría… tener yo?

\- Sonic… - Hice un último esfuerzo, logré retroceder un poco y apoyarme contra una piedra, haciendo igualmente un gran esfuerzo para alzar la mirada y para abrir mis ojos. Para verlo. – Nadie puede ser tan lindo y amable un momento… y al siguiente ser un completo imbécil.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Qué dices? Bueno, no importa. Ahora, no me veas con esa cara. – Dijo habiendo llegado a mí, tomando de mi rostro y acercándose a él. – Dicen que perro que ladra no muerde, ¿verdad, perrito? – Apretó y, burlándose, se alejó nuevamente unos pasos. - Además, a veces es mejor no saber algunas cosas… Pero eso no te incluye a ti. – Regresó a verme de súbito. – Habla.

No respondí.

\- ¡Bien! Como sea… ¡Hasta nunca, fenómeno…!

Sentía el calor incrementar en todo mi cuerpo. Estaba confundida, estaba triste, ¿cómo había llegado a esto? …Shadow… Él tampoco lo sabía, ¿o sí? … ¿Por quién me dejaba engañar? ¿Quién… qué era Sonic?

Al instante, el calor se fue y volvió a helar. Abrí los ojos de súbito, incrédula… tan feliz como podría estarlo cuando… bueno… Él.

\- Ella no es el único fenómeno, fenómeno.

Detenía de su muñeca con fuerza, seguro. Molesto.

Reí.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre eres tan oportuno, Shadow?

\- Miracle. – Regresó a verme por un breve instante, regalándome una sonrisa calma, llena de alivio. – Ya habrá tiempo para disculparme. Te prometo que volveré inmediatamente.

Extrañada por su actitud y sus palabras, no pude hacer más que abstenerme a ver y a escuchar.

\- ¿Qué… qué está pasando? ¿Tú…? – Al regresar la mirada y ver a Shadow, el erizo se contentó de una manera impresionante. Eso no podía ser actuado, era honesto, pero aunque era auténtico, así no era Sonic. Lástima que el desagrado que Shadow tenía por él también era auténtico.

\- Es lo que quisiera preguntarte yo.

\- Vamos, tú no te preocupas por ella, ¿o sí? … ¡Por qué te preocupas por ella! ¡Qué importancia tiene ella para ti! ¡Por qué! ¡Responde!

\- Ja… - Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes, tomándolo de sus manos y acercándose a su rostro. – Para mí, ella no significa nada.

\- ¡Y entonces por qué actuaras como si se tratara de un ser extraordinario!

\- Porque, idiota, lo es. Ella también tiene uno de esos molestos espíritus dentro de su cuerpo. Ella también está poseída.

\- ¿Ella también?

\- ¿Yo también? Quieres decir que Sonic…

Shadow alzó la mirada, observándome de reojo, interrumpiéndome.

\- Ese no es Sonic.

\- Eso explica tanto… - Dijo incrédulo, regresándome a ver con los ojos bien abiertos. – Pero… eso en realidad no la hace importante, ¿verdad? – Empezaba a exaltarse, acercándose a Shadow, tomándolo de sus hombros. Igualmente él lo tomó de los suyos, y aunque un momento Sonic sonreía, al siguiente se veía más bien preocupado, con miedo.

\- No era muy difícil adivinarlo, ¿o sí? – Shadow hizo una mueca, agachando la mirada, con los ojos cerrados. Empezó a arrastrar las palabras, se sostenía con dificultad, y el otro erizo se preocupó por él. – Ahora… ¡sal del cuerpo de mi amigo!

Sosteniéndolo, firme, algo comenzó a iluminarse entre ellos dos; temblaba. Culminó en una especie de explosión, pero algo había tenido de diferente. Sonic, sin haber quitado los pies del suelo, derrapó unos metros hacia atrás, retrocediendo. Shadow respiraba con agitación, sus manos contra sus rodillas. Humo salía tanto de sus manos como de los hombros de Sonic. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.

\- Ya veo. Y tú no eres él, ¿verdad? – Rio, después de haberse puesto serio. – Porque, incluso pudiendo ver a través de estos ojos, decido todavía verte con los míos. – Dijo cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos. – Y él definitivamente está cerca. Está en ti.

\- ¿Shadow?

Regresé a verlo, finalmente de pie, retrocediendo hasta detenerme con un árbol, temerosa, viéndolo directamente al rostro. A diferencia de Sonic, su semblante seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero ahora todo se volvía confuso. Desde que lo conocí, él ha tenido esa misma mirada y esa misma actitud. Ha sido tanto tiempo…

\- Sí, lo está… - Dijo colocando una mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. – Y, si no quieres que se vaya, será mejor que me regreses a Sonic.

\- No lo harías…

\- ¿Lo haría? – Respondió escéptico. – Porque, créeme, yo no tengo que hacerlo. Él lo haría porque sé, siento, lo mucho que le repugna tu mera presencia.

\- ¿Lo sabes? – Respondió volviendo a soltar una pequeña carcajada, dando unos aplausos, pero sabíamos que lo hacía para ocultar su verdadero temor. Sus piernas flaqueaban. – Interesante. Bien jugado, bien jugado, aquel al que llaman Shadow… ¿Pero sabes? No eres el único que puede hacer eso, yo también pienso lo que este sujeto piensa, y también puedo sentir lo que alguna vez sintió… o siente. – Sonriendo y, con una mano cubriendo sus ojos, alzando el rostro, añadió mientras que un humo comenzaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo. – Te felicito, no te atreviste a destruir este cuerpo. Se necesita gran fuerza de voluntad para ir en contra de los deseos de tu contraparte fantasmagórica. - Descubrió uno de sus ojos, mirando a Shadow con una sonrisa bastante intimidante, deformada. - Y, en realidad, eso me alegra mucho porque significa que yo no tendré que hacer nada, sólo dependo de sus débiles partes humanas y el resto se hará solo. – Cayó al suelo, sosteniéndose con dificultad con ambas manos. Alzó a ver a Shadow una última vez, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenebrosa. Reía. – Me alegra que sea recíproco.

Finalmente, se dejó caer totalmente contra el césped, como si así hubiera dado fin a una terrible pesadilla. O al menos un respiro de ella.

\- Es todo lo contrario, y lo sabes, maldito enfermo mental. – Shadow retrocedió un paso, sin poder separar sus dientes al hablar, sus manos echas puño. Estaba furioso a tal punto que se había puesto rojo. No obtuvo respuesta.

\- Shadow…

Volteó a verme de inmediato, en un principio sorprendido, como si lo hubiera traído de regreso al mundo. Al siguiente, se mostraba relajado.

\- Vi esa gran explosión a lo lejos y sabía que estabas en problemas. – Soltó una carcajada, irónico. - Siempre lo estás… Lamento haber llegado tan tarde. – Y aunque su rostro develaba lo que aparentaba ser angustia, desconfiaba de su mirada.

\- Shadow…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiéramos añadir algo más, regresamos la mirada al escuchar su voz de nuevo. Después de no mucho tiempo, Sonic volvió a levantarse.

\- Shadow… - Hablaba con dificultad, arrastrando las palabras. - ¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Por qué me duele tanto mi cuerpo?

\- Porque eres débil. – Dijo alzándolo de la chamarra, mirándolo cada vez con más odio, como si la mirada con la cual lo había visto segundos atrás nunca hubiera existido.

\- No te entiendo, ¿qué sucede?

\- Lo que me faltaba. – Añadió lanzándolo contra el suelo, dándonos la espalda por unos momentos.

Me lancé como pude, tratando de atrapar al erizo, pero fue él quien me atrapó a mí.

\- Miracle, no sé qué es lo que sucedió, sólo sé que te debo unas disculpas de aquí hasta que muera…

\- No, no te preocupes, Sonic. No fuiste tú, ¿verdad? – Lo abracé con un brazo, mis ojos cerrados con fuerza. – Me alegra tanto que no hayas sido tú. – Susurré.

Me devolvió una sonrisa, pero veía en su mirada que él no estaba del todo convencido. De hecho, intentó apartarse de mí, como si temiera que se pudiera repetir.

Nos vimos interrumpidos cuando escuchamos a Shadow alzar la voz. Regresamos a verlo, se mostraba sumamente molesto.

\- Ahora él sabe quién soy yo.

\- ¿Él… quién? – Preguntó Sonic, alzando la mirada.

\- ¡Ozane! – Respondió de un grito, apuntando al erizo con su dedo. – El espíritu que tienes dentro.

\- ¡Ozane! – Exclamó incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué tiene dentro?

\- Si, pero no recuerdas nada porque él no quería que lo supieras. – Se acercó a paso rápido, firme, con el ceño fruncido, lo cual por instinto me hizo retroceder, asustada. Nos señaló a ambos. - Miracle comparte su cuerpo con quien sea alma benevolente, o qué se yo, que emana un aura asquerosa de bondad a kilómetros de distancia. Hay que ser estúpido para no notarlo… - Dijo con una mano contra su rostro, soltando un suspiro. – O no tener esa molesta habilidad… Y tú... ¡Tú ahora compartes tu cuerpo con un lunático! – Se enfureció al vernos tan desconcertados. - ¡Dejen de comportarse como estúpidos! ¿Les tengo que explicar todo?

\- Sí, Shadow. – Dije levantándome, acercándome a él, a paso lento, pero sin chistar. – ¿Cuándo entró este espíritu a su cuerpo? ¿Quién es ese tal Ozane?

\- Él, estúpidos, es-

\- El tucán con el que peleamos en Jewel City… - Interrumpió. - …Fue cuando atravesó mi cuerpo y, bueno… desapareció…

\- Bien, bien, ya era hora de que comenzaran a pensar. Pero, como ya lo vieron, él no desapareció.

\- Maldita sea.- Al escuchar sus palabras, Sonic se dejó caer contra la tierra, boca arriba.

\- Sí, justamente así. Maldita sea.

\- Y ahora él sabe quién eres. Pero… - Lo tomé de su brazo al notar que planeaba dirigirse al erizo. - … nosotros no lo sabemos. – Acerqué mi rostro contra el suyo, mi frente contra la suya. - ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Miracle, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Al principio, me miró con desconcierto, pero al poco tiempo, empezó a reírse.

\- ¿Otra vez con la misma pregunta? A veces eres muy adorable, por no decir ingenua. – Dijo como si ignorara, o más bien, como si mi actitud le divirtiera, pues únicamente me tomó de mis mejillas y sacudió mi rostro, entretenido. Luego, me dio la espada. – Ni modo, ya ni siquiera tiene caso ocultarlo. Soy lo que ves, Miracle… - Volteó a verme con una sonrisa distinta, pretendía ser optimista… pero era ajena, distante. Falsa. – Un erizo poseído por un demonio.

\- Pero… cómo, cuándo… dónde…

\- Creo que es mejor si respondo a eso en el orden invertido. – Dijo alzando el rostro, observando las estrellas. – Ocurrió en Downhood… ¿Tres meses atrás? Sí, aún no nos conocíamos… Y, fácil; la primera pelea en la que perdí, fue contra un espíritu.

…

\- ¿No vas a preguntar quién era ese espíritu? – Soltó una carcajada. – Siempre ignorando los detallitos. ¿No sabes que las cosas grandes están conformadas por cosas pequeñas? – Viendo que no obtenía respuesta, su sonrisa se borró por completo de su rostro. – Ese día conocí a nadie más ni nadie menos que Hamadi.

\- Pero… pero…

\- Sí, te faltó preguntar "¿por qué?" – Interrumpió recargándose contra un árbol, cruzando de brazos y finalmente mirándome al rostro con la seriedad debida, con la seriedad que, en efecto, era característica de él. – Pensemos un poco, Miracle, como espíritus. ¿Puedes hacerlo, cierto? Es difícil andar sin rumbo por este mundo desconocido donde ni siquiera puedes salir de día, donde no importa cuánto intentes reponer energías, uno ya no tiene un cuerpo al cual alimentar. Por eso es que nos necesitan, somos un refugio para ellos. Supongo que ese sujeto vio en mí lo que necesita para lograr su objetivo, sea cual ese sea.

\- Shadow… - Pasaron unos segundos antes de que me atreviera a añadir. – ¿Es por eso que a ti no te importa morir?

\- Ja, ¿de qué hablas?

\- Cuando pusiste tus manos sobre sus hombros, y tu mano sobre tu corazón… - Me interrumpió con la mirada, viendo de reojo al otro erizo. Segundos después, cuando se encontraba lejos, fue como si me diera una señal para continuar. - ¿Acaso tú también puedes-?

\- ¿Expulsar esos estúpidos rayitos? – Rio. – No, pero eso no es algo que quiero que él sepa.

Su respuesta fue un alivio. Él no había pensado realmente en hacer esa locura.

\- Y la espada… ¿Por qué no fue por ella?

\- Porque el idiota tiene otras prioridades, él tiene un único objetivo. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, amargo. – Ahora es el doble de insoportable…

No quise hacer más preguntas, todavía no me atrevía a hacerlo. Ahora comprendía que, mientras tuviera a este ser extraordinario dentro de mi cuerpo, me apoderaría un temor incondicional cada vez que me acercara a Shadow. Aunque, bueno, estaba acostumbrada a eso. Y aunque él lo notaba, empezó a acercarse a mí, pasos más, pasos más, y si no fuera por mi condición, no hubiera dejado que me alcanzara. En realidad, impidió que me cayera.

\- Miracle, contrólate… Shadow sí existe. – Dijo tomándome de las manos, acercándose a mí, serio. – Lo sé porque yo soy Shadow. – Su rostro se ablandó, mostraba seguridad. – Y no dejaré que ningún estúpido espíritu me manipule… Te felicito por haber superado tu miedo incondicional. Gracias por confrontarme. – Me regaló una sonrisa distinta, amigable, orgullosa. - … No lo vuelvas a hacer. – Y, soltándome con brusquedad, apartándome, añadió. – Ahora, quítate esa estúpida idea de salir corriendo, que si tú no puedes confiar en mí, yo puedo menos en ustedes dos. – Añadió adelantando varios pasos al frente, deteniendo a Sonic del brazo, quien, en efecto, ya se había adelantado. – Porque, ¿sabes? Ya tuve suficiente de este idiota huyendo.

\- Shadow, por favor… ¡Suéltame! – Se sacudía, como si acaso la mano de Shadow sobre su brazo lo quemara, o algo por el estilo. En serio se esmeraba en zafarse.

\- No hasta que dejes de comportarte como una nenita. – Lo detuvo con firmeza, jalándolo tras de sí, comenzando a caminar. – Andando, estoy harto de todo esto.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos? – Cuestionó el erizo, nervioso.

\- A tu casa, ¿a dónde más? – Respondió, acercándoselo al rostro y viéndolo con desagrado, con los ojos entre cerrados, sin ganas de seguir discutiendo. – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar…

\- Shadow… - Y aunque Sonic parecía tener la intención de protestar, no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva.

Preferí evitarme un mal rato y obedecí los pasos de Shadow. Fui tras ellos.

La confesión creo muchísima tensión entre los tres, pero eso sólo era más razón para permanecer juntos. Así que, mientras una parte de nosotros seguía siendo de aliados, la otra parte, por lo que entendía, indicaba que todos éramos enemigos.

Y aunque no comprendía cuál era el verdadero objetivo de Hamadi, o el de ese tal Ozane, lo que más me preguntaba era cuál era el objetivo de ese anciano que habitaba mi cuerpo.

Lamentablemente, yo no podía sentir ni pensar como lo hacía mi huésped, así que pronto quedé excluida del secreto que existía entre esos dos.

Y cuando finalmente empezábamos a ser un equipo…


	38. Chapter 38

No había regresado la mirada en ningún instante, ya bastante insoportable era escuchar la voz de Miracle. Era la única que seguía con su estúpido discurso de ser un equipo, confiar en nosotros, compartir toda información posible, blah blah blah. E incluso cuando estaba de acuerdo con ella, no me sentía con ganas de ser entrevistado. Apenas hablaba, me interrumpía a mí mismo y olvidaba en qué había pensado. Y, si acaso respondía algo, difícilmente recordaba cuál era la pregunta. Estúpida Miracle.

Ah, sí, Sonic… tampoco pensaba mucho en él. Estaba más callado que un muerto, un muerto que permanece en el más allá, claro… entonces olvidaba que se encontraba ahí, incluso cuando seguía arrastrándolo del brazo. Se había resignado. Estúpido Sonic.

Rodeados de árboles, subiendo colinas, bajando colinas, adentrándonos en el bosque pancromático, apenas comenzaba a salir el sol, camino a la casa de Sonic, clásico, clásico. Mi mente se encontraba en Downhood, en esa casa abandonada con ese molesto candelabro que apenas alumbraba el sitio, sentados en una mesa redonda, frente a frente. Estúpida Rouge.

\- Shady, Shady… ¿Te puedo llamar Shady?

\- No.

\- ¡Ves! ¡Justo así! – Rio, jovial. – Siempre eres tan serio, ¿ni porque estás en una cita con una dama puedes dejar a un lado tu amargura?

\- Creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro eso de tú y de ser una dama… Y esto no es una cita.

\- Relájate, Shadow. – Dijo tomando un trago de su copa, inclinándose contra el respaldo de su silla y disfrutando, sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Sabes? Por más que disfrute del jugo de frutas, a veces desearía que tuviéramos vino de verdad. Has tomado alguna vez, ¿no? Es una delicia.

\- Deja de cambiarme el tema, Rouge.

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa, Shadow? ¿Acaso tienes otra cita con alguien más?

\- Si digo que sí, ¿me dirías lo que quiero escuchar?

\- Uy, sí, porque eres tan deseado entre las chicas. – Rio, burlona. – Como sea. Si tienes prisa, lo entiendo. – Pero esa mujer no lo hacía. Volvió a dar un gran trago con toda la calma del mundo, esta vez vaciando su copa. - Digo, no es como que realmente esperara que fueras un caballero. Al menos eres muy gracioso. – Añadió alzando las cejas, enseñando sus dientes al sonreir.

\- No caeré en tus juegos, Rouge. – Respondí apoyándome de igual manera contra el respaldo de mi silla, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. - ¿Qué me decías sobre Hamadi? ¿Qué sabes tú de él?

\- Shadow… Shadow… Shadow…

Empezaba a desesperarme. Repetían mi nombre una y otra vez, un segundo para cada repetición. Me puse tenso, alzando mis hombros y frunciendo el ceño. Había prometido, todavía más que antes, tranquilizarme. Pero se esforzaban en hacerme enojar.

\- Shadow… ¡Shadow!

Salí de mis pensamientos bruscamente, confundido. Se había sentido tan real. Miracle me había gritado. Aturdido, voltee a verla, sin detener el paso.

\- ¡Qué!

\- Me alegra que tu cita haya sido todo un éxito y eso, pero tienes que concentrarte. – Dijo, acelerada. - ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué sabe sobre el tal Hamadi?

\- Cállate, lo creas o no, trato de recordar. Me cortas la inspiración. – Y era cierto. Aunque recordaba cada enunciado, cada palabra, quería acomodarlo todo antes de dar información errónea. O decir algo que prometí guardar como secreto.

Recordaba ese absurdo intento de una cena romántica en esa gran y podrida habitación, recordaba cada detalle de su vestimenta, hasta recordaba lo ridículo que fue que pusiera a uno de sus chicos a tocar un viejo y desentonado contrabajo… Y, sobre todo, recordaba su manera, siempre tan enigmática y sugestiva, de decir las cosas.

\- Shadow, dime algo; ¿tú le temes a la muerte?

\- No.

\- Vaya, qué frio. No serás uno de esos chicos que piensan en la muerte como una solución a la vida, ¿verdad?

\- No, Rouge, simplemente me da igual.

\- Pues qué mal, Shadow, pienso que es un tema en verdad interesante. – Dijo sirviéndose más jugo. – Pero no te creo ni una sola palabra porque, ¿sabes? yo todavía recuerdo con claridad lo último que me dijiste cuando tan misteriosamente te fuiste la primer vez que nos conocimos, sobre todo esa mirada tan ausente y resignada con la que me lo decías… ¿Gustas? – Añadió acercándome su botella, interrumpiéndome. - ¿Qué secreto trataban de ocultar tus palabras, Shadow? - No me gustaba que me retaran, pero, cuando ella lo hacía, más bien me ponía nervioso. No me molestaba tanto como quería que lo hiciera.

\- Asumiendo que, sí, me diera miedo morir, ¿qué relevancia podría tener eso? – Cuestioné levantándome, inclinándome al frente, mis manos contra la mesa, tratando de borrar mi error. Aquél día, me había dejado impulsar por la frustración de mi situación. Incluso ahora recordando lo que ese científico aficionado me hizo... Dejé fluir el recuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste eso aquella vez?

\- Hmm, ya entiendo. – Dije tomando asiento, inclinándome en el respaldo de mi silla una vez más, empujándome con la mesa, con una sonrisa divertida. – No dirás nada hasta que yo no te diga nada. ¿Es eso?

\- No, no diré nada cierto hasta que tú no dejes de hablar con mentiras. – Respondió levantándose de su lugar, moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro. – Shadow, Shadow… ¿Cuál es el secreto detrás de toda esa fuerza? ¿Qué tienes tú que no tenemos los demás? Qué cosas me ocultas, Shadow… - Dijo al aire libre, regresándome a ver de reojo al final, astuta, sonriendo. Luego, se acercó a mí. – Escuchaba tantas leyendas de aquel temible erizo, aquel al que llamaban Shadow, aquel que podía paralizarte con sólo una mirada. – Se apoyó con ambas manos contra la mesa, acercando su rostro, su cuerpo, de una manera muy atrevida. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero ella lo disfrutaba. Se dejó caer de espalda contra la mesa, todavía más cerca. – Sí, definitivamente me encanta esa mirada… - Añadió, levantándose, colocando su dedo debajo de mi mentón.-… Pero esos ojos no son normales.

\- Lo creas o no, mis ojos son de este color de nacimiento. – Respondí alzando una ceja, desinteresado, ofendido por la conclusión a la que creía que quería llegar.

\- Y eso me encanta todavía más. – De súbito, tomó del cuello de mi chamarra y jaló con fuerza, obligándome a quedar frente a ella, nariz con nariz. No podía ver nada más que no fuera su rostro. – Los ojos no brillan de esa manera.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Porque… - La tomé de su mano, haciendo que me soltara. Ahora fui yo quien se acercó a ella, frente a frente, retador, hartándome. –… tus ojos ganan un cierto brillo cuando crees que estás siendo astuta, pero yo más bien diría que estás loca si crees en lo que creo que estás creyendo. Yo no soy uno de esos estúpidos fantasmas.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, divertida.

\- Pues yo no creo eso, sería absurdo. – Perdió su semblante de inocencia y volvió a encubrirse con su máscara seductora. – No, Shadow, yo lo que creo es que tú tienes a uno de esos "estúpidos fantasmas" dentro de tu cuerpo.

\- Basta de juegos, Rouge.

\- Shadow, ¿no era eso lo que querías? ¿Información? Ahí la tienes. ¿Nunca has visto películas de terror?

\- Necesito información, no que me cuentes cómo iba la película que viste ayer. Tú en serio tienes que aprender a distinguir entre la fantasía y la realidad. – Fue mi respuesta, cruzándome de brazos, aunque tenía que admitir que no estaba del todo escéptico. Sin tan sólo esa mujer no estuviera chiflada.

\- Oh, Shady, los fantasmas pueden poseer a la gente. Sí, sí, es tan real como pie gigante y la rebelión de las máquinas.

\- … No…. no eres muy buena convenciendo a la gente, ¿verdad?

\- Más bien, me aburre tomarme las cosas tan en serio.

\- Pues quiero que seas seria ahora mismo. – Exigí, con mi paciencia colmada, inclinándome al frente. – Explícate ahora mismo o esto termina aquí.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera han pasado veinte minutos, ¿acaso soy yo la aburrida? … ¡Oh! No me digas que esas cosas te gustan. Bien, lo intentaré, me pondré seria. – Dijo aclarando su garganta, como quien se prepara para actuar. Se acercó a mi oído, deteniéndome de los brazos. – Tú, Shadow, compartes tu cuerpo con otro ser.

Y, tras una pequeña risa, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí sus labios contra mi oído. Retrocedí de golpe, con una mano contra mi oreja.

\- Te estás tomando mucha confianza.

\- Debemos confiar el uno en el otro, bobo. Además, estamos en una cita, ¿no?

\- Pues estás yendo demasiado rápido. – Protesté, sin pensar más en contenerme. Me estaba molestando en serio.

\- Oh, Shadow, ¿qué no sabes que las cosas van y vienen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? – Respondió guiñándome un ojo. – Si quieres algo, tienes que luchar por ello.

No supe cómo responder a eso, únicamente agaché la mirada y bajé mi mano. Estaba avergonzado, honestamente no recordaba porqué… bueno, no, simplemente no quería recordar lo que me había puesto de esa manera.

Notando mi ausencia, regresó al tema, milagrosamente.

\- ¿Sabes? Pensé que ya lo sabías.

\- No lo sabía.

\- ¿Entonces qué querían decir tus palabras? – Preguntó dándose cuenta de que se había equivocado, conteniendo ese lado que sabía que no podía aceptar estar errando. - ¿Qué más te puede tener como un muerto viviente entonces?

\- Todavía no te creo… - Voltee a verla, ignorando sus preguntas. – Y, si fuera cierto, ¿por qué me lo estás diciendo?

\- Porque es tu cuerpo, tontito, tienes derecho a saberlo. – Con una alegre sonrisa, volvió a su lugar. – Supongo entonces que tampoco tienes idea de cómo ni cuándo sucedió, mucho menos de quién se podría tratar…

\- Rouge... – Pronuncié su nombre en voz baja, agachando la mirada. Desconfiaba todavía más. Nunca podría decírselo a alguien como ella. - ¿Por qué sabes todo esto?

Pero, como era de esperarse, ella respondió con su típica risa divertida, devolviéndome esa sonrisa que tanta mala espina me daba.

De todas maneras, no sabía porque quería decírselo.

\- Miracle... - Dije deteniéndome, volviendo a la realidad por unos breves instantes, regresando a verla. – Dime quién, cómo y cuándo entró a tu cuerpo…

La verdad es que ignoré mucho de lo que dijo, saber si era viejo o joven poca diferencia hacía; mi mente seguía en su revoltijo.

\- Se dice que, si llegas a enfrentarte a Shadow, tus oportunidades de ganar son nulas.

\- Se dice bien.

\- Pero, si así fuera, sabrías en qué momento entraron en tu cuerpo. No es un proceso que puedas ignorar, ¿sabes? – Me guiñó el ojo, irónica. - ¿O fue mientras dormías? No lo creo.

\- Pues… - Apenas pude dar un trago a mi copa, la bajé, mi mano temblorosa, me llenaba de rabia de tan sólo suponerlo, de recordarlo. – Lo que dices podría tener sentido…

\- ¿Ves? Ya hiciste memoria. – Sonrió con una molesta inocencia. - ¿Te gustaría compartirlo?

Pensaba en aquella noche, Downhood, habían pasado ya unos meses, pero el recuerdo rondaba por mi mente como si hubiera pasado apenas unas horas atrás, ese estúpido evento que condenó mi destino. La primera vez que perdí una pelea… claro, Eggman no gastaría ni sus herramientas ni su tiempo en cualquiera, y yo sabía que él no mentía cuando decía que, en efecto, había sido atacado por uno de esos estúpidos espíritus. Todavía recuerdo lo sobrenatural que me pareció todo. Eso sí, claro, ¿por qué no ocultar los detalles más relevantes? El más importante de todos; ¿Qué ganaba, en verdad, salvándome la vida? Porque información no era. Ese demente lo sabe todo desde antes de conocernos.

Me dejé caer contra mi asiento, una mano contra mi frente, sintiéndome tan imbécil. Eggman debió saberlo, claro que no me lo iba a decir.

\- ¡Rouge! – Después de un largo instante de silencio, exclamé de súbito, levantándome, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños. - ¿Qué pueden hacer esos espíritus dentro de un cuerpo ajeno?

\- Yo no lo sé todo… supongo que varias cosas. Aunque no creo que deberías preocuparte puesto a que no es tan sencillo, en especial con alguien como tú, con tu carácter tan fuerte y tanta determinación… pero podrían llegar a conocerte; pensamientos, emociones, recuerdos… serías un libro abierto para ellos. Pero, sobre todo, deberías cuidar muy bien de tu cuerpo. No querrás que te manipulen, ¿cierto?

\- Ja, yo nunca me dejaría manipular por un maldito fantasma.

Rouge me dejó pensativo, eso explicaría mis repentinos arrebatos, tanto emocionales como en mi manera de pensar, pero yo nunca habría sospechado que fuese por una razón tan absurda. Pensaba que, sea quien sea que estuviese dentro de mi cuerpo, jamás podría controlarme. Tengo que admitir que, ahora que lo sé, ya no me sentía del todo seguro.

\- Cuidado, Shadow, ¿no ves que la mejor forma de evitarlo es yendo en su contra? No te enfurezcas porque, por lo que veo, el espíritu que llevas dentro no es del bando bueno, lo que significa que se alimentaría fácilmente de tu ira.

\- ¿Así está mejor? – Respondí con una gran sonrisa fingida. Mis mejillas me dolían, pero si tenía que contenerme… Maldita sea, era imposible.

\- Ja ja, buen intento, pero no lo estás logrando. – Dijo en un tono cantado, burlón, como si no se tratara de algo serio.

\- Bien, entonces si no quieres verme enojo, dime, Rouge… - Volví a pegar la mesa, alzando más la voz. No podía controlarme.

Pude ver un su rostro gran alarma por unos instantes. Sentía un flujo de energía fuera de lo común recorrer mi cuerpo, y no lo detendría a menos de que ella hablara con seriedad. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, volvió a recuperar su optimismo, su burla.

\- ¿Por qué sabes todo esto?

\- Fácil, Shadow. – Rio. - Porque, querido, yo ya compartí mi cuerpo con uno de ellos.

Preferí guardarle detalles a Sonic y a Miracle, y ese había sido uno de ellos.

\- Así que sí, Shadow, no es imposible. Ya verás que eventualmente encontrarás la manera de sacar a ese molesto inquilino.

\- ¿Cómo lograste que se fuera? – Pregunté de pie, dándole la espalda, preparándome para marcharme si volvía a decir estupideces. Ya no podía perder más tiempo.

\- ¿Qué te digo? Pasó de ser una rata a ser una ratita. – Regresé a verla de reojo, alzando la mirada. Aunque su forma tan infantil de decir las cosas siempre me resultaba repugnante, también sabía cómo llamar mi atención. - Su furia y enojo no estaban del todo justificados, sólo tuve que… imponerle mi ayuda… - Me sonrió, todavía más misteriosa, astuta.

\- ¿Podrías ser más clara?

\- ¿Sabes? – Me interrumpió, guiñándome una vez más el ojo. Le encantaba hacerlo. – Ellos no son los únicos que pueden leer mentes y sentir emociones ajenas.

\- ¿En qué pensaba aquella chica?

\- Ah, ¡sí! ¡Hamadi! – Rio a carcajadas con honesta gracia. – ¡Se me había olvidado que todo esto salía por ese sujeto! Escucha; Ella no era más que una ciudadana común y corriente, vivía siempre con miedo de las decisiones de sus gobernantes, las grandes y absurdas peleas por el poder que se daban dentro de la supuesta metrópoli. Ella quería formar parte de una revolución, ¿pero sabes? A veces no basta querer un cambio para que suceda, y sus acciones no eran más absurdas que las de ellos. Terminó en las calles robando y secuestrando para sobrevivir, pero no la culpemos, vivía en gran miseria y tenía que cuidar de su familia y esas cosas tan lindas de la vida… hasta que un día se unió a la lista de víctimas del señor teniente. ¿Sabías que, aunque tuviera a tantos seguidores, él realizó la mayoría de sus ejecuciones? Sí, gracias a esa chica rata sé todo sobre Hamadi.

\- ¡Y qué es todo sobre Hamadi! – Grité, sin siquiera intentar tranquilizarme. Me sentía completamente rojo, pero era como si a ella eso le divirtiera. Más bien, como si lo hiciera a propósito. Me acerqué a la mesa, golpeándolo una vez más. Poco bastaba para que la rompiera.

\- No puedes ser tan tonto, tú ya sabes quién era Hamadi, y un poco más. Ahora sabes más de lo que crees gracias a mí, Shadow. Lecciones de la vida. – Asintió con la cabeza, alegre. - Además, ¿por qué nos interesamos en ese halcón grandulón? Bueno, nada más allá de que está sediento de poder. Lo estuvo, y lo está.

\- Así que no tiene una meta fija y sólo mata gente por matar, como todos los demás…

\- De cierto modo, eso es correcto. – Respondió cerrando los ojos, como si no fuera muy importante. - ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de morir joven? No poder ver tus sueños hechos realidad.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Si su único sueño era ver a la vieja Downhood ser una potencia. O, bueno, con su método de puño de hierro, una tiranía… eso si algo de Downhood hubiera sobrevivido, ¿no quedó todo hecho escombros?

\- Sí, pero él murió joven, no vivió para verlo, así que no lo sabe. Muy inocente de su parte, ¿no? – Añadió, juguetona.

\- Yo diría imbécil. – Respondí, exhalando con paciencia. - ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué volvió a esta época… cómo volvió? – Y aunque me daba una idea por el egocentrismo de Eggman, quería comparar ambas versiones.

\- Eso es lo que no me puedo figurar, pero si quieres una hipótesis, ahí te va… ¿Qué es peor que no saber qué hay después de la muerte?

\- No lo sé…

\- Yo diría que es saber qué hay después de la muerte. ¿Existirá el infierno o qué habrá visto esa pobre alma trastornada para tomar la primera oportunidad que tuvo para salir de ahí? Digo, ¿no se supone que la eterna paz es lo mejor que puede pasarle a las almas?

\- Supongo que es plausible…

\- Lo sé, no es mucho. – Dijo soltando un suspiro. – Lo siento, Shadow, si te dijera más, estaría inventando cosa. Sólo pienso que, la época en la que estamos, no tiene mayor relevancia.

Nuestras conclusiones coincidían. Pero dudaba de que sólo se tratara de mala suerte. Debió de haber recibido alguna clase de ayuda desde este mundo.

\- Oye… - Me atreví a preguntar antes de cerrar el tema, insatisfecho por la poca información, pero agradecido porque no me ocultaba ya nada. - … sólo para ser precavidos… ¿sabes cómo luce Hamadi?

\- Pálido, ojos rojos, muchas joyas y ornamentos…

\- Rouge…

\- Sólo bromeaba, relájate. La verdad es que no sé mucho, yo nunca lo he visto, aunque algunos de mis chicos reportan haberlo visto en Downhood meses atrás, más o menos en las fechas en las que me reportaron que tú habías desaparecido de la ciudad. Dudo mucho que lo hayas visto, ¿cierto? – Y, regalándome una breve sonrisa, siguió diciendo al aire libre, pensando. - Se dice que era el único en su especie… literalmente, era el único halcón en todo su pueblo, ciudad, lo que sea… Eso, grande y musculoso, ojos rasgados… Qué más… ¿Sádico? Vuelvo a ser redundante…

\- Entiendo, entiendo… - Dije agarrando el mantel con mis manos, apretando, con la mirada molesta, temiendo lo peor. – Rouge… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

\- Claro, Shadow.

\- … Si alguna vez el fantasma que traigo dentro de mí trata de utilizarme... – Metí la mano dentro de mi chamarra, encontrando y agarrando aquel tenebroso aparato. Solté un suspiro y, cambiando de opinión, volví a guardarlo antes de siquiera enseñárselo. –… sólo… no dudes en matarme…

\- Qué promesa tan fuerte, Shadow. – Respondió con seriedad, con los ojos entrecerrados, pensando. – Aunque me siento alagada, no te puedo prometer algo así, sería un desperdicio de cuerpo… - Añadió tomándose el mentón, observándome con detenimiento, sonriendo. –Tal vez él sea fuerte, pero sé que tú lo eres más. – Comprendía mi situación, ella también lo suponía. Rio. – Tal vez él sea nuestro enemigo, pero tú eres mi aliado.

Retrocedí, soltando un suspiro y, serio, no hice más que asentir. Lo era. Era extraño, pero comenzaba a sentir, sabía, que podía contar con alguien más.

\- Gracias por esta cita, Shadow. Dudo que pienses lo mismo, pero yo lo disfruté muchísimo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Pregunté, curioso, sonriendo, irónico. – Creí que tenías planes más macabros para mí.

\- ¿Me besarías? – Preguntó curiosa, colocando sus codos contra la mesa y deteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, coqueta, mandándome un beso.

\- Yo paso, pero gracias por la linda oferta, supongo.

\- ¿Ves? Sabía que eso pasaría, ¿por qué perder el tiempo? – Respondió recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla, igualmente divertida. – Además, te admiro, no hay que jugar con esas cosas.

\- Pero tú lo haces siempre…

\- Sólo contigo, chiquito. – Abrió un ojo, mirándome con el mismo semblante de siempre. – Lo creas o no, cuando alguien en verdad te gusta mucho, pasen como pasen las cosas, lo disfrutas mucho. – Dijo volviendo a apoyarse en la mesa, seductora, a su vez retadora. – Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Gracias, loca. – Respondí, con una honesta sonrisa, dándole la espalda y poniéndome en marcha.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Rouge, incluso actuando tan infantil como era usual, en vez de estresarme, me ayudó a despejar mi mente. Era como si todo lo que hablamos nunca se hubiera dicho, y sin embargo, no quedaba nada más por ocultar. Odiaba no sentir desconfianza, es estar descuidado, vulnerable. Aún, por alguna razón, me seguía molestando la idea de no habérselo dicho.

– Nos volveremos a ver.

\- Oh, sí que cuento con eso, Shady. Pero oye, olvidé decírtelo. – Regresé a mirarla por última vez, curioso. – La razón por la que él aún no se manifiesta en tu cuerpo es porque aún no le conviene, no le conviene arriesgarse a que tú también llegues a conocerlo. – Alcé la mirada, con duda, a lo cual ella sonrió con astucia. – Lamento haberte hecho enfadar.

Correspondí la sonrisa y, antes de finalmente irme, dijo una última cosa:

\- Y, Shadow, será mejor que se lo digas pronto porque, si vuelvo a verte y sigues siendo soltero, serás mío.

Me detuve un rato. Con desinterés, lancé a Sonic y, con mi mano disponible, saqué mi amuleto de la chamarra, mirándolo, curioso, confundido.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Shadow? – Preguntó Miracle.

¿Cómo podía existir gente así? ¿Cómo podía haber gente como ella? Y, sin embargo, sabía que Rouge era tan distinta a todo el mundo. ¿Con qué fin me lo había devuelto? Me lo regresó apenas comenzando nuestra cita. Cerré los ojos, cerrando mi mano en puño con el amuleto dentro, acercándolo contra mi pecho y soltando un suspiro. Más me preguntaba por qué me había quedado después de eso, si era lo único que me importaba. Empezaba a confiar en alguien más.

Tal vez debí haberle dicho lo de mi corazón artificial.

Sonreí, dándome cuenta de que la locura era contagiosa. Eso, o las hormonas. Había caído en los juegos de Rouge. No, había descubierto lo que ocultaba detrás de su máscara. En realidad, más conflicto me causaba que ella fuese quien se descubrió ante mí. Me enfermaba que ella también fuera parte de ese grupo de gente que hace cosas estúpidas para amortiguar la dura realidad, tratando de sacar una sonrisa a toda costa. Pero, lo que más odiaba, es que funcionara.

\- Esto, Miracle… - Dije alzándolo frente a mis ojos, dándome media vuelta y dejándoselo ver. - … es el eterno recuerdo de mi madre.

Abrió por completo sus cansados ojos y cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Estaba increíblemente sorprendida, conmovida, estupefacta.

\- Tú preguntaste, ¿no? – Le guiñé un ojo, guardándolo una vez más dentro mi chamarra. Quien estaba en verdad incrédulo, era yo al haberme expuesto de esa manera ante ambos. Sonic también me miraba con desconcierto, pero, al final, me regaló una amable sonrisa. Después de tanto tiempo.

Y, así, aunque todavía guardábamos nuestros secretos, poco a poco íbamos compartiendo información. Y aunque les oculté cosas como que esa chica rata en realidad estuvo dentro del cuerpo de Rouge, que lo que Eggman buscaba era explotar al espíritu que llevaba dentro y que yo no estaba del todo en control de mi otra parte, no significaba que se los ocultara por desconfianza. Quizá sólo no era ni el momento ni el lugar

. Miracle tenía razón, no podíamos seguir distanciándonos. Teníamos que permanecer juntos.

Estúpida Miracle.

\- ¡Shadow! ¡Abre esa puerta! – Golpeaba una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza, chillona.

\- ¡Ve a jugar con las mariposas, Miracle! ¡Hay muchas en el patio y, si tienes suerte, también verás ardillas!

\- ¡Shadow!

Reí, con ambas manos contra mi cintura, viendo la puerta. La movía. Como prometí ya no ocultarlo todo, podía al fin disfrutar del gran placer que era hacer sufrir a Miracle.

\- ¿No estás siendo un poco cruel con ella? – Preguntó, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, haciéndome regresar a ver. Apenas había regresado a ver con calma la habitación. Se sentía extraño volver a aquí pues, aunque seguía completamente igual, la situación era completamente distinta. Ahora Sonic era mi prisionero.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que teníamos que hablar? – Dije al llegar hasta él, bruscamente tomándolo del cuello de su chamarra.

\- Shadow… Lo recuerdo… - Respondió con un quejido, tratando de soltarse y de pisar suelo, forcejeando.

\- Entonces eso haremos. – Dije lanzándolo contra la cama, la otra mano contra mi frente, agitado, tratando de contenerme. – ¡Ya no más secretos! ¿Me oyes?


	39. Chapter 39

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shadow? – Dijo levantándose poco a poco, con una mano contra la cama y la otra contra su garganta, tratando de aclarar su voz, tosiendo. Apenas me miraba de reojo, desconfiado. – Claro, si es que en verdad eres Shadow.

\- Ja, te equivocas. – Respondí tomándolo de su brazo y acercándome una vez más, su rostro frente al mío. – Si yo fuera Hamadi, tu contraparte ya habría salido a flote. – Lo acerqué a mí todavía más, con desagrado. – Lo que significaría que ya estarías muerto.

\- No hablaré contigo hasta que no sepa con toda seguridad quién es ese ser con quien compartes tu cuerpo. – Dijo con la misma actitud. – Yo hablaré con Hamadi justo ahora.

\- Buen intento. – Y, tras tener su frente contra la mía, sin poder separar mis dientes, volví a lanzarlo contra la cama, cruzándome de brazos, alzando la mirada y viéndolo con asco. - ¿Disfrutaste que tomara tu brazo allá en el bosque?

\- Oye, yo sólo escuché que querías hablar, y aquí estoy. – Respondió sentándose en la esquina de la cama, jugando y mirando sus manos, sonriendo. Regresó a verme de reojo. – Así que te sugiero que no perdamos más tiempo y me dejes hablar con Hamadi de una buena vez.

Puse mis manos contra la cama, inclinándome hacia al frente, mi rostro contra el suyo, aburriéndome.

\- Sabes que, si hago eso, él será quien acabe contigo, ¿verdad?

\- Shadow… - Rio, aumentando el volumen de su carcajada conforme pasaban los segundos. Se mostraba divertido, pero sabía que no lo estaba. - ¿Acaso te importa mi bien estar?

\- Claro que no, estúpido.

\- Yo sólo lo decía porque, ¿sabes? Actúas como si te importara. – Me miraba con una sonrisa enfermiza, burlona. Movía su cuerpo, de poco en poco, como si disfrutara de ello. Regresó una vez más la vista. – Sólo quiero saber qué tiene tu amigo de especial.

\- Lo que tenga de especial a ti no te importa. – Dije conteniéndome, evitando enfurecerme, tomándolo de sus hombros firmemente. – Sabes que no te conviene verme enojado. Vete

\- Es una lástima, Shadow, porque, en realidad, tú a mí no me desagradas. - Volvió a reír, riendo cada vez más mientras que su cuerpo se veía envuelto nuevamente en esa aura rojiza. Esta vez ya no se mostraba nervioso. - Yo tampoco esperaba volver tan pronto. La verdad es que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo volví a despertar. Si quieres un consejo, dile a tu inestable amigo que controle sus emociones. – Y, habiéndome regalado una última sonrisa burlona, el cuerpo del erizo cayó.

Bueno, más bien logré evitar que cayera. Le ayudé a sentarse nuevamente en la cama.

Con una mano contra su cabeza, habló.

\- Volvió a usarme, ¿cierto? – Preguntó sin atreverse a regresarme a ver.

\- Podría decirse que sí.

\- ¿Podría decirse? … Shadow, dime que no hice nada extraño.

\- Ja. – Desvié la mirada, con los ojos cerrados y con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en mi rostro, mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos. – Tú ya eres bastante extraño.

Pero el ignoró mis palabras.

\- Shadow… - Tuve que regresar a verlo, curioso. Él seguía con la misma mirada. Era tan distinto cuando Ozane decía mi nombre a cuando él lo hacía. – Sé quién es Hamadi… lo que no comprendo es quién es él con respecto a mi contraparte.

\- Bueno… - Me senté a un lado suyo, mis manos contra la cama, viendo al frente. En realidad, no veía nada. - … Eso es algo que yo tampoco quiero descubrir. – Sonreí, viendo a otro lado, entrecerrando los ojos. – Sólo sé que definitivamente no debemos dejar que se encuentren.

\- Shadow… - Mas él había optado por volver a ignorar mis palabras. Girando su cabeza y viéndome directamente al rostro, pude ver en sus ojos temor, ese temor que genera la incertidumbre. - ¿Tú serías capaz de matarme?

Me levanté y empecé a caminar hasta que llegué a la pared. Apoyé mi espalda contra ésta, cruzándome de brazos y agachando la cabeza, fastidiándome. Si no podía mentirle, prefería yo también ignorar sus palabras. Relajándome, segundos después, volví a hablar.

\- Así que... tú ya lo sabes… - Me atreví finalmente a preguntar, soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué el espíritu que tengo dentro es un chiflado? – Respondió dejándose caer contra la cama, igualmente soltando un suspiro. – Lo sabía, y con esta molesta habilidad, cada vez sé más.

\- Sonic… - Volví a agachar la cabeza, únicamente viéndolo de reojo. – Lo que pasa entre Ozane y Hamadi no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa entre tú y yo, ¿me oyes? – Alcé la voz, hartándome conforme pronunciaba palabra. – Sonic y Ozane son dos personas completamente distintas, y más te vale nunca olvidar quién eres.

\- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil. – Yo no esperaba esa respuesta. Se levantó de golpe, mirándome igualmente con desagrado. – Shadow, esa cosa tiene una sed tremenda por manipularme.

Pero, en vez de seguirle la corriente, opté por tranquilizarme, soltando otro suspiro, metiendo mis manos nuevamente dentro de mis bolsillos. Miraba a otro lado.

\- Lo sé, eres el único que puede sentirlo…

\- No te entiendo.

\- Eso, sentir al ser que llevas dentro. Tú debes de saber qué piensa, qué es lo que siente.

\- ¡No lo sé, Shadow! – Golpeaba una almohada repetidas veces, con los ojos cerrados, inquieto. - ¡Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso! Ni siquiera se ha completado un día y ya me parece insufrible, mi mente está agobiada por tantas ideas y pensamientos ajenos. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo cuáles eran los míos!

Me acerqué a él, hincándome. Lo detuve de las muñecas e hice que me mirara al rostro, serio.

\- Tienes prohibido olvidar quién eres, Sonic…

\- ¿Cómo le hacen Miracle y tú para no enloquecer con esto?

\- … Ni Miracle ni yo podemos hacer eso que tú puedes…

Me veía, incrédulo, balbuceando.

\- No, Sonic, no tengo el control sobre mi propio cuerpo. Él nunca lo ha intentado, se siente como si sólo yo estuviera aquí. Al menos Miracle puede beneficiarse de su energía, yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué podría suceder el día que él decida aparecer. Yo nunca he experimentado algo sobrenatural.

\- ¿Y entonces cómo puedes garantizar que Hamadi está ahí dentro?

\- A veces, él tampoco puede contenerse. – Respondí inclinándome hacia atrás, viéndolo, sonriéndole. – Yo no te odio tanto.

\- Pero tu contraparte quiere ver muerta a la mía. – Dijo tratando de bromear como siempre, sus ojos entrecerrados. – Lástima que ya está muerto.

Reí.

\- No seas tan optimista. – Dije tomándolo del rostro con una mano, apretando sus mejillas. – Mientras esté dentro de tu cuerpo, él vive.

Hubo un corto silencio, el cual aproveché para pensar las cosas. No me gustaba. Volví a pensar en las palabras de Rouge, y tenía que dejarle en claro al erizo que, aunque detestara la idea de las emociones de Ozane gobernando las suyas, no dejaría que las cosas cambiaran por algo tan ridículo. Antes de sacar a Hamadi de mi cuerpo, me juré sacar a esa larva del suyo. Aún no podía creer que estuviera dentro de él.

Hablé, tomando de su rostro, esta vez con ambas manos, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Sonic… dime qué sientes cuando me tienes tan cerca… - Al decir eso último, tuve que desviar la mirada. Dios, esto era tan estúpido.

\- Aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría. – Puso sus manos sobre las mías, bajándolas. – Estás actuando extraño.

\- Erizo. –Volví a mirarlo directo al rostro, serio. – Necesito saber qué pasa entre nosotros.

\- No, Shadow. – Soltó mis manos con cierta brusquedad, molestándose. – Eres tú quien olvida quién soy yo. – Se acercó aún más, mirándome, nervioso. – No me importan esos dos, tenemos que hablar como Sonic y Shadow. … Dime, ¿qué es lo en verdad pasa entre tú y yo? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad piensas de mí? Y, tú mismo lo dijiste, no más secretos.

Mi risa aumentaba, tal y como la de él lo hacía momentos atrás, con el mismo aire y la misma falsedad. Si tan sólo supiera que no era tan fácil.

Él no era el único que estaba nervioso.

\- Pues… ¿Qué te puedo decir? – Me puse de pie, dándole la espalda y con una mano contra mi cintura, la otra contra mi cabeza. – No hay mucho que decir, al menos no mucho que sea importante.

\- No, no digas nada, hablaré yo. Sé lo mucho que te cuesta decir lo que en verdad piensas. – Interrumpió, un tanto impaciente, mirándome a los ojos en todo momento. Sus palabras me habían hecho enojar, pero eso a él no le importo. – Shadow, tú crees que inspiras temor y odio en todos los que te conocen, pero eso es falso; es la gente que no te conoce la que siente eso. Quienes te conocemos… causas el efecto contrario.

\- No hables por los demás, ¿quieres¡ ¿A qué quieras llegar?

\- Shadow, es hora de dejarte en claro que tienes gente… lo siento, me tienes a mí. Puedes confiar en mí y sabes que nunca, nunca, nuca te traicionaría ni intentaría nada raro por el estilo. – Para mi sorpresa, el erizo hablaba de una manera fluida, sin trabarse, sin perder de vista a qué quería llegar. – Sé que ahora tienes motivos para desconfiar de nosotros… de mí… pero si decides desconfiar ahora, sería renunciar a todo lo que hemos vivido y a todo lo que hemos logrado.

\- Y dime, Sonic. – Interrumpí con impaciencia, pegando mis manos contra la pared, dándole la espalda. - ¿Qué es todo lo que hemos logrado?

Dudó unos segundos antes de responder, pero su respuesta la dio como si nunca hubiera dudado.

\- Un gran equipo, Shadow.

\- Es muy lindo que pienses así, erizo. – Me empujé con suavidad, alejándome de la pared y volviendo a erguirme, regresándolo a ver, desinteresado. - ¿Hay algo más que quieras añadir? ¿Algo que valga la pena escuchar?

Y, como si todo el valor con el que se había armado se hubiera esfumado, tragó saliva, mirando a todos lados, menos en mi dirección. Sin más, respondió.

\- Nada más…

\- Bien, ahora me vas a escuchar a mí. – Me acercaba a él, a paso firme, cada vez más rápido. Él retrocedía, dudoso. Me senté frente a él, en el suelo, cruzando mis piernas, mis manos sobre mis tobillos. – Oye, sé que la gente me odia incluso antes de conocerme, pero no puedo mentirte; aunque me divierte muchísimo, también puede llegar a ser muy hartante. Lo único que quiero saber, Sonic, es… - Tragué saliva al disimulo, frunciendo el ceño y alzando la voz, molesto. - ¿Por qué tú no me odias? ¿Por qué rayos siempre vuelves? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que al fin te des cuenta de que no vale la pena estar tan cerca de un sujeto como yo?

Antes de responder, él rio, acercándose.

\- Shadow, confieso que eres el ser que más miedo me da en todo este mundo, incluso más que todos esos espíritus juntos, incluso más que los títeres y que quedar varado en alta mar. – Había puesto sus manos sobre mis hombros, le temblaban. Siempre lo hacían cada vez que se atrevía a tocarme. – Pero el miedo es totalmente distinto. Tengo miedo a que dejes de hablarme, a que me ignores y decidas irte porque, ¿sabes? Yo no creo que tengas que hacer esto sólo, sobre todo algo tan peligroso. Tengo miedo de decir algo estúpido y que creas que soy estúpido. Tengo miedo de dar un movimiento en falso y perder tu confianza, y que creas que es mejor estar solo. No lo sé, Shadow. No quiero hablar sólo por mí, pero… - Bajó la mirada, hablando cada vez más despacio, cerrando los ojos, desesperanzado. –…Tengo miedo de perderte.

Había sido la primera vez que lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera, Tenía que confesar que no había sido para nada grato escucharlo así.

\- Oye, erizo… - Dije poniendo mis dedos bajo su mentón, obligándolo a subir la vista y obligándolo a mirarme. Me había levantado por completo. Desvié la mirada momentáneamente, corrigiéndome. - … Sonic… Aunque pienso que eres un idiota, y me desespera que seas tan inmaduro e infantil… bueno, la verdad es que también me agrada mucho eso de ti. Si no fueras así, me desesperarías aún más. – No pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, ni siquiera quería verlo. Me sentía estúpido, y pensar que así debe de sentirse el pobre cada momento de su vida… bueno, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. – Mi vida es mucho más interesante y divertida desde que eres un parásito en ella.

Me correspondió la sonrisa. Y, aunque odiaba su sonrisa de imbécil, a otra parte de mí le contentaba verlo una vez más optimista.

Me importaba, y pensé que merecía saberlo.

\- Sonic… - Tomé de sus manos, acercándome a él, sin poder ocultar el asco que me daba ser tan sincero. Al final, no pude.

Después de un largo silencio, incómodo, él habló.

\- Prometo no volver a verte después de que arreglemos el problema con el chiflado de Eggman y el problema con los espíritus…

Conteniéndome, soltándolo y fastidiado, respondí.

\- Ni te preocupes por eso, posiblemente no viva lo suficiente para arreglar ni una ni la otra.

Él, igualmente alzando la voz, respondía con el mismo tono.

\- ¿Acaso no crees que mi ayuda sea suficiente para lograrlo?

\- ¡Ayuda! – Exclamé con gran ironía, divertido. - ¡Claro! ¡Porque ser un estorbo es la nueva ayuda!

\- ¡Shadow! – Exclamé igualmente, levantándose, poniéndose frente a mí, retador. - ¡Por qué siempre me menos precias! ¡Eres un…!

\- ¿Un qué, Sonic? ¿Un qué?

\- … ¡Un convenenciero! – Finalmente se animó a responder, casi gritando. - ¡Tú sólo decidiste conocerme porque sabías que yo tenía información valiosa!

\- ¡Bien! Admito que, sí, sólo acepté quedarme a vivir una semana contigo para saber lo que sabías de esos espíritus. ¿Pero tú? ¿Información valiosa? – Cuestioné, molesto. - ¡Has sido una pérdida de tiempo desde el primer instante en que nos conocimos!

\- Pues lo siento mucho, señor soy tan importante que eso me da derecho de ser un amargado y grosero, convivir contigo no fue exactamente el paraíso.

Mientras él hablaba, ya había llegado a la puerta. La abrí y, antes de salirme, voltee a verlo, sin bajar mi tono ni mi enojo.

\- Pues, señor creo que ser estúpido es gracioso y por eso la gente cree que soy lo mejor del mundo… si tanto te desagrado, ¡deja de seguirme!

\- ¡Shadow! ¡Espera!

Pero ese parásito me seguía por las escaleras, cambiando su tono de voz. Parásito.

\- ¡Ahí vas de nuevo! Maldita sea, Ozane tenía razón. Un momento haces una cosa, y al siguiente estás haciendo una completamente distinta. ¡Aprende a decidir!

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué dijo él? – Me había alcanzado y me había tomado del brazo, tratando de detenerme, mirándome al rostro. Y aunque volvía a verme con ese rostro de cachorro llorón arrepentido, no planeaba volver a caer en su juego. – Shadow, yo, todo lo que dije… No fue todo. Tienes que tranquilizarte…

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – Pero había hecho que me soltara bruscamente, golpeándolo en el pecho con mi codo al hacerlo. – No tengo tiempo para más de tus estupideces, Sonic. Terminó tu tiempo para hablar.

E, ignorando sus palabras, habiendo llegado a la puerta principal de la casa, una vez fuera, le dirigí una última mirada.

\- No dijo nada que no deberías de saber ya, princesa bipolar.

Miracle, quien había escuchado y visto todo desde que salimos de la habitación, colocándose en medio de los dos y poniendo sus manos al frente de cada uno, interrumpió.

\- Oigan, oigan, ¿por qué tanto ruido? ¿No creen que están exagerando un poco?

\- ¿Un poco? – Tomé de su mano con gran fuerza, sin notar que la estaba lastimando. – Si supieras lo que en verdad pasó, entenderías que no es ninguna exageración odiar tanto a un estorbo como él, verdad, ¿chismosa?

Alzándola, mientras hablaba, ella sólo sonrió forzadamente como a quién descubren haciendo una travesura.

\- El ambiente está muy tenso aquí, ¿qué tal si vamos a la ciudad a relajarnos un rato y, no sé, hablar con calma las cosas?

\- Buena idea, Miracle. – Respondí lanzándola contra el erizo, dándoles la espalda y caminando de regreso a la casa. – Llévate a ese perdedor lejos de mi vista.

El erizo, gruñendo, deteniendo a Miracle de ambos brazos, respondió alzando la voz.

\- Tienes razón, es una excelente idea, Miracle. Vamos a divertirnos sin ese perdedor amargado. – Y, tomándola de la mano, empezó a descender la colina, alejándose, dando pisadas grandes, sonoras. Miracle iba atrás de él sin hacer preguntas.

Me encerré en la casa, al menos algo bueno podía sacar de toda esta amistad. Sólo había dos caminos; o robaba la casa, o se la devolvía en forma de cenizas. ¡Como sea! No quería volver a pensar en ese idiota, ¡lo había logrado de nuevo! ¡Había vuelto a perder mi tiempo con cosas absurdas! ¡Y cuando pensaba que al fin empezábamos a progresar!

Lo último que vi, fue el rostro de Miracle, lleno de preocupación, con un cierto aire de tristeza.

Casi me había hecho lamentarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡No! D: ¿Por qué estas cosas tienen que pasar? TT ^ TT Todo iba tan bien! D,:!

Hola! : 3 Perdón si nunca dejo nada aquí, es sólo que siempre decido publicar cuando no tengo tiempo ~.~U Pero bueno, aquí Sam dejando rastros de vida :3

Oigan, muchas gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia 3 Me anima mucho, así que espero poder seguir con su apoyo.

Preveo que esta historia constará de... 50 capítulos, así que, como ven, ya nos estamos acercando ;3

Espero que les esté gustando. SI no les gusta, también es válido que me lo dejen saber (:

En fin, nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capítulo.

Nos vemos y disfruten el ya-casi-fin de semana :3

Bye~


	40. Chapter 40

Estuve tocando la puerta varias veces, gritando repetidas veces el nombre de Shadow, pero simplemente era como si del otro lado no se escuchara nada. Admito que sólo quería fastidiarlo con tanto ruido, pero era realmente bueno. En ningún momento escuché que se acercara a la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras y volví a subirlas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con un vaso de vidrio en manos. Me senté y lo pegué contra la puerta. Nunca lo había intentado, y aunque no podía escuchar con tanta claridad como hubiese querido, algo pude escuchar.

Lo único que pude percibir fue una gran tensión entre ambos erizos. Debía admitir, y agradecer que, de los tres, yo había sido quien corrió con más suerte. Tenía mucha confianza en Shadow, sabía, y no dudaba de que él podía manejar su situación, sé que lo hacía. Lamentablemente, no podía decir lo mismo del erizo azul.

¡No abrían esa maldita puerta!

Estuve un rato sentada en el pasto, mis piernas estiradas, mi mirada perdida, una que otra mariposa revoloteando cerca de mi pelo y una que otra ardilla examinándome, comprobando si era una nuez o no. Me sacudí, me levanté de golpe y, enfurecida, exclamé:

\- ¡Es la última vez que me dices qué hacer, Shadow!

Bajé la colina dando grandes saltos, viendo siempre al frente, incluso cuando tanto me pesaban los ojos y ms ojeras estaban ya tatuadas en mi rostro. Haber pasado tantas noches en vela no era excusa para no estirar el cuerpo. Cuando finalmente llegué a la carretera, di un leve golpe entre mis zapatos, comprobando que aún servían los propulsores. Regresando una última mirada a la casa, aun sintiendo gran fastidio, di marcha; directo a la gran ciudad.

Tenía que hacer una visita.

La ventaja de estas cosas era que, incluso sin siquiera hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, podías trasladarte a grandes velocidades, así que llegar a Jewel City fue cosa de minutos. No fui con prisa porque me hubiera querido alejar. En realidad, no quería alejarme tanto o que pensaran que me había escapado, por lo cual planeaba sólo permanecer igualmente cosa de minutos.

Me movía una sola cosa, y esa era la curiosidad.

Mientras buscaba mi destino, mis ojos depararon en una gran tienda de ropa que había de paso. Recorriéndome una gran peste y una molesta sensación en el cuerpo, decidí entrar con malas intenciones.

Una playera blanca, unos shorts negros y un suéter rojo serían más que suficientes. El verdadero crimen aquí, eran los precios. Me puse la capucha encima, mirando a todos lados con atención, tomando el tiempo. Cuando todas las chicas del local finalmente se distrajeron, salí corriendo de ahí tan rápido como pude, ignorando sus constantes gritos y sobrenombres. Cuando volví a ver al frente, sin detenerme, vi a dos guardias grandulones obstruyéndome el paso, a los cuales tuve que esquivar dando un gran salto.

\- Lo siento, me gustaría quedarme a platicar, pero no tengo tiempo…

Nerviosa, volví a dar un pequeño golpe con mis zapatos y me puse en marcha a gran velocidad, de reserva, mirando sus rostros de desconcierto. Me despedía de ellos con mi mano, la otra dentro de mi bolsillo, sonriendo, burlona. Eso había sido un poquito más difícil de lo que había previsto, y por ello más divertido. Había cruzado muchas calles y avenidas sin haberme fijado, estaba haciendo un gran escándalo cuando al fin choqué contra algo. Era una gran escalera de una gran construcción. Con mi espalda adolorida, mi cabeza mareada y una mano sobre ésta, alcé la mirada, curiosa.

Emerald Institute.

Me levanté de golpe, alegre e ignorándolo todo, subiendo a gran velocidad, nuevamente dando saltos.

Luego de cruzar un eterno pasillo, donde por suerte no se encontraba nadie, llegué a un gran campo abierto. Lo único que nos separaba era una gran barra de metal y una gran altura de aquí a allá. Estaba maravillada. ¡Toda esta institución era del tamaño de Calm Lake! Pero, aunque me fascinaba las cosas que podía ofrecer este lugar, esta enorme ciudad, permanecía fiel al viejo estilo de la bella Calm Lake; Tradicional, seguro y divertido.

\- Oye, tú. – Dijo una voz varonil, dura, sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero no por ello sorprendiéndome. - ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

\- Yo sólo venía de visita. – Respondí dándome una media vuelta con calma, sonriendo y regresándolo a ver, quitándome la capucha de encima.

\- Bonito cabello, niña. – Dijo mirándome con interés, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Digo lo mismo. – Correspondí el halago mientras me recargaba contra el barandal, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Veía su pelo, rojo, largo. Me gustaba. - Busco a alguien.

\- Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, es como mi segundo hogar. Si necesitas que te lleve a algún lado, encontraste al sujeto indicado.

\- Claro que lo hice. – Dije sonriendo con astucia, reconociendo que él era el sujeto a quien buscaba, pero no debía saberlo aún. Aproveché mi suerte y mi tiempo para conocer a alguien más. – Busco a Amy Rose.

Ahogando su sorpresa, reconociendo que yo no era de esta ciudad, accedió a llevarme con ella, en un principio sin hacer preguntas, esperando que alimentara su curiosidad una vez estando con ella. No podía creer lo fácil que había sido nublar su mente con sólo mencionar ese nombre. El amor, el amor…

Recorrimos varios pasillos, bajamos varias escaleras… este lugar era ridículamente gigantesco, pero lo que, en definitiva, le hacía falta, era gente. Eran pasillos y pasillos desolados, salones muertos y el gran patio abandonado que hasta daba escalofríos la idea de rondar por aquí, incluso siendo de día. Las paredes impedían que se iluminara por completo el camino.

\- No importa el día que sea, este lugar lleva días, y llevará días, de encontrarse totalmente abandonado. Y, si no fuera porque le conviene a la ciudad permanecer ignorante, toda la ciudad se encontraría en el mismo estado. Me imagino que sabes algo de eso. – Añadió regresándome a ver de reojo, sin detener el paso.

\- Puede que sepa más de lo que crees. – Fue mi respuesta, sin dejar de ver al frente, sin dejar de caminar. No parecía tan mal sujeto como el erizo me lo había hecho imaginar, mas no me encontraba del todo segura.

Habíamos llegado a una pequeña jardinera, preciosa, con una fuente en el centro y varias aves bebiendo de ella. Cerca de unas flores, frente a un banco, se encontraba una chica de cabellera larga, rosa, dándonos la espalda, sentada en el pasto.

Susurrando, habló el equidna.

\- Si no está vagando por la ciudad, se encuentra ahí tirada, rehusándose a hablar con la gente y a sonreír. – Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, dejando de ver al frente para verme a mí. – No sé quién seas, pero si logras hacer que salga de ahí, te ganarás mi respeto sin duda.

Moví mi hombro, quitándome su mano de encima, frunciendo el ceño pero sonriéndole, confiada.

\- Mi nombre es Miracle.

\- Knuckles. – Sin quitarme la mirada de encima, cruzándose de brazos, retrocedió, como si me diera una señal para que siguiera adelante. – Te estaré vigilando.

Y, mientras me acercaba, sólo por diversión, me puse la capucha encima. Cuando llegué, coloqué mi mano sobre el hombro de la chica con todo atrevimiento. Aunque sabía que yo no le había desagradado al equidna, lo escuché gruñir cuando vio mi acto.

Pero ni de esa manera logré llamar la atención de la chica. Seguía jugando con las flores, lo cual me desagradaba.

Liberé su hombro y retrocedí un paso, metiendo ambas manos dentro de mis bolsillos, alzando la mirada y dudando.

\- Sólo quería saber qué sabías sobre Sonic.

Y así, Amy Rose, bajando los hombros e irguiéndose, finalmente decidió regresarme a ver, con una mezcla de curiosidad, preocupación y esperanza en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Sonic está bien?

Al sentir al equidna acercarse, cerré los ojos y, dando un paso hacia atrás, solté una pequeña carcajada, pretendiendo ser misteriosa.

\- A eso vine, a saber qué pasa con él. Quería saber si podrías ayudarme.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Dónde está Sonic! ¡Quién eres tú! – Se había levantado, sus manos echas puño frente a su pecho, pidiendo respuestas, impaciente, temerosa. Ella ya sabía que Sonic se encontraba en una situación peligrosa, así que eso hacía que ahorrara todavía más palabras y más tiempo.

\- Lo sabrás sólo si en serio mereces saberlo… - Di media vuelta, unos cuantos pasos al frente y, regresándole una última sonrisa enigmática, añadí. – Si puedes hacer que cambie, te ganarás mi respeto sin duda.

Y, soltando una última carcajada, salí del lugar, pasando frente al equidna, regalándole una última mirada en aquella jardinera. Él me siguió hasta la salida del lugar.

No estaba segura, pero me preguntaba si quizá había hablado de más, quizá no debí de haber interferido en la vida de Amy Rose. Una parte de mí sí creía que tal vez ella podría darle alguna clase de ayuda, pero otra desconfiaba de mi idea. En fin, sólo esperaba no haberme metido en problemas.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó el equidna, serio, desconfiado. - ¿Conoces a Sonic? ¿Qué eres para ese erizo? ¿En qué problema está ahora ese idiota? – Dijo conteniéndose, pues noté que estuvo a nada de tomarme del suéter.

\- Knuckles, Knuckles… Sonic está en un gran problema.

Gruñó, acercándose a mí, atropellando sus ideas, escupiendo lo primero que podía.

\- ¡Tienes que decirme qué pasa! … ¡Qué sabes tú de todo esto! ¡Quién eres!

\- Relájate, que no me conozcas no significa que debas desconfiar de mí. – Respondí sin mucho interés, tornándome seria por unos instantes. – Escuché que eras un experto en el tema. Sabes cosas que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos de esos espíritus.

\- Ese maldito…

\- Tranquilo, sólo me lo dijo a mí. – Interrumpí, acelerándome. – Escucha, lo que yo sepa, no importa ahora.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que importa ahora?

\- Tu ayuda, Knuckles, tus conocimientos. - Solté un suspiro, sin estar del todo segura de cómo decírselo sin que me retuviera más tiempo. - Un espíritu logró entrar en el cuerpo de Sonic.

\- ¡Qué!

\- Pero no es cualquier espectro, se trata del tucán; Ozane.

\- Esto es grave.

– Necesito saber todo lo que tú sabes, pero ahora no es el momento. - Respondí dándole la espalda, alejándome. – Volveré. Y, cuando lo haga, espero que nos puedas ofrecer una solución.

Y, sin haber regresado la mirada en ningún momento, volví a activar mis propulsores, saliendo de ahí en cuanto antes, sabiendo que había permanecido mucho más tiempo del previsto fuera.

Aún no sabía controlar del todo bien estas cosas, y ponerlo en máxima velocidad había sido terrible idea, pero ahora me lamentaba haber dejado a esos dos solos. Por haber ido a jugar, había olvidado por unos instantes que esto no era un juego.

Incluso cuando había caído tantas veces en el camino, había regresado justo a tiempo.

Subí las escaleras, con una mano contra mi cabeza y la otra sobando cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo que lo necesitara cuando una gran explosión de voces me sacó de golpe de mis pensamientos. No era bueno.

Traté de llegar lo más pronto posible, tomando el vaso que había dejado frente a la puerta y colocándome contra ésta, hincada, apoyando mí odio.

\- ¡Bien! Admito que, sí, sólo acepté quedarme a vivir una semana contigo para saber lo que sabías de esos espíritus. ¿Pero tú? ¿Información valiosa? ¡Has sido una pérdida de tiempo desde el primer instante en que nos conocimos!

\- Pues lo siento mucho, señor soy tan importante que eso me da derecho de ser un amargado y grosero, convivir contigo no fue exactamente el paraíso.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, e incluso cuando logré evitar un gran golpe, me había empujado contra la pared, pero ellos siguieron como si no hubieran notado mi presencia. Los seguí escalera abajo, buscando el momento en el que pudiera interferir.

\- Pues, señor creo que ser estúpido es gracioso y por eso la gente cree que soy lo mejor del mundo… si tanto te desagrado, ¡deja de seguirme!

\- ¡Shadow! ¡Espera!

Pero Shadow ya había salido de la casa y yo había quedado muy atrás para seguir escuchando. Apenas volvió a alzar su voz, me lancé entre a ellos, mis manos frente a sus rostros.

\- Oigan, oigan, ¿por qué tanto ruido? ¿No creen que están exagerando un poco?

\- ¿Un poco? – Tomó de mi mano con gran fuerza, lastimándome. – Si supieras lo que en verdad pasó, entenderías que no es ninguna exageración odiar tanto a un estorbo como él, verdad, ¿chismosa?

Me había alzado mientras hablaba, no pude reprimir una sonrisa culpable. Admito que sí intenté, logré, escuchar un poco. Desvié el asunto.

\- El ambiente está muy tenso aquí, ¿qué tal si vamos a la ciudad a relajarnos un rato y, no sé, hablar con calma las cosas?

\- Buena idea, Miracle. – Respondió lanzándome contra el erizo. Nos dio la espalda y se fue en dirección a la casa. – Llévate a ese perdedor lejos de mi vista.

Sonic enfurecía con cada palabra que decía, por lo cual respondió con el mismo tono de voz, grosero.

\- Tienes razón, es una excelente idea, Miracle. Vamos a divertirnos sin ese perdedor amargado. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomarme de la mano y hacer que lo siguiera colina a bajo. Él daba grandes pisadas y yo preferí no hablar hasta no encontrarnos a solas. Además de que me encontraba aturdida. ¿Qué pasó entre esos dos? Creí que harían las pases.

No se detenía, sabía que nos dirigíamos de regreso a Jewel City, pero no sabía exactamente a dónde me quería llevar o por qué. Pero yo sí sabía a dónde lo llevaría.

La verdad es que no quería quedarme a solas con Sonic, todavía no me sentía lista para enfrentar al fantasma que tenía dentro, más ahora que se encontraba tan sensible. ¿Por qué sucedía esto?

Había sido una buena idea haber ido por ayuda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! D:

No puedo creer que casi dejo pasar un año sin iniciar sesión en esta página! :S No he leído fan fiction en tanto tiempo, no se diga escribir! D,:

Pero he vuelto para quedarme, he vuelto para finalmente cerrar esta historia :)

Espero todavía contar con su compañía y que disfruten de _Corazón Artificial!_

Muchas gracias por leer, pronto he de anunciar qué días publicaré los siguientes capítulos! :)


End file.
